


Harmonious Healing

by ColdCombatant



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Angst, Animalistic, Art, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Dog Fighting, Dominance, Emotional Constipation, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Forests, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Music, Nature, Only bad guys die, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Dynamics, Scents & Smells, Secrets, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Trust Issues, Violence, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 122,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdCombatant/pseuds/ColdCombatant
Summary: In a world where man and beast coexist unknowingly, there are many mysteries that have yet to be uncovered, some of which are hidden right in plain sight. For one particular schoolteacher, a simple hike through the woods eventually leads to a shocking discovery, changing his perspective on everything he's ever known.Naturally, Iruka does what's in his compassionate nature when encountering someone in need; be that human or not. Thus, he heals him. Supports him. Provides for him. And eventually, even loves him. But there was one thing Iruka knew he wouldn't ever be able to do for his new silver haired companion, no matter how hard he tried.And that wastamehim.





	1. One Last Plead

**Author's Note:**

> *throws myself into the KakaIru fandom* 
> 
> Hey, how ya'll doin?
> 
> This is a story involving shapeshifters, Kakashi being one of them as a main character. I will go into detail about the shifters and their capabilities along with further information in later chapters. They are wolves, obviously, as stated in the tags. Actual wolves—four legs and all, not those tall ugly two-legged hunch-back things with big heads you see in cartoons and cheap horror flicks.
> 
> Essentially, an exploration of power, trust, and love. Where man and creature alike learn to understand their differences and recognize that there are good and bad in every species.
> 
> Kakashi is weird and emotionally screwed-up from his past as per usual, among many other things. Naruto is finally getting to know his true self, and Iruka is beginning to ponder his entire life as a whole as things around him begin a drastic change.
> 
> Read the tags! I included the major ones but more will be added as the story progresses along with other characters but to not spoil I didn't add them all at once. There will be cute times, humor, and fluffy romance, but there will also be violence, fighting, and other darker elements which rates this as explicit. I will give out a warning for such scenes at the beginning of chapters, though be aware of that.
> 
> And above all, please enjoy!

  
  
  
  
  
Early morning sunshine seeped through the trees, spreading it's warmth over the entire forest, the bright yellowish glow rising from the East. Dew clung to the grass and other surrounding vegetation, flowers budding from the Earth where they had been dormant during the freezing cold months of winter. A gentle breeze swept through the vicinity, rustling a few leaves on the ground and pronouncing that rich, earthy aroma which filled the atmosphere.  
  
Iruka took in a deep inhale through his nostrils, letting the air back out with a smile curling at his lips. _Spring._ It was his first day back hiking in the woods, and he couldn't be happier. Iruka owned a small cabin near the border of the forest, about a mile away from the dirt road which led back to town where he lived. He traveled up here most weekends, trekking for hours on end, fascinated by Nature's unparalleled beauty.  
  
It was an excellent relaxation source. Simply walking through an expanse of magnificent untouched wildlife that stretched as far as the eye could see. Monday through Friday, Iruka's time was spent teaching a bunch of hyper, loud, and snarky middle schoolers. It was exhausting, but he loved his job. Educating new generations was something Iruka took great pride in, especially when the kids felt comfortable enough with him that they could share their problems. It was a nice reward, bonding with the little ones.  
  
Still, his passion for the outdoors remained. And no matter how much Iruka loved kids and teaching, he loved the wilderness just a little bit more. There was something about being outside, experiencing the Earth in all it's raw beauty that made him indescribably thrilled and content at the same time. His co-workers and friends often playfully teased him about it, but Iruka didn't mind.  
  
They'd also invite him to hang out, though he'd usually politely decline. Iruka wasn't antisocial or anything, he'd just prefer his weekend hikes over watching football and having cheap beers with cold french fries. Next week the school would be on Spring break, meaning Iruka could pack his bags and have two weeks all to himself lounging in his cabin and exploring more parts of the forest like he wanted to. Well, sorta. He'd still have to grade some papers somewhere in there, but for the most part he could enjoy some peace out here.  
  
Iruka walked quite far each time he hiked, staying on the provided trails or at least close to them. He wasn't stupid, wandering off in a random direction without a plan could result in him getting hurt or lost. Many people knew he was up here for the weekends, so in the event that Iruka did get lost, he was pretty sure he'd be rescued before his life could be in imminent danger. Still, he wasn't going to risk it.  
  
There was the occasional photographer or fellow hiker that Iruka ran into some days, but as far as he could tell not too many people came out here. Some believed the forest was cursed or harbored many evil creatures, but Iruka was having none of that. There was one time where he'd gone a little too far off trail and it began to get dark, Iruka remembered being nervous, but that was a normal reaction. Any forest during nighttime was kind of scary, this one was no different.  
  
Iruka had created a couple of his own paths that led to a few of his favorite places. They didn't stray terribly far from the main trails, and there were recognizable land features nearby that he could easily distinguish to get back on path should he take a wrong turn. Iruka pushed away some shrubs, mindful not to step in the patches of newly grown flowers as he made his way into a little clearing.  
  
Finding a relatively flat rock, Iruka un-clipped his backpack and took it off, setting it on the ground and sighing. His eyes scanned the area briefly, and Iruka then pulled out his map from his pocket and began marking this place down. He wasn't too far from one of his favorite resting points, located near a creek that flowed into a small pond, surrounded by cattails and tall grass, near a rocky incline that was absolutely _perfect_ for just sitting and listening to the peaceful flow of water.  
  
Iruka put his map away and sat down, leaning against the rock while criss-crossing his legs together. He dragged his backpack to him, rummaging through his things a moment before taking out his shakuhachi. Playing the Japanese flute carved from bamboo was a secret talent of Iruka's. He taught himself how to play the item at a young age and continued to do so through teenage years and young-adulthood. Iruka considered teaching music, but decided to simply play his flute alone as a side hobby.  
  
He didn't need anyone going on about how playing a flute wasn't very _manly._ Anko would probably try to get him to convert to the drums, or the trombone if she ever found out. He enjoyed the way the flute sounded at one with the noises of the forest. The gentle sweep of the wind, running water in the distance, birds chirping overhead. Iruka could sit for hours and play until his lips were completely numb, but he normally didn't exceed playing over ten to fifteen minutes at a time out here.  
  
Some part of the back of his mind told him he did so because he didn't want to attract any unwanted visitors, such as oh maybe a bear. Now Iruka hadn't come across one before, but he knew they were out here. Probably not this close to civilization, but still. Better safe than sorry. Iruka brought the bamboo instrument up to his face, wet his lips with a quick swipe of his tongue and blew gently. He warmed up with a couple of basic scales before starting a song, his eyes falling closed out of habit and body relaxing against the rock, melting to the familiar melody.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
Numbness eventually overtook the shooting pain that had encompassed his entire physique. What was once agonizing spikes stabbing through his every nerve had morphed into a dull, almost nonexistent throb. It was like a ghostly reminder that he was indeed still alive, but slipping away from existence at a tortuously dawdling pace. His heartbeat slowed drastically, each weak _kathunk_ booming within his eardrums, overpowering nearly all sounds of the world around him. Even that angelic tune playing somewhere in the distance.  
  
_That.. that noise._  
  
Kakashi's eyes cracked open with maximum effort, stinging, vision blurred and disoriented. A flurry of colors and shapes was the only thing he could make out, and he was forced to shut his eyes after a mere moment when something leaked into them, the fluid far too thick to be water. His dry nostrils flared, extraordinary sense of smell bombarded with the powerful metallic redolence of blood and the stench of impending death.  
  
_What is that noise?_  
  
He couldn't see it. He couldn't smell it. He could just barely hear it. Was it a sound his own mind had transpired in his final moments of life? It wasn't too far fetched. People claimed many things before death, seeing their life flash before their eyes, going towards a 'light', perhaps his calling was a noise and not something visual. But it seemed too close. Too real.  
  
Kakashi attempted to lift his head from the dirt, to hear that beautiful harmonic melody more clearly, but it was as if his skull weighed a thousand pounds. The slight movement sent a renewed discomforting ache through his body, but he was too far gone to mind the pain any longer. He wanted to get closer to that noise, to be with it, surrounded by it as he slipped into a never-ending darkness.  
  
_I.. I have to.._  
  
His legs shifted, a large paw managed to drag against the dirt before falling limp once more. His tail swung uselessly behind his rump, swishing up a few leaves in a faint rustle. The melody called to him. A voice of hope in the form of a heavenly tune, flowing with the wind, one with the forest. Muzzle nudged away a clump of dirt before his mandibles parted, mouth clammy and dry, tasting stale of his own blood.  
  
An unintentional whine, his stomach clenching with the effort of making the simple noise. He tried again, failed. Nothing exited his jaws but a weak snort of air. Then, a sudden burst of energy, and finally one low, long, crackling howl emerged from the depths of his chest, vibrating through his esophagus and resounding within the air. Was it the song? The will to live? Or simply one last plead? His jowls fell slack, body slumping limp as exhaustion overtook and rendered him unconscious, perhaps for the very last time.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
Iruka paused, his lips closing as his arms gradually fell lower and lower until his flute rested on his lap an he was staring into the woods through wide chocolate eyes. In the middle of his song, something not too far away had made a noise. From what he could distinguish, it sounded like a howl. He knew wolves lived in this forest, and their howls could be heard from miles away, but this one sounded _close._  
  
It also sounded..  _weak._ It wasn't as loud or as bold as he'd heard other wolves howl in online videos and in zoos. This one was almost pained, desperate. Not to mention alone. Maybe the animal was hurt? Wolves typically traveled in packs, so if it was indeed a lone wolf, he would be on the safer side in terms of escaping if it was after him. Iruka remained still, not moving a muscle, ears straining as he tried to pick up any additional noises.  
  
He sat for well over five minutes in silence before finally sighing. Maybe it was his imagination? He wrapped his flute in a cloth and put the item back into his backpack, zipping it up and throwing it over his back. Ah, well, it was about time to head down to the cabin for some lunch anyways. Iruka stood, preparing the trek back only he found his feet glued to the forest floor, eyes fixated in the direction he heard the howl in.  
  
_No. Don't_. Iruka told himself, shaking his head. If it turned out to be a wolf pack lingering around the area, he would be more than screwed. His Swiss army knife could only do so much. Plus, he didn't want to hurt any wild animals if he didn't need to. If it was a lone wolf somehow injured and alone, well, that was just Mother nature doing her thing. He took a step, chest tightening at the possibility. Maybe it was someone's dog that had gotten lost out here? Dogs howled too.  
  
Iruka groaned, pulling out his knife from his pocket. Why did he always give in? He was a sucker for nursing injured animals back to health. Last year, Iruka found a beaver and named him Flappy, eventually releasing him back into the wild. A couple years ago he also found a fox with a broken leg. Naruto named it Kurama, and begged Iruka to keep it for himself but he refused. Kurama wasn't the nicest fox in the world.  
  
Just a quick investigation, Iruka told himself internally. He made sure to mark his way back to the clearing as he pressed on deeper into the forest, going into unexplored lands. At the sheer silence of the area, Iruka's grip on his knife tightened, heartbeat steadily picking up as he cautiously glanced around the heavily vegetated terrain. He felt as if he were walking into a trap, regretting his decision with every small step forwards.  
  
Iruka's eyes were constantly darting back and forth, he didn't even think to watch his footing. There was a muddy decline, and his boot was slipping out from underneath him, body sliding down a hill. Iruka yelped as he crashed into a bush, the twigs poking and prodding at his skin. He sat still a moment, fear rising in his chest at the noise level he made, possibly alerting nearby predators. When the woods were still quiet around him, he carefully lifted himself up, peeling off sticks and thorns stuck to his pants and long sleeved shirt.  
  
He sighed, collecting himself. That was stupid, he was lucky the hill wasn't very steep otherwise he could've gotten seriously hurt. Iruka groaned under his breath when he realized he dropped his knife somewhere. Looking in the bush, he frowned trying to see through the thick shrub. Iruka crouched down and looked on the ground, wiping away leaves and mud as he searched for his weapon.  
  
Standing up, he walked around towards the other side of the bush to check there, only to nearly jump out of his skin when he spotted a figure on the ground. Iruka immediately ducked down, scrambling backwards with a gasp. He sat on his butt, eyes wide, hands by his sides and breath coming out in short pants. What _was_ that? Taking not being dead as a good sign, Iruka slowly got to his feet, practically tip toeing forwards again while peeking out from the other side of the shrub.  
  
About a yard away laying completely still was a large canine. Iruka gulped, taking a couple hesitant steps forwards. Was it dead? He grimaced when walking closer, and not just from the smell. The animal's thick fur was matted and caked with blood, twigs, mud, leaves and dirt, so much that it was virtually impossible to see it's original fur color or pattern.  
  
"Oh.." Iruka said as he gradually came to a stop in front of the canine, looking down at it with sad eyes. "What happened to you?"  
  
The thing had clearly been attacked by something, multiple gashes and open wounds which still bled were visible against the mud. He squinted, taking a closer look at it's head. Broad muzzle, wide pointy ears, this was definitely not a house dog. Here Iruka thought Naruto's friend Kiba with his dog Akamaru was the largest canine he'd ever seen, but this wolf was far bigger.  
  
He gasped when the wolf's paw twitched, leg slightly shifting against the dirt. It was still alive. Hardly. Iruka glanced out of the corner of his eye to see his Swiss army knife lying innocently a few feet away. Should he put the poor thing out of it's misery? His gut twisted at the thought. Either way the wolf was going to die if he left it right here.  
  
"I'm sorry." Iruka murmured quietly, crouching down to gently touch the animals ear. It was the only thing not covered in blood and mud. The fur was so soft and fluffy, and a few stands of silver were visible.  
  
He took a couple steps back and retrieved his knife, staring down at the sharp object a moment before slipping it back into his pocket. Iruka couldn't kill it. He just couldn't. He felt absolutely terrible for leaving the wolf here to die slowly from bleeding to death, but it's not like he could take it back. This was no beaver, or fox, or cat, no animal that he could easily carry around and overpower if need be. No, this was a _wolf.  
  
_ Letting out a slow breath of air, Iruka began slowly backing away. He made it to the bottom of the small muddy slope before casting one final look over his shoulder at the wolf. Iruka's heart wrenched in his chest when he saw the animals front paws weakly scraping the dirt, like it was trying to get up, to go after him. It didn't want to die. He bit his lip, squeezing his eyes closed a long moment. Dangerous or not, this was a life. It had a brain, thoughts, a heart, a _soul_ just as he did. And if it weren't for him playing his flute, that wolf might've not howled at all. It was a calling for help.  
  
For _his_ help.  
  
"I'm so going to regret this." Iruka huffed out while un-clipping his backpack, turning back around.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Shakuhachi, a Japanese end-blown flute typically made out of bamboo._
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E0yfxOdLTX8


	2. Gentle Hands

  
By the time Iruka finally managed to return to his cabin with the severely injured wolf, it was well into the afternoon. His entire body ached from exhaustion, muscles screaming at him for a rest, but Iruka ignored it. He couldn't take a break. Not even for a moment. This animals life depended on him, and he'd be damned if he allowed himself to jeopardize the possibility of it surviving for the simple fact that he was tired.  
  
Iruka felt guilty for ever considering leaving the wolf behind to suffer and die. There was a reason the creature wasn't already deceased by now. Iruka wasn't very in tune with the whole 'fate' or 'destiny' thing, but he was beginning to think that he was _meant_ to find it out here. Just like with Flappy the beaver, Kurama the fox, that nameless cat, and now this wolf.  
  
There was an immediate rush of determination that Iruka got, he recognized the feeling from rescuing other animals. Rather it be a wolf, a rabbit, a snake, a bird, and so on, Iruka would never again think to pass up the opportunity to help a wild animal in need, regardless of species or how small the survival chances were. He just hoped he wasn't too late with this one.  
  
Iruka had taken out his rain tarp from his hiking backpack and laid it flat on the ground where he then dragged the wounded wolf onto it. The task had proved to be immensely difficult. First off, Iruka didn't want to furthermore irritate the animals injuries—even if it wasn't conscious during the time. Secondly, the wolf was enormous. He estimated it's weight topping at least 190-something pounds.  
  
Now, Iruka couldn't just drive his car up here to bring it back, they were far too deep in the woods and off trail. At best, he could've called Anko for help and got her to bring her ATV, but that would require waiting for her to arrive along with the fact that she would find out about the wolf. Iruka knew Anko would insist to leave it to die, and that was an argument he was _not_  willing to have—especially when time was so precious.  
  
Instead, Iruka carefully but securely wrapped the animal in his tarp, sort of like a burrito, leaving it's snout sticking out from one end so it wouldn't suffocate. Iruka made things somewhat easier by slicing a couple holes in the material and sticking some climbing rope through them so he'd have some leverage to drag it by. The few uphill areas were complete torture. They weren't even incredibly steep, but many times Iruka feared his cheap rain tarp would rip or the rope would snap and the poor creature would go tumbling down into the dirt.  
  
Thankfully, neither of those things happened. Once Iruka reached the main trail that led back to his cabin, he was able to pick up the pace since the ground was well-worn in and free of tree roots and other obstacles. A few times during the journey back, Iruka stopped to assure the wolf hadn't died on him. He'd gently place his hand over the tarp and feel for the weak rise and fall of it's breathing, surprised each time he did so. This was a tough one, that was for sure.  
  
Iruka nearly cried tears of joy when the wooden structure of his cabin popped into view. With a renowned energy, he hauled his makeshift tarp-stretcher-thing into the backyard, dropping his backpack and running inside the cabin to grab his emergency medical equipment kit and a hose before returning. Iruka's empty stomach churned at the sight when he opened up the rain tarp to reveal an absolute bloody and muddy mess underneath.  
  
If it weren't for the creatures ears and tail, it would look like a literal heap of indistinguishable filth. This was probably the most critical condition of an animal he had ever dealt with, but Iruka would still give it his all. The wolf held on this long, it would make it. Iruka was positive. Setting his medical kit off to the side, Iruka grabbed the hose and attached it to the little knob on the outside of the cabin, twisting the top and waiting for the water to weakly trickle out.  
  
For the first time in his life, Iruka was glad his hose sprayed out warm water instead of cold. Bringing the wolfs body temperature down drastically would only cause more harm than good, hypothermia was already a dangerous threat when losing a great deal of blood. Iruka got down on his knees, beginning to rinse the animals fur as the hose picked up power. Clumps of mud, dirt, blood, and other grit steadily washed away in streams of murky dark brown water with a tinge of red to it.  
  
With his other hand, Iruka started tugging away twigs, leaves, and other tangles in the creatures pelt. As the first layer of grime gradually got rinsed, more and more silvery greyish fur was revealed. From the looks of it, the wolfs entire body appeared to be that color. It wasn't too unusual, but typically lighter-colored wolves were found further up north or in snowy terrains. Perhaps this one wandered in search of food or a new home.  
  
Iruka paused to flip the animal over so he could clean it's other side, grabbing it by the legs and carefully turning its body around. He didn't mind that he was getting absolutely filthy, his clothes were already a soggy muddy mess from slipping down that hill and falling on his ass earlier. Iruka washed the wolf enough so that he was able to see all of it's injures and properly patch them up. The real bath with soap would have to come later. For now, this rinse would do, he just didn't want to risk any infection spreading from all of the grime.  
  
Iruka set the hose aside and grabbed his medical kit, first wiping his hands down with a sanitary wipe which came in a little plastic package. He took a pair of scissors and gingerly cut a little bit of the thick fur that surrounded the larger wounds. Iruka then focused his attention on a gash that split open the animals side near its shoulder. He made quick work of disinfecting the area and stitching the raw flesh, fingers deft and calm with experience despite his pounding heart.  
  
He did the same to another nasty cut on the wolf's thigh, threading the needle and string through the exposed skin with ease. Luckily, only those two areas required stitches. The rest of the cuts and scratches were cleaned and patched but would have to heal naturally. Iruka brusquely patted the animal down, palms pressing against every ligament and dip of its body, searching for something potentially out of place or broken. Noticing one of it's front paws was swollen near the ankle, Iruka wrapped it up tightly, guessing it was either sprained or fractured.  
  
His fingers ghosted over the wolfs broad skull, tremendously grateful for its unconscious state, otherwise this process would've been absolute hell. Iruka touched it's nose, fingertips poking the charcoal colored flesh. It was dry. Anyone who owned a dog knew that canines noses were supposed to be wet almost all of the time. God knows how long it was laying on the ground before Iruka found it, it was probably severely dehydrated among many other things.  
  
A vertical gash that went straight over the wolfs left eye ended halfway down its cheek. Judging from how the skin was a different color and texture, Iruka came to a conclusion that the animal already had that scar, and likely no longer had sight in that eye. His fingers curiously pried the animals limp jowls apart, watching its tongue loll limply out of its mouth. Iruka blinked while staring at the rows of deadly sharp canines. He prayed he would never be on receiving end of a bite.  
  
Iruka stood up, moving towards the back door and opening it, taking a rock from nearby and holding the door open as wide as it could go. He needed to get the wolf inside to a warm place to dry and fast. All of that patching up and cleaning would go to waste if he was going to leave it laying out here on that dirty tarp in the outside elements.  
  
"Okay." Iruka breathed. "Let's do this."  
  
He walked over to the still animal, deciding the safest way to move it inside the cabin without reopening or bothering any wounds would be to take it by the scruff. The fur there was thick, and the skin easily stretched, in which Iruka would be able to keep it's head and upper body off the ground. Now Iruka wasn't by any means weak—in fact, many people underestimated his physical capabilities—but having another person here would've been quite helpful right about now. Maneuvering nearly or over 200 pounds of fluffy beast wasn't exactly the easiest thing on Earth, especially when he was already fatigued.  
  
Iruka's fingers clasped around the wolfs damp neck scruff, his other hand slipping under to support from his hips so the stitching on it's upper thigh wouldn't be aggravated. Mustering up his last bit of strength, Iruka heaved the animal off the ground high enough to shuffle it into the cabin, only it's thick silver tail dragging behind them as he moved. Panting by the time he reached the living room, Iruka placed the wolf down on a rug in front of the fireplace, kicking off his muddy boots before going into the bathroom.  
  
"There's a wolf in my living room." Iruka stated out loud as he grabbed a handful of towels. He opened a closet and grabbed a couple spare blankets as well, returning with the bundle of fabrics. Iruka placed a few towels on the ground first, lining them with the additional blankets in something that resembled a makeshift dog bed, or a little nest.  
  
Iruka crouched down with a towel in his hands and began rubbing the animal down in the direction opposite of its fur. While he was ruffling the thick silver pelt in a rather visually unappealing way, it was an effective and well-known tacit for warming an animal up and drying them faster. Afterwards, Iruka moved the wolf onto the heap of fabrics with a grunt, stuffing the blankets and towels underneath it's body snugly. He threw a few logs of wood into the fireplace and lit it up, closing the backdoor then moved his dirty boots onto a mat near the entryway. Finally able to relax a little bit now that things were somewhat situated, Iruka's shoulders sank and he let out a long sigh.  
  
He trudged into the bathroom, dragging his feet as he walked, peeling off his dirty clothing and throwing them in the hamper. Iruka ran a shower while pulling his hair tie from his ponytail, dark brown locks falling in front of his face. Iruka nearly melted when he stepped in the shower and the steamy warm water hit his skin. At once, the bottom of the tub turned a brownish color as all of the days grime was washed from his body. Iruka soaped down multiple times, shampooing and conditioning his hair with care until the entire bathroom smelled of peaches.  
  
After drying himself, he grabbed his dark blue robe which hung on the back of the bathroom door, tying it closed and began running a comb through his hair, detangling any knots which had acquired. Squeaky clean, Iruka stepped out of the bathroom and cringed once seeing the mud and dirt tracks streaked across his floor. That could be cleaned later. Much later.  
  
His stomach twisted irritatingly with hunger. The only thing he had eaten today was a bagel for breakfast and some trail mix during his early hike. It was almost dinner time, but Iruka wasn't particularly up for cooking any food right now. He wanted— _needed_ —a nap, but first and foremost, if there was going to be a wild animal staying in his cabin, he needed to run into town to gather some necessary supplies.  
  
Iruka's gaze slowly turned towards the unmoving form laying in the bundle of blankets and towels near the fireplace. He quietly padded up to the wolf, a fondness suddenly swelling in his chest while he peered down at it through half lidded eyes. Right now, Iruka saw anything but a malicious predator laying on his floor. He crouched, a hand reaching to gently touch its head.  
  
"You better not die on me." Iruka murmured softly, stroking a pointy ear between his thumb and pointer finger. "I wont let you."  


 

* * *

  
  
  
"Dog causing ya's trouble?"  
  
Iruka turned around at the voice, looking to see an older man on the chubbier side standing in the isle across from him stacking toys. When driving back to town, he first stopped at his apartment to grab a couple changes of fresh clothes along with his laptop and some additional medical items. Iruka didn't exactly  _plan_  to go to the pet market, but somehow he found himself inside of the store, walking through the dog section, lingering towards the back where muzzles hung neatly on a wall.  
  
"Oh, I uh.." He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Just looking around."  
  
"Well. If ya's got a nipper, give em' this." The old man said, tossing Iruka a bright orange squeaky toy. "Got good reviews on it, mhm."  
  
He caught it with one hand, staring down at the circular object blankly. Iruka wouldn't necessarily call the predatory creature laying in his cabins living room a  _nipper_ , but.. There was no way in  _hell_  a  _wolf_  was going to chew on this. If the animal ever decided to chew on something, Iruka would bet money it was going to be his carotid artery and not this stupid doughnut toy.  
  
"Thanks.." Iruka muttered, forcing a smile onto his lips.  
  
"Anytime!" The other waved a wrinkled hand, taking a box of items into his arms and disappearing around the corner to another isle.  
  
Iruka sighed, eyes lingering over the muzzles. He knew a wolf was far different from a house dog, but they also shared their many similarities. His best chance at caring for the creature as it healed would be to treat it like a highly aggressive dog. Iruka knew he had the option of dropping the thing off at the vet. Quite frankly, it would receive far better medical treatment there from people who actually knew what they were doing.  
  
_But,_  leaving the wolf at the vet meant Iruka would have to lie like it was a hybrid and claim it as his own—in which a veterinary expense on his terrible teacher salary would bring him in some serious debt—not to mention he would need to get properly registered papers of acceptance to owning a wolfdog in this area, and Iruka didn't  _have_  enough experience with canines to get those papers accepted. Meaning, if he  _didn't_  claim the animal as his own, it would likely end up collared and with a tag on its ear, and Iruka's sure the wolf wouldn't like that one bit.  
  
Iruka wasn't willing to let either of those things happen. His gaze scanned the muzzles on the wall before finally picking one labelled 'large' in big red letters with a German Shepard on the package. Iruka ended up buying the muzzle, two bowls, a few bottles of doggy soap, a brush, a 2XL crate, and a big bag of food made from supposed all natural ingredients including real meat. He knew that the creature was used to a different diet, but Iruka sure as hell wasn't about to hunt for a deer, and he didn't have the money to be running around the supermarket buying pounds and pounds of raw meat. That stuff was expensive.  
  
Speaking of expenses..   
  
Iruka sighed deeply as he glanced down at the receipt. 178$, gone just like that. He stuffed the little piece of paper into his wallet, slipping the leather item back into his pants pocket. His hand reached for the radio to play some music for the 10 mile drive out to his cabin, but the sound of his cellphone going off diverted his attention. Iruka grabbed his phone from where it rested in his SUV's cup holder, unlocking the devise.

 

> _Can Kiba come with me to visit your cabin next weekend? pretty pleasee Ruka? btw, i did all my homework early so don't you even ask about that_  
>  _Received from Naruto_  
>  _6:38 PM_

  
  
Iruka nearly bashed his head against the steering wheel repeatedly. He _completely_ forgot he promised Naruto a weekend out in the forest during the upcoming spring break. Although fifteen years old, Naruto still whined like he was twelve all over again when something didn't go his way. Iruka knew he would never hear the end of it if he cancelled their plans. But what was he supposed to do? There was a fucking wild animal in his cabin, and Naruto and his big mouth would get them found out, not to mention it was unsafe.  
  
He doubted the wolf would be up and running normal again six days from now. Iruka estimated at least twenty days of recovery based off the injures and how weak it had been. Iruka groaned, slouching in the drivers seat. Maybe he could come up with an excuse that he was ill? Then again, Naruto would likely show up at his apartment to make him feel better, only to find out Iruka was lying. That wouldn't work.

 

> _I'll let you know by the end of the week._  
>  _Sent to Naruto_  
>  _6:43 PM_

  
It was the best response he could provide without giving false information. By then, Iruka should come up with a plan. He scrolled through his notifications a few minutes, chuckling at a picture Anko sent him of a student making her a macaroni portrait of her face which actually looked like a complete disaster. Poor kid, she'd probably make him redo it until it looked presentable. Buckling himself in, Iruka drove out of the pet store parking lot and began on the road towards the woods, ignoring the nag in the back of his mind telling him that he should've bought the doughnut toy.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
He was warm. The moment that simple fact registered to Kakashi's brain, he became aware of one thing and one thing only. He was still alive. Senses dulled to an extreme minimum, he attempted to gain some recognition while adjusting to his newly awakened state. Kakashi remembered hearing a startled yelp, the sound of a body falling against the Earth clumsily, the murmur of a soft voice, felt the oddly gentle caress of a man's fingers against his ear.   
  
_Where am I?_  
  
Although he was still effectively immobile, Kakashi didn't feel as nearly debilitated or moribund as he did the last time he was somewhat conscious. As his hearing cleared from deafening white noise, distant crackles and pops became more prominent, indicating he was near a fireplace. That could only mean he was inside of a building. Buildings meant humans, and humans, more often than not, meant trouble.  
  
However, the fact that Kakashi wasn't walking among spirits in the afterlife signified that the human who had saved him meant no harm. Or at least, as of right now. The situation could change at any given moment if he wasn't careful. A slight shift, his muzzle lifting from the softness of.. blankets? Kakashi tried opening his eyes, only to reflexively close them after a sharp prick of irritation settled in the form of a throb behind his sockets, moreso on the left side. His left eye was always more sensitive than the other. They likely needed to be rinsed free of debris.  
  
The temporary blindness was no problem, with his heightened hearing and sense of smell, Kakashi could lose his sight forever and still manage fine on his own. Granted, he would've liked to take a look at his surroundings, but one step at a time. The task of moving around was still currently above him in his weakened state, but from what Kakashi could determine, he suffered no broken bones and all major bleeding had stopped.  
  
He was also in a cage. At first, it was just an assumption based off the mildly trapped sensation he'd gotten, but after mustering up enough effort to swing his tail, it brushed against thin metal bars, confirming his thoughts. Kakashi knew he wasn't alone. His nose was dry and itchy, however he could still detect the fresh scent of another being within a very close proximity among many other things.  
  
As if on cue, the faint footsteps in the background against the crackling fireplace became louder until coming to a halt in front of him. Kakashi sensed the motion of the man crouching down, then there was a few moments of hesitation, the pungent scent of fear, and finally the sound of the cage being unlocked and something placed in front of his snout. His ears immediately perked upwards. A bowl of water.  
  
_This humans presence._  
  
His jaws parted, mouth unpleasantly clammy, body automatically responding to the offering. Kakashi's head felt as heavy as lead, but he lifted it high enough to rest his chin on the edge of the bowl and began to lap desperately at the cool liquid, feeling instantly relieved and refreshed inside and out. He was making a bit of mess, as next thing Kakashi knew there was a small nudge of what he guessed was a towel being tucked under his nape where the water dripped.  
  
_It's gentle._  
  
Kakashi drank and drank, even when he no longer felt dehydrated, he still drank. He didn't necessarily mind the human sitting in front of the cage, that is, up until a faint motion against his ear made him pause mid-lap. Was he.. _petting_ him? Kakashi's tongue swiped the wetness over his maw, whiskers twitching, picking up the man's fear-scent for the second time. It was slightly stronger than before, but the touch against his ear had yet to draw away.  
  
_He wisely fears me. But I really don't think he wants to hurt me._  
  
His snout gradually moved away from the water bowl and descended back upon the soft heap of blankets, nostrils flaring with a long sigh. The stroking motion on his ear continued, the man's fingers warm and tentative. Suddenly, the effort to stay awake was excruciatingly exhausting, and moments later Kakashi found himself slipping into yet another deep rest.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys are thinking so far! I'm really enjoying writing this story, its quite fun especially when incorporating Kakashi's thoughts in wolf form. Also, in case anyone was wondering, I have Iruka as 27 years old in this fic.


	3. A Trustworthy Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midterms are upcoming for me, so be mindful these next couple of chapters will be updated kinda slower.

  
Speaking truthfully, at first Iruka feared the poor thing wouldn't wake up ever again. When he returned back to the cabin from the pet store, the wolf was in the _exact_ same position he had put it in before going into town to pick up additional supplies. Afterwards, the creature _still_ hadn't moved a muscle, even when Iruka relocated it inside of the new cage he purchased along with adding in a fresh layer of bedding.  
  
He spent the entire evening doing some well needed spring cleaning, starting with the muddy disaster left behind from earlier and working his way from room to room until the entire cabin was practically sparkling. By the time Iruka finished, he was bone tired, but he couldn't bring himself to go to sleep just yet. He was lingering around the kitchen, debating on a midnight snack for well over twenty minutes before the wolf finally moved.  
  
Iruka wouldn't even have caught it—the light swish of its fluffy tail—had he not been eyeing the animal out of his peripheral vision every thirty seconds or so. Acting quickly, he snatched up one of the metal bowls from the pet store and filled it with water, knowing the wolf was severely dehydrated. Iruka thanked the gods that the creature had enough strength to at the very least drink on its own. He knew next to nothing about IVs and wouldn't have the slightest clue how to get fluids in it's body should it have remained in its vegetative state.  
  
He hesitated at first, knowing there was a very real chance his hand could be bitten when he opened that cage. Though, after watching the little shifts and twitches of the wolfs body, Iruka was almost positive the thing wouldn't have the energy to attempt to harm him. And he'd been correct. The moment he set the water bowl down, the wolf only focused on hydrating itself and began drinking fervently, seemingly ignoring his presence altogether. Iruka had been so pleased and captivated by the sight of it beginning to recover at last that his hand moved on it's own accord, and before he knew it, he was petting the wild animal.  
  
At first, Iruka froze in fear of his poor choice and prepared to suffer the consequence of a lost finger or two, but as the animal gradually fell asleep again, he continued stroking the delicately soft fur at the base of the wolfs ear. For some reason, Iruka favored that spot. He was lulled by how unimaginably peaceful such a magnificent and powerful creature could appear when resting, and ended up sitting in front of the cage for what felt like hours, simply watching the gentle rise and fall of its chest, the occasional twitch of a paw. Iruka decided then and there to give the animal a name. He knew it was kind of pointless, it's not like the wolf was actually going to _respond,_ but Iruka named all of his other previously rescued animals, it would be unfair otherwise.  
  
He eventually withdrew his hand, shutting the cage and stood up with a yawn. Iruka glanced down one last time at the sleeping heap of silvery grey, tinged a light brown color from the remaining dirt. Smiling tiredly, Iruka shut off the lights and padded into his bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him. The moment his body came into contact with the plush mattress, Iruka relaxed instantly, letting out a long sigh while snuggling against the soft blankets.  
  
"White Fang." Iruka murmured faintly, sleep taking him within mere moments.  
  
  
_. . ._  
  
  
The following day was going by relatively slow. Iruka woke for breakfast and coffee around eight in the morning and sat at the kitchen table on his laptop, reviewing progress reports of his middle school students before spring break next week. He found himself falling into a pattern. Work on school related things for about forty-five minutes to an hour on his laptop before checking up on White Fang.  
  
Yeah, it was a cheesy name. So what?  
  
Although the wolfs wounds were healing spectacularly—honestly, within 24 hours time they appeared as if they got at least a weeks worth of recovery—severe blood loss and major fatigue obviously took its toll on the creatures stamina, because it couldn't remain awake for more than five minutes at a time. White Fang would wake up, drink a bit of water, move around some, then fall back asleep. Iruka noticed the wolf didn't make any sort of noises or open its eyes for some strange reason. It also didn't consume anything else besides water, though Iruka still dragged the giant bag of food next to the cage just in case. Each and every time he checked up on it, Iruka made sure the animal had fresh water and that its bandages weren't bled through or falling off.  
  
Really, the bandage thing was just an excuse to pet White Fang some more. Iruka knew this was no normal dog used to human contact, however he just couldn't help himself from grazing his fingers through the thick layered fur of the animal. It looked somewhat coarse, and despite it being covered in a thin layer of dirt and mildly tangled, the silvery grey coat was still a beautiful texture of both soft and fluffy, addicting to feel. His chances of continuing to pet it were dwindling down more and more as the wolf steadily recovered, but as far as Iruka could tell, White Fang didn't necessarily _mind_ the touching.  
  
His petting wasn't even acknowledged in the slightest by the animal, as if it couldn't care less either way. Of course, the wolf was likely delirious and drowsy whenever it did wake up for a quick sip of water or to shift its position, but, not once did it ever growl or move away from Iruka's touches. That being said, the schoolteacher took this as a mildly positive sign and continued, but nevertheless remained cautious when needed. He'd prefer to keep all ten fingers thank you very much.  
  
Makes grading papers easier.  
  
Iruka glanced up at the motionless large canine from over his laptop screen, pursing his lips in thought. He opened a new tab of Google search, typing in _'wolf as a pet.'_ Iruka spent a while looking through articles and other posts online about the behavior and requirements for owning the exotic animal. So long as he was going to have the predator in his cabin, it wouldn't be such a bad idea to brush up on a little basic knowledge.  
  
Somewhere along the way, Iruka ended up watching YouTube videos of people and their pet wolves or wolf-dogs. A small smile soon curled at the corners of his mouth. Iruka had heavily considered adopting a puppy before, but now he was beginning to think differently. What did he have to do to receive accepted papers of owning an exotic animal? Could he manage that and middle school children at the same time?  
  
Iruka abruptly closed his laptop and scooted back in the kitchen chair, running his fingers through his hair which was not yet put in a ponytail.  
  
"What am I thinking?" He grumbled to himself. There was no way in _hell_ he'd qualify for owning a wild animal. Iruka could barely handle Akamaru whenever Kiba visited with Naruto for sleepovers. He'll admit that his apartment seemed pretty empty at times. With no significant other or major hobbies besides hiking, Iruka could use a pet to spend some quality time with. Certainly not an exotic one, though. Something normal. Easy to take care of.  
  
A fish.  
  
Yes. Perfect.  
  
Iruka slumped in his seat. Yeah, perfectly _lame._ He couldn't do anything with a damned fish besides look at it.  
  
Cat maybe? They were more independent. And more annoying.  
  
"Ugh." Did everyone have this much trouble deciding on a pet? Iruka turned back to his laptop, searching up common house pets. He scrolled down the page, looking for an animal that he'd be able to handle along with his work. His eyes lingered on a gecko. He never thought about owning a reptile before. They were cool, but it didn't really suit him though. Anko for sure. Iruka could picture the woman walking around with a snake dangling from her neck.  
  
He shuttered.  
  
Rabbit?  
  
Iruka's eyes lit up, another smile breaking out across his face. Yes! It was perfect. Nothing too crazy. Rabbits were cute, soft. A lot of cage cleaning, but Iruka didn't mind. He didn't need to walk a rabbit or teach it to sit, or worry about it meowing in the late hours of the night. And if the kids behaved themselves, he might even take it to class on occasion.  
  
It was confirmed. Iruka was going to get a rabbit for sure sometime this year.  
  
_.._  
  
Or maybe a hedgehog.  
  
God damn it.

   
  


* * *

  
  
  
Strength was beginning to seep throughout Kakashi's body once again. Slowly, yes. But definitely returning. Although he was falling in and out of consciousness repeatedly, each time he awakened, he was able to move that much more, think that much clearer. The human was constantly by his side—or at least, when Kakashi wasn't passed out that is. The man seemed to have made a habit of petting Kakashi behind his ears, or occasionally around the thick fur of his nape whenever he replaced his water or checked his wounds. Kakashi just couldn't quite understand the action. Surely the human knew he was no dog? Was it the mans way of showing he was no harm? He had been away from mankind for a while, this is the first contact Kakashi's had with any human in a three year time-span.  
  
_Maa. Perhaps they've changed._  
  
A slight reposition, tucking his forelegs underneath his chest while allowing his hind extremities to stretch out, graciously relieving some tension in stiff muscles.  
  
_This cage is becoming claustrophobic._  
  
Kakashi sniffed a bandage on his side, pleased that the coppery smell of blood was decreasing each time he did so. His tail gently swung to and fro behind him, brushing against the thin metal bars of the cage with each swish. He nipped an itch on his hindquarters, eventually pausing when taking note of the surrounding quietness. Almost too quiet. Pointy ears swiveled atop his skull, intermittently twitching, tremendous hearing seeking out nearby noises. Leaky sink faucet in the bathroom.. popping of remaining embers in the fireplace which hadn't been tended to in hours.. birds chirping outside.  
  
_He's gone again._  
  
A deep breath, and Kakashi stood—on somewhat shaky legs. One of his front paws was still a bit achy, but the swelling of the sprain thankfully diminished to the point where he could put pressure on it without wincing. He lifted his skull, ears flat. His nose didn't touch the cages ceiling, but he could tell it wasn't too far away. Kakashi risked opening one eye, met with blurriness and that uncomfortable sensation of when an eyelash or something gets stuck under the lid.  
  
He brought a fore paw up to his face, rubbing furiously, spilling some water out of the dish in the process. One low growl of irritation, and Kakashi sat back on his haunches, pawing at the now wet bedding underneath him.  
  
_I need to get out of here._  
  
Scooting forwards until his nose bumped cold metal, he parted his jaws and closed them around a couple cage bars. The space between them was too thin for Kakashi to stick his muzzle through, meaning he couldn't close his mouth entirely and ended up gnawing on the cage like a deranged mutt. The nearly unbearable noise of teeth clashing with metal sent shivers through his physique, but he didn't stop. Not until his gums ached and jowls felt like they'd fall off.  
  
Kakashi very well knew he could easily open the cage from the inside—if he shifted into his human form. But that wasn't an option. Not now, and not for quite a while. For starters, he was still far too weak to properly shift. Secondly, Kakashi's injures healed faster this way, not to mention he could survive in much harsher conditions as a wolf as opposed to the helpless, vulnerable fleshy two-legged body of a man.  
  
He didn't even recall falling asleep again until the vaguely familiar sound of the front door opening woke him. Kakashi instantly propped himself up into a seated position, nose pointed in the direction of the human.  
  
"Oh—" The man's voice had taken on a slightly higher octave, surprise evident in his tone.  
  
_He's got a nice voice._  
  
There was the sound of a jacket being scuffled off, followed by the patter of quick footsteps against the floor as the human audibly went into the kitchen and returned. Kakashi noticed how fluent the man's actions became of sitting himself in front of the cage and opening it. There was no more hesitation in his movements or fear being exuded from his pores. Until now. Kakashi guessed it was because he was upright and alert this time instead of slumped over drowsily in the heap of blankets.  
  
"Your eyes are still closed." The human murmured faintly, confusion and concern heard so clearly in his voice. Kakashi didn't even need to see to know the man was frowning. "One second."  
  
And once again, the other was moving. His ears remained perked as he picked up the noise of running water, a cabinet being opened, shut, then those hurried footsteps again. The human sat down with a huff, situating his things by the sound of it, then leaned forwards close to the cage. Kakashi's nostrils twitched. The human always smelled of peaches and something herbal, or spicy. It was a pleasant scent.  
  
"I swear, if you maul me to death.." The man began, trailing off a moment. "Please don't maul me White Fang."  
  
Kakashi froze. Every muscle in his body tensed.  
  
_How does he know my fathers name? Does he think I'm him? Does he know of us?_  
  
There was no way. It couldn't be. No, no. He was thinking too much. Not even one in a million chances this random human could possibly know he was a shifter, and that his father was the great White Fang of the Hidden Leaf Pack. It was just a coincidence nickname the man gave to him. Yeah, that made sense.  
  
And there came the humans fear-scent once more. The smell knocked Kakashi out of the mild panic his brain had formulated, and he dipped his muzzle towards the cage to hopefully give the man a clue to _hurry up_ because he was taking _forever_ to open it. He smacked the bars on accident, recoiling with a snort. Alright, he didn't mean to shove his face _that_ close, jeez. The human gasped, then there was the abrupt sound of what Kakashi interpreted as a giggle.  
  
_You damned fool, stop laughing and let me out of here already._  
  
He refrained from growling or snarling to get his point across. Any signs of aggression would have the human scared of him more than what he already was, and if that happened, Kakashi was sure he'd be stuck in this cage forever. And, truthfully, he didn't know if he could trust this man yet. For all he knew, the human could be just bettering his health to sell him off later for profit. A few more chuckles, then the cage unlocked and the door was gradually pulled open.  
  
_Finally. Was that so hard?_  
  
Kakashi pushed himself to his paws and walked out of the cage as it was being opened—well, tried to anyway. He actually stepped clumsily all over the humans thighs and a couple of objects scattered on the floor. It wasn't _his_ fault the man decided to sit directly in front of the cage—and Kakashi couldn't exactly _see_ right now to avoid it. A sputtering noise was then heard from the other, his tail probably hit the man in the face on his way out.  
  
_Whoopsies._  
  
"Hey—where are you going?"  
  
He was in the middle of stretching out his aching limbs at long last when there was a soft touch at his side. Then a slight nudge, encouraging him back in the opposite direction. When Kakashi ignored it while yawning, the hand became more persistent. Ugh. He whirled around, facing the other, and immediately felt the human snatch his hand back with caution.  
  
_What the heck could you possibly want now?_  
  
Kakashi sniffed, fluffy tail held up high, the end involuntarily drooping and curling over his back. This human was definitely a weird one. He took a step or two forwards, minding the mans increasing fear-scent. Didn't he know he was showing weakness? Something touched his nose, and Kakashi took a moment to register it as the humans fingers. The man was offering up his scent, a universal official greeting.  
  
_Mah. He's too kind. If I were any other predator, that hand would be clean off his wrist._  
  
He nudged the fingers with his snout, accepting, sitting down in front of the human curiously to see what he wanted. It was almost miraculous how quickly the mans initial nervousness dissolved into happiness. Kakashi flinched as there was suddenly something wet being placed on his face, drawing back with a quick jerk of his head, ears flattening sideways.  
  
_What the—_  
  
"No, no, no. It's okay. It's okay." The man cooed softly, continuing to murmur the phrase under his breath while stroking the fur of his neck.  
  
Kakashi heard, better yet felt the human scoot closer to him, and there was that wet thing again being put over the top half of his face. Relief soon flooded through Kakashi's veins as he felt his sockets finally being soothed as the man began wiping his eyes with the damp cloth-like object. The human pried his lids open carefully with two fingers, allowing cool water to drip into his aggravated eyes, assuring there was no dirt or hair left.  
  
When the man moved away, Kakashi ducked his head down to wipe the access water on his foreleg. He blinked rapidly, his vision slowly and steadily coming back into focus. The light of the room was nearly blinding, and he squinted to adjust to it before fully opening his eyes, shapes and colors morphing back into recognition.  
  
Kakashi then took his first good look at his human savior.  
  
The man who sat not a foot away from him was lean, built like a track and field distance runner or pole vaulter. Darker skin, a kind face, big chocolate brown eyes, and dark brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail. He was quite attractive. Still young. Surely in his twenties. His appearance certainly fit his voice. It was refreshing after three years of near solitude to have the first human for Kakashi to interact with be someone like this. But, no matter how cute or friendly the man was, he was still a potential threat. All humans were. Kakashi knew not of his intentions or occupation.  
  
He gave the man another up-down glance, blowing out a puff of air from his nostrils. Well, the man obviously didn't _look_ like a bounty hunter or anything malicious of the sort, but looks could be deceiving.  
  
And there he was again, petting him. Kakashi had dismissed the actions for so long he started to become used to it. Enjoy it, even. Deft fingers massaged through his fur easily, moving with just the right amount of firmness. Kakashi sank down onto his stomach, paws resting against the humans legs which were currently crossed together. He lifted his muzzle towards the ceiling as the man scratched underneath his chin, tail wagging behind his rump.  
  
_Thank god, I've been needing to itch there._  
  
Then the human smiled widely. The expression was so warm, so innocent, Kakashi was almost taken aback by the way the man stared at him. Nobody had ever given him such a look, even in his puppy-hood days. It was similar to how people looked at their animals, or something they were fond of. Kakashi's tail soon stopped wagging, and he sideways glanced the items nearby. Yet another bowl, some towels, medical supplies, a bag of food leaned against the cage..  _Dog_ food. The fur along Kakashi's spine began steadily spiking upwards, and he abruptly turned away from the man's touch to observe the rest of the room through narrowed eyes.  
  
_Is that a muzzle over there?_  
  
Kakashi's ears flattened tightly against his skull, shoulders squared and stiff. This damned human was treating him like the common dog. No different than some wretched mangy mutt. Wrinkles formed atop his muzzle, lips peeled back in a snarl, revealing two rows of deadly pearly white carnassials which glistened with salivation. The same moment the mans fear-scent spiked is when a low growl erupted from Kakashi's gullet, reverberating through his chest.  
  
_I'm no house pet!_  
  
Powerful hind extremities pushed against the floor, propelling his physique forwards in a lunge, muscles aching in protest. The human made a shrill gasp, instantly falling backwards while pushing his hands out in defense. The mans open palms hit Kakashi's chest mid-jump from the close proximity, and his parted jaws which got somewhat off-centered from the shove, caused one of his upper canines to drag across the man's face.  
  
The human yelped, quickly rolling over and scrambling backwards until his back hit the brick surface near the fireplace. Kakashi stumbled ungracefully, body still not fully recuperated. He turned, watching the human who was staring at him through enormous frightened eyes, a metal fire-poking rod now in one of his hands, pointed at him like a spear. Blood trickled down the mans face, a few droplets rolling down his cheeks from the horizontal gash Kakashi's tooth left behind.  
  
_You best not forget that.  
  
_ Kakashi stalked back and forth, pacing, each step deliberately slow and precise. Not once did his gaze leave the human. He debated his options, tongue swiping briefly over his muzzle. He could kill the human and break free of this place. Though, he'd end up back where he started—as good as dead. Although he wasn't severely at risk of bleeding to death any longer, Kakashi would still have to put forth a great deal of effort to kill the armed man in his current state, along with the fact that he wouldn't be able to properly hunt or fight off other larger animals if necessary. It was virtually suicide running back into the forest as he was now.  
  
Ignoring the slight tremble in his limbs which threatened to give out, Kakashi continued prowling in a straight line, limping now, though neither getting closer or further away from the man. He could stay. Let the human pamper him into good health once again. But that would be degrading on so many levels. It went against every law Kakashi was taught in his pack. _A wolf shall never submit to a human._ If the man was going to treat him like a dog, that was essentially the same thing. Dogs obeyed their masters. He held too much honor and pride in his name to even think about being associated with a _house pet._  
  
_Pet._  
  
Even in his thoughts, the word was full of bitterness and all but spat. He briefly shook out his fur like water was on it. No. Kakashi was no such thing. And he hopefully made that crystal clear to the man.  
  
Though, this human had saved his life.  
  
Kakashi had been prepared to die then. His only wish at the time was to be closer to that unknown, mystically beautiful melody as he passed on, but in return and much to his surprise, he was spared. The very man who brought him out of his death-bed tended to his wounds, cared for him despite the blatant risk, showed him a compassion that spoke great volumes about his spirit. Kakashi then stopped, the motion causing the human to jump slightly. All this time, the man made no movement whatsoever to attack him, he simply sat with his legs bent, knees to his chest and metal fire-rod clasped tightly in his hand.  
  
He peered thoughtfully into wide chocolate eyes, pupils dilated in a mild terror though the mans bleeding face was otherwise stern, brows furrowed and lips thinned. Brave. Stubborn. And a dreadful amount of naive. But who was he to judge this human who went out of his way to assure his survival? Kakashi's previous suspicion of the other being potentially associated with hunters was now diminished completely. There was no way this kindhearted human could possibly want to skin him, sell his coat, skull, and teeth for substantial profit. He seemed to only want to help him. Granted, in a terribly inexperienced way, but it was only natural the human would see the similarities between mans best friend and Kakashi, viewed as an unpredictable beast to the unknowing naked eye. In this form, at least.  
  
Kakashi's gaze softened, muscles no longer drawn taught threateningly.  
  
_Perhaps.. I was a bit too harsh._  
  
His tail gradually fell from its authoritative upward position, pointy ears relaxing atop his skull, no longer flattened down. A wave of fatigue then hit Kakashi, and his vision went blurry, long legs stumbling from underneath him, body crumpling to the floor with a low, dull thump. He pushed the limits of his energy today, and it finally came back to bite him in the ass.  
  
At once the human was on his feet, rushing into another room and slamming the door closed—but Kakashi was already blacked out by then.

   
  


* * *

  
  
  
Iruka released a series of heavy breaths, leaning against the bathroom door while still clutching the fire rod within his palms like a lifeline. His chest felt tight, he was hardly breathing at all while trapped in the other room. His heartbeat was so loud there wasn't a doubt in his mind that the wolf could hear the constant pounding that caused his ribs to nearly ache. Iruka swallowed, his throat dry, stomach turning in a somewhat nauseous manner.  
  
For a split second, he'd been positive he was going to die.

He dropped the fire stick, the metal creating an annoying clang on the bathrooms tile floor but Iruka couldn't care less. He walked over to the mirror, eyes widening while looking back at his reflection. Most of the blood had dried by now, leaving dark red marks on his cheeks and nose but there was still a wet layer trapped in the crevice of the long horizontal gash.  
  
Iruka brought a shaky hand up to the wound, poking just underneath it. It was far deeper than he originally thought, but not big enough to require any stitches or facial reconstruction surgery. He got lucky. His adrenaline faded, face feeling sort of numb, the dull throb of pain morphing into a headache. Iruka cleaned his hands then went into the medicine cabinet and began gingerly washing the blood from his features, dabbing the injury carefully with a cotton swab dipped in disinfectant afterwards.  
  
The sting made him cringe lightly, and once the worst was over Iruka spread a little Vaseline over the horizontal mark to sooth it. After he put the items back and closed the cabinet, Iruka stared quietly into the mirror. Wetness formed in his eyes and began clouding his vision. Iruka cursed at himself, shaking his head while blinking rapidly to suppress the oncoming tears. What the hell was he crying for? It was just a measly scratch. No bones were broken, he was alive.  
  
Iruka turned away from the mirror, eyes closed tightly, leaning his weight on the sink. He knew there was always a safety risk of being around or caring for a wild animal, but he still couldn't help but feel.. well, Iruka wasn't quite sure what he was feeling. He was sure it was a similar feeling to an owner being bitten by their loyal pet for the first time. Shocked, hurt, and scared. But he had no right to feel such a way—this was a wild wolf taken into his cabin from a forest, not some pooch adopted from a local kennel.  
  
Iruka slid down onto the floor, resting his back against the sink. He pushed his limits with White Fang and paid the price. He wasn't blaming, it wasn't anyone's fault but his own for becoming too comfortable with a wild creature. Although, he was still a bit confused as to _wha_ t set the animal off in the first place. Did he accidentally touch a tender place and caused physical pain which brought out an aggressive reaction? No.. that didn't seem right. Every injured area was bandaged. The wolf had actually seemed to _like_ his touches, for the time being at least.  
  
Whatever the reason, Iruka learned his lesson. He knew good and well that wolves were very intelligent creatures, but when White Fang had been pacing across the room just then, _watching_ him closely with those unblinking mis-matched eyes, Iruka got a weird feeling which made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. The animal looked like it was thinking up a storm. _Debating_ even. And that's what had truly frightened Iruka.  
  
"But he didn't attack me again." He murmured under his breath, fingers ghosting over the wound across his face.  
  
Iruka then groaned, his head falling back against the sink counter with a thunk. How in the _hell_ was he supposed to explain this mark on his face at school on Monday? The kids were going to go nuts with stupid questions, co-workers were going to question his safety of hiking alone on the weekends up here. Iruka wouldn't be able to hide it, either. Makeup could only do so much, and this seemed like it was going to be a permanent scar.  
  
He also needed to figure out what to do until spring break. It didn't take long to get to the cabin, a bit over ten miles could be driven in twenty minutes or less. If Iruka came here after work every day then went back into town at night, that was over twenty miles in just a 24 hour time span. Oh his poor gas tank. Would a once a day visit even be enough? Could he leave White Fang alone here for over _nine_ hours? Or should he just stay here until spring break? Perhaps call a substitute and take the break as an early vacation?  
  
Iruka sighed. So many questions, so little answers. But he wasn't going to give up. Iruka was still determined to help White Fang, despite what had happened. The wolf was just acting out of its nature, and he learned to respect the animal even more for what it was. Iruka leaned to the side, reaching behind him to dig his phone from his back pocket to check the time.

 

> _You make up your mind yet? :P_  
>  _Received from Naruto_  
>  _13 minutes ago_

  
He rolled his eyes when looking at his lock screen, a smile curling faintly at his lips. Persistent one that blond kid was. But Iruka loved him like his own kin. He had been absolutely heartbroken when finding out Naruto was homeless a bit over three years ago, back when the blond was still in middle school and Iruka's student. The boy was always loud, wild, and causing trouble, carrying what had to be inhuman amounts of energy with him.  
  
But Naruto was never cruel to other kids, no matter how mean they were to him. When he eventually did make a few friends, Naruto always shared everything, even when he had absolutely nothing for himself to go back to when that bell rang and school was out for the day. Iruka nearly teared up again, remembering the day he was forced to walk when his car was in the shop and he happened to see a familiar bright blond head of hair hanging around around the not-so-nice part of town, digging through trashcans.  
  
Iruka took Naruto to his apartment that very same day, cooked for him, bought him new clothes, helped him with his homework. Naruto had stayed with him for about a month or so until he went to live officially with Tsunade, a nurse who worked at the local hospital who cared for Naruto when he had gotten hurt. Tsunade told Iruka the story of how Naruto and her met when he first arrived to he hospital, battered, beaten, and bloody, then was gone the very next day. Apparently, that happened often. The blond had a record of breaking out of the recovery room and disappearing without a trace.  
  
Eleven times, if Iruka recalled correctly.  
  
At fifteen years old, a sophomore in high school, Naruto still visited Iruka often, usually spending the night when he did. Tsunade was busy 24/7 and was rarely home—and when she was, she was catching up on sleep. The active nurse was always needed somewhere, her skill was rumored to be the best. Naruto didn't seem to mind the constant absence of his adoptive mother, but Iruka couldn't help but think the blond was lonely at times in the house when Tsunade was working. Then again, Naruto was not the same as he was in middle school. He had so many friends now and was on the football team, popular. Still energetic and outgoing as always.  
  
Perhaps it was Iruka who was the lonely one here.  
  
He'd never admit just how much he enjoyed the blond's company. Naruto had some clothes and a few items in the guest room left behind from his stays, and Iruka never bothered them. If the blond made his apartment his second home, he was perfectly fine with that.

 

> _Patience is a virtue._  
>  _Sent to Naruto_  
>  _5:16 PM_

  
Well. No use moping around on the bathroom floor all evening. Slipping his phone back into his pocket, Iruka got to his feet, grabbing the abandoned fire stick from the tile flooring and walked over to the door. He paused, pressing his ear to the surface. There were no sounds coming from the other room. Was the wolf sleeping again, or waiting for a surprise attack? Did it break out of the cabin?  
  
He sucked in a slow breath, heartbeat increasing rapidly while reaching for the door handle. Iruka slowly cracked open the door, peeking through the tiny gap. The way the hallway was positioned, he couldn't see the main room and would need to walk further out. Damn it. Iruka cringed as the door hinges squeaked when he opened it wider, making him freeze all movement for a good ten seconds.  
  
He began walking quietly down the hallway stretch, fire stick held in his palms like a gladiator spear. Despite the precaution, Iruka wouldn't dare stab White Fang with it, even if the wolf tried to bite him again. Maybe whack him in the head at most. It was more of a bluff. He just couldn't bring himself to harm any living thing in such a violent way. Not when there were options. As Iruka rounded the corner from a blind spot, he swallowed, closing his eyes a moment before daring to look.  
  
Laying in a heap of silvery grey fur sprawled on the floor was White Fang. From it's position, Iruka would've guessed the wolf passed out after he retreated to the bathroom. Likely wore itself out earlier from their encounter. Relaxing, he huffed out a breath of air, walking over to the fireplace and returning the stick. Iruka crouched in front of the wolf, his hand hesitating, briefly hovering above its still form before carefully—yet firmly gripping it by the scruff of its neck. Iruka scooped his other arm under the animals backside, supporting its weight as he lifted it from the floor.  
  
Iruka made his way quickly to the cage, feeling his arms beginning to grow tired. He placed White Fang down on the pile of blankets and towels, kneeling to adjust some of the fabrics and move the water bowl out. Iruka's eyes drifted across the room to peer at the muzzle hanging from a coat hook on the wall near the front door. He'd be safe from any incoming bites but.. how would White Fang eat or drink when the time came?  
  
He shook his head. Somewhere in his mind, Iruka knew if he put that muzzle on, there would be hell to pay. He stared down at the wolf, eyebrows steadily raising while taking a good look. The crate was sized XXL, but White Fang took up virtually the entire space—and that was just length wise. On all fours, he remembered seeing the tip of the animals ears was a little less than a foot away from the top of the cage. It had to feel stuffy in there. Iruka felt guilty, he didn't want the wolf to suffer. But he also didn't think it'd be a good idea to let the predator roam free in his cabin while he was there.  
  
Maybe that's what set White Fang off? There was no doubt the wolf was probably feeling claustrophobic. Maybe it thought Iruka was going to keep him in that cage forever. That's the last thing he wanted. In fact, that would only worsen the animals health. White Fang needed to stretch his legs, start walking around and running soon to gain that mobility in his limbs once again, get his blood flowing.  
  
Iruka's heart stopped a few beats in his chest when he realized there was a pair of multicolored eyes staring right back at him. His fingers twitched—shit that's right, he already put the fire stick away. Iruka didn't get the chance to shut the front of the cage yet, so there he was. Open. Exposed. Vulnerable. Why the hell didn't he lay the wolf down with its head towards the back of the cage? He'd much rather fight a fluffy tail than a mouth full of sharp teeth.  
  
White Fang continued looking at him, blinking calmly. There was something different in its eyes that Iruka couldn't pinpoint. But then again he couldn't exactly think straight right now because his brain suddenly stopped working and oh—fuck—shit—uh oh, the wolf was moving. Yep, that's right. Moving.  _Towards_ him. Iruka bit down hard on his bottom lip, suppressing the urge to yell. He couldn't run away, not with the way he was kneeling in front of the open cage right now, the wolf could just tackle him as he was getting up and his throat would be—  
  
A wet nose poked the back of his hand, sending a violent flinch up Iruka's arm. His eyes opened—he didn't remember closing them—and he was a little dumbfounded at the sight. White Fang had crawled forward so he was laying on his stomach in front of him, ears poised backwards in a way which was different than earlier, non-aggressive. Iruka tried to recall the article he read earlier about wolf behavior and what to look for when they moved their tail and ears certain ways, but from his understanding, White Fang right now was being _friendly._  
  
But.. why? Didn't the wolf hate him?  
  
Another nudge. The back of Iruka's hand was slightly damp from the animals nose. He stared, unsure of what to do. Then there was a snout being shoved under his hand, forcing Iruka to lift the appendage and White Fang leaned his head forwards, pressing his face into the inside of his palm. If Iruka didn't know any better, he'd say the wolf was apologizing for earlier. But that was silly because animals didn't feel guilt.  
  
Or did they?  
  
"Okay, okay." Iruka laughed, giving into the display as he gently rubbed the fur between the wolfs ears. What could he say? He was a sucker for adorable fluffy things. Even if this particular adorable fluffy thing happened to be two hundred and something pounds of pure wild killing machine. 

   
  


* * *

  
  
  
So the human wasn't angry with him after all it seemed. Kakashi hated to admit it to himself, but he felt bad for earlier. He was normally composed, but at the time he'd been so frustrated and enraged by the entire _pet_ thing that his temper got better of him and he snapped. But he'd been wrong. This human still saw him for what he was, and respected him. Was cautious. Mindful. Still naive, yes, but it was the thought that counted and his honesty showed on many levels. He was lucky to have such a nice man as his savior.  
  
_There's nothing wrong with indulging this human for the time being._  
  
Against his will, Kakashi found his tail wagging to the sound of the mans laughter as he nosed his hand apologetically. It was such a nice noise, leaned more towards a giggle. Cute. He tilted his head towards the touch of those masterful fingers massaging his head, smoothing back the slightly spiky fur and rubbing little circles with the pads of his fingers.  
  
_Maa. I'm not breaking any pack rules. And he's helping me recover. So long as he doesn't try to put me on a leash or want play fetch, everything will be fine._  
  
And there was that fond smile again. He blinked up curiously at the human, watching the way his expression slightly moved the mark on his face. The mark he had made. Time to take a look at how bad it was. Kakashi propped himself up, paws placed on the top of the mans thighs while trying to get a closer look. The other made a funny noise, but there was no fear coming from him—in fact he started giggling and moving again as Kakashi sniffed around his features.  
  
_Will you stop that? I can't get a good look._  
  
Judging from the fresh smell of disinfectant and petroleum jelly, the human already tended to the wound during the time that Kakashi was passed out. The horizontal gash didn't seem that deep, but from what Kakashi knew, it was going to scar. Guilt prodded at him, and his tail drooped behind his rump. He swiped his tongue across a small section, tasting only the residue of the Vaseline.  
  
_Good. There's no bloody aftertaste. That means its already beginning to heal.  
  
_ The human squealed, leaning back and shaking his head from side to side, laughing while pushing him away.  
  
_You blubbering fool, my saliva carries bacteria-fighting germs that'll make that heal faster and prevent infection._  
  
Kakashi stepped off the man's legs, returning into the cage while the other regained his composure from laughing. If he could roll his eyes in this form, he would've. Kakashi tucked his legs as comfortably as possible underneath him, resting his chin near the opening to the cage. He was still tired, which seemed to be common lately. Not hungry enough yet either though, meaning he had a while of recovery to go. Hopefully the drowsiness stage would wear off soon, Kakashi hated laying about all day doing nothing. He wanted to get outside, see the sky, smell some fresh air. And pee.  
  
He really drank a lot of water last night.  
  
The human tucked a dark strand of hair behind his ear that had fallen loose from his ponytail, still smiling broadly. "Have a good rest White Fang." He murmured so softly, voice nearly a whisper, but Kakashi's keen hearing picked it up easily. He would never get used to that nickname. Others often mistook him for his father, but being called White Fang as his primary designation just felt.. weird.  
  
Kakashi's head lifted from the blankets and his ears perked up on top of his head, watching the human walk away to another room.   
  
_He left the cage open._  
  
Staring after the man a long moment in disbelief, his skull gradually declined back onto the softness below him. It was an act of trust, signifying sincerity.  
  
A trust Kakashi returned, and did not plan on breaking.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Size Chart](https://i.imgur.com/tpa8O6n.jpg)
> 
> [Kakashi Wolf Form](https://img.purch.com/w/660/aHR0cDovL3d3dy5saXZlc2NpZW5jZS5jb20vaW1hZ2VzL2kvMDAwLzA5Ny84NDUvb3JpZ2luYWwvY2FuaXMtbHVwdXMtZ3JheS13b2xmLmpwZw==)
> 
>  
> 
> Yo. Here's a height comparison chart for you all. In future chapters, as stated before, I will obviously go into greater detail on shifter-wolves in this fic and how they differentiate from normal ones, but for now you can at least get a visual on Kakashi's approximate size. As you can see, they're a bit larger, but nothing too insane like those fucking giant ass things in the Twilight movies lmfao. These wolves are normally 20-30% larger than the average grey wolf, however that does not mean they can't be the same size or smaller than one as well.
> 
> The second picture is an almost perfect representation of what Kakashi's wolf form looks like, (when he's not all bloody and dirty that is) aside from the eye color. Hope that helps!
> 
> Also gave out a bit of background on Naruto and how he knew Iruka. There will definitely be more of our blond friend in future chapters. Anyways, this chapter was kinda long, but oh well, see ya's next time.


	4. Mutual Understandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howdy ya'll, even with midterms going on I still work on fics haha. Spring break is finally here, so I have over a week to simply be lazy and focus on stories. (Even if I should be studying. Whoops.) Anywho, enjoy!

  
The fact that Iruka actually felt more _comfortable_ with the wolf after a mildly violent exchange confused him, but it was also fascinating in a way. In just two days time, he was able to assess the behavior and actions of the wild animal and incorporate it in a way which had established what seemed to be a trust between them. Or at least, a mutual toleration of each others presence. Either or worked for him. So long as teeth weren't flying in his face again, Iruka was happy.  
  
Iruka did a little more in-depth research that evening, watching videos and reading from credible wildlife websites about wolves and how they acted. From the way White Fang conducted himself, Iruka was able to conclude that if the wolf had previously been a part of a pack and got separated, it was neither an outcast or omega. The tail patterns were one way to distinguish such. White Fangs tail was always held high—for all canine species that indicated confidence and dominance, or it was simply down flat, neutral. Not once had the fluffy appendage went between his legs, or curled around his thigh in show of submission.  
  
White Fang was not afraid of Iruka. Not one bit. The permanent mark on his face was proof. Wolves normally didn't attack people without probable cause, so since the wolf had the audacity to attempt to bite him, Iruka believed it felt briefly threatened by something he did, which meant this was _not_ it's first encounter with a human. That led to his assumption of whatever contact the creature had with humans before him, it wasn't very friendly.  
  
Poachers existed. Iruka wasn't that ignorant. It was illegal in this area with consequences of jail-time and thousands of dollars in fine—but that didn't stop some people. He even came across a few traps in the forest during his hikes over the years. Iruka would bet that if White Fang wasn't attacked by another animal, then those wounds may have come from a human trying to kill him—almost successful.  
  
The thought alone made Iruka's blood boil. As an animal lover, he couldn't stand people killing such beautiful creatures for money or because it was _fun._ Thankfully, there were no gunshot wounds, so as far as he could tell, White Fang was injured by what could've been another wolf, a badger, or maybe a small bear. Perhaps even an elk or buck if it was trying to hunt for food. Antlers could really fuck someone up.  
  
Iruka packed up his things and cleaned the bedroom, knowing he'd have to leave relatively soon to get ready for work tomorrow morning. He decided that the wolf would be alright staying in the cabin until he could come back after work, so long as he kept the closets, bedroom, bathroom, and spare room closed. Besides furniture and a few other objects, there wasn't really anything for White Fang to potentially destroy or hurt himself on. Plus, from what Iruka could tell, the wolf was a pretty calm one. Kinda nonchalant almost, so coming back to shredded couch cushions or bitten kitchen table legs was something he felt he wouldn't need to worry about.  
  
It had been over 24 hours, and god knows how long the wolf was laying there in the woods without food before Iruka rescued him. Although fluffy and heavy, Iruka clearly felt the animals ribs when he moved it back to the cage earlier. It was great that White Fang got fluids back into his body and was properly hydrated again, but it would need substance to properly aid it's strength and stay awake for longer periods of time.   
  
He poured some food into the bowl and put it in front of the cage, but the animal didn't even give it a second glance. Iruka tried putting just the food on the floor without the bowl, still nothing. He vowed to get White Fang to eat at least a few bites before he left for the night. After reading over a mass email sent to all teachers about the schedule for this week before spring break, Iruka looked up from his laptop to find the cage empty.  
  
Eyes scanning across the room, he found the wolf standing in front of the door, head turned to the side and looking back at him. Iruka blinked, scooted back in his chair, then got up and moved over to where White Fang was. Iruka knew sooner or later the animal would have to go outside and use the bathroom and such, but to be honest, he hadn't really thought that through. There were no fences, no enclosed areas that he could let the wolf into, and White Fang would certainly not appreciate a leash around its neck.  
  
So, that left only one option. Let him out freely.  
  
Iruka peered out the window, noting how the sky was beginning to turn a milky orangish pink, sunset approaching. White Fang might run off and never come back, then Iruka would've failed his simple task of helping the animal back into good health so it could be released back into the wild. He was going to, eventually, but not now. Not so soon. If the wolf bolted, even in its condition Iruka was positive he wouldn't be able to out run it.  
  
Well. Everything happens for a reason, right?  
  
Iruka reached for the door, unlocking it and turning the handle, pulling it open slower than usual, his gaze pinned on the wolf next to him. He was surprised when White Fang waited patiently for the door to be opened fully, glanced up at him, then calmly took a few steps outside onto the porch. Iruka stepped into the threshold, twiddling his fingers nervously, hoping the animal didn't decide to make a run for it.  
  
Oddly enough, it didn't. He watched the wolf take its time stepping down the few stairs, muzzle tilted to the air, sniffing around. It trotted idly for a few meters, a faintly noticeable hobble in its step, but Iruka noted the sprained paw had decreased its swelling since yesterday. It would likely take a few more days to clear away completely. For a little while, White Fang simply sniffed around the general vicinity, tail up and ears perked as it inspected everything in its path.  
  
Iruka made his way over to his wooden porch swing, sitting down with one leg propped up and the other pushing himself back and forth gently. He observed White Fang closely, entranced by the predator's raw beauty despite its bandages and relatively dirty fur. Although injured, the wolf still moved with such grace and precision, wild in every known aspect. Iruka was eternally grateful for the chance to help yet another one of mother natures amazing creatures.  
  
It wasn't until the animal began wandering towards the treeline which led into the forest did Iruka grow a little anxious. He bit the inside of his cheek, sitting up straighter, watching that fluffy silver tail disappear in a mass of thick green vegetation. Seconds ticked by into minutes, and gradually Iruka's shoulders slumped down in defeat. Yep. He blew it. Idiot. Complete idiot. How could— _oh._  
  
And there the wolf appeared again, making its way across the grassy yard back to the porch where Iruka sat. He smiled, relieved. That made things a whole lot easier. If the animal _willingly_ came back to him, he wouldn't have to bother boxing it in an enclosed area out of fear it might run away. White Fang moved up the small staircase, pausing a moment before sitting in front of Iruka's legs, back leaning against his thigh.  
  
Fondness swelled in Iruka's chest at the simple action. This completely wild animal trusted him enough to allow Iruka into its personal space, to be within its presence, had accepted him into his life for the time being. Not many people could say the same, aside from rescuers or those who worked in sanctuaries for keeping endangered species alive. Still, Iruka felt special.  
  
Aside from the noises of the outdoors and the panting of White Fang's breathing, it was quiet. Iruka felt truly at peace just sitting on his porch, the wolf in front of his legs, graced with a lovely view of the sunset descending over the forests treeline in the distance. As it steadily got darker, the temperature began dropping. Iruka was only dressed in a short sleeved short and pants, not even shoes, so he was beginning to get a bit chilly.   
  
"Let's go inside." He murmured, giving White Fang a pat on its back as he stood up.  
  
They both returned inside the cabin, Iruka closed the door and retrieved his sweatshirt from where he left it draped over a chair on the kitchen table. He glanced at the clock on the microwave. 6:42 PM. Iruka was normally in bed by 11:00 on the nights he wasn't grading papers. He got up at 6:30 in the morning and was at the school by 7:30, hanging around for a little while with his co-workers in the teachers lounge before class began at 8:00 AM.  
  
He still needed to eat dinner, do laundry, take a shower, and likely finish cleaning up his apartment. Iruka turned, amusement working its way through his body when he saw White Fang staring down at the food dish like it was from another planet or something. He walked over, kneeling in front of the wolf while pushing the metal bowl filled with supposedly all-natural ingredient meat chunks towards it in encouragement.   
  
"Please eat something, I'll sleep better knowing you aren't going on an empty stomach."  
  
The wolf then snorted through its nostrils and sat down, bi-colored eyes fixed on him almost boredly. Iruka blinked a couple of times. Anyone would call him crazy, but if he didn't know any better, he'd say that White Fang could almost.. _understand_ him. Yeah, dogs knew some human words in the form of commands like sit, fetch, stay, and all that good stuff—but this animal stared at him attentively, like it was actually _listening_ when Iruka spoke.   
  
And now, weirdly enough, it seemed to be mocking him.  
  
Iruka grabbed one of the chunks of food from the bowl, holding it up in front of the wolfs snout. "Eat."  
  
White Fang's nose twitched and it glanced at the food, then back up at Iruka, turning its head to the side to yawn loudly. Iruka almost took the opportunity of its open mouth to shove the piece of food in there, but his fingers would've likely gone right with it. He huffed, dropping the piece of meat back into the bowl. This wolf had one hell of a stubborn personality for not being domesticated, that was for sure.  
  
He rolled his eyes when White Fang poked his hand with his nose, almost demanding attention, and Iruka stroked the soft fur of the animals cheek, smiling slightly. "Well, eat it or don't, but I've got to go for now." He announced while standing up, briefly rubbing a pointy ear between his fingers. "You be good, okay?"  
  
Iruka took his packed bags from the kitchen, slinging his backpack over a shoulder after tying on his boots. After double checking for his wallet, keys, and phone, Iruka walked to the door and opened it, taking one step outside only to pause and look back. White Fang was still sitting in the same spot near the food bowl, head tilted sideways while watching him curiously. Iruka didn't know why he suddenly felt guilty, but it's not like he was abandoning the creature or anything.  
  
"I'll be back." He smiled warmly, knowing very well he was talking to an animal but Iruka still felt he should say something. "I promise."  
  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  
"What the hell happened to your face?"  
  
Iruka sighed deeply, turning away from the coffee machine to face Genma who was adjacent to him, in the process of pouring cream into his mug only to stop once taking a side glance at Iruka. It was only a matter of time before someone noticed the scar. Once facing the man fully, Genma's eyes widened, and he stared at him for so long he began pouring coffee creamer onto the counter top.  
  
"Hiking accident." Iruka said bluntly, taking his cup from under the machine. "Pass the sugar?"  
  
"Yeah.." Genma trailed off, sliding him a packet of sugar. Finally his co-worker realized what he was doing and quickly put the coffee creamer down, grabbed a napkin and began cleaning up his mess while grumbling under his breath.  
  
"Thanks." Iruka murmured noncommittally, dumping the substance into his mug and stirring it around with a little plastic spoon.  
  
"So what'd you do? That looks like a pretty nasty cut."  
  
"I—"  
  
"There's my wildman!" Anko's loud voice interrupted as she burst into the teachers lounge. Iruka was forced to set his coffee cup down out of fear he might spill when the woman wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Anko was always too strong for her own good. "Oooo. I like it." She said, bringing her pointer finger up and poking at the horizontal mark on Iruka's face. "Did you finally run into a bear?"  
  
"No. If I ran into a bear I'm pretty sure I'd be dead or in the hospital." Iruka said through gritted teeth, trying to push away from the gym teachers tight embrace.  
  
"What, you don't like my hugs?" Anko fake-pouted, the expression somehow frightening. "I haven't seen you since Friday! The girls missed you too." She added, squeezing him tighter, her rather large breasts squished up against Iruka's chest.  
  
He gave her a pointed look, arching an eyebrow. "Three days is hardly enough time to miss anyone."  
  
"Well _I_ certainly missed the girls." Genma said, taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Shut it." Anko growled at the other man, finally letting Iruka go. He took in a deep breath of air, adjusting the collar of his shirt.  
  
"We're hanging out this spring break. Kurenai invited us over for a kickback, she's feeling a little left out since she can't join us in the bars and because she's making Asuma stay at home with her during her pregnant temper tantrum times, so we're gonna comfort her with movies and games."  
  
"That sounds fun." Iruka said honestly. The idea of movies, games, and soft drinks while humoring Kurenai sounded far better than being shoved in a crowded booth of a bar, surrounded by loud, drunk, and annoying people. "But I'm afraid I can't go." He added guiltily, rubbing the back of his neck. He seemed to have picked up that habit from Naruto somewhere over the years.  
  
"Whaaaat?" Anko said, frowning.  
  
"Why not? Everyone's gonna be there, you're missing out." Genma added.  
  
"I know, I know, but I'm busy. I promised Naruto I'd take him out to the cabin this spring break and I've got a lot of.. work."  
  
"Just ditch the kid! You hang out with him all the time, he won't lose anything."  
  
"You remember the last time that happened, don't you? He hunted me down, followed us to the bar and got us all kicked out." Iruka muttered.  
  
"How could I forget." Genma said under his breath. "After I just bought another round, too."  
  
Anko put her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes. "What are you hiding, hmm?"  
  
"N-nothing!" Iruka sputtered at the sudden accusation.  
  
"You finally gonna get laid? Found some hottie you gonna bang all break long?"  
  
"No." Iruka said, his face flushing a deep red. "Why do you always end up at the topic of my sex life?"   
  
"Because you _have_ no sex life!" Anko said, throwing her arms up. "You need to get laid, Iruka."  
  
"You do." Genma said, taking another gulp of his drink.  
  
"Was that an offer? You swingin' both ways now Genma?" Anko teased, wiggling her eyebrows.  
  
The other man nearly choked on his coffee, shaking his head from side to side. "I was just adding input!"  
  
Before Anko could antagonize either of the men any longer, the first bell rang. Iruka sighed in relief, he didn't know how much longer he could put up with that. Grabbing his mug of coffee, he walked to his classroom, ignoring the many stares of co-workers he passed by as they eyed the new mark on his face. For the very first time, Iruka walked in class only to have the sound of screaming kids instantly die out into sheer silence.  
  
It was dead quiet as he walked to his desk, set his coffee down, and sat in his chair. Iruka cleared his throat, trying to ignore the twenty-something pairs of young eyes on him staring blatantly. Just as he was about to open his mouth to call for attendance, one of the children spoke up.  
  
"Mr. Umino, did you get scratched by a kitty-cat?"  
  
"That's _way_ too big for a kitty-cat. Maybe a lion!"  
  
"Or was it a knife?"  
  
"Woah!"  
  
"Maybe!"  
  
"That's so cool!"  
  
"Did you get in a fight Mr. Umino?"  
  
"Was the bad guy bald?"  
  
"Did he have tattoos?"  
  
"How did you win?"  
  
"Where's the body?"  
  
"Did you kick him where the sun don't shine?"  
  
"Class." Iruka sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Enough with the chatter. I simply got into a hiking accident over the weekend. No lions, no knives, no bald bad guys with tattoos."  
  
"So.. no body?"  
  
Iruka blinked. "No. No body."  
  
"Lame."  
  
"Yeah, totally boring."  
  
He sighed again. Oh if only they knew.  
  
  
  
_. . ._  
  
  
  
Class went by as any other Monday did, a few sleepy faces, some spitballs, the occasional paper airplane. The children were very pleased to learned this weeks work was pretty easy, considering spring break was just around the corner. Iruka decided to be nice and made the one page of homework due Wednesday instead of tomorrow morning. Iruka was organizing papers in his desk drawers, getting ready to grab a quick bite to eat before he'd drive out to his cabin to check up on White Fang. He hoped the wolf was doing alright. Nine hours alone was a pretty long time.  
  
"Ruka!"  
  
He froze at the familiar loud voice heard echoing down the hallway. Oh dear.  
  
"Naruto." Iruka greeted with a strained smile, turning to see his blond friend.  
  
"You didn't call me bac—" The younger of the two halted mid-step, mouth open.  
  
"Hiking accident." He explained before Naruto could ask, pointing to the scar on his face with a single finger.  
  
Naruto's nostrils flared, bright blue eyes suddenly widening, as if he just now noticed the mark. "Oh. Oh! Uh, right. Looks painful." He said quietly, standing there awkwardly.  
  
Iruka blinked a couple of times, confused. By now, Naruto was normally giving him a hug, or at least not standing twenty feet away like Iruka had Bubonic plague or something. He arched an eyebrow at the high school student, eyeing his football gear.  
  
"Shouldn't you be heading to practice?"  
  
"I was." Naruto said, still staring at him blankly. It was beginning to creep Iruka out a little bit. "But I wanted to stop by to see if you had an answer for me and Kiba yet."  
  
"I told you I'll let you know by the end of the week, I'm a bit busy." Iruka said, glancing at the clock before closing his desk drawer shut.  
  
"Where were you this weekend?" The blond then asked.  
  
"My cabin, like always." Iruka replied, frowning. "Why?"  
  
"You uh," Naruto began while trailing off, walking forwards until he was face to face with Iruka. The blond gave him a once over, and suddenly Iruka felt weirded out by Naruto's odd behavior. He found his feet planted to the ground, arms stiff at his sides as Naruto's unblinking cerulean eyes narrowed at him. He noticed—the blond was almost his height now. Naruto had some pretty gnarly growth spurts since the 8th grade, Iruka wouldn't be surprised if by next year the teenager was taller than he was.  
  
His eyes nearly bugged out of his skull when the younger of the two leaned forwards, head tilted to the side while his face got within a dangerously close proximity to the crook of Iruka's neck and collarbone. So close that he could feel the blond's breath against his skin. Naruto then _inhaled,_  then made some sort of deep grunting noise with his throat in response. Iruka was beyond lost. What the— _Why_ was Naruto _smelling_ him? He quickly took a large step backwards, regaining his personal space only for a short moment before Naruto snatched his forearm and yanked him back close.   
  
Iruka made a very undignified noise of surprise. When had the kid gotten so strong?   
  
"Naruto! What are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, I, uh," The blond mumbled, instantly releasing his arm while stepping back. "You smel— _seemed_ different. You seemed different is all."  
  
Iruka stared, at a loss for words. Sure the kid had always been an odd one, and there were times where Iruka honestly questioned Naruto's sanity, but that was just plain _weird._  
  
"You can't just go around sniffing people, Naruto. Some might get the wrong idea."  
  
"I know, sorry." Naruto said, blushing, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He then fixed his signature grin onto his face, beginning to jog towards the door. "Kiba's mom want's to know by Thursday so if you could let me know by Wednesday—or Tuesday, ya'know, that'd be even better! Bye 'Ruka!" He called, waving while disappearing from sight.  
  
Iruka sighed for the hundredth time that day.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Thundering pawsteps trampled forcefully against the ground, kicking up soil and other debris in their wake. Kakashi's legs _ached,_ every muscle fiber and tendon in his body _burning_ with fatigue. His heart was a hammering rhythm in his chestal cavity, shallow pants escaping his mouth as he sprinted as fast as his physique would currently allow. They weren't far behind, though. Four.. possibly five now, all within a 30 meter proximity and gaining quickly.  
  
It was faint, but definite. The entire reason Kakashi even traveled this far West in the first place is because he picked up his scent. Obito's scent. Perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him. His old packmate had died years ago, the smell must have been a part of Kakashi's imagination. Yet, it seemed too real. Too _there._ His doubts however only increased as he strayed further and further from the wild, moving towards civilization. There was no way Obito would be anywhere around here.  
  
Kakashi was preparing to abandon the ghost of a scent and decide on his next move until he found himself being hunted. It was unfortunate, really. After a fruitless journey, running into a nearby populated area was a nice getaway. After three entire years of being away from humans, Kakashi wouldn't mind kicking back and taking it easy for a while. Maybe have a drink or two.  
  
Many shifters lived among mankind, some permanently. Those who chose to remain in their human form claimed they were far safer. It wasn't entirely a lie. Unless they were wanted criminals, their lives weren't in any immediate danger. Kakashi despised the shifters who abandoned their wolf-form completely and referred to themselves as strictly  human. It was an insult to shifters all around the world and their ancestors alike. He could never live that way, pretending to be something he wasn't.  
  
Their human form was meant as a disguise of sorts, to help them blend in to avoid conflict, _not_ become a lie and mask their true identity. There were those who lived their lives as only human, only wolves, then there was the majority of the shifter population—those who got the best of both worlds. In many large cities or towns, the shifters who lived in that middle-ground often came together in what was sort of like a pack.  
  
They would appear as human by day; go to work, live in a house or apartment, participate in everyday activities—but they also didn't forget their true nature. At night or on the weekends, hidden from the public, those 'packs' would come together with one another in wolf-form and bond. They would go on group hunts, adventure nearby areas, or simply run around and enjoy a little slice of freedom, expressing that wild side of them that could never be tamed.  
  
Those groups were always more like family, close-knitted and trustworthy, even if they weren't an official pack. Kakashi had been a part of one of those groups. It was called ANBU. The members weren't as diverse or friendly as the other 'packs' around the city, but they nevertheless had a strong bond. Each member even got a tattoo on their shoulder to signify their lifelong loyalty.  
  
ANBU was not for the weak or lighthearted. They consisted of shifters who were skilled in the art of stealth, combat, assassination, and or spying. It was formed to find and eliminate any and all threats to the shifter populace, which primarily consisted of Beast Hunters. Beast Hunters were the deranged and ruthless humans who tracked down and killed shifters. They believed that shifters were a threat to mankind, and wanted them all dead. They were determined to bring the myth of shapeshifters a reality, to get the public to side with them, to see the truth, however to no avail. It wasn't easy convincing people shapeshifters existed after all.   
  
Those Beast Hunters who unfortunately did happen to get their hands on a shifter couldn't provide any solid evidence that the thing they killed was anything but just an ordinary wolf, larger in size. This didn't stop them from conducting disgusting experiments of dissecting the shifters corpses, desperate to find differences in the DNA structure or anything to prove they were correct.  
  
ANBU happened to be located within a city who had their own organization of Beast Hunters. After an espionage mission went bad, ANBU was forced to scatter and disband when the Beast Hunters figured them out and attacked. That was the reason Kakashi and many others went into hiding, staying far from civilization for three years straight. Now, he was being chased by a Beast Hunter all over again. Either that or just a normal illegal poacher. Kakashi wasn't about to stop and ask though, the human made it pretty damn clear he wanted him dead.  
  
He leaped over a fallen tree, legs crumpling from underneath his body at the impact of landing on an uneven surface on the other side. A sting shot up one of his paws as he fell, likely sprained. Kakashi tumbled down a slope, splashing into a muddy bank on a riverbed. A growl ripped through his esophagus as he hobbled through the soggy thick mud, wading through the murky water until he was on the other side of the small river. His ears perked upwards, hearing the loud barks of the humans hunting dogs get closer with each passing second.  
  
There was no use running any longer, the dogs would catch up. In his already-weakened state, Kakashi could hardly maintain a maximum speed of 30mph. He had slowed in the past 800 meters, and would only continue to slow down. Backing away from the water, the dirty silver hairs along Kakashi's spine spiked upwards, ears flattening, posture stiffening, aggression exuding visibly in every known form.  
  
And there were the dogs. One, two, three, four, and five, all stumbling and rolling down the hill in a heap of furry bodies and yelps and yips. Kakashi's eyes narrowed. Three Pitbulls, one Rottweiler, one German Shepard. Even on a good day, this was more than a match for him. At least the human was far behind. It'd be a while before the man caught up, the chase lasted well over fifteen minutes straight.  
  
The cluster of five dogs barked and howled, hesitating a moment before leaping into the water. Kakashi's lips peeled backwards into a snarl as they approached, saliva dribbling from his teeth as he snapped his jowls in a threatening display, tail lashing back and forth behind his body. The soaked mutts stopped a few feet in front of him, barking frantically and growling themselves, none seeming to want to make the first move. The intimidation succeeded, however it was only a matter of time before the dogs realized they had the majority.  
  
The Rottweiler then got some nerve and stepped forth, and Kakashi reacted instantly. He shot forwards, using his larger physique to tower over the black dog and snag it by its collar, pushing its face into the muddy ground. He was too fast for it to react, as it whined and sputtered as Kakashi's fangs dug into the back of its neck around its dully spiked collar. All hell proceeded to break loose. The other four simultaneously attacked, and bursts of pain ripped through him as separate sets of teeth tore at his flesh in different places.  
  
A flurry of teeth, claws, and deafening snarls was the only thing heard for a few minutes. The mutts might've had the numbers, but Kakashi was trained to kill. He knew specified points to aim for. Instead of blindly biting anywhere his mouth could reach, he calculated his next attacks and movements, assuring he'd get the most effective outcome all while attempting to stay alive. He managed to kill one of the Pitbulls and the Rottweiler by now.  
  
Thanking the gods he was blessed with thick, layered fur, along with having yet to shed his winter coat, the majority of random bites he received all left with a mouthful of silver fuzz. Currently, the German Shepard was latched onto his side, a tan Pitbull had its jowls locked on his right thigh and Kakashi was in the process of wresting the other Pitbull with his forelegs—which was a very difficult task considering one of his paws was sprained and aching terribly.  
  
He twisted his skull around, jowls enclosing in over the top of the German Shepard's muzzle with a rough snap. The dog yelped, releasing the hunk of Kakashi's flesh it had in its mouth, a bloody mess of crimson mixed with spit flying from its jaws. He wasted no time in scratching his claws over the Pitbulls face, gratified when the smaller canine yipped in a frenzy and backed away, wiping at its eyes with its paw.  
  
The pressure on his thigh released as the other Pitbull let him go, running over to its other two companions with its tail between its thighs. Standing on shaky legs, vision beginning to blur, Kakashi faced the three with another snarl, tail held high in a final effort. The trio of mutts exchanged glances with one another, peering at the two dead bodies of their comrades before they thought better and fled back in the other direction, crossing the river. It was a miracle they decided to give up then, really.  
  
When the jingling of collars began getting fainter and fainter, Kakashi's body steadily slumped down in a heap on the muddy bank. No. He couldn't stay here. Not like this. Rising back to his paws, he began slowly limping deeper into the forest, leaving behind two still bodies and a mess of silver clumps of hair everywhere, doused with bright crimson.  
  
Kakashi didn't make it far before he finally collapsed behind a bush. Hours passed, or maybe even days, who knows, he just wasn't sure how he was still alive at that point. Everything was so numb, so blank, so quiet. At least, up until he heard that wonderful sound. So beautiful.. so harmonious.. so.. _loud?_

  
  
_. . ._

  
  
Kakashi woke with a jolt, eyes flying open wide, body scrambling into an upwards position. Sleep still blurred his vision, leaving him temporarily disoriented, and in that moment he might've let out a rather embarrassing yip. His pointy ears twitched, zoning in on the lovely familiar sound, the same one he heard in his dream moments ago and a few days back while lying inches away from death.  
  
_That noise again!  
_  
Then it stopped. Followed by an easily recognizable giggle. Kakashi turned around, looking up from his spot on the carpet in front of the fireplace to find his human savior sitting on the couch across the room, a weird-looking flute held in one of his hands. Amusement shown in the mans big, chocolate brown eyes as he set the object down and made his way over to him.  
  
_He's the one who was behind that tune?_  
  
"I'm sorry." The man chuckled apologetically, fingers grazing underneath Kakashi's chin. "I didn't wake you up, did I?"  
  
He couldn't believe it. All this time he was wondering what was behind that mysterious noise, and all along the answer was right in front of his face. Kakashi stood up, trotting away from the human and over towards the couch, his nose nearly pressed to the bamboo object as he stared at it in wonder.  
  
_So it wasn't my imagination after all._  
  
"Do you like it?" The man questioned softly behind him, reaching over to gently pick up the item. He brought it to his lips and blew a short tune, smiling down at Kakashi afterwards. "People don't think the flute is very _masculine,_ but I enjoy it anyways." The human continued, eyeing the flute fondly. Kakashi found it both interesting and amusing that the man would often talk to him, like he could understand and respond. Which he very well could.  
  
The more time he spent around the human, the more Kakashi grew to like him. He wanted to get to know his savior better. Know his name for one, his favorite things to do, learn why he had rescued him. But it wasn't everyday shifters revealed themselves to humans. It was a dangerous thing to do, for the obvious reasons. One wrong choice could lead to a lifetime of suffering afterwards. What if the human feared him and fled? Or told others? No doubt a Bounty Hunter would catch word if that happened, then Kakashi would be forced to leave this cabins sanctuary and go into hiding once again.  
  
 _If only it were that easy._  
  
Kakashi curled his tail up and over his back, circling around the human while rubbing against his legs in a rather cat-like fashion. The man made a small noise then scratched along his back, using his fingernails ever so slightly. Alright. So perhaps Kakashi became a _little_ bit addicted to the petting. Really, it was hard not to. The human had some amazing hands that worked out all the kinks and tightness of his muscles so perfectly, it was like getting a professional massage—without the ridiculous price.  
  
He paused a moment when the man went to scratch his head, catching a whiff of something unexpected. Kakashi turned his skull, muzzle pressing to the humans tan hand while sniffing deeper. He moved up further, to where the scent was stronger, somewhere along the mans forearm. Coffee, salt, a faint perfumey smell, probably from some human women, the mans natural redolence, then there was something else. Something distant yet pungent.  
  
 _Another shifter._  
  
Kakashi's ears perked up in interest. Were there others? How many shifters did this human know? Was he aware of them? He was in the process of doing some weird batting motion with his snout while the human tried to pet his face, laughing in slight confusion as he kept jerking his head away only to press his nose into the mans sleeve. Yes, it _was_ another shifter. Relatively fresh, within today's time for sure.  
  
 _Hmm. Male. Definitely male. Adolescent._  
  
He tilted his skull up, rising up on his hind legs while placing his paws on the mans chest, trying to get a better smell. Who was this other shifter the human knew? Kakashi sniffed near the humans chest and neck, finding the scent there as well. Fainter, but there. The man squawked, ducking down from underneath him, forcing Kakashi back onto four legs once again. Oh for Pete sake.  
  
"What's gotten into you?" The man laughed, papping Kakashi on his side a few times. "You hungry? You still haven't eaten your food I see."  
  
Kakashi glanced at the food dish across the room near the cage then back at the man. He sat down, snorting.  
  
 _Of course I haven't eaten that crap. It's like serving you prison food._  
  
The human arched an eyebrow at him, crouching down to smooth through the mildly tangled fur around his nape, pulling out a small clump of dirt. "You either eat the food, or I'm giving you a bath. Because you stink."  
  
Kakashi spared a glance down at his fur. Okay, yeah, so he's seen cleaner days. He peered back up to find the humans chocolate colored eyes wide, blinking at him a few times in awe. "I swear, it's like you know what I'm saying."  
  
 _I do._  
  
He decided not smelling of dirt and dried up blood would be nice. Kakashi hopped to his paws, trotting over towards the closed bathroom door and waited. Not hearing footsteps behind him, he turned around, finding the man standing in the living room, staring at him with his mouth open slightly. Too direct?  
  
" _Can_ you understand me?" The man whispered under his breath, pointing at himself. When Kakashi only stared at him for a long moment, he sighed. "I'm just going crazy."  
  
Kakashi watched as the human went into the bathroom and ran a warm bath, placing towels on the floor in front of the tub so the floor wouldn't get soaked. The man disappeared for a little while before returning with a bottle. The human swished his hand through the water, likely deeming it a reasonable temperature then crouched down in front of the tub while turning to look at him.  
  
"Come here?" The man tried, not sounding too sure of himself.  
  
 _Oh brother._  
  
Kakashi took his time walking into the bathroom, eyeing the area before standing in front of the kneeling human. The man smiled at him and reached for his old bandages and began pulling them off with care. He remained still as the other inspected his wounds, simply observing. Really, the human was pretty adorable all concentrated and stuff. The way his lips were slightly pursed, the slight furrow of his brows, the—  
  
He flinched as the human took off the wrapping of his sprained paw, bending the appendage slightly to test its mobility.  
  
"Sorry! Sorry." The man apologized, carefully placing his paw back on the towel covered floor. Kakashi hardly refrained from grumbling.  
  
 _Maa. You're lucky you're cute._  
  
When the other was done throwing away the old bandages, Kakashi carefully stepped into the halfway filled tub, mindful of his injured foreleg. The perfectly warm water lapped at his limbs, and he immediately sunk down to lay on his stomach, body relaxing almost instantly. Ah yes, he needed this. He'd admit bathing in human form was much more pleasing, the feeling of water hitting his bare skin was nicer than a bunch of fur plastered to his body, but nevertheless it was soothing.  
  
The human seemed pleased with his reaction and began scooping water over his back, wetting his fur entirely before squirting some cold liquid onto him. Kakashi shivered at the cool substance on his body, but it was quickly warmed by the humans masterful hands massaging the shampoo wash into his pelt. Kakashi could almost fall asleep. Warm water, a nice massage, his wounds weren't aching any longer. Yes, it was a little slice of heaven.  
  
Around a half an hour passed. The human scrubbed him until he was all sudsy, then rinsed him off with the shower head after emptying the tub of the water which was a medium brownish color. Kakashi hopped out of the tub, dripping onto the towels on the floor.   
  
 _Well. That was refreshing._  
  
"No, no, no. Wait—"  
  
But it was already too late. Kakashi was shaking the water from his fur, droplets splaying in every known direction. He looked up at the human who huffed at him, frowning. Heh, whoops.  
  
He was let outside once again for a while, and when he returned, Kakashi found the cage was removed altogether, and instead there was a fresh pile of blankets tucked into a bed-shape near the fireplace where the crate had been. The man also threw the old food in the garbage and poured a new pile in the bowl, but Kakashi still didn't give it a second sniff. He'd get the point sooner or later.  
  
Kakashi got the feeling the human wouldn't be staying, and he was correct after watching the man pack his few things as the afternoon shifted into the evening. He silently wondered where the human worked, along with many other questions. The ringing of a cellphone made him glance up from drinking water.  
  
"Hello?" The man answered.  
  
 _"Iruka! I need a ride home from practice! Forgot to tell you that earlier, heh.."_ A very loud voice on the other end shouted so loudly, Kakashi didn't even need to strain his ears to hear.  
  
 _Iruka?_   
  
Was that this humans name? Kakashi curiously watched the man cringe from the loudness, pushing the phone away from his ear. "Naruto.." A sigh. "Alright, I'll be there in a half an hour."  
  
 _"Thanks 'Ruka! And also.. maybe we can get some noodles on the way?"_ Came the sheepish questioning.  
  
"Yeah, you're paying." With that, the human hung up and slid the devise back into his pocket.  
  
Kakashi watched as the one seemingly named Iruka slung his bag over his shoulder, walking up to him with the same look on his face he did the night prior. He didn't seem too happy about leaving, and that made Kakashi feel a bit warm inside. It meant the human was taking a liking to him. And that was good, because he'd be lying if he said this human wasn't growing on him as well.   
  
"I gotta leave again White Fang, but I'll be back tomorrow at the same time." The man said, stopping in front of him to stroke one of Kakashi's ears between his fingers as he so often did. Kakashi leaned into the touch, tail sweeping against the floor in a soft wag. Another smile was tossed at him, then the human was walking out of the cabin and gone from sight.  
  
Kakashi sat, head still slightly tilted sideways as he stared at the wooden surface of the front door, listening to the engine of the mans car start up before driving away distantly. He slowly laid down, resting his chin on his front paws.  
  
 _And I'll be waiting. Iruka._  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you guys like the bit of backstory eh? Now you know how Kakashi ended up there in the forest wounded so badly. And don't worry, he will reveal himself to Iruka very soon, hurr. Probably within the next couple of chappies. It'll be funny.
> 
> Naruto! Yes! He's a shifter too. c: If it wasn't obvious by how he reacted to Iruka in the classroom along with Kakashi smelling his scent. So there's something to think about as well. Thanks to all who are reading! I hope you're like reading the story as much as I like writing it. Feel free to leave any questions/concerns in the comments!


	5. Free Wolf

  
The constant sloshing of water became background noise to the heartfelt giggles filling the area. Giggles that Kakashi had come to adore. He bounded forwards in the shallow pond, sending yet another wave of the clear liquid splashing onto the human who recoiled while laughing once more. Iruka—he was almost one hundred percent positive that was the man's name—had begun taking Kakashi on walks into the woods for the next step of his recovery.  
  
They never strayed terribly far from the cabin, but it was enough to give Kakashi's legs a workout and his body a chance to exert some energy since he was sort of forced to lay around all day. Somewhat of a pattern started. Schedule, one could even call it. At the start of the day, Iruka would be absent for approximately nine hours—in which Kakashi assumed he went to work during that time, only to return to the cabin around four in the afternoon.  
  
Kakashi would deny any and all evidence of him jumping up on the couch and pressing his snout to the window eagerly whenever the man arrived.  
  
Iruka greeted him in the same manner every time; a wide smile on his face followed by plenty of massages and belly rubs. He also always smelled of baby wipes, coffee, and pencil shavings, Kakashi noticed. First and foremost, he was let outside to pee and whatnot, then Iruka would check up on his healing injuries, refill his water, and give him food. It took around the third day for the man to finally take a hint—well, more like when Kakashi stole his sandwich clean off the plate. Since then, Iruka just began feeding him human food, more often than not, a second portion of his own meal he brought along or cooked.  
  
After the walks out in the forest, they'd relax by the fireplace until about eight-thirty, which is when the man usually left for the night. That continued for a short while, then one evening, Iruka returned with a rather large suitcase and started spending the night at the cabin. Kakashi guessed his work was temporarily off-duty, or perhaps he took a vacation of some sorts. Whatever the reason, he was very pleased he got to spend even more time with the man.  
  
It was fascinating how he could connect with someone, without ever saying a single word. And it seemed to only grow as the days passed, maybe weeks now, who knew. Kakashi started to wonder just how much further that connection could potentially go if he revealed himself. The thought crossed his mind multiple times a day. Both the positive and negative sides of doing so were equally as heavy. He was conflicted beyond belief. The chance to _say_ things, to _do_ things, to _feel_ things from an equal perspective as Iruka would be unimaginably great. But.. if he scared the man away, that would be the end of it.  
  
Kakashi would rather hold on to the bond they created at a limit, rather than shatter it completely. For now, at least.  
  
He side glanced at Iruka who was still sitting on the slight elevation of rocks at the border of the pond, pants rolled up to his knees, swishing his bare feet back and forth in the clear water. Droplets trickled down toned tan calves, flowing back into the ripples of the pond which lapped at Kakashi's paws in the form of miniature waves. Iruka's head was tilted back, eyes closed, a smile on his face as he ate up the sunshine which spilled through the trees and cast a mesmerizing glow on the clearing they were in.  
  
_He's gorgeous._  
  
Kakashi's ears flicked forwards and he stepped out of the pond, not needing to shake off since the water wasn't nearly deep enough to get his entire body wet. He flopped down in a lush patch of grass a couple meters away from the human, bathing in the sun as well. He rolled over onto his side, limbs stretching out to full extent, enjoying how the powerful rays from above warmed him seemingly from the inside out.  
  
"This is one of my favorite places to stop whenever I hike."  
  
He looked over towards Iruka who moved away from the pond to sit on the grass as well, head still tilted up towards the sky while he talked with his eyes closed.  
  
"I'm sure I could sit here all day."  
  
_Me too._  
  
"Maybe some other day, I'll take you to another nice spot. It's further away, up on some higher elevation. The climb is a little tricky, but the view in the end is so worth it."  
  
_I look forward to it._  
  
They remained in a peaceful silence a while longer, then Kakashi picked up a faint humming noise in the background as he started to doze off. Ears twitching, his eyes gradually opened, and it took him a moment to register the sound coming from Iruka. He somehow recognized the lovely tune as the same one the man had been playing on the flute before he found him dying some time ago. Kakashi got to his paws, trotted over to where Iruka was and laid down, resting the underside of his chin on the mans thighs.  
  
"Op—" Iruka chuckled, petting the top of his head. "I hope I didn't bother you."  
  
_Bother me? It was that very tune which saved me._  
  
Tan fingers worked their way through his cheek fur, smoothing through the thick silvery-grey tufts and moving down towards his neck. Kakashi's eyes closed at the relaxing sensation, and he let out a content sigh through his nostrils.  
  
"I wish I knew what you were thinking." The man murmured quietly, then there was a single finger felt tracing over his left eye, moving down the vertical scar that marred his face. "I'd like to know where this came from."  
  
_Beast Hunter, years ago.  
  
_ "And this." Iruka added, palms sliding down Kakashi's back to splay down some of his fur to the skin which revealed part of a long scar.  
  
Suddenly, the mans touch was everywhere, pressing down his pelt flat to find marks underneath which were otherwise covered by the layers of silver fluff.

"Who did this to you?" Iruka's voice cracked with emotion, his fingers now having a slight tremble to their touch. "I know all of these can't possibly be from other animals."  
  
_They're not._  
  
Kakashi peered up to find the humans face twisted in a deep frown, big chocolate eyes filled with what appeared to be hurt and a touch of anger. He never saw that expression before. It was so raw, so open. "I don't know what I'd do if when I let you back into the forest, you're killed by a hunter—"  
  
_The way he looks at me._  
  
His stomach got an odd twisting feeling watching Iruka's bottom lip quiver and eyes begin to glisten with oncoming tears which were quickly wiped away by the mans sleeve. Iruka then leaned to the side, face pressed to Kakashi's back as he wrapped his arms around his nape and hugged him tightly, fingers fastened in his fur. Kakashi swallowed back a whine that threatened to leave his throat.  
  
_I think.. I think he loves me._  
  
When Iruka let him go after a long moment, he nuzzled the mans hand and offered a comforting lick. In return, a small smile was thrown in his direction, followed by a brief rubbing of one of his ears.  
  
"Come on, let's start heading back. I'm getting kinda hungry." Iruka said while shifting to his feet, wiping his eyes once more with the fabric of his shirt.  
  
Kakashi got up as well, waiting for the man to slip on his socks and shoes before walking back towards the trail they took to get here. Out of habit, he always remained a few paces either ahead or behind Iruka, never walking directly next to him. It gave Kakashi the opportunity to scout around a small distance for potential dangers lurking nearby. Of course, this close to civilization there weren't many threats, but he still favored the extra precaution.  
  
All was well for most of the journey back. It wasn't until they approached the cabin did Kakashi freeze mid-step when the wind blew in his direction. He lifted his snout to the air, nostrils flared and mouth opening, getting a better taste of the scents surrounding. Nothing out of the ordinary, except for a pungent redolence of mint with an underlying musk, oddly recognizable to Kakashi. It was canine, surely. Not a dog though. But also not potent enough for a coyote, or as earthy as a fox.  
  
_Wolf, then._  
  
Kakashi turned, nipping at Iruka's heels as he neared. The man jumped a little in surprise, but seemed to get the point because he promptly stopped walking.  
  
"What is it?" Iruka murmured curiously, wide eyes fixed on him.  
  
Kakashi's nose went to the ground next, moving around near the cabin, searching. Yes, someone else had definitely been here, and it was stalking them. His posture immediately changed, physique lowering, nearly slinking along the dirt. Recent. Within the past half an hour. He halted once more, ears swiveling forwards. That rustle in the bushes was far too loud to be caused by the breeze.

 _There._  
  
One step. Another. Then Kakashi was like a bullet, charging towards the treeline without warning. The bushes shook, then another set of pawsteps abruptly began pounding against the Earth. Whoever was there began running away. And so the chase began. There was a noise of dismay in the distance, likely Iruka calling out after him but Kakashi was in a hunting mode now, nothing was going to stop him from this pursuit lest he was shot dead.  
  
Audible crashes sounded from ahead. Branches snapping, leaves crunching. Clumsy. Very clumsy. Whoever was snooping around obviously wasn't good at spying. They had enough common sense to disguise their scent with mint leaves, but lacked performance. Kakashi was gaining. Even with his previously sustained injures and while in the aftermath of recovering he was still able to catch up to his target. Admittingly, his legs were aching a bit from the sudden strain of breaking out into a random sprint, but it was a nice starting workout to get back in shape. Nothing like a good ol' game of cat and mouse.  
  
A yelp, followed by the unmistakable thump of a body hitting the forest floor. There was a flash of light honey-colored fur, and then the other wolf was in sight, scrambling to its paws and running again. Kakashi would admit, the other wolf was pretty fast. His eyes narrowed, ears flat backwards, wind blowing against his face, tail streaming out behind his body as he lengthened his strides.  
  
_But I'm faster._  
  
Kakashi closed the proximity, and with practiced movements shot one front paw out. His appendage knocked the other wolfs hind leg mid-run, causing the limb to buckle, followed by their physique plummeting to the ground for a second time. There was a mess of flailing paws and legs kicking out in every direction, and Kakashi skidded to a halt, clambering over the opposing wolf before it could regain its composure and pressed his front paws down on its chest, pinning them to the dirt.  
  
The other canine kicked at his stomach frantically with its hind legs, but it was all a futile attempt. Kakashi was stronger, larger, and heavier, he wasn't budging. He used his weight to shove his front paws roughly against the wolf's ribcage below him, knocking the very wind from their body as was evident when they wheezed and gasped for air. A deep, reverberating snarl then made it's way through Kakashi's chest, lips curled backwards to expose his fangs in clear indication as he snapped his teeth centimeters away from the others face.  
  
"Who are you and what were you doing by the cabin?" He demanded, eyes narrowing dangerously.  
  
The one below him was also male. Smaller, not yet fully grown. His fur was a pale golden-ish pigment on the top which faded into a cream underbelly, muzzle, and legs. Astounding ocean blue eyes that seemed almost too saturated to be real stared back at Kakashi defiantly. There was no doubting the adolescents fear-scent, its was almost overwhelming—he was scared beyond belief. But he was also defensively holding his ground.  
  
Either that, or he was one stubborn bastard.  
  
"I should ask you the same thing!" The unknown wolf snarled back. He then twisted his upper body to the side, head turning at an awkward angle, jowls snapping over one of Kakashi's ankles.  
  
Kakashi didn't know rather to be amused or surprised at the audacity of this one. He quickly closed his teeth over one of the wolf's ears, sharp incisors sinking into the base of the flesh, threatening to tear it clean off his head. It was very easy to do so, ears were merely cartilage, Kakashi had torn some off many times before in his life and would have absolutely no problem doing so again.  
  
Almost immediately, the jaws around his leg released, followed by a pitifully loud whine. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! Don't rip my ear off!"  
  
_Typical._  
  
He held onto the sensitive flesh a few moments longer, fangs grinding against the fur and soft skin enough that Kakashi could taste the faint beginnings of copper before letting go. Kakashi moved his paws from the other wolf's body, and the younger promptly rolled over fully onto his back, stomach exposed, licking his muzzle while his tail pressed between his legs in show of submission.  
  
_Tch._  
  
Kakashi blew out a puff of air through his nostrils, almost a snort. He stepped off the adolescent, tail still held high, moving away only far enough to allow the other to get up, just in case he decided to make another run for it. The golden colored wolf rolled back onto his stomach, though he remained laying on the ground, chin to the dirt, tail curled around his thigh. Obviously he wasn't itching to get beat up.  
  
"That was cruel." The other grumbled low in his throat, avoiding eye contact when Kakashi's gaze narrowed.  
  
"Hardly." He replied in a bored tone.  
  
"You almost had my ear as a chew-toy!" The younger wolf exclaimed loudly, sitting up.  
  
"Be lucky it was your _ear_ and not your _neck_." Kakashi snarled back, tail thrashing, and at once the others chin was back on the dirt, butt wriggling as he scooted backwards away from him. "I asked you questions. Now answer them."  
  
Though the adolescents body suggested submission, his eyes were anything but. A smoldering crystal blue, squinted and unblinking. Challenging. A small silence formed, and Kakashi took the opportunity to observe the other. He was in good shape. No ribs or other protruding bones indicated the youngster was at least eating well. His eyes were bright, his coat was long and shiny—save for the dirt on it now—but overall, healthy.  
  
_Hm. His paws are big. No doubt he's still got a lot of growing to do._  
  
That would partially explain the way the other moved earlier. It was like he didn't even know how to use his own body yet. Fast, but sloppy.  
  
"I just wanted to know why Iruka cancelled plans to hang out with me during spring break." The younger grumbled, claws flexing in the soil.  
  
_He knows Iruka's name._  
  
Then it suddenly clicked. _This_ must be the very same adolescent shifter that he previously smelled on Iruka about a week prior. He knew that scent seemed vaguely familiar. It all made sense now. Kakashi didn't smell a pack on the youngster, meaning he probably didn't live out in the forest, which led him to believe he was from the same town Iruka lived in and they knew each other someway somehow.  
  
"But I never would've guessed this!" Then the adolescent was jumping to his paws, bright blues gleaming with excitement, tail wagging behind his body. It was almost amazing how fast his mood changed. " _You're_ the one I smelled last week Monday, right? I was so shocked, I thought I just imagined the scent. I haven't met too many other shifters in the past, so it was a real surprise." The other then paused, ears perking upwards, tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth. "Hey! Does this mean Iruka knows? Can I finally—"  
  
"No!" Kakashi barked curtly, causing the younger wolf to flinch and instantly sink back down to the ground, jowls clamping shut and ears flattening once again. "Iruka doesn't know, and if you want to stay safe, I suggest keeping it that way."  
  
The words felt somewhat hollow on Kakashi's tongue. He was being hypocritical, and he knew it. Earlier today and all last week he considered revealing his true identity to Iruka, now he was telling this wolf not to. The disappointment in the other couldn't have been more clear. His ears flattened sideways, those ocean blue eyes which were so oddly expressive looked to the ground.  
  
"I.. I don't like hiding." The golden colored wolf murmured, pawing at the soil. "Iruka means a lot to me, and I feel wrong for keeping a secret from him. Ya'know? I just want him to understand."  
  
_You and me both, pup._  
  
"I know." Kakashi sighed through his nose, tail sinking down to a neutral position as he sat back on his haunches. "Trust me, I know. But it's better this way."  
  
The other whined, then those stunning blues were fixed on him once again, innocent and curious. "What are you doing out here with Iruka anyways?"  
  
"I was about to die." Kakashi started bluntly, straight to the point. The youngsters eyes widened fractionally, nose twitching. "Iruka found me bleeding out in the forest and has been helping me back to full health ever since."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like the Iruka I know." The adolescent sniffed, fondness evident in his voice.  
  
Kakashi made a noncommittal grunt, then rose to his paws and began walking back in the opposite direction.  
  
"Hey!" The other yipped, audibly jumping up and following behind him. "Where are you going? I'm Naruto by the way. What's your name? You know it's your fault my spring break is totally boring now."  
  
A bored sideglance was tossed in the smaller wolf's direction. Well— _Naruto,_ apparently. Weird name. Kakashi ignored him, even as the younger one kept barking out nonsense that he wasn't listening to. Naruto fell into step next to him, though it was more of a trot since Kakashi's legs were much longer. Naruto also seemed to stumble a lot, Kakashi noticed. In fact, every movement he made just seemed a little.. odd.  
  
"You know, our tail is also used for balance among many things." Kakashi announced, jumping up smoothly onto a log which intercepted the path they were walking on.  
  
"I know that!" Naruto barked, leaping after him, only to fall short with a yelp while crashing on the ground. The golden furred adolescent tried once more, failed, claws scratching at the bark as he slid backwards. Finally he seemed to give up, and ended up walking around the log. Unfortunately, there were thorn bushes on either side, so when Naruto returned to the path he was looking more like a porcupine and less like a wolf.  
  
Kakashi snorted, hopping down from the log to land softly on his paws.  
  
"Whoa, you're like a cat. I'm right next to you and I can barely hear you!" Naruto said in awe, quick stepping to catch up and walk alongside him.  
  
"Go home, kid." Kakashi said, ears perked upwards while listening ahead.  
  
"I'm not a kid! And I'm not going home, I'm going back to the cabin with you."  
  
"No, you're going home." This time he stopped, turning to face the smaller wolf. "Iruka doesn't know you're a shifter."  
  
"And that's exactly why it won't matter if I'm in this form! To him I'm just like you, just another wolf."  
  
"No." Kakashi repeated, starting on the path again.  
  
"Why not?" Naruto said stubbornly behind him. "I walked over ten miles out here trailing Iruka to see what he's been up to lately."  
  
"And now you'll walk ten more."  
  
"You're a jerk, you know that? You haven't even told me your name and you're bossing me around."  
  
Kakashi shot the younger a narrow-eyed glare, and Naruto wisely fell a couple of paces behind before stopping altogether.  
  
"Why are all the other shifters so hostile?"  
  
He paused, turning fully around to face Naruto who was standing with his tail drooping, ears sideways and head down.  
  
"Every one I've met," Naruto continued, for once not talking like he was shouting. "They've been so nasty and aggressive, it's like you can't even get _near_ them. I just wanted to know more about us, to meet others like me.."  
  
"Hunters." Kakashi answered, voice softening a touch. "Shifters are very family-oriented, like a lion pride. We tend to stick together, but the Beast Hunters have probably been increasing their activity as of late, so they've gone on the defensive side. If there's a bunch of shifters together, that's an easy target for the hunters. However, if they're spread around, it makes it more difficult to track us down."  
  
"Beast Hunters." Naruto repeated curiously.  
  
"Yes. The deranged humans who seek to out shifters to the public and kill us all? Heard of them?"  
  
"No, never." The younger replied blankly, eyes widening.  
  
"That's a first." Kakashi drawled. "A shifter who hasn't heard of our arch nemesis'. Didn't you ever hear the stories? Your mother never told you those cliche tales that spook pups like you into having nightmares?"  
  
"I'm not a pup!" Naruto barked defiantly, tail curling over his back. "And no, I live with humans. I.. never knew my real parents. I think they're dead."  
  
"Sorry." He murmured after a pause. "But you've got to be careful. Beast Hunters are a real danger, and they'd go all kinds of crazy getting their hands on a young inexperienced one like you."  
  
"Have you seen them?" Naruto asked in wonder, sitting down while lifting a hind leg to scratch behind one of his ears.  
  
"Seen them." Kakashi chuckled once, tail swishing behind his back. "I've done a lot more than seen them."  
  
"Woah." The younger sniffed, looking like he was about to say something else but Kakashi was already walking away again, halfway up a hill. "Hey! You still haven't told me your name!"  
  
Kakashi turned his head, glancing down the slope. "Kakashi." He answered, amused by the youngsters attitude.  
  
"Well _Kakashi_." Naruto rose to his paws, lifting his chin while shaking off his fur. "You better not hurt Iruka, or I'll go all kinds of crazy on you. Worse than the Beast Hunters."  
  
Then the little golden fluffball was bounding off in the direction of town, soon out of sight but Kakashi could still hear his clumsy pawsteps even from a distance.  
  
_Don't worry kid, as long as I'm around, Iruka is safe._  


  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Iruka peeped out the window again while in the middle of making stir fry. About a half an hour passed since White Fang suddenly bolted into the woods. He was still having a difficult time figuring out what the wolf could've been chasing in the first place. A rabbit? Squirrel? Deer? If that was the case, then why did White Fang bite at his feet? Iruka took that as a warning to stay back, so perhaps it could've been another dangerous animal nearby.  
  
He hoped the wolf was alright. His injures have pretty much fully healed now, it would be an absolute shame if he got hurt all over again. Iruka turned off the stove, pouring himself a serving of the stir fry on a plate. His apatite vanished, though. He couldn't sit here and eat knowing White Fang was out there alone, possibly in the middle of a fight, or hurt, or worse—  
  
"What am I thinking?" Iruka shook his head. That was a _predator,_ a creature very well capable of taking care of itself.  
  
Almost on cue, a faint scratching noise at the front door made him shoot up from his chair and peer out the living room window. Relief washed over Iruka as he spotted the familiar silvery-grey pelt standing on the porch. He opened the door, smiling widely when White Fang stepped inside the cabin and brushed against him like he always did.  
  
"Where did you go?" He asked distantly, running his fingers through the thick silvery fur. Iruka couldn't see any blood, and White Fang wasn't limping or anything, so as far as he could tell nothing bad had happened. Maybe it was a rabbit after all. Is that what owners felt like when their dogs ran away? Iruka was by no means this wolfs owner, but he still felt a sense of dread and helplessness without knowing anything.  
  
Iruka suddenly understood a little better a couple years ago when Akamaru ran away during a sleepover and Kiba forced him and Naruto to look for the white dog all through the long hours of the night. The kid had been crying non-stopped, a snot-nosed mess by the time they finally found the pup. Iruka chuckled at the memory, patting White Fang on the back before making his way to the kitchen.  
  
He grabbed the empty metal dish next to the water, setting it on the counter while scooping some of the stir fry into the bowl. Iruka still didn't feel one hundred percent right about giving the wolf human food, and anyone else would agree, but.. White Fang seemed to only want to eat what Iruka ate. At first he was concerned. Iruka knew some human food fed to dogs could upset their stomach or make them vomit, and he had no intentions of making the wolf sick.  
  
Though, much to his surprise, the animal showed no signs of reacting to the food in any other way than enjoying it. Sometimes, White Fang would even go up for seconds. Iruka couldn't remember anything cuter, the wolf quite literally grabbed the empty food bowl in his jaws and walked across the room, only to drop it at Iruka's feet in clear demand for more. He'd never forget that.  
  
"You're a weird one, that's for sure." Iruka smiled fondly.  
  
  
  
_. . ._  
  
  
  
Iruka sat on the floor, back leaned against the couch. White Fang's head was resting on the top of his legs while he gently weaved his fingers through the fur on the animals nape. These nights were his favorite. A little while after the sun had set and when they were finished eating dinner, Iruka would simply sit by the fireplace and read a book or relax. The wolf would then approach him and lay down, then Iruka would pet him until he dozed off.  
  
He honestly couldn't remember feeling so.. complete. It was serene and satisfying all at the same time. To simply _be_ there for another life. Iruka loved his job, his friends, and everything about the way he lived, but he still got the faint sense something was missing. Helping those injured animals brought him some additional purpose, gave a little more meaning than being the average schoolteacher on the block.  
  
Something about White Fang was different, though. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. Maybe it was because all the other animals Iruka handled were never as.. accepting? It was difficult to put into words, but it fascinated Iruka in a way. This completely wild creature gave him his trust. Allowed Iruka to nurse him back to health. Stayed when the opportunity to leave was presented multiple times.  
  
Iruka could stay like this forever, but couldn't at the same time. It was wrong to continue as things were. He couldn't keep secretly finding excuses to stay at the cabin for extended periods of time to be around an animal that didn't belong here in the first place. Iruka already felt terribly guilty for cancelling all his plans with Naruto, and it was only a matter of time before he would be forced to hang out with Anko and the others.  
  
It just wasn't fair to White Fang to be cooped up here all day while Iruka lived his life, only to come back for a few hours and leave again. For all Iruka knew, the wolf could be a member of a pack. He could have his own family, puppies, _something_ more important than accompanying a lonely schoolteacher in the evenings. There were four more days of spring break left, and that would mark nearly two weeks since he first found the wolf out in the forest, all bloody and alone. Dying.  
  
Iruka's fingers smoothed over a spiky tuft of fur on the animals head, a sad smile stretching his lips while he felt a powerful ache in his heart. White Fang's injures were completely healed. In fact—they had been for a few days now. Iruka was just procrastinating, trying to spend a little more time with the animal as much as he could in denial. He wasn't fooling anyone though, White Fang would need to be released back into the wild, just as all the others he helped care for did.  
  
"Then why is it so hard?" Iruka murmured quietly under his breath, tears welling in his eyes while peering down at the wolf sleeping peacefully on his lap.  
  
He decided, first thing in the morning he would let White Fang go. There was no other reason for the animal to stay, it was healthy once again. A drop of wetness leaked from Iruka's eye onto one of the wolf's ears, and he moved his hand over the spot, stroking the soft fur between his fingers a while, hours probably.  
  
Noticing it got very late, Iruka gently lifted the wolfs head enough so he could slide his legs from underneath its chin and scoot to his feet. He moved into the kitchen quietly, grabbing his hiking bag from the kitchen table. White Fang woke with a yawn, sleepy-eyed and drowsy. The animal got to his paws and scuffled over to the circular blue bed Iruka purchased last week for him. It was a bit small, but the wolf didn't seem to mind.  
  
Iruka walked back over to White Fang, kneeling while digging in his bag to pull out a black and white designed kerchief.  
  
"I know you're not a pet," He began, opening the fabric and gently nudging the wolf to get it to lift its head once more. Iruka loosely tied the bandanna around the animals nape, petting him between the ears. He was sure White Fang could bite it off whenever he wanted to. "But I still feel like I should give you something." He leaned forwards, pressing a gentle kiss to the animals forehead and got to his feet. Iruka turned off the light, pausing at the corner of the hallway and bedroom to glance back at the wolf once more.  
  
"Goodnight." Iruka murmured softly for the final time, another pang twisting in his chest when White Fang lifted his head, eyes too sleepy to open though the tip of his fluffy tail raised in a small wag at the familiar phrase.  
  
  
  
  
Iruka stepped into the bedroom, a hollow feeling working its way through his body as he shut the door and climbed onto the mattress. He stared up at the ceiling for a long time, telling himself over and over again in his head he was doing the right thing. Sleep didn't come easily for Iruka that night. Endless tossing and turning, and when he finally did manage to fall asleep, the morning seemed to arrive far too quickly.  
  
"Ugh."  
  
He turned, squinting at the sunshine spilling through his curtains from the window. Iruka slowly slid out of bed, stretching with a groan. He took his time getting dressed and brushed his hair up into a ponytail, disregarding the few strands that refused to be tamed. Iruka paused at the bedroom door, a rock settling in the pit of his stomach. He took in a deep breath, walking out into the main room.  
  
Iruka didn't think his heart could break anymore, but after seeing White Fang happily bounce to his paws, tail wagging behind his body, he averted his eyes. Iruka bit the inside of his lip when it began shaking slightly. He almost walked to the kitchen, but stopped mid-step. There would be no point in feeding White Fang breakfast. The wolf was perfectly capable of hunting food on its own. It didn't _need_ Iruka's help anymore.  
  
And quite frankly, the longer the wolf was in sight, the more Iruka was sure he wouldn't be able to handle it all. He needed to get this over with, in the fastest way possible. He didn't even pet White Fang like he normally did when he woke up. Iruka knew it would just kill him even more.  
  
"Come." Iruka said, his voice sounding weird, even to his own ears.  
  
He walked stiffly to the front door, hearing White Fang directly behind him. Iruka opened the door wide, stepping out onto the porch. The sun was bright, birds chirped overhead, and there was a slight breeze to the clean air. A beautiful morning. At least it wasn't raining or anything, that would've made things much worse. Iruka stepped to the side, extending out an arm towards the open forest past the yard.  
  
"You can go."  
  
The amount of strength it took Iruka to gain to say those three words was one of the hardest things he'd ever done. His throat tightened when White Fang glanced out in the yard, then back at him.  
  
"I said you can go." Iruka repeated, frowning when the wolf simply stood there with it's head tilted sideways. "Please don't make this any harder than it already is." His voice croaked, and he walked down the small flight of stairs to stand in the damp grass. White Fang followed, but stopped next to him once again, seemingly confused. The wolf probably thought they were going for a walk, since Iruka always took the lead.  
  
"Go!" Iruka suddenly shouted.  
  
White Fang flinched and darted forwards, only to skid to another stop about a meter ahead, staring back at Iruka. Tears that Iruka tried and failed to suppress rolled down his cheeks as he looked back at the wolf, his gut hurting like he'd been stabbed. Every single second of this was tearing him apart. He never imagined it being this difficult. Iruka crouched down, grabbing a small rock and launching it in the wolfs direction when it still stood there.  
  
"Go! Leave! Get out of here!" Iruka's voice cracked, sobs wracking his body.  
  
The animal easily jumped out of the way of the rock. White Fangs ears pressed back against his head and his tail drooped down from its upward position. It stared at him a second longer, hesitating before turning and finally fleeing with a whine. Iruka watched the animal stride across the yard and disappear into the dense treeline, tears dripping constantly off of his chin.  
  
"Be free.."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was them feels?
> 
> The kerchief Iruka gave Kakashi will later be worn by him on his head, which he'll use to cover his left eye. I thought it was a little more creative than a simple bandanna, it adds some meaning eh? Also, I added in a drawing this chapter, that may or may not happen again, depends on how lazy I'm feeling in the future yeh.
> 
> [Naruto's Wolf Form](https://i.imgur.com/8JrHZ1Y.jpg)
> 
> See ya'll next time.


	6. The Silver Savior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy.
> 
> Couple a' things.
> 
> I changed Iruka's age to 26. So he's 11 years older than Naruto now. Secondly, there's some animal violence in this chapter. I forgot to mention last time with the hunting dogs scene, whoops. More characters and plotty-ness will be arriving shortly, but for now please continue to enjoy Kakashi and Iruka's shenanigans.
> 
> Got a couple more exams to take, so once again next chappie might be kinda slow. I don't even know how I'm updating this story eh? What did it seem like, once every 10 days or something? Shouldn't be more than a 2 week gap per chappie, but I'm inconsistent so don't take my word for it. Heh.

  
Iruka tipped his head back and downed another shot, grimacing at the strong burning sensation in his throat. He slammed the small now empty glass back on the table, followed by a series of hoots and cheers from Anko and the others surrounding. Despite his complaints and lame excuses, the crazy woman had finally managed to drag Iruka out to a bar with her.  
  
They were seated at a large wooden table, the spots filled with fellow co-workers and mutual friends. Iruka didn't really take much part in the conversations, he wasn't feeling too social tonight. Everyone's voice eventually became a distant chatter, mingled together in loud exclamations and random outbursts of whooping laughter. Every once in a while, he'd nod or throw in a halfhearted smile, but he really wasn't paying attention. Iruka squinted at the flat-screen TV hanging on the wall nearby displaying a basketball game, unsure if he was just thoroughly buzzed or if he actually needed glasses.  
  
Iruka wasn't sure how long he was giving the TV a narrow-eyed blank stare, but a heavy palm slapping him on the back made him jump slightly. He turned to look at his bearded friend Asuma who had amusement written all over his face, and Iruka raised an eyebrow in question.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He didn't hear a word you said." Kurenai giggled from Asuma's other side, sipping her ice water through a straw.  
  
"I told you he's out of it." Genma mumbled, popping a french fry into his mouth.  
  
"Yeah, the night's barely started and you're already taking em' down like Tsunade." Raidō added.  
  
"I—"  
  
"So what?" Anko interjected, wrapping an arm around Iruka's shoulders and pulled him close. "It's been _forever_ since Iruka had a drink with us, he deserves to get hammered." The woman then leaned in closer, a mischievous smirk settling on her face. "Maybe hammered in a different way too. That is, if we can find you someone to go home with."  
  
"Is that why you dragged me here?" Iruka frowned, shoving Anko off. Or at least, tried to anyway. Why was she so strong? Jeez.  
  
"Maybe." She said, laughing when Iruka swatted childishly at her. "Hey! Don't be like that. We all agreed it'd be best if you had a bit of fun for once."  
  
"All of you were in on this?" Iruka asked in utter disbelief, looking between the group of people.   
  
Raidō shrugged one shoulder, taking a swig of his beer bottle. "I just tagged along for the hell of it."  
  
"But you _have_ been down lately Iruka, we were worried." Kurenai said softly.  
  
"Yeah, even some of the kids from school noticed." Genma gave him a look. "So what's eatin' you? Bad breakup? Insurance debt? Car broke down? Lost something?"  
  
Iruka's posture faltered and he gradually sank down in his seat, his hands folded in his lap. Was it really that obvious? Two weeks. Two whole weeks had passed since he let White Fang go. Iruka couldn't even _begin_ to understand why this knot of regret formed in his stomach and refused to go away. He was never this heartbroken from releasing past animals back into the wild. Sure, Iruka was sad to see them go, but it was also nice at the same time knowing they were healthy again and back where they belonged.  
  
So why did he feel as if he had lost a close friend? Like someone who he genuinely loved was suddenly no longer in his life? What made White Fang different?  
  
"Nothing a one night stand could ever fix." Iruka muttered under his breath.  
  
"Good stress reliever though." Anko said, playing with the small umbrella in her bright colored drink as her eyes darted around. "Ooh. How about that guy?" She suggested, gesturing towards a younger man sitting at the bar alone across the room.  
  
"Oh give it a rest." Shizune spoke up for the first time in a while, rolling her eyes. "You have terrible taste in men Anko."  
  
"Straight men, maybe. But I can find a suitable gay dude with no effort at all." The gym teacher announced with a bit of too much pride.  
  
"That doesn't help _you_ at all, though." Raidō commented, earning a harsh punch to the shoulder.  
  
"How do you know that guy isn't straight?" Genma asked, tilting his head.  
  
"My gaydar says so." Anko grinned.  
  
Iruka snorted, ignoring the rest of that odd conversation and glanced over at Asuma who was rubbing one large hand over Kurenai's swollen belly. He was surprised how big she had gotten. Then again, it _had_ been a while since Iruka actually took the time to hang out with anyone. He felt guilty almost immediately. Kurenai was his closest female friend aside from Anko, and it wasn't fair to her or anyone else he'd been neglecting them lately.  
  
His guilt soon dissolved into amusement as someone passed by and did a double take at the dark haired woman. Kurenai got more than a few weird looks tonight. A pregnant lady in a bar wasn't what anyone would typically expect, but Iruka couldn't blame her. Staying at home most of the time had to get boring, it was only natural she'd want to hang out with her friends, no matter where they ended up.  
  
"May I?" Iruka asked hesitantly.  
  
"Of course." Kurenai smiled warmly at him.  
  
Asuma moved away and leaned back, allowing Iruka to temporarily scoot closer and reach across to place one steady palm over her round belly. It was warm, even through her sweater. A small smile gradually made it's way to Iruka's face. He always had a soft spot for kids and babies, they were just so precious. Fucking annoying and loud, but precious nonetheless. Iruka just couldn't picture himself as a father, though. An older brother for sure, even an uncle or something. He had been ready to adopt Naruto as his own, but he still considered the blonde more of a younger sibling than anything else.  
  
Iruka guessed, that's why he was so much of an animal lover. To be able to take care of another being and build a bond, be that human or creature, it brought him a great sense of happiness and fulfillment. Perhaps he should get a pet after all. It would certainly fill the hollow feeling left in his chest after White Fang's release back into the forest.  
  
"He is?" Shizune asked over the phone, the table now quieter. "Uh-huh. Okay. Alright, I'll let him know."  
  
"What's the matter?" Asuma said, slouching a bit when Iruka moved back to where he was to peer at the assistant nurse curiously.  
  
"That was Tsunade." Shizune stuffed her phone back into her small black purse. "She wanted me to tell Iruka that Naruto's in the hospital."  
  
"Again?" Raidō chuckled. "What'd the kid do this time?"  
  
"He's got a category three concussion, had to leave the football game early."  
  
"Shit." Iruka groaned, rubbing a palm over his forehead. "I completely forgot his team had a home game tonight."  
  
"Don't worry, there's plenty more, the season just started." Genma shrugged. "Plus, knowing Naruto he'll be up and running around tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"I dunno', getting knocked the fuck out by a three-hundred-something pound linebacker ought to slow even him down for a while." Shizune said pointedly.  
  
"Let's make a bet then." Anko announced, slapping a ten dollar bill on the table with a wicked grin. "If the kid doesn't break out of the hospital by Sunday, double everything I'll pay back."  
  
"Are you seriously trying to make money off Naruto's health and recovery?" Iruka muttered, glaring at Raidō when he slid a twenty next to Anko's bill.  
  
"Whaaaat?" Raidō said defensively. "Goldilocks' is like invincible, you've seen how many times he's escaped the emergency room."  
  
Iruka rolled his eyes, grabbing his jacket from behind his chair while scooting back. "I'm going to go check on him."  
  
"How? You can't drive!" Anko shouted as he stood up.  
  
"I'm walking. It's only about ten b-block—" Iruka stuttered, stumbling, vision going blurry the moment he was standing.  
  
Apparently, Iruka was more sober sitting down. It seemed the alcohol finally reached his brain when he stood up straight. Asuma was quick to catch him before he fell, then there was a wave of laughter from the entire table as he wobbled in the larger mans hold.  
  
"Good luck getting out of the door." Genma chuckled.  
  
Iruka glared again in response, moving away from Asuma who was steadying him by his shoulders. "I'm fine." He growled through gritted teeth, stomach doing flips all of a sudden. Okay, so, maybe it wasn't the _smartest_ idea to drink that much after not drinking for a long time. The last thing Iruka heard before everything went dark was Anko's obnoxious cackling and Asuma muttering a low _'Oh shit'_.  
  
  
  
_. . ._  
  
  
  
A groan was the first thing out of Iruka's mouth as he woke. He rolled over onto his side, body feeling unnaturally heavy like dead weight. Iruka cracked one eye open, seeing familiar beige curtains across the room, sunshine just barely seeping past the fabric and illuminating the area in a faint yellow glow. Somehow, he was back in his apartment in his bedroom. Iruka brought a hand up to his face, placing it on his forehead in attempts to stop the raging headache that threatened to send his brain leaking out of his ears.  
  
His hair was an absolute disaster, dark brown locks tangled and sticking up in every known direction, his pony tail holder M.I.A. He reached an arm blindly out towards his side table, feeling for his phone but instead picked up a pill bottle with a sticky note attached to it. Iruka brought the item closer, squinting at the recognizable cursive writing in purple pen.  
  
_Lightweight. xoxox_  
_~Anko_  
  
Iruka gradually sat up and leaned against the headboard, putting a pillow behind him as he opened the Advil bottle and took out three pills. He was preparing for the dreaded task of getting up and walking to the kitchen for a glass of water, only to blink in surprise after finding a bottle on his little side table right where the pills were. So maybe Anko wasn't _that_ evil after all. Iruka took the bottle and twisted the cap off, popping the pills into his mouth and chugged all of the water in one go.  
  
He flopped back onto the soft comforters, burying his face in the the covers that still smelled fresh of laundry detergent. Iruka stayed like that a while until he decided he needed a shower. Sleeping in his clothes from yesterday was not all that appealing. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he tugged his long sleeved shirt off while kicking out of his pants, carelessly disregarding the clothes in a trail behind him while making his way towards the bathroom.  
  
Iruka _almost_ laughed when catching a glimpse of his hair in the mirror. It was the definition of a birds nest. Peeling off his socks, he turned the shower on and hopped in after the water started to steam. Iruka took a long shower, all the way up until his fingertips started to get wrinkled from being in the water for an extended period of time. He finished washing relatively quickly and simply stood there, letting the warm spray rinse down on top of his head and slowly seep life back into his hungover body. That Advil was working wonders.  
  
He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his hair and another on his waist, exiting the fogged up bathroom to wander into the kitchen. Iruka's stomach was nagging terribly at him by now. He couldn't recall throwing up last night at all, but it definitely felt as if he hadn't eaten in _ages._  
  
"You really need to go grocery shopping."  
  
Iruka damn near jumped out of his skin at the sound of another voice. He whipped around to find Naruto lazed about on his living-room couch, a piece of bread shoved in his mouth. He constantly forgot the blond had a spare key to his apartment, sometimes Naruto would catch Iruka off guard. Like right now for example. "I mean there's  _nothing_ here. What do you eat, 'Ruka? Air?"  
  
"Naruto!" Iruka shouted in dismay. "You're supposed to be at the hospital."  
  
"Eeeh." The blond waved a hand in the air halfheartedly, finishing the rest of his bread. "Tsunade kept making me do these weird eye test thingy's. If I do another one I'll go crazy."  
  
"Well it's not like you've got a  _concussion_ or anything."  
  
Naruto grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just whacked my head a little. I'll be alright."  
  
"Naruto." Iruka said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Go back now, or I'll make Tsunade ground you and keep you there all week."  
  
"What? I'm fifteen! That's like for little kids n' stuff!"  
  
"I mean it."  
  
Blue eyes glared stubbornly before flashing with amusement. "Oh?" Naruto said, crossing his legs on the couch. "It's a little hard to take you seriously with no clothes on."  
  
Iruka sputtered, heat rising to his face. He then frowned, pointing a finger towards the teenager while bringing on his teacher voice. "Don't make me start counting."  
  
"Ugh." Naruto groaned, rolling off the side of the couch. "Fine! I'll stay one more day. But when I get back I wanna see those shelves stacked with easy mac." The boy was then stomping out of the apartment, slamming the door shut. "And when I say stacked, I mean _stacked!_ " Naruto shouted from outside.  
  
A slow sigh left Iruka, his headache returning. That kid was some handful. He opened a cupboard, blinking a couple times in the empty wooden space. Naruto had been right, he really _did_ need to go grocery shopping. Iruka normally bought food on Sunday's, right when he got back from hiking in the forest over the weekend. He skipped his usual hikes these past few weeks though. Iruka blamed the school for getting off spring break and dumping a shitload of work on him and the students, but he knew the real reason he hadn't stopped by the cabin yet.  
  
Iruka knew he would need to go there eventually. Just like any other place, it needed at least minimum maintenance. Plus, he left quite a few things there. Some dishes, old laundry that probably worked up a good stink by now, and that dog cage he purchased. It had a year warranty anyways, Iruka could get his money back if he cleaned it and returned it back to the pet store. That is, _if_ he could find the receipt.  
  
And above all, Iruka missed it. He missed the cabins less modern apparel, the fresh air, the damp grass, the dense surrounding trees, vegetation lush with spring. He missed _everything_. Iruka glanced at the clock on the microwave, pleased to find he still had a lot of daytime left, it was just past 11 AM. With nothing else to do on this fine Saturday, he then decided he'd drive up to the cabin for a little outdoorsy time, because Iruka would be damned if he sat in his apartment moping around for another weekend.  
  
Who knows, Iruka might even run into another injured animal and the entire process would start all over again. That would be something. Iruka noticed, the creatures only seemed to get bigger as he continued finding them. First a bird, then a cat, a beaver, a fox, lastly a wolf.  
  
Tch. What was next? A freaking bear?

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
Now Iruka knew he wouldn't be able to walk his usual 10 plus miles with his moderate hangover, but his body was _aching_ like he'd fell from a fucking skyscraper. Alright, maybe he was exaggerating a _little_ bit, but still. It couldn't have been more than 2 and a half miles away from the cabin and Iruka was already getting ready to collapse. Determined, nevertheless, he kept going.  
  
He headed on the trail which took the forest to a more elevated terrain, encompassed with many rocks and hillsides instead of greenery. If Iruka followed the trail completely, it would lead into the mountains which reigned supreme Northwest of here. He'd never gone as far as the mountains before, but plenty of people biked, rode ATV's or hiked up there for the spectacular views. It was also rumored there were eagles there. Iruka would love to see one of the magnificent birds in person, and even though he considered himself a relatively experienced hiker, the mountains were a bit much.  
  
It wasn't just the fact that they were dangerous, more far away, and the map provided had trails that were outdated, but it was so far he would likely need to spend a night or two if he traveled solely on foot. And that was something Iruka sure as hell wasn't prepared for. At least, not on his own anyway. Perhaps finding a hiking buddy would do him some good.  
  
He stopped for a quick breather, taking a gulp from his canteen of water while looking behind him. The trail was mostly uphill, it was such a gradual incline it was hardly noticeable when walking, but at a distance Iruka could see just how steep it became. He was going to a spot he'd been only a handful of times before. It was sort of a miniature cliff side, a little climb was required, but once at the top of the rocky hill it provided the most spectacular view of the forest. It was high enough to even see the road which led out here.  
  
Iruka was going to take some pictures and have them printed out to bring to class on Monday. Since it was warm enough to take class outside now, for some extra credit Iruka planned to put together a scavenger hunt to get the kids outdoors and active. The pictures were to show and educate the children just how wonderful and deadly nature could be. Maybe he'd add a few stories too. Iruka hoped a few of them would grow up to be somewhat like he was, fond of the wilderness and all of its inhabitants.  
  
Except mosquitoes.   
  
Irritating little motherfuckers.  
  
Despite his sore body, Iruka couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. How could he have _ever_ passed up the chance to be out here? There was just something about it all that captivated him in a way words couldn't even begin to describe. Iruka wasn't one too keen on religion, but he was sure in another life, he'd probably be an animal, or maybe reincarnated as one.  
  
He paused after climbing up a rocky patch. It wasn't big enough to require any rope or climbing equipment, but if one wasn't careful, a leg or arm could definitely get broken. Iruka stopped again, gritting his teeth as his muscles tired from exertion. He now remembered exactly why he hated drinking excessively. Pulling himself on top of the first slope, he let out an appreciative noise once glimpsing down.  
  
Iruka wasn't even at the spot yet, and already the sight was breathtaking. He reached into a cargo pocket and dug out a little camera he purchased a few months back. Iruka was by no means a professional photographer or anything of the sort, but with his basic knowledge on a cheap camera, he was able to take some pretty nice pictures. Iruka took another swig of his canteen, noting how it was already more than halfway empty.  
  
It was much hotter the higher he got. Then again, that was expected. As the terrain shifted from a grassy bottom to rough and rocky, there was less and less moisture clinging to the area. He put his canteen away, peeping at his cellphone for a second. Iruka was making good time, despite travelling slower than usual. He frowned once hearing a strange noise nearby. It was low, rumbling kinda, not quite a growl but.   
  
Was that.. a purr?  
  
Iruka turned, eyes scanning about the rocky expanse. He was about to continue on the path until he did a double take. Movement against the stones made his eyes bulge as a russet, sandy-colored figure was distinguished among the rocks. Every single drop of blood in Iruka's body precisely turned to ice in that moment.  
  
No way.  
  
A mountain lion stared back at Iruka, long tail swishing constantly back and forth behind it's physique.  
  
His heartbeat immediately spiked, palms sweating while frozen to the spot. What the fuck was he supposed to do? There was a goddamn _cougar_ not forty feet away. _Watching_ him. Iruka wanted to run, but turning his back on a predator and fleeing was the number one way to provoke an attack. Then again, this was a big cat, staring at it while standing still could be seen as a challenge.  
  
Big cats hated very loud and obnoxious noises, but Iruka felt if he shouted, the mountain lion would just get irritated and attack him anyways. Iruka's heart jumped to his throat when the cougar rolled it's shoulders, ears perked upwards, looking way too interested in the fear-struck schoolteacher. He slowly, shakily began moving one hand towards his right cargo pocket, feeling for the Swiss army knife buried under a few granola bar wrappers.  
  
He jumped when the big cat took a leap down from it's rocky perch, another low rumbling purr-like noise vibrating in its throat. Oh fuck. It looked hungry. Iruka didn't even know cougar territory extend this close to the border. They were supposed to be miles away from here, only the occasional black bear was near here. From the looks of it, the mountain lion was on the younger side. It was a bit smaller than what Iruka expected of a big cat. But that didn't mean the creature was any less capable of tearing his guts out with it's deadly claws and teeth.  
  
Panic set in when the cougar began gradually stalking forwards, it's eyes never once leaving Iruka. He tried shouting, and for a second the big cat jumped, and then it _growled_ at him.  
  
To hell with that.  
  
Iruka turned on his heel, knife in one hand as he sprinted down the rocky decline. Stones and pebbles shifted and rolled underneath his boots, causing his footing to slip and he was practically sliding down the hill on his ass. He heard another growl behind him, followed by some thumping and adrenaline set in, causing him to frantically scramble to his feet and run as fast as he ever had in his life.  
  
He was being chased by a mountain lion.  
  
A mountain lion.  
  
Yeah, they weren't the largest big cats on the planet or anything, but it was still. A. _Fucking._ _Mountain. Lion._  
  
A screech of terror left Iruka's throat as he felt weight on his back, and suddenly he was pressed onto the ground stomach first, the wind knocked from him at the rough impact. The cougar easily caught up and tackled him from behind, viscous growls leaving its mouth as it's claws and teeth tore at Iruka's backpack which was buckled securely to his upper body.  
  
His— _backpack._  
  
Oh god.  
  
His backpack was so big and bulky it actually covered the entirety of his back, including the back of his neck. Iruka had _never_ been so grateful for lobbing around the annoying hiking bag with him. The sounds of the backpack material tearing filled the area along with Iruka's loud screams and yells. He couldn't swing his arms back in this position to stab the animal with his knife. It wouldn't be long before the big cat got the hint and flipped Iruka over.  
  
This was it.  
  
He was going to die.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
Kakashi trudged through the thick foliage, a rabbit dangling from his jaws. He'd been wandering rather aimlessly for the past couple of weeks, debating on leaving this place altogether or not. Despite himself, he always ended up lingering within a few-mile proximity to the cabin where he previously stayed with Iruka. The day he was forced to leave was very conflicting for Kakashi and still lingered in the back of his mind.  
  
He almost, _almost_ revealed himself in that moment, but with his last bit of restraint, held back. Kakashi was confused and even somewhat angered at first. Iruka had _never_ yelled at him or raised his voice before. He thought he'd done something wrong, but after seeing the mans face, his heartbreak was clear as day. Iruka was _shattered._ He wasn't kicking him out for no reason or because he didn't like him, he deemed Kakashi fit enough to return back to the wild and thus finally let him go.  
  
The image of tears messily rolling down tan cheeks seemed to haunt Kakashi. He didn't know Iruka was suffering so much on his behalf, all because Kakashi was gone. Did he really have that much of an effect on him? Perhaps he had been right, assuming the man harbored some form of love or fondness for him, one strong enough which would evoke the same reaction of someone giving up their beloved dog to an animal shelter.  
  
He even returned to the cabin once or twice, but the scents there were stale. Iruka hadn't visited the cabin for a long time, nearly a month. Kakashi began to fear he'd never return. Why that made him immensely upset, he didn't know. At least he had a reminder of the human, in the form of a scarf Kakashi had yet to take off from around his neck. Still, he couldn't bring himself to leave the area. Not quite yet.  
  
An echoing screech reaching his ears made Kakashi immediately halt, tail sticking straight out. What the hell?  
  
_That voice._  
  
Maybe he was hearing things? It sounded way too much like Iruka. Another nearby bloodcurdling scream following after the previous caused the hairs on his spine to elevate. No, that didn't _sound_ like Iruka, it  _was_ Iruka. Rabbit forgotten, Kakashi dropped his prey on the ground and turned in the direction, legs carrying him in a desperate sprint, ears flattened back. It was an absolute miracle he decided to travel a little further up the forest today, because from the sounds of it, Iruka was either being attacked or murdered right now.  
  
Neither of the two things were an option for Kakashi.  
  
_Please no._  
  
The sound of Iruka yelling in clear distress was making his head ache terribly. It was such a frightening noise, it made Kakashi's heart almost burst from his chest in anxiety and he nearly tripped over his own paws from running so fast. As he drew nearer, the unmistakable and recognizable smell of Iruka's fear-scent made him flinch. Kakashi didn't smell blood, which was more than a relief, but there was also another scent. It was very sharp..  
  
_Feline?_  
  
As the trees gave way into a more open, rocky hillside space, his eyes darted around until he spotted movement up ahead. Kakashi skidded to a stop at the sight, paw pads scraping the rough, hot gravelly surface. There on the ground was the man who saved his life, a puma attached to his back and dragging him by his hiking backpack with it's powerful front legs, claws dug into the material while it bit at the zippers and buckles.  
  
Adrenaline mixed with aggression seeped through him, bringing his legs into movement again before his brain even registered. Kakashi acted without second thought, charging forwards expeditiously with a series of ferocious barks which seemed twice as loud as they echoed around the canyon-like area. The mountain lion almost instantly stopped it's assault, rearing back from Iruka with a hissing noise as Kakashi advanced.  
  
_It's nothing but a kitty._  
  
He continued barking loudly, threateningly, spit flying from his jowls and teeth snapping with cringe-worthy clicks from the bone crushing force. Kakashi spared a quick glance at Iruka, who was staring at him with his mouth open, eyes wide, tears streaming down his face. Good, at least he distracted the cougar so Iruka could get away. He jumped and dodged when the feline lashed out a front paw, deadly claws unsheathed and nearly catching him on the face.  
  
_A very big.. very powerful.. very dangerous.. kitty._  
  
Kakashi snarled, lurching forwards while shouldering into the big cat and biting near its face. The animal roared and twisted, wrapping its forelegs around him, claws sinking into his back as he was dragged sideways. That's right, cats were damned flexible and agile, and his cougar was no exception. Kakashi ignored the burning pain as large hooked claws easily sank past his thick fur, digging into his skin underneath.  
  
As the mountain lions enormous jaws opened for a devastating bite, Kakashi was quick to enclose his teeth on the side of the animals face, feeling the soft flesh of it's cheek tear as he jerked his head back and pushed at the creatures chest with his paws. The puma roared in fury, it's hind legs tucking up underneath its body as it scored Kakashi's stomach with its back claws. He forgot stupid cats had stupid functional claws on all four stupid paws.  
  
Kakashi hated cats.  
  
He wrenched himself out from underneath the feline, continuing with another series of threatening barks and snarls, tail lashing behind his body. Kakashi was surprised to see a rock fly into view and catch the mountain lion on the side of its head. Iruka didn't run away yet? What was he doing? The animal roared again, attention drawn to Iruka, and Kakashi took that short moment of distraction to snap his teeth over one of the big cats legs.  
  
A large free paw was quick to strike him on the head, the sheer force of the action making a wave of dizziness come to Kakashi's vision and he let go, ears flattened back. Enough was enough apparently, as the puma then snarled and turned, bounding back up the rocky slope and disappearing from sight. Kakashi sat back on his haunches, panting, blinking rapidly as his blurry vision was brought back into focus.  
  
Aside from the ringing in his ears, there was the sound of quick footsteps pattering against the earth, then arms were wrapped tightly around him, a face buried into the side of his neck fur.  
  
"You came back!" Iruka wailed, his entire body trembling and voice scratchy—probably from screaming his lungs out of his body.  
  
_I never left._  
  
Kakashi allowed the man to hug him for a long while, listening to the others rapid heartbeat steadily calm down along with the sniffles going away. Iruka finally pulled back, big chocolate eyes filled with _so_ much happiness and emotion Kakashi couldn't help his tail wagging behind him like an excited little pup.  
  
"You saved my life." Iruka murmured, eyes drifting down to the scarf which hung around Kakashi's nape, a smile widening his lips. "Thank you."  
  
He watched the man get up and adjust the straps on his backpack before beginning to walk. Kakashi lifted one paw preparing to get up and follow, though slowly brought the appendage back on the ground.  
  
As if sensing he was still sitting there, Iruka stopped mid-step, turning around. Another smile broke out on the mans face, the expression sending a warm flutter to Kakashi's stomach. He missed that smile.   
  
"Come."  
  
Kakashi was up and moving before the first syllable even left the mans mouth.  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
Iruka was still thoroughly and utterly stunned. It was like something out of a thriller movie just happened. If he told the story, likely nobody would even believe him. Yeah, his backpack was nearly shredded to pieces, but someone could say Iruka did so himself with a knife and made the entire thing up. Rather people thought he was telling the truth or not didn't matter. What _did_ matter is that he was still breathing, and all thanks to one fluffy friend.  
  
Many emotions swarmed Iruka when he realized White Fang not only came back to save his life, but still wore the kerchief he put around his neck weeks prior. The wolf threw itself into the face of a mountain lion, all for Iruka's sake. If _that_ wasn't genuine loyalty, he didn't know what was. He even didn't register his complete exhaustion until he finally stepped foot in the cabin and disregarded the heavy hiking backpack.  
  
Iruka would keep and treasure that damn backpack until he was an old man. That simple thing he purchased for 30 bucks was also a factor of his well-being right now. Without it, Iruka's back probably would've been split open until his spine was showing. He shuttered, the thought that the cougars claws had been mere _inches_ of digging into his flesh settling a lump in his stomach.  
  
He closed the cabin door after White Fang followed him inside, and much to Iruka's horror he saw a trail of bloody paw prints on the floor. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that it didn't even cross his mind the wolf was injured.

"You're hurt—" Iruka exclaimed, turning to look at the wolf who was sitting in the living room currently licking a crimson splotch from its fur.   
  
Feeling all too guilty and responsible for the injuries, Iruka rushed into the bathroom and grabbed what little remained of the medical supplies, bringing them to the kitchen table to sort out. He rummaged through the items while cursing himself for not stocking up before he made the trip. From what he could tell, it was nothing serious, considering White Fang wasn't rolling on the floor howling in agony, but he couldn't help the nag in the back of his mind telling him it was all his fault.  
  
Which, it kind of was.  
  
"Shit, there's hardly anything here." Iruka murmured in frustration, frowning down at the pitiful amount of medical items.  
  
"Don't you normally keep a spare med-kit in your hiking bag?"   
  
"Yeah, but I forgot to—" Iruka promptly stopped all movement, his mouth hanging open with his unfinished sentence.  
  
Wait.  
  
Someone just _talked_ to him.  
  
And he was in the cabin. Alone. Except for White Fang. Who was a wolf. Wolves couldn't talk.  
  
Iruka slowly put his arms down onto the counter, lifting his head from its downward position to bring his eyes up. There, standing across the room behind one of the comfort chairs was a man. Mouth still open, Iruka gaped at the other individual, trying to make sense of the situation at hand. His eyes moved towards the floor where White Fang had been not fifteen seconds ago, finding the spot empty save for a little bit of silver fur and a stain of blood.  
  
Gradually, his gaze came to rest on the figure who was standing just as quietly and still as he was. Okay, either this was one _hell_ of a hangover and Iruka was hallucinating up some mighty weird shit, or he actually died in the cougar attack and this was some sort of twisted after-life dream thingy.  
  
He stared and _stared._ Really, that was all Iruka could do in that moment. Finally, after what seemed like forever he gathered a little bit of composure and managed to ramble out.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here? How did you get in?" Iruka frowned, noting the mans bare chest and he guessed the reason the guy was standing behind the chair is because he also had no pants on. "And why are you naked?"  
  
This was turning out to be the craziest Saturday in Iruka's life. He didn't think he could get any more surprised and confused than he was right now.  
  
"You know who I am." The stranger replied, his voice low.   
  
"Uh," Iruka blinked. "No I don't. I'm _pretty_ sure I'd remember a random naked guy in my cabin."  
  
"Why don't you take a closer look, then?"  
  
Okay, what the fuck was going on? Iruka gaped at the other. Was this guy some kind of pervert? Or maybe he was insane? Oh god, what if he was a prison escapee? Iruka couldn't really make out his appearance from all the way across the room and the lights were off, not to mention his eyes were still a bit watery and puffy from crying earlier. And where did White Fang go? If the wolf protected him from a cougar surely it'd attack an intruder in the cabin too?  
  
"Listen," Iruka began, taking a step backwards to grab one of the dirty cooking knives laying in the sink. "I've had one hell of an afternoon and I don't want anymore trouble."  
  
The man simply stood there, not gracing him with a response but Iruka could feel eyes on him. Great, a psycho had broken into his cabin. Just what he needed after nearly getting torn apart by a big cat. He slowly walked around the kitchens island, making his way to the living room with cautious steps, the chefs knife clutched tightly in his hand. Iruka reached for the light switch and flicked it on, blinking a couple times while his eyes adjusted.  
  
His gaze rested on the figure standing behind the reading chair, greeted with an expanse of pale skin, slightly bloodied around the stomach area from a couple scratches. The guy was tall and lean with very defined muscles. He didn't appear to have an inch of fat on his body, it was like he was carved from marble. What _really_ got Iruka's attention though, was precisely three things. The shock of spiky silvery-grey hair, multicolored eyes peering intensely at him, the left one marred with an all too familiar vertical scar.  
  
And the unmistakable black and white designed kerchief hanging loosely around a long pale neck.  
  
The cooking knife fell from Iruka's hand with dull thump on the carpeted floor. His head snapped to the spot where White Fang had been sitting on the floor a few minutes ago, then back to the man.  
  
"No." Iruka mumbled, beginning to back up. No way. There was no way. There was just _no way._  
  
"Iruka—" The man said, and he flinched.  
  
"How—how—" Iruka stuttered, tripping over a shoe and falling on his butt. He continued scooting back on the floor, eyes blown wide. "What are—how... how do y-you know m-my name?"  
  
"Please don't be scared." The other man began carefully, stepping from around the comfort chair and walking towards him.  
  
Oh, sweet Jesus, yeah, he was definitely naked.  
  
Iruka made a noise of dismay, his back hitting a wall. "Stop!"  
  
And just like that, the guy stopped moving.  
  
"Don't panic." He said.  
  
It was a little too late for that.  
  
"Where's White Fang?" Iruka blurted out, looking around for the animal who saved his life. "Wh—"  
  
"I'm right here."  
  
Yep.  
  
He was definitely dead. Poor Naruto, Iruka never got the chance to buy him a shitload of easy mac. And the kids, they would be devastated too. He was so young as well, so much life ahead of him. What a shame.  
  
"Iruka." Came the relatively deep, yet smooth voice.  
  
The entire time he was going pale while bleakly staring at the other man, mouth slightly open in shock.  
  
"You're.." Iruka began, suddenly not having the energy to form words. He was then sliding against the wall behind him, slumping over to one side.  
  
"White Fang.." Iruka murmured, vision blackening out.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dun dun dunnnnnnnn.*
> 
> If Kakashi's hot bod wasn't enough indication, yes, shifters are indeed nude after they transform. Like most cases, their clothes are torn and shredded when first shifting, since their body obviously gets bigger and can no longer fit the items. So, if they don't already strip beforehand, the clothes rip off logically.
> 
> Poor Iruka, he just wanted a normal Saturday.
> 
> I'm procrastinating the fuck out of this 8 page paper due in a few days. 8 PAGES. AhHhhhHHhhHH I'm so sick of school I just wanna fast forward 5 years of my life and already have a cool house with clean fuzzy carpets and a dog and a giant fish tank and a stable job afkjgrltdfrgegdh—
> 
> Ahem. Anyway. See ya'll later.


	7. Demons Divulged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: says next chappie will be slow bc exams  
> Also me: updates 4 days later lol
> 
> If you haven't figured this out already, don't listen to anything I say when it comes to the updating of chapters. For those of you who are used to the authors posting on some sort of set schedule, you're shit out of luck. c:
> 
> But one things for sure, I finish all my stories. Even the ones that haven't been updated in months, I'm still working, they'll get done. Slowly, yes, but done. I refuse to die if even one of my works has that "#/?" at the end of it.
> 
> All my shit is un-beta'd and I'm bad at the English thing, so if ya'll see typos or some sentences look weird feel free to call that out.
> 
> Enjoy!

  
A pair of mismatched eyes greeted Iruka as he came to, bleariness fading from his vision, only to find himself staring right back at a half-lidded dark grey and eerie crimson. He yelped while jumping back, a loud _thunk_ filling the room as the back of Iruka’s head connected with the wall behind him. Grimacing, he brought a hand up to rub at his poor throbbing skull.  
  
For a while there, Iruka was positive he had been trapped in some sort of weird post-hungover nightmare, waiting to finally awaken in his comfy king-sized bed and escape the madness. But no. Not even close. Here he was, sitting in the same spot in his cabin, an all too real man crouched before him, piercing unblinking gaze seeming to breach Iruka’s very soul.  
  
He swallowed once, throat feeling tight. The close proximity allowed him to get his first good look at the guy, every single detail not a foot away. Iruka wanted to disappear in that moment, to simply vanish entirely from the face of the earth and leave the situation which was beginning to drive him on the brinks of insanity. Yet, all he could do in that moment was stare, trapped between a wall and the very being which was causing his current internal disarray.  
  
He was _stunning._  
  
And that was an understatement, really. The man in front of him was nothing short of a living Greek God. High cheekbones, an angular defined jawline, lips that weren’t too thin or too thick. There was even a cute little mole under the left side of his mouth. But those _eyes._ Perhaps it was the scar, or the fact that they were two different colors, but there was something immensely captivating and mysterious about them and they had Iruka effectively immobilized.  
  
“Seven minutes.”  
  
“Huh?” Iruka blurted dumbly. It wasn’t fair, even the guy’s voice was sin.  
  
“You were passed out for seven minutes.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Another awkward pause. Though, really. What was Iruka supposed to say? This dude just appeared out of absolutely _nowhere_ then claimed to be White Fang. Seriously, what the hell? It was only expected he’d black out from the shock and confusion of it all. But.. what if the man was telling him the truth? What if he really _was_ White Fang? Iruka’s eyes lingered on the vertical scar, then moved up to the spiky head of silvery-greyish hair. Finally, his gaze came to rest on the black and white bandanna hanging loosely around the other’s neck.  
  
It _was_ the same scarf he gave to White Fang weeks ago, the guy _did_ have the same red eye, the same scar, and his hair _was_ the same color as the wolfs fur. Iruka then gestured towards the man’s bleeding torso.  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“Really?” There was a brief flash of amusement across the others handsome pale features. “How hard did you hit your head? They’re from the mountain lion.”  
  
Iruka’s heart was pounding in his chest now. It just didn’t make sense. None of this made any sense. Why.. what.. Everything this man implied so far.. how could it be true? How could this random guy—this _human_ sitting right in front of him _possibly_ be White Fang?  
  
“So,” He began, voice trembling. “You’re telling me that... you’re the _wolf_ I found dying in the forest all those weeks ago.”  
  
“I know it’s difficult for you to understand, but yes.”  
  
“Uh-huh.” Iruka slowly nodded, his legs moving as he placed his hands on the floor. This guy was completely _insane._  And he was talkin' the coo-coo for cocoa puffs type of shit. Cocaine? Meth? Nah, druggies were usually very skinny and sickly-looking. A screw was definitely loose in his noggin though. Had to be. “Okaay.”  
  
“Don’t do it.” The silver haired man then said abruptly, causing him to freeze. “I can sense you’re preparing to flee.”  
  
Iruka gaped at the other, fingers twitching against the floor.  
   
“It wasn’t my purpose to scare you.” The man continued, looking off in another direction while sighing through his nose. “It’s only logical you’re confused and weary of me, but I assure you Iruka, I mean you no harm.”  
  
Iruka sat still, mulling over those words. He took in the serious expression, the way the man's voice dropped to an almost soft pitch as he spoke. Maybe it was the sheer sincerity in that tone, or the solemn look on his face. Whatever the cause, just then, something seemed to tug at Iruka's heart, as if his instinct was telling him to accept this. _This_ being.. well, whatever one would call the current situation at hand.  
  
His muscles gradually relaxed, and Iruka took in a deep shaky breath through his nose. "I believe you.” He said after a long silence.  
  
Iruka looked up to find that bi-colored gaze on him again, slightly wider than before. There was then a smile on the pale man’s face. Actually—not really his face, primarily in his eyes, since they kind of curved upwards in addition to the quirk of his lips. For reasons unknown, that expression did funny things to Iruka’s stomach.  
  
The other was then standing up, and Iruka had been so concentrated on everything else he actually forgot the guy was completely naked. He blushed, forcing his eyes to look elsewhere, literally _anywhere_ than below the mans waist. A hand was extended out, and Iruka blinked at it a moment before accepting the offering. A strong grip easily helped lift him off the floor, and he murmured a thanks while trying to keep his eyes away from that unfairly attractive physique.  
  
Iruka was startled to see blood smeared on his palm, and only then did he remember why they were even here in the first place.  
  
“Your paws! I mean—hands.. feet..? Er, they were bleeding badly earlier.. you need to.. I have some.. sorry.” Iruka stumbled over his words, quickly rushing back to the kitchen while grabbing some gauze from the counter.  
  
“The ground up there near the mountains is very hot and rough, my paw pads had gotten so used to the grass and dirt they became squishy and non-calloused. I guess that’s my own fault, though.” The man explained, holding out his hands with his palms facing upwards as he approached.  
  
“It’s not your fault.” Iruka said, wetting a towel with warm water from the sink and began to dab the blood away from the other’s hands. They were very large, Iruka noticed. Long, thin fingers, almost elegant, but not girly in any shape or form.  
  
He disinfected the scraped palms, mindful of the torn skin as he wrapped them in a thin layer of gauze. Iruka’s face was _burning_ , he knew the man’s eyes were staring attentively, watching his every move considerately, but he kept his gaze focused on the task at hand. Looking at those mismatched eyes on a _human’s_ face was much more difficult and intimidating oddly enough.  
  
Iruka did the same treatment to his feet, then turned his attention towards the scratches on the other’s belly. Luckily, they just breached the surface of his skin, the cougar likely merely grazed him. Iruka felt the hard, muscular planes of the man’s six pack twitch under his fingertips when he applied the ointment, and he gnawed the inside of his lip idly.  
  
Was it hot in here? The room temperature felt like it spiked to a hundred degrees in the past minute or so. Against his will, Iruka’s eyes wandered downwards for a fleeting moment. A small noise was heard in the back of his throat, and he and he immediately turned around, flushed redder than a bell pepper while fumbling with a stack of bandages.  
  
“So uhm,” Iruka tried, desperately needing to get his mind out of the gutter. “What’s your name? I’m guessing it’s not White Fang.” He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck out of habit. He still wasn't one hundred percent sure if he was dreaming or not.  
  
“No, it’s not.” The other replied behind him. Was that smugness in his voice? “Kakashi.”  
  
“Kakashi.” Iruka repeated, liking how the name rolled off his tongue. He turned, peering at the man who in return arched a shapely silver brow at him. “You look like a Kakashi.”  
  
“Do I now?” And there was another eye-curved smile. "What made you name me White Fang?"  
  
"The classic movie." Iruka admitted, grabbing a fresh towel and motioned with his hand for the taller man to turn around. Kakashi complied, and Iruka was going to take a second to regain his composure because _seriously,_  getting smiled at by someone so attractive—rather they claimed to be a wolf or not—made his heart flutter in his chest and he felt like some dimwitted schoolgirl for acting so skittish.  
  
However, Iruka’s relief from being spared of that intense gaze was short-lived as he was presented with a full view of Kakashi’s back, which happened to be in far worse condition than the front. The wounds were bigger, and they weren’t scratches this time, but moreso _holes_ from the pumas’ claws attaching then digging deep into the toned flesh.  
  
The wave of guilt almost knocked Iruka off his feet. He slowly brought the damp towel up and gingerly began cleaning the blood, face twisted up in a frown.  
  
“I’m sorry.” He found himself saying after placing the last bandage on carefully. “That cougar could’ve killed you, and it would’ve been all my fault.”  
  
“Maa. It’s fine.” Kakashi murmured quietly.  
  
“It’s not fine!” Iruka’s hands squeezed into fists. “You risked _dying_ to save me, I’m the only one to blame.”  
  
“That cougar was way out of its territory. And don’t forget, you saved my life as well.” The other added, glancing over his shoulder.  
  
“Yeah but.. that’s different.” He muttered, looking off to the side.  
  
“How so?” Kakashi asked, cocking his head sideways curiously while now facing him.  
  
“I wasn’t in any imminent danger, you were there alone and unconscious. Plus, throwing myself at a big cat to save somebody.. I’m not strong enough to do anything even remotely close to that.”  
  
“You’re much stronger than you think.”  
  
Iruka looked up through wide eyes at the other man. Kakashi only continued staring at him silently, his face somehow unreadable. It was like he was wearing a mask but wasn’t at the same time. If Kakashi wasn’t smiling, it was nearly impossible to tell what he was thinking. Despite the blank look, Iruka took that compliment with a small smile.  
  
“Thank you.” He replied, shifting his weight from foot to foot. “Er.. do you want some clothes?” Iruka asked, scratching his head. “I mean I know they probably wont fit well, but just for the meantime..”  
  
“Sure.” Kakashi said, and _smirked._  
  
Christ almighty.  
  
Blushing furiously, Iruka led the way to his bedroom, stopping at the dark wooden dresser and began digging through what few clothes he had there.  
  
“It’s not much.” He admitted, handing Kakashi a simple pair of comfort pants, boxers, and a black t-shirt.  
  
“Maa. It’ll do.”  
  
Iruka’s eyes grew enormous when he realized Kakashi was beginning to get dressed right in front of his face. He should’ve figured as much, after all the man acted so natural and casual while butt-naked mere minutes ago.  
  
He cleared his throat awkwardly and glanced in another direction, taking a very close examination on a nearby wall. Iruka knew he’d done his fair share of ogling the other already, but his line of vision was somehow brought back towards Kakashi once again in a matter of seconds.  
  
Milky pale flesh which happened to be startlingly smooth to the touch was also marked with countless scars. Iruka vaguely remembered touching some of those scars at one point. Kakashi was nearly _covered_ in jagged marks, some tiny, some huge, some faded, most looking extremely painful to receive. Especially the ones on his back and chest, those were the worst. And yet, he couldn’t have been but a bit older than Iruka was from the looks of it. What kind of life did he live?  
  
He watched long arms reach above Kakashi’s head to slip on the shirt, muscles shifting and rippling underneath ivory complexion, movements light and nimble. The dim light of the room highlighted his physique almost ominously. Iruka stared in wonder, fully entranced and in awe by the other across the room.  
  
He...  _knew_ this man.. but at the same time didn’t. He'd been around him for weeks at a time, fed him, nurtured him, studied him, cared for him, _cried_ over him. This.. wasn't a dream. This was the real thing. _He_ was the real thing. Everything Iruka thought he knew was only a fraction of reality.  
  
“What.. What are you?” Iruka’s mouth was formulating the question before his brain even registered it.  
  
Kakashi turned, blinking calmly. He slipped his bandaged hands into the sweatpants pockets, leaning against the wall in a very nonchalant manner. The bottom garments didn’t even reach his ankles, but that was expected, he was far taller than Iruka was.  
  
“Humans refer to us as many things.” Kakashi answered dryly, his half-lidded eyes staring somewhere out of the bedroom window. “Legends. Beasts. Aliens. Monsters. Gods.” A pause, bi-colored gaze snapping towards Iruka. _“Demons.”_  
  
He swallowed, feet planted to the floor as Kakashi deliberately stepped towards him. Even the simplest of movements coming from the other was so enthralling. The unpredictability, the unrelenting power, the hidden predator. It all caused the fine hairs on the back of Iruka's neck to raise, but not in fear. He wasn't scared. No, he was.. _amazed._  
  
Standing face to face, Iruka noticed he was about eye-level with the man’s Adam’s apple. Now he wasn't a height-freak or anything, but it gave him a faint sense of smallness despite the fact that he was a perfectly average size.  
  
“However you view me is your own opinion, but we call ourselves shifters.”  
  
“Shifters.” Iruka repeated, tipping his head back slightly to look directly at the other man. “So.. you're a werewolf?”  
  
Kakashi’s nose twitched. “Not exactly. To put it into simpler terms, I guess a shapeshifter would be another way to say it.”  
  
“You can transform into a wolf and human at free will.” Iruka stated bluntly.  
  
Kakashi nodded.  
  
“And you are White Fang. The wolf I found out in the forest.”  
  
Another nod.  
  
“Meaning, this entire time you could actually understand me.”  
  
A slower nod.  
  
“Ah.”  
  
“That’s it?” Kakashi asked with a head tilt. “That’s all you have to say?”  
  
_That’s it?_ Iruka wasn’t exactly sure how to react after finding out they weren’t alone in the universe after all. There was a freaking _wolf shapeshifter_ standing in the bedroom of his cabin. Talking to him. What a Saturday this turned out to be.  
  
“Are you going to pass out again?”  
  
Iruka raised a finger. “Maybe.” He was promptly led over to the edge of the bed where Kakashi helped slowly sit him down. Iruka stared off into space a while, his brain trying to comprehend everything. This was.. _crazy._ Never in his life would he imagine something like this happening. It was the kind of stuff you see in tv-shows or fantasy movies.  
  
“Your silence isn’t exactly joyous.” Kakashi murmured. “But I guess it’s better than you running away while screaming your head off and attracting Beast Hunters.”  
  
He gave the silver haired man a look. “Do I really seem like the type to do that?”  
  
Kakashi merely shrugged, one-shouldered, and Iruka was about to protest before noting the man's last words.  
  
“Beast Hunters?” He repeated curiously.  
  
“Maa. That’s enough for one day.” Kakashi said, patting him on the shoulder. “I don’t want to overload your brain.”  
  
“Why did you wait until now?” Iruka asked, propping one thigh up on the bed while folding his hands together. “I mean.. why didn’t you reveal yourself to me earlier? For weeks.. you let me pet you and feed you and..” He looked down, biting the inside of his lip. “I don’t know. I guess it’s kind of awkward talking to the same person—or.. animal you gave belly rubs to.”  
  
“Would you prefer it if I were in my wolf form?”  
  
“No I—I didn’t mean it like that. Just..” Iruka scratched the back of his neck, looking for the right words.  
  
“It’s not a simple choice.” Kakashi began, his voice low. “Revealing ourselves to humans comes with major consequences if the wrong person is shown. Many shifters have suffered and died from doing such a thing. We can only show our true identity to those who we trust fully. Even then, there’s always a small risk.”  
  
“You trust me.” Iruka stated in slight surprise.  
  
“Of course.” Kakashi smiled, his eyes curving upwards again naturally. “If I didn’t trust you, I would’ve buried you in the backyard like an old bone long ago.”  
  
Honesty is the best quality, so they say.  
  
In spite of the harsh statement, Iruka was somehow touched that White F— _Kakashi_ —had full faith in him and was comfortable enough to actually reveal himself. He realized just how difficult that must’ve been, considering it was a secret. A life changing secret. It gave him a sense of honor, of importance. Iruka swore to never betray that trust. After all, this.. _shapeshifter_ was the reason he was still alive.  
  
"Sorry." Iruka mumbled sheepishly when realized he was staring yet _again._  
  
It was very hard not to, really. Not just for the fact that Kakashi looked like someone who could cause a traffic jam from simply walking down the street, but it was because of _who_ he was.  
  
"It's just.." He trailed off, fingers twirling in the bed sheets. "All this time, I was so fascinated with you. I.. I always wondered what you were thinking, or what you would tell me given the chance." Iruka chuckled. "And now, here you are, able to communicate fully and I don't even know what to begin to say."  
  
Iruka made a tiny noise as a bandaged hand was gently cupped on the side of his face, warm to the touch even through the gauze covering. Kakashi leaned forwards, his thumb tracing across the horizontal scar while his eyes captured Iruka completely, rendering him utterly speechless.  
  
"You don't need to say anything, you being here is enough for me."  
  
There was something strangely intimate about those words, and the way Kakashi said them. Iruka's lips parted slightly as he breathed and for a fraction of a second that bi-colored gaze flicked down.  
  
"O-okay." Iruka blushed, unable to come up with anything better at the moment.  
  
"So." As quick as the touch was there, it was gone, and suddenly the silver haired man was standing up, sauntering around the room towards the door. It was really amazing how different Kakashi could present himself while in human form. "Got any food?"  
  
For some reason, that question made Iruka smile a bit. "Unfortunately, no. I've got some serious shopping to do."  
  
"What're we waiting for then?"   
  
"What?" His eyes widened fractionally. "You mean.. you want to come _with_ me? Into town? Where there's other people?"  
  
"Maa. Why not?"  
  
"Don't you.. I mean uh.. wait a second." Iruka frowned. "Where do you live?"  
  
"I've got a den near the little river a few miles away." Kakashi said simply.  
  
"Den." Iruka blinked a couple of times. "So.."  
  
"This is my first time shifting into a human in three years, Iruka. I haven't got a house or an apartment anymore."  
  
"Oh." That made sense. Or did it? Did anything make sense anymore? Once again, the words were out of Iruka's mouth before he could think twice. "You need a place to stay?"  
  
"Why how nice of you to offer." Kakashi grinned, the expression alarmingly feral.  
  
Iruka gulped. What was he getting himself into?  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Like a computer informing the owner of a virus, many alerts and red flags were going off in Kakashi's brain earlier. It went against everything he was taught. He broke ANBU's strictest pack law, deliberately disobeyed a rule which was punishable by the most severe consequences. With years of practiced ease, Kakashi hid his inner turmoil by putting up his usual dismissive and nonchalant demeanor.  
  
_Never reveal yourself to a human._  
  
The words he had repeated thousands upon thousands of times seemed to hold much more weight now that he'd actually done _exactly_ what they told him _not_ to do. There was once a time when Kakashi despised all humans. Hated them with a burning passion. Wanted them all wiped clean from the face of the earth. It got so bad, that, unnecessary killing on his part during ANBU missions nearly compromised each operation he was assigned to.  
  
His packmates all feared him. Even the superiors, though they did a much better job of hiding it. Rumors spread that his red eye was actually borrowed from Satan, because only someone who had seen Hell could do the shit Kakashi did and proceed to sleep at night. After a relapse of counseling, isolation, mild torture, and self-evaluation, Kakashi ceased the mindlessly brutal killing, but somewhere in the back of his mind he partially wondered if what the others said was true, if he really _was_ some sort of demon.  
  
He was beginning to regret his choice. Iruka wouldn't spare him a second glance if he knew of some of the messed up stuff in Kakashi's past. The man was just too.. _pure_ for him. He couldn't bear tainting such a perfect, loving soul. He didn't deserve Iruka's treatment, much less his trust. However, there was a reason Kakashi had stuck around in that forest those few weeks.  
  
He couldn't bring himself to part just yet, and thank God he didn't, otherwise his beloved savior would've been cat food. Anger surged through Kakashi's veins at the rather unpleasantly fresh memory. He had never felt so driven to protect someone before, especially a mere human. Something very primal went off in his brain during then, caused his body to act accordingly. It felt.. _right._ Being there. Protecting Iruka.  
  
Something about the other man drew Kakashi towards him. What that specifically was, he wasn't sure, but he did know it grew stronger the longer he stayed around Iruka. Kakashi would have time to investigate that unusual emotion furthermore, considering Iruka was going to be in his company a while. He couldn't just up and disappear after dropping a bombshell like that. The poor guy would probably be put in a mental hospital if he did.  
  
He vaguely wondered how Iruka was doing at the moment. After driving from the cabin, Kakashi was dropped off at Iruka's apartment to wait while he fetched groceries and a couple of pairs of clothes and shoes for him. He tried telling the other man he could simply go steal some and save his money, but Iruka insisted, claiming he wouldn't mind his wallet suffering for someone who'd jump at a mountain lion for him.  
  
Kakashi would like to see how long Iruka kept pulling that card.  
  
Maybe he'd ask for a car, just to get on the guy's nerves. He was too adorable not to tease, blushing constantly like that. Or maybe that was just Iruka's blood circulation functioning improperly because he just found out humans weren't the only intellectually superior and capable creatures on the planet.

 _Hm._  
  
Kakashi stretched his long legs out on the couch, staring up at the boring ceiling to the apartment. He rolled over, preparing for a nap, only to press his face closer to the cushions when a slightly familiar scent breached his nostrils. He sniffed, eyes widening fractionally when recognizing who it belonged to.  
  
_That kid._  
  
Fully attentive, Kakashi let his senses roam and scanned the expanse of the apartment. He had been so busy thinking up a storm he didn't even properly assess Iruka's home. Kakashi was a little more than startled after realizing that adolescents scent was actually _everywhere,_ and not just on the couch. It was deep, underlying, a mixture of fresh and stale, meaning the kid was here quite often.  
  
He stood, prowling from room to room. Kakashi wasn't quite sure what to think when coming across a variety of clothes, shoes, and other random items scattered in one of the spare bedrooms. He stepped back into the main room, trying to come up with a logical conclusion, only to hear nearby footsteps. Someone was approaching. Kakashi's ears perked as there was the sound of jingling keys, the knob turning, then the door flew open.  
  
Kakashi only needed a split second to distinguish the one who walked through the door to be the very kid.. Naruto? If he recalled that name correctly.  
  
"You!" The other sputtered, pointing an accusing finger in his direction. "What the heck are you doing here?!"  
  
"What a pleasant surprise." Kakashi drawled, meeting that wide crystal blue stare with his own bored one.

"Did you break into Iruka's apartment? He's going to _kill_ you."  
  
Kakashi's gaze lingered on the keys in the others hand. He recalled Naruto saying something along the lines of Iruka being very important to him, but having access to his home? Were they together? Ignoring the surge of annoyance at the thought, Kakashi gave Naruto a once-over. Spiky naturally blond hair, bright blue eyes, bronzed skin, athletic build. Yeah, he was nowhere near the word ugly, in fact, Kakashi would consider him relatively pleasant to look at, but even so, the kid was definitely too young. He had to still be in high school.  
  
"How old are you, kid?"  
  
"I told you I'm not a kid!" Naruto fumed, crossing his arms over his chest. "And I'm not answering any questions from you until you answer mine first."  
  
Mature.  
  
_Real_ mature.  
  
"How long have you been coming here?" Kakashi asked, noting the extra toothbrush he peeped in the bathroom.  
  
"About three ye—wait! You didn't answer any of my questions!"  
  
"Three years." He repeated frankly, arching an eyebrow dubiously. "Don't you think that's cutting it a bit close to pedophilia?"

"Look, I don't know how you got in this buildi—wait.. _what?_ " If possible, those already giant ocean blues widened further. "You think that.. Iruka and me.. wh— _gaaah!_ No! Oh jeez dude you've got it all wrong!" Naruto sputtered and was laughing now, holding his stomach to keep from crumpling over. Kakashi merely stared at him. "Fuck, man, that's too funny." The blond said in between chuckles.  
  
"Enlighten me, then." Kakashi muttered, somehow feeling immensely relieved.   
  
"Iruka's more like an older brother, ya'know? He took me in after finding out I was homeless." Naruto then blinked a few times, looking him up and down. "Uh, are you wearing Iruka's clothes?"  
  
"Mm. Yes."  
  
"Oh so you'll answer  _that_ but not the important questions, like, oh, I dunno' why the heck you're _here?_ And as a human too?"  
  
Kakashi yawned disinterestedly as the other continued babbling. Naruto's voice sure was loud, he was beginning to work up a headache.  
  
"Hey! I'm talkin' to you pal!" The blond growled, stomping over to him.  
  
He was preparing to fix the kid with his signature death-glare until doing a double take. Like lightning, one of Kakashi's bandaged hands flung forwards, capturing Naruto by the chin and jaw with his fingers. The blond yelped, squirming against the tight hold Kakashi secured on the lower half of his face. His eyes narrowed as he leaned closer. From across the room, he didn't notice, but there on the kid's face were whisker imprints, three on each cheek.  
  
"You're a half-breed?" Kakashi hissed the words, fingertips squeezing the blond's jaw harder until he felt the other wince beneath his grasp.  
  
"Wh-what? What are you talking about? Let me go, that hurts!" Naruto shouted, trying to wrench away.  
  
Kakashi frowned. They weren't tattoos, there was no traces of ink. They weren't scars either, the kids skin had no indications of damage. They were just.. marks. Kakashi pushed the younger away, causing the blond to stumble back a few steps. Naruto shot him a glare while rubbing his bottom jaw.  
  
"What the hell was that for? First you almost take one of my ears off, now you're trying to rip my jaw right off my skull!"   
  
"What's your deal, kid? You didn't know what Beast Hunters were, you don't know what a half-breed is. Where are you from?"  
  
"I'm from here. I told you I live with humans, of course I don't know anything that you're talking about. Weirdo." The blond muttered, crossing his arms again.  
  
"Were both of your parents wolves?"  
  
"I never met them! We've been over this."  
  
"Hm." Kakashi slipped his hands in his pockets, leaning against the back of the couch. There was something odd about this Naruto kid. It wasn't just the lack of knowledge, it was like he wasn't in tune with his true self. That would make sense if he were indeed a half-breed, meaning one of his parents had to have been a human. That would also partially explain the whisker marks. Something with the human and wolf DNA not mingling one hundred percent properly and sometimes leaving small gaps, thus the baby could be born with slightly pointer ears than normal, or sharper and longer teeth, maybe slitted eyes.  
  
Kakashi had been called a half-breed before. His red eye was somewhat of a fluke. It always appeared that of a wolf's eye, even when he shifted to a man, so he grew accustomed to keeping it closed or covered—currently with the black and white bandanna Iruka gave him. Kakashi didn't know his mother, but he knew she was a wolf. He was no damned half-breed. All he recalled of her is that her fur was whiter than the very tundra's of Antarctica, eyes as grey as the heart of a storm, and she smelled of Lilly flowers.  
  
"Maa. Go back to the hospital." He drawled, returning to his spot on the couch by letting his body lazily flop down on the cushions.  
  
"Wha—" Naruto gawked at him. "How'd you know?"  
  
"I can smell the chemicals all over you." Kakashi sneered, nose wrinkling. "Now scat."  
  
"You can't kick me out! I practically live here!" The blond exclaimed, tilting his head. "Say, what happened to your hands and feet? There all bandaged up and stuff."  
  
"The only thing that'll be bandaged up is you if you don't leave within the next ten seconds."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Naruto rolled his eyes, wandering into the kitchen while going through the cabinets. "Still empty? Awe come on, I'm starving! Hospital food might as well be prison food, that shit's nasty."  
  
Kakashi groaned, shifting over on the couch to lay on his side while pressing a decorative pillow to his face. It seemed like the kid wasn't going to shut up or leave anytime soon, and unfortunately he couldn't do what his threat promised. He wasn't about to hurt anyone close to Iruka, much less a teenager. Perhaps he could.. _accidentally_ render Naruto unconscious by hitting him on the back of the head with a nearby lamp. By mistake of course.  
  
"Hey, you."  
  
He peeped from underneath the pillow to find a pair of bright blues mere inches away from his own face. Kakashi had to give it to the kid, most young'uns were too afraid to even look in his direction let alone bother him and mouth off.  
  
"You're in my spot." Naruto said, motioning towards the couch.  
  
"Go away." Kakashi muttered, letting the pillow droop back over his head.  
  
Suddenly, a weight on his body made Kakashi wheeze as he was squished between the couch cushions and a surprisingly heavy figure. What the—  
  
 _He sat on me._  
  
Kakashi stared at the blonde teenager, who simply snatched up the television remote and flicked on the TV to a sports channel playing football.  
  
 _He really just sat on me._  
  
"Stupid concussion." Naruto murmured, seeming to make conversation with himself as he watched the game. Kakashi had neither the energy or motivation to shove him off, even if his wounds were stinging from the added pressure. "Now I can't practice for an entire week. Coach said maybe more to be safe."  
  
"Maa. Perhaps if you'd actually stay in the hospital and recover, it'll go away faster."   
  
"It's so _boring_ in there, though. A couple nurses are pretty cute and treat me extra nice, but I still don't wanna be stuck in there all day."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"You're uncomfortable to sit on." The blond complained, wriggling his butt on Kakashi's back. The back buttons of his jeans felt more like knives at this point.  
  
"That's because I'm not a couch."  
  
"Where'd Iruka go?" Naruto then asked, glancing out of the window.  
  
"Store. Should be back soon."  
  
Finally, the teenager got off, hearing the slight hoarseness in Kakashi's voice as breathing became difficult.  
  
"So.. if you're here... does that mean Iruka's seen you? Like this?"  
  
He sat up, cracking his back with a stifled groan. "Yes."  
  
"Seriously?" Naruto's eyes widened.   
  
"Mm. But that doesn't mean you can show yourself too."  
  
"And why not?" The blond frowned. More like pouted.  
  
"It was no more than a couple of hours ago, we don't want to overwhelm Iruka. You care for him a lot, ne? Give him some time to process and get used to the whole thing. In fact, I wan't you to report to me any distinct behavioral or personality changes. Just because Iruka tells me he's alright doesn't mean it's the truth, his world just changed forever after all. How would you react if you were him and found out someone you were close to was a different species? It's not something to take lightly."  
  
Naruto's shoulders slumped, and he looked towards his feet. Eventually, the teenager nodded a few times, his voice quieter than before. "I guess you're right. Okay."  
  
"Good. If he's really alright with all of this, I'll let you know when the time comes for you to show yourself to him, I'll even help. But for now, just keep a close eye on Iruka for me, you know him better than I do after all."   
  
"I will." Naruto promised with a wide grin, thumb pressed to his chest. "Believe it!" The blond's expression soon faded into an intently serious one. "In exchange, though."  
  
"For?" Kakashi prompted, head tilting to the side.  
  
"I want you to teach me." The teenager declared, blue eyes narrowing.  
  
"Teach you what?"   
  
"Teach me how to be a wolf."  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Iruka had _so_ many questions.  
  
Though, when around Kakashi, his brain processes just seemed to stop functioning altogether. It was like all intellectual thoughts got turned to mush. Iruka pushed the cart down the isle, eyeing the cereal boxes. He'd been to this isle six times now. He found himself spacing out for the past hour, grabbing random shit off the shelves, things that weren't even on the shopping list in the first place.  
  
He even accidentally wound up in the feminine product isle, immediately pushing his cart in the opposite direction when a group of girls caught his confused face and burst out in a fit of giggles.  
  
So. Many. Questions.  
  
Iruka's eyes wildly snapped from person to person as they passed by in the store. Any of them. Any one of them could also be a shifter and he wouldn't have a fucking clue. He dropped a box of pop tarts in the cart. Iruka hated pop tarts. How many were there in the city? Did a full moon have any effect on them like in the stories? If there were wolves, did that mean vampires were real too?  
  
Hold up.   
  
Could Kakashi talk to dogs?  
  
He looked down at his shopping cart, realizing how heavy it became in the past five minutes. Iruka stopped, wiping his forehead, not surprised to find the surface dappled with sweat. He needed to _breathe_ and calm down damn it. He wasn't in any danger. This wasn't Armageddon. Okay, shapeshifters existed. Cool. There was a man who could transform into a wolf currently in his apartment. Kay.  
  
Or was it a wolf that could transform into a man?  
  
Iruka laughed, ducking his head and walking quickly past an elderly couple who looked at him in concern. He made his way to the register, nervously watching the machine display the price as it went up when the clerk continued scanning items. Iruka sighed. He was going to need to dig into his savings account for next months rent if he kept this up. As promised, Iruka bought lots of easy mac for Naruto—almost 40 dollars worth—which earned him a raised eyebrow from the bagger.   
  
He better see nothing below a C on any upcoming tests or assignments or blondie was gonna get it.  
  
After his trunk was filled to the brim with groceries, Iruka then stopped by the mall to pick Kakashi out at least a couple of outfits. He made the other wait at his apartment not for the fact the man had no shoes and was dressed in Iruka's clothes which were two-sizes-too-small, but because he was a little bit weary of how Kakashi would act around other people.  
  
Sure, Kakashi was nice to _him_ , but Iruka couldn't say the same for anyone else. After all, he didn't really _know_ the guy. Well, kind of. He knew the other man disliked fried vegetables, loved having the spot just between his shoulderblades scratched, or the crown of his head massaged with his fingertips in a circular motion, and hated when Iruka tugged on his tail because it was just so fucking _fluffy_ he couldn't resist _—  
  
_ Oh yeah, this was going to be harder than he thought.  
  
Iruka eyed a stack of shirts hanging on the wall, trying to conjure up an image of Kakashi right in front of him for a size estimate. Kakashi was big, but he wasn't exceedingly buff or stocky, more lean and defined. Would a large be too baggy? Or maybe just right? Iruka found his heart rate increasing as he thought of pale skin wrapped around toned muscle. Perfect, washboard abs that descended towards a wonderful v-line accompanied with curly silver hairs which led to that d—  
  
"Yo, Iruka! What's up man?"  
  
Iruka cleared his throat loudly, turning to see a familiar brunette much to his surprise.  
  
"Kiba," He said, blinking a couple times as Naruto's best friend approached. "You should be in school."  
  
"Not really. It's Saturday." The teenager replied matter-of-factly.  
  
Oh, right, this was the weirdest Saturday of Iruka's life. How could he forget.  
  
Kiba glanced up towards the clothes on the wall, a brow arching upwards. "You trying to hide some pudge or something? Mediums and regulars are over here dude." He chuckled, walking a few steps to the left. "What color? Brown? Grey? Teachers always wear boring stuff."  
  
"They do not." Iruka protested with a scoff. "And I'm actually shopping for a friend."  
  
"Ah, alrighty. What's his size then? By the way, the entire store is fifteen percent off, and you get ten dollars back for every eighty you spend."  
  
Iruka nodded, looking around a moment before shrugging a bit sheepishly. "I don't know."  
  
"Okaaaayy." Kiba blinked. "How tall? If you're interested in pants too, the jeans are buy one get the next pair for twenty-five."  
  
"Er.." Iruka lifted his hand in the air. "About this?"  
  
"Here." Kiba tossed him a top. "Those shirts always fit well for six-feet and over."  
  
"Thanks." He mumbled, opening the long sleeved top to inspect it. It looked like it would fit Kakashi. Dark grey would be a nice color against his pale skin too. "I didn't know you worked here." Iruka commented, following Kiba towards the pants section.  
  
"How do you think Naruto keeps getting all those new clothes?" Kiba chuckled. "I get him discounts all the time, even sportswear. I'll get you a discount too if you buy more than three things today."  
  
"That's nice of you."  
  
"Yeah, how's he doing by the way? Paramedics had to practically drag him from the field, he still wanted to play the game even when he couldn't walk straight."  
  
"Tch. He was well enough to escape the hospital and force me to buy easy mac."  
  
"Not surprising." Kiba grinned, dropping another pair of pants into Iruka's ever growing pile of clothes. Man, he had some _seriously_ sharp teeth there. Were they always like that? Iruka blinked, wondering..  
  
No. No way. Not Kiba. He was just being paranoid.  
  
"Shoes too?" Kiba asked.  
  
"Sure." Iruka shrugged. Eh, to the hell with it. He was gonna be broke by the end of the day anyways, and if there was even a _slim_ chance he was still passed out drunk somewhere, he would wake up and all of his money would be there and he would go back to.. well.. Go back to what, exactly? Maybe this was just the kind of excitement Iruka's hum-drum schoolteacher life needed.  
  
Nothing like discovering shapeshifting wolves existed to spice up your Saturday afternoon.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, you can already see where Kakashi and Naruto's relationship is headed haha. Don't worry though, they'll eventually get along and become good friends. The kind of friends who seek to destroy one another out of pure love, of course.
> 
> And a round of applause for Iruka keeping it together.  
> For the most part, anyways.
> 
> _Shifters: Full-blooded, both parents were wolves.  
>  Occurrence: Highly common._
> 
> _Half-Breeds: One parent was a wolf, the other a human.  
>  Occurrence: Rare._
> 
> _Bitten: Those who were previously human turned into a shifter by being bitten.  
>  Occurrence: Extremely rare._


	8. Harmonious Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the story seems to be starting off rather slow, but I really wanted to showcase Kakashi and Iruka's thoughts/feelings so that their reactions/behavior to everything is more genuine and understandable. I didn't just want to jump right into it all within the first couple of chapters, ya'know? It provides a greater depth, at least in my eyes anyways. As I said before, more plottyness and stuff is arriving, so thank you all who've been following the story thus far, your patience is highly appreciated and I hope you continue to enjoy it as it progresses.

  
Kakashi was _horny._  
  
Yeah, he was a guy, so sex was always lingering in the depths of his mind someway somehow and his body liked to sport random unwanted hard-on's which he’d become an expert at killing those in a matter of seconds during his active duty ANBU days mind you but—  
  
He was very, _very_ horny.  
  
This was the longest Kakashi had ever been deprived of physical contact. Aside from violent, of course. Back in the day, some imperative missions occasionally forced him to go what could be weeks at a time without any form of relief, and that was fine because afterwards he would satisfy those needs with whomever was local and convenient—male or female, Kakashi wasn't picky.  
  
Three _years_ though.  
  
Approximately, anyways. After the failed espionage operation, the Beast Hunters swarmed ANBU's hideout and the pack of black ops scattered, abandoning the city altogether. Thus, Project 3C otherwise known as Project Charlie commenced. Essentially, it was an intricate backup plan formed by ANBU's leaders, set to initiate only in the most dire of circumstances.  
  
3C—Congregate, Construct, and Counteract.  
  
Congregate; In precisely three months post to the assault, the members of ANBU were to rendezvous at a designated location in which they learned and memorized upon first enlisting. Construct; They rebuild what was lost. Picking a new hideout, gathering necessary supplies, recruiting fresh members. Lastly, Counteract; formulate their next attack on the Beast Hunters.  
  
Kakashi did not follow through with Project Charlie.  
  
He deserted ANBU and went his own way. Kakashi wanted the Beast Hunters gone with no doubt, but there was something else.. something not complete.. something that he felt he still needed to do, or find. Perhaps he was simply sick of being ordered around and used like a mindless drone. ANBU did not take lightly to defected members. They were tattooed to assure their loyalty after all. In Kakashi's case, it was even more dangerous, considering he was promoted to a high rank and favored by the superiors due to his prodigious skill set.  
  
It was his very skills which kept him alive all this time, though. And that's where his initial three months turned into three _years_ of hiding. Yeah, that was a bit much, he likely would've been safe after a year, but Kakashi stayed as a wolf, traveling around, searching the lands for something unknown along with Beast Hunter activity—all while keeping a low profile in case he was still being tracked by ANBU.  
  
And back to his unyielding hard-on.  
  
Kakashi sighed. He knew his hormones would inevitably go wild after shifting back into a man. It was only a miracle they decided to act up _now_ and not when he was around Iruka completely exposed. He sprawled out languidly on the futon, pleased to feel the sustained injuries from the cougar less achy than before. A small glare was cast down towards his crotch, his erection straining uncomfortably against the material of the snug briefs.  
  
_Go away, you._  
  
He ignored the urge to take care of the problem right here right now. He could, Kakashi was alone for the time being. Iruka was currently at work—they'd spent all of Sunday fixing up the storage room to be suitable enough for him to reside in, since Kakashi _refused_ to sleep in the kid's room. It was unbelievably messy, and there were sweaty clothes and grass-stained football gear everywhere along with several empty cups of easy mac in the most random locations.  
  
Kakashi climbed off the futon, stretching his limbs with a few audible pops. He decided to skip breakfast, still full from last nights amazing dinner. Iruka was one hell of a cook, even though he blushed and denied it every time Kakashi complimented the food and grabbed another serving. Maybe, he was just an average cook. Any home meal was heaven to Kakashi, since ANBU forced him to adapt to only eating what was necessary to keep him alive.  
  
So far, Iruka was doing much better than he originally thought. Besides spacing out more than usual, he didn't act any different. Now Kakashi had never revealed himself to a human before, but logically, most people would've either run away, reported him, or tried to kill him, which was _exactly_ opposite of what Iruka had done—invite him into his home and take him under his wing. He knew it was going to take time for the man to fully accept this, but Kakashi truly believed Iruka was one of a kind, and despite his initial regrets and worries, he was glad he showed him.  
  
Iruka's more-than-fair-share of staring didn't go unnoticed, either. Kakashi found it incredibly difficult to act natural while underneath that deep chocolate scrutinization, but he didn't comment on it. He figured the man was just trying to decipher any visual differences between him and a normal human. Kakashi could admit he felt a little.. _open_ without wearing his under-covering.  
  
While in human form, Kakashi was normally equipped with a thin layer of under armor that he wore underneath all clothing. He got it customized to have a mask, which he took to wearing on the lower half of his face. It wasn't that he was shy, or paranoid of being recognized, or self-conscious, he simply liked wearing it, liked the way it looked and felt. Kakashi had absolutely no problem showing his face to anyone who asked to see it. The reactions were always funny too, people assumed he was hiding some sort of ugly feature or something.  
  
More than once, Kakashi would catch himself reaching up as if to pull the mask down before he ate, or take a drink of water. He always ended up grabbing at his cheek, or grazing his fingers over his lips. Iruka noticed, and questioned if it was because he didn't have whiskers anymore. Kakashi could only give the man a look. He knew inquiries were going to come his way, but Iruka asked the most _absurd_ things.  
  
Like, if he could talk to dogs and other canines.  
  
Seriously? Of all things to ask? Yeah, in wolf form Kakashi _could_ if he really _wanted_  to but.. he typically ignored them because they were all stupid. Coyotes too, it was about equivalent of talking to someone with a very thick accent. Foxes were virtually impossible to communicate with, they just sounded like someone who wasn't properly educated. In fact, the den he previously occupied belonged to a fox, who wasn't too happy about Kakashi stealing its home.  
  
It went a little something like; _'You wolf, no like. Me home. You leave.'  
  
_ See why Kakashi hated talking to them? Though, the local dogs sometimes provided good intel. They were the eyes and ears of the cities. During some ANBU investigative operations, he'd find a few pets and strays and question them if there'd been any other wolves in the area, or suspicious humans with highly aggressive dogs. The task wasn't that easy though, most were scared and ran away, and the ones who didn't were a lot like Naruto—loud, bouncy, annoying and idiotic.  
  
Kakashi peered out of the living room window curiously. That didn't seem like a bad idea right now, actually. If he was going to be here a while, he would need to check out the area and become at least somewhat familiar with his surroundings. Maybe find out why resident shifters were acting sketchy, as Naruto had so claimed. Kakashi then glanced down, rolling his eyes. First things first, though.  
  
_Cold shower, here I come.  
  
_

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
"Almost my entire class failed the pop-quiz." Genma complained, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"That's because you suck at teaching." Anko said casually.  
  
"You do." Raidō chipped in pointedly.  
  
"Whaat?" Genma's mouth fell open. "What do you know about teaching? Anyone can make the kids run around in a gym and play sports."  
  
"I'd _love_ to see you try." The woman grinned widely. "It ain't as easy as it seems. Isn't that right Iruka?"  
  
Following silence, and all eyes turned towards him.  
  
"Yo." Raidō nudged him with his elbow.  
   
"Wha—" Iruka blinked, looking between the group of teachers gathered at their lunch table. "Uh, yes.. Yeah."  
  
"What's with you? You've been zoning out like every ten seconds."  
  
"He's probably still hungover." Genma snickered.  
  
"No I.." Iruka rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, just a lot on my mind."  
  
"Does it have anything to do with that hunk of a substitute over there?" Anko's grin widened, and she leaned over the table towards him, practically crushing Iruka's sandwich with her boobs.  
  
"Oh please." He chuckled, playfully shoving his friend away.  
  
"You gonna eat that?" Genma asked as he stood up, gesturing towards Iruka's partially eaten food.  
  
"Anko's tits were just all over it." Raidō said.   
  
"Even better." The history teacher announced, reaching across the table to pick up the ham sandwich and pop it in his mouth.  
  
As Anko whacked Genmna on the head, Iruka chuckled and waved his friends goodbye, heading out of the teachers lunch area and back towards his classroom. Iruka was a bit early, the first bell hadn't even rung yet, though he wouldn't mind sitting around for ten minutes in peace and quiet. After lunch the kids were always more chatty and hyper, probably from all the sugar they consumed instead of eating a healthy meal.   
  
Iruka happened to glance in a few of their lunch boxes one time and the amount of candy he saw almost gave _him_ a cavity. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, flicking on the lights to the dark classroom. Iruka rolled his eyes once glimpsing at the desks. They were all crooked and in disarray, even a few chairs here and there were knocked completely over. The kids always brawled one another to see who could get out of the room fastest to lunch.  
  
Humming idly to himself, Iruka began fixing the desks and chairs, pushing them in neatly. Afterwards, he slid a piece of work paper on each of the desks for later and returned to his own, drumming his fingers on the polished wooden surface. No matter how hard he tried, his mind kept wandering back to Kakashi. Even though he had asked the man—well—wolf—no, _shifter_ —tons of questions, he still felt utterly perplexed.  
  
Kakashi's very existence was still just so compelling. Where did he come from? Was he created the same as man and other creatures alike? How long have shifters been here on this earth? Is it a recent thing, or have they been living among them for hundreds— _thousands_ —possibly even _millions_ of years? Though, that was essentially the same thing as asking how anything came to be, which was a matter of opinion influenced by practices, beliefs, and or religion, however nobody _truly_ knows because they weren't _there._  
  
Nevertheless, Iruka was delighted to have the opportunity to be within Kakashi's presence, to learn from him. He was still eternally humbled the other saw something in him to give him such a trust. Iruka wouldn't dare question it, but he subtly wondered _what_ it was that Kakashi saw in him. He was just a painfully average schoolteacher, with nothing amazing to uphold for the future.  
  
But, his normal life just got that much more interesting, and there was definitely no turning back now. He already cleaned the messy storage room in his three bedroom apartment to be suitable for Kakashi to sleep in after all. Iruka didn't blame him for not wanting to crash in Naruto's room, it smelled pretty bad, even to his own nose, he could only imagine how Kakashi's hypersensitive nostrils took the odor.  
  
For once in his life, Iruka was actually _looking forward_ to returning home after school was over for something other than a nap. His train of thought was lost as the door to his classroom flung open, and in popped a bunch of hyper 6th graders. As the class settled in and took their seats, Iruka waited a couple minutes for the few late stragglers and quieted everyone down. He smiled when one little girl ran by and placed an apple on the edge of his desk.  
  
"The work sheet on your desk is to be finished in class, whatever you don't get done is homework. However, that shouldn't be a problem considering all of the material was on last weeks chapters, which everyone read over the weekend, correct?" Iruka arched an eyebrow.  
  
There was a few murmurs, a couple coughs, and most of the class avoided eye contact while falling silent.  
  
"Nobody read from the book, did they." He said blankly.  
  
"I was tired!" One kid complained.  
   
"The weekend is three days. Nobody sleeps for 72 hours straight." Iruka said.  
  
"My mom needed help around the house." Another tried sheepishly.  
  
"I forgot." Someone else spoke up. Hey, at least they told the truth.  
  
"I read the chapters Mr. Umino!"   
  
"Me too!"  
  
"Shut up teachers pets, you _always_ do the work."  
  
"That's enough." Iruka cut in, opening one of his drawers and taking out a stack of books. "If you read the chapters over the weekend, work on the sheet. Anyone who didn't, come pick up a book and spend this time catching up on the reading. You may read in pairs or groups of three."  
  
Iruka slumped back in his chair as the kids scuffled from their desks to come snatch up a book. He sighed. Really, was it _that_ hard to read _three_ chapters? And over the weekend too? Surely that was enough time? He felt some of Genma's pain now, kids were becoming lazy these days, occupying their time with television, or Xbox, and other nonsense videogames.  
  
After about twenty minutes, Iruka noticed the classroom was far too loud for quiet reading and work time. He _shh'd_ them on multiple occasions, and when that failed, Iruka finally looked up from his book with a frown, surprised to see the kids gathered in a mass near the windows.  
  
"Yes, birds sometimes crash into windows and die, we've been over this before. Return to your seats." Iruka murmured, trying to find the spot on his page he lost.  
  
"It's not a bird!"  
  
"Yeah, look Mr. Umino it's a pretty doggie!"  
  
"He's silver and fluffy!" A little girl squeaked.  
  
"I wanna see, I wanna see!" A group of shorter kids chirped in the back of the crowd.  
  
What? A pretty fluffy silver doggie? Iruka's eyes widened, and he promptly dropped his book, forgetting the bookmark, and hurried across the room to peer out of the same window the kids were at. Sure enough, there laying underneath the shade of a weeping willow tree was an all too familiar silvery-grey canine with a bandanna hanging around it's neck.  
  
Oh no.  
  
What was Kakashi _doing_ here? On school grounds? As a _wolf?_ How did he even _find_ —oh yeah, nose.  
  
"Go back to your seats." Iruka said quickly while shutting the blinds to the window, followed by a series of disappointed whines.  
  
"Awwww."  
  
"I didn't see the doggie!"  
  
"Me neither!"  
  
"He was so cute!"  
  
"No fair!"  
  
"Continue working." Iruka urged, nervously peeping at the clock. Luckily, class was almost out and he only had one more after this. During his next and final class, Iruka kept discreetly glancing out of the window to see if Kakashi was still there. The yard to this side of the building was luckily in kind of in an odd spot, right between the far side of the playground and near the back where the dumpsters were located, so nobody was there to see Kakashi.   
  
But still, that didn't mean other classrooms hadn't noticed. Well.. they were on the first floor, and from Kakashi's position underneath the tree, anyone higher up would only be able to see the top leaves of the tree. Iruka just feared animal control would be called. This city had quite the numbers in terms of stray dogs and cats, it was even worse over towards the 'bad parts.'  
  
As soon as the last bell rang, Iruka was out of that classroom faster than the kids themselves. He weaved through the mass of children running through the hallways and went out the back door towards the trash area. Iruka went past the dumpsters and stopped in front of the tree where Kakashi was laying underneath earlier, except.. the spot was now empty.  
  
"Shit."

   


 

* * *

 

  
  
Kakashi's ears perked upwards as he walked along the side of a fence. He had been waiting _forever_ it seemed, and when it looked like Iruka wasn't coming outside anything soon, he simply decided to checkout the nearby area without him. Tracking Iruka down was easy enough, Kakashi knew his scent by heart already. He was a little surprised after trailing Iruka to a middle school building. Kakashi should've figured the man worked in some field of education, he seemed to have the personality for it. That would also explain why he often smelled of pencil shavings, chalk, and baby wipes.  
  
The town here was actually rather nice. It was sort of a mixture between urban and more modern, farms and ranches located on the outskirts but it still had that city appeal downtown in the deeper parts. Although it was pleasant in some aspects, there was a downside to everything. It was hardly forty-five minutes since he'd been out here, and Kakashi was already beginning to go mad.  
  
It wasn't particularly hot outside, but the pavement on the ground was beginning to make his paw pads ache. The sharp smell of tar, gasoline, oil, and other fossil fuels was everywhere, almost overwhelming, Kakashi had a difficult time pinpointing and concentrating on specified smells. It made his head begin to spin and eyes water slightly. Everything was also so _loud_ , the screeching of car tires, honking of horns, pedestrians everywhere yelling, kids screaming.  
  
Had it always been this bad? Perhaps three years away from any and all civilization was to blame. Kakashi had gotten so used to the forest during that time span, it was a real culture shock suddenly popping back into a city like this without properly adjusting. His plan was to inspect around in this form not just for the fact that his senses were heightened as a wolf, but many other factors took part as well.  
  
Like, sniffing the ground for instance.  
  
Couldn't exactly do that as a man. At least, not without people staring or laughing at you.  
  
Kakashi was beginning to regret leaving the apartment at all with each passing second. Maybe he wasn't as ready as he thought. Six times some random human tried to grab him. _Six_  times. The few dogs he'd passed by weren't lying when they claimed animal control was very serious in these parts of town. Apparently, they'd snatch even collared dogs who were on the loose and take them to the pound. No leash and no human, anything on four legs was out of luck.  
  
Kakashi guessed, he could pass as a mutt Alaskan malamute to most, or a Samoyed bred with another larger canine. Perhaps even a husky mix, since his tail more often than not was curled around his back—which Kakashi figured gave him a more _doggy_ appearance. Plus, the black and white scarf provided a rather domesticated appeal. Startlingly, a lot of people's minds were persuaded by something as simple as an item around his neck, because occasionally a couple people he walked past dared to touch him. Some kids too, though they were quickly pulled away by their parents.  
  
_Everywhere looks the same._  
  
It took Kakashi a while to notice how crowded and blocked off everything was and that there was practically a ton of people outside today. Even when he kept away from the main roads, there were just _hoards_ of them. It seemed some kind of fair or carnival was going on today, so that would make sense why the air was thick with the redolence of popcorn, cotton candy, and a bunch of other foods, not to mention the sounds of bloodcurdling screams in the distance from people getting on amusement rides.  
  
_Too much.._  
  
"Hey there," A female voice cooed softly. Kakashi turned to a see a light haired woman crouched before him, a kid lodged in one of her arms. "You're a cute one. Are you lost?" She asked, reaching underneath the scarf to feel for a collar. Kakashi jumped when the child abruptly squealed like a maniac, the obnoxious noise ringing in his sensitive eardrums.  
_  
It's too much._  
  
He couldn't even think straight anymore, much less be prepared for anything dangerous coming at him. Kakashi's ears flattened back and he took off running, leaving the woman calling after him. He soon darted in between two nearby buildings while skidding to a stop, needing to get away from all the chaos for a second and clear his head. Kakashi sat down and leaned against the brick wall, panting, watching the mass of bodies move back and forth, the loud music of the carnival blaring in every known direction.  
  
"Good pickin's?"  
  
Kakashi turned, tension rippling through his body. It instantly vanished the moment he realized what spoke to him. A miniature pug stepped forth from the shadows, brown fur with darker brown ears and muzzle, wearing a torn blue vest and matching worn blue collar.  
  
"What?"   
  
"The fair." The dog's strikingly gruff voice rumbled out, and he gestured towards the crowd of people with a flick of his floppy ears. "They got some nice food going on there. You snatch any?"  
  
"Oh." Kakashi's tail swiped the ground behind him. "No."  
  
"Names Pakkun. Been a while since I've seen one of you around here. What brings you into town wolfy?"   
  
"None of your business." He snarled automatically, ignoring the nickname. Surprisingly enough, the miniature pug didn't even blink from the display of aggression. "Wait." Kakashi's ears swiveled forwards and he turned to fully face the significantly smaller canine. "You said you've seen other wolves here?"  
  
"Yeah." The pug yawned, lifting a hind leg to scratch behind his ear.  
  
"I'm Kakashi." He offered, front legs sliding forwards as he allowed his body to lay on the ground in an openly neutral manner. This little stray pug might be exactly what he was looking for, there was no use in so being hostile. The dog may be bite-sized, but Kakashi got the feeling Pakkun had a lot of knowledge to disperse. "How many wolves are around here?"   
  
"A few." Pakkun shrugged. "They pass by every once and a while, normally keep to themselves and do their own thing. Nothing out of the ordinary if that's what you mean. Say, where's your human?"  
  
"My human." Kakashi repeated, nostrils flaring.   
  
"Oh, the scarf. I just figured. Our human died, but we still wear the stuff he gave us."  
  
"Us?"  
  
Pakkun turned his head and let out a single bark. One by one a line of dogs stepped from behind the darkness and trashcans of the alley. Kakashi cursed at himself for lacking so hard, he didn't even detect their presence. They were pretty quiet, he had to give it to them.  
  
"This is Bull, Urushi, Shiba, Biscuit, Akino, Uhei, and Guruko."  
  
Each of them wore a blue vest and collar just like Pakkun did. He vaguely wondered what kind of human would take it upon themselves to care for  _eight_ dogs alone. At once, the cluster of canines were all over him, poking Kakashi with their muzzles and sniffing around him. He quickly scooted back against a wall when one of them got too close to his backside for comfort.  
  
"You're from that forest up north huh?" Biscuit asked, tipping his skull.  
  
"Er.. yes.." He trailed off, watching Pakkun sit on top of Bull's head as the larger dog laid on the ground. They were definitely a weird bunch. Kakashi jumped when another dog started nosing around between his legs unabashedly.   
  
_You uncouth mongrel.._  
  
The pug chuckled silently at Kakashi's dismay. "Alright, leave wolfy alone before he bites you."  
  
After Shiba gave Kakashi's scarf one final sniff, the dogs all gathered around Pakkun and Bull, laying in a large pile together. Kakashi couldn't help but think they behaved a little bit like a pack, Pakkun being their leader despite his tiny size.  
  
"Have you come across any particularly suspicious humans with aggressive dogs? Maybe hunting dogs?"  
  
"Mm. Afraid not. Why? Buddy of yours in trouble?" Pakkun asked, nibbling at his front leg.  
  
"No. Just.. curious." Kakashi sighed through his nose, glancing up at the sky. No good info after all. How long had he been here? Surely Iruka was done teaching by now.   
  
"I believe what you're looking for is more towards the South side. Careful, though. Its real nasty down there, lot of dog-fights going on I hear. They'll take anything that barks with a tail and throw em' in the cage. The pet-wolfy might know something though, he's your best source."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Down on Oakland and 34th." Biscuit said easily.  
  
"There's a wolf that lives there, all the neighborhood pets know of him. Apparently, he stays just like you are and doesn't appear human. Nice chap. He lives with that old lady with the garden, can't miss it." Pakkun added.  
  
Kakashi swiftly got to his paws. This was it, finally a lead on something. "I can't thank you enough."   
  
"Don't mention it." Pakkun batted a paw at the air. "Though, next time a few chicken wings wouldn't hurt."  
  
"I'll remember that." Kakashi chuckled, ducking out of the alley and back into the dreadful crowd of people.

  
  
_. . ._  
  
  
  
Oakland and 34th, just as the alley dogs said so. Kakashi lay crouched in some shrubs by a fence, his eyes trained on the rather peaceful-looking house across the street. It was medium sized, a plain color, but the yard was beautiful. Flowers and other plants healthy and flourishing with life, the owner obviously took great pride in the houses outer appearance.  
  
He had traveled along the back roads and alleys, not feeling up the part to deal with anymore humans. As most of the town was at the carnival, the remaining streets were thankfully relatively empty. Right now, the only man Kakashi could tolerate was Iruka. By now the teacher was probably beginning to get worried, he guessed it was around six in the evening. The sooner he found out about this other shifter, the sooner he could return to the apartment. Kakashi recalled how the dogs mentioned this one always stayed as a wolf. Involuntarily, his claws flexed in the dirt in clear aggravation.  
  
_One of those, huh._  
  
Kakashi always disliked those types of shifters. Who would _willing_ chose to stay and live life as a mere pet? To be under the command of a human? Had they no pride? Were they too weak to catch food and find shelter on their own in the wild? His ears twitched when he heard the wind chimes jingle, and soon afterwards the front door of the house opened. Kakashi watched closely in anticipation, his eyes following an old lady with white hair put back in one long braid as she stepped out onto the porch.  
  
Following after the elderly human was a large, dark brown wolf with thick, wavy fur. Kakashi froze, staring in disbelief as the other wolf circled around the old lady, tail wagging happily when she smiled and pet the top of his head with one wrinkled hand.  
  
_Tenzo._  
  
Kakashi rose from his crouched position underneath the itchy bush, walking across the yard and into the road towards the house. Why was Tenzo.. how did he even.. It didn't take long for Tenzo to notice his presence, after doing a double-take, the dark brown wolf's movements came to a speeding halt, and two almond eyes peered right back at Kakashi, wide and shocked.  
  
"Y-you.." Tenzo's tail drooped. "You're _alive?_ "  
  
The old lady was currently occupying herself with watering and weeding her garden, her back turned to them. Kakashi paused about a foot in front of the other, looking over his former apprentice quietly. He didn't inform Tenzo he was going to defect from ANBU. He didn't want to place that burden on his pupils shoulders, because if their superiors found out Tenzo knew of Kakashi's disappearance, he likely would've been tortured to spill the information, or worse.  
  
"Where did you go?" The younger whined, lifting a paw as if to take a step forwards but he stayed put. Suddenly, Tenzo looked as he did when Kakashi first met him, a confused little pup. Even so, he had grown so much in these past three years. The younger was even bigger than Kakashi now, at least in terms of mass, he still had a couple inches over the other due to his naturally longer legs. "I-I went looking for you everywhere, and still couldn't—"  
  
"You looked for me." Kakashi cut in.  
  
"Of course I did!" Tenzo's tail thrashed behind his body. "What did you expect me to do? We thought you got ambushed at first.. but then some started talking.." Tenzo's eyes avoided his own and the other sat down, his head slouching forwards a bit. "They called you a traitor.. even some Commanders believed it because you'd been acting weird lately. I tried to tell them otherwise, but they wouldn't listen to me. So I said I'd find you and bring you back.. and they told me don't bother showing up again unless you were there."  
  
Kakashi stood stiff-leggedly, guilt subtly gnawing at his core. Tenzo sacrificed his position in ANBU, and all for his sake.  
  
_Stupid. He always had too much respect for me._  
  
"So you became a pet." Kakashi replied lowly, unable to stop the slight snarl seeping in his tone as he gestured towards the purple collar hanging around Tenzo's neck. "After all I've taught you, too. You throw away your skills and turn into some pampered pooch."  
  
"It's not like that!" Tenzo protested, his almond eyes darting over to the old woman humming to herself across the yard. His tail was now hidden between his legs, head turned to the side away from Kakashi's menacing glare. Even though Kakashi was technically no longer his superior, it seemed he still felt he needed to submit. "I know how you feel about the shifters who live like dogs but.. she helped me when I needed it and I've just been staying here ever since. Can't you understand not all humans are bad?"  
  
His mind was instantly reeled to Iruka. Of course Kakashi understood, in more ways than Tenzo could ever imagine. He saw the way Tenzo's gaze lingered on the scarf, and Kakashi eventually breathed out a sigh, letting his body relax. "I do." He murmured quietly. "But that doesn't make up for living like this. Tenzo, that lady is old and weak, she won't survive hardly two more winters."   
  
"I.. I know.." The other whined, letting his body slide down onto the grass. "She's just all alone here and I figured I'd keep her company for a while."  
  
"Why didn't you go back to the Hidden Leaf Pack after leaving ANBU?"   
  
"As if they'd want a freak among them." Tenzo growled. "Everyone knows I wasn't born a shifter, I don't fit in there."  
  
Kakashi sat down, looking at the younger silently. Tenzo was correct, everyone in the pack knew he wasn't born a wolf, but that didn't mean he couldn't fit in there. He was a genuine guy, stoic upon first greeting but after one got to know him such as Kakashi did, he actually had a big heart and was quite the softie. Of course, that's likely from his human side taking place.  
  
There was a mentally deranged Beast Hunter that virtually all shifters knew of—Orochimaru. He was the stuff of nightmares of both pups and adults. For decades, the man has been known to capture many shifters and humans alike, then indulge in these disgustingly inhumane experiments. His ultimate goal is to become a wolf himself, so he conducts tests on others to get the most accurate results.  
  
Aside from being born as a full blooded wolf or half-breed, it is essentially impossible to become a shifter. Unlike what the fairy tales promise, when a wolf bites a human with the intent to turn them, they instead die almost all of the time. Bitten are the rarest shifters on the planet, coming across one in your lifetime was astounding, that's how uncommon they were. The process of turning a human into a shifter by biting them is more complicated than it sounds, hence why there's so few of them.   
  
Even the ones who were turned with the proper preparations end up in complete disaster. Nobody really had an answer, but it seemed the human body just couldn't take it. Over ninety-eight percent of the time, the person who is attempting to become a shifter dies mid-transformation, their body a mangled, disfigured and disgusting thing that's not even identifiable as human nor wolf.  
  
It's sad, really. Naive shifters who befriend humans and want them to be alike try to turn them without knowing the consequences. Orochimaru sought to study the DNA and heritage of those who successfully became a shifter and figure out why some humans were capable but most weren't. After a particularly nasty experiment involving forty young children abducted from all over the world, it was clear the man would stop at absolutely nothing to find his answers.  
  
ANBU successfully located one of Orochimaru's hideouts and destroyed the entire place. Unfortunately, Orochimaru himself got away, but at least a great deal of his research was lost. Kakashi vividly remembered that dreadful lab, seeing those children in tubes and cages, some with their bodies messed up beyond belief. It was nothing short of a horror story. Tenzo was the only survivor out of the forty. ANBU took the scared and confused pup back to the Hidden Leaf Pack, where Alpha Hiruzen announced they keep him and train them as one of their own.  
  
And that's how Tenzo eventually became Kakashi's trainee. It would appear Orochimaru maybe used some dog DNA in his little tests, because Tenzo could pass for a mutt much easier than he or anyone else could. His tail was significantly shorter than normal, and his ears were much more rounded towards the top. His teeth also weren't as long or sharp, but despite his slight defects, he proved to be a very capable ANBU member.  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't go back. You know, you were probably going to be appointed Beta sometime soon."  
  
"Don't say such silly things." Kakashi grumbled, nosing at the grass. From the time he was hardly seven winters old, the elders would always talk about someday he'd make a great Alpha. Kakashi didn't really  _want_ to lead the pack though. Of course, he knew he was the obvious choice. Alpha Hiruzen was old and frail, his time to walk among the spirits would be approaching.  
  
"Oh my, and who's your friend here?" The old woman said, walking across the yard.  
  
Tenzo quickly jumped to his paws, giving Kakashi a worried look. "Please don't harm her. She just wants to meet you."  
  
"Maa, Tenzo. Even _I_ wouldn't hurt a little ol' lady." He snorted, ears poised sideways as the woman's hand came into contact with the top of his head. She wasn't as good of petter as Iruka, and that was for sure. Actually, Kakashi quite missed having his fur stroked by the schoolteachers dexterous fingers. Iruka seemed to stay a minimum clear three-foot gap away from him in human form. He vaguely wondered why that was.  
  
"I told you to stop calling me that, its Yamato." The other grumbled.  
  
"That's the name ANBU gave you. _I'm_ calling you Tenzo." Kakashi retorted.  
  
"Do you want some jerky? Ol' Mira's got plenty to share." The elderly woman apparently named Mira announced, turning back towards the house with quite the pep in her step despite her age.  
  
"I now see how you grew so fast." He mused, tail flicking up over his back. "Tell me Tenzo, is that all fur or will it start jiggling if you run?"  
  
"Kakashi!" The younger cried, his rounded ears flatting back in embarrassment. If he were a human, no doubt the biggest blush would be across Tenzo's face right now.  
  
"Maa. I'm teasing." He chuckled, lifting himself up from the plush grass while stretching his legs. "It's getting rather late, though. I need to go now." Kakashi was stopped in his tracks mid-walk by something tugging on his tail. He turned his head to see Tenzo with the fluffy appendage in his mouth, slanted almond eyes bright and hopeful.  
  
"You're noft goinf awaph for twree years again, wrighft?" Came the younger's voice muffled by a mouthful of fuzz.  
  
"No." Kakashi said, thoroughly amused. Tenzo never really got the chance to be a child, so sometimes his behavior would slip from its ANBU trained professionalism and reflect on that fact. He flicked Tenzo in the forehead with the tip of his tail when the other let go, spitting out a few strands of silver fur. "I'll visit again around the same time in a couple of days, then we can discuss more important matters."  
  
"Okay." Tenzo agreed gleefully, his short tail raising and wagging before he bounded across the yard and followed Mira into the house.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
The sound of a scratch at his apartment door had Iruka bolting up from the couch and flinging the door open. In stepped Kakashi, and he gaped as the wolf trudged casually inside without so much as glance. Iruka slammed the door shut, stomping over to Kakashi. He was _furious._ Iruka spent his precious afternoon and evening searching _everywhere_ for him, fearing the worst.  
  
"Hey! Where did you go? I was outside for _hours_ looking for you! And then you just stroll right inside like everything's dandy and fine. And what were you doing at the middle school earlier? You can't just show up at my job like that! My 6th hour class saw you! Then school was over and I went to the spot and you were nowhere to be found and I was thinking 'oh no, what if you're somewhere in the pound, animal control might've nabbed you' and it was _impossible_ to drive anywhere because of the fucking carnival blocking off all the streets wit—"  
  
Iruka stopped midway in his rant when the wolf before him started _changing_. He didn't know what he was expecting. In the movies there was always some like magical powder stuff, then poof, the character transformed. But.. this was no movie. Paws slowly morphed into hands, legs to arms, pointed ears and a muzzled face disappearing into a human head, and Christ he could hear what seemed to be Kakashi's _bones_ actually recalibrating inside his body—  
  
Any doubts lingering in the back of Iruka's mind were promptly tossed out of the window.  
  
"You were saying?" The now human Kakashi mused, a shapely silver brow curving upwards.  
  
Iruka swallowed, clamping his mouth shut, his anger forgotten. He wasn't sure if he was ready to see such a graphic thing yet. But the damage had already been done. And just when he was getting used to the whole.. man-wolf thing. His eyes instantly snapped down before he shook his head, blinking rapidly to suppress an oncoming blush.  
  
"Ah... are you always naked after shifting?"   
  
"Yes." Kakashi chuckled, taking a few steps forwards.   
  
Iruka's eyes grew huge and he immediately backed up, flailing his arms when the taller leaned down with a considering look on his face. "Tell me, Iruka. Do I smell bad?"   
  
"Wha—"   
  
He gaped at the other in complete puzzlement. _Why_ was Kakashi asking that? No, he didn't smell bad at all. In fact, Iruka quite enjoyed the others scent speaking honestly. It was kind of like faint rainwater and pine trees mixed together, a very natural redolence.   
  
"You're always an arms reach away from me, and I wondered if it was because you thought I stink."   
  
"No!" Iruka gasped. He couldn't believe Kakashi thought such a thing. Really, he hadn't been _trying_ to avoid him like that, it was just a bit.. hard to act _normal_ around someone so unique and.. good-looking.   
  
"Maa. Good." Kakashi purred with a smile before turning and walking down the hallway towards the bathroom.   
  
Iruka's eyes remained locked on the toned pale buttocks as it disappeared from sight, swaying with each step Kakashi took. "Yeah.. okay then.."  
  
Ah.. what was he so mad about earlier again?  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Kakashi woke with a gasp, eyes blown wide, body covered in a cold sweat from head to toe. He swallowed repeatedly, mouth tasting potent of blood although he distantly knew it was merely his imagination. Kakashi's stomach churned, and he staggered to his feet, blankets gathering in a mass on the floor next to the futon. He clumsily maneuvered his way through the darkness of the apartment towards the bathroom, constantly stumbling although he could see without light perfectly fine.  
  
It was one of _those_ nights.  
  
This happened on occasion, Kakashi would wake from his reoccurring nightmare in the early hours of the morning long before the sun rose and succumb to what could only be described as a panic attack or some form of a PTSD episode. It even was worse when he was younger. The repeated sleepless nights left him practically on the brinks of insanity at one point, his mind tormented by the wretched memory of what transpired fifteen years ago.  
  
_Rin._  
  
Kakashi's hands gripped the surface of the sink as he hunched over, another wave of nausea twisting at his belly. He switched on the faucet, splashing cold water on his face a few times. Kakashi then grabbed his recently purchased toothbrush, reaching up with shaky hands to the medicine cabinet above him to retrieve toothpaste and mouthwash. During these times, Kakashi would brush his teeth for sometimes over an _hour_ straight, up until his gums were raw and bleeding, so sensitive afterwards that he wasn't able to consume anything for at least two days.  
  
But no matter how many squirts of toothpaste he added, or how many rinses of mouthwash, the taste of blood— _her_ blood—always lingered in his mouth.  
  
He scrubbed his teeth almost desperately, spitting into the sink and quickly putting another dollop of toothpaste on the brush. Light blue foam rinsed down the sink, but all Kakashi saw was a never-ending red. He choked, leaning over while breaking out into a violent coughing fit. Kakashi snatched up the mouthwash to gargle briefly before spitting that out too—sometimes when it got really bad he'd swallow it, which his stomach disagreed with later on.   
  
_Why Rin? Why?_  
  
Kakashi set down his toothbrush after what could've been five—or fifty minutes, who knew. His heavy, ragged breathing was the only thing heard against his pounding skull and the quiet trickle of water. Kakashi's mouth was _stinging_ now, but he felt far from clean. He was still defiled, tainted, forever would be. Kakashi stood with his head slumped forwards, lips parted, saliva-mixed with blood messily dripping down his chin and onto the sink.  
  
_Why did you make me do it?_  
  
"Kakashi..?" A hesitant voice asked from behind him.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
"Are.. you okay?"   
  
Iruka's face was twisted in a frown of deep concern. He hadn't been sleeping very heavily, so the few thumping noises he heard easily got his attention. Iruka had been ready to ignore them at first, assuming it was Kakashi using the bathroom or grabbing a midnight snack, that is, up until he heard the man practically coughing up his lungs. The schoolteacher took a couple cautious steps forwards from the doorway, looking at Kakashi's scarred back which was currently faced to him.  
  
"Hey.." He said softly, walking up next to the other. "Is everything alri—" Iruka gasped in alarm at the sight before him.  
  
An absolute bloody mess covered practically the entire surface of the sink. He peered at the mostly empty bottle of mouthwash, the twisted toothpaste tube squeezed to its last bit, the toothbrush held tightly in one of Kakashi's red stained hands. Iruka gaped in silence. He knew some people's gums were sensitive while brushing but this.. this wasn't.. something was terribly wrong here.  
  
"Kakashi." Iruka placed a hand on the taller mans tattooed shoulder, surprised to find the surface ice cold even though Kakashi was sweating profusely. He tried giving the other a shake to gain his attention, but Kakashi's body was like a statue to his current spot.  
  
"What's wrong?" He tried, voice cracking. Iruka felt his stomach tighten with worry. He leaned over, looking underneath that shock of silver hair to find Kakashi's face set in this blank appearance, his mouth partially open while a mixture of blood, toothpaste foam, and saliva leaked out. Iruka took a hold of the blood-stained toothbrush, having to basically pry it free from Kakashi's near death-grip.   
  
Setting the items aside, he left only for a moment to return with a wash towel, wetting it with warm water. Iruka managed to get the man to stand up straight from his hunched over position where he then began to dab away the mess, starting with his chin. Iruka gently began wiping Kakashi's face and neck free of the substance, rinsing the towel off and doing the same to where it leaked down his chest.  
  
He couldn't stop his hands from shaking, but it went unnoticed due to Kakashi's constant shivering. It was by no means cold in the apartment, but the man's body temperature seemed to be on the lower side. Also, his skin was pale— _paler_ than usual—if that was even possible, he looked nearly sickly. Iruka was starting to feel sick himself, not from the blood, he had dealt with some pretty nasty wounds, this was nothing, but because he was worried for the other.  
  
"I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Iruka said, looking up while trying to catch Kakashi's gaze, but those mismatched eyes seemed awfully distant for once, like they saw straight through him.  
  
Iruka put a bit of soap on the towel and cleaned Kakashi's hands and forearms, doing a quick wipe of the sink area before setting the fabric aside. He stared at those pale features which were still fixed in this bleak expression, as if caught in some sort of trance or spell.  
  
"Kakashi _please._ " Iruka begged, his voice taking on a slightly higher octave out of sheer desperation.  
  
The taller man's eyes drifted towards him, meeting his stare. Suddenly, Kakashi's face twisted up in a grimace and he brought a hand to his head as if he'd been struck. He stumbled back, and Iruka wrapped an arm around his torso to support his weight, his eyes wide.  
  
"Kakashi! Hey! What's the matter?"  
  
All he got in response was a low noise in the back of the mans throat. Kakashi was holding his head like he was suffering from some sort of major headache. Iruka didn't have a clue what was going on, but he knew he needed to get the other to lay down and fast before he passed out in here. He ignored the inhuman fangs peeking out from underneath Kakashi's upper lip and secured his arms around the taller man's midsection, steadily leading them out of the bathroom.  
  
Figuring his bed would be more warm and comfortable than a futon, Iruka carefully led Kakashi down the hallway to his own room and set him down on the edge of the bed. Instantly the mans elbows went to his knees, and he leaned forwards while gripping his skull so tightly Iruka was sure he was causing more harm than good. He felt a small sense of despair working its way through his nerves, completely helpless to Kakashi's seemingly internal suffering.  
  
Acting out of pure instinct, Iruka crouched forwards and wrapped his arms around the other, resting his chin on top of that gravity-defying silver mane. Kakashi's entire body seized up for about five seconds straight, then he returned the embrace tightly, sharp nails—no, _claws_ —unintentionally digging into his back through his night shirt. Iruka winced and bit back a cry, closing his eyes tight, but he didn't move away. Not like he could at this point anyways.  
  
He knew a hug likely wasn't going to do jack-shit, but Iruka just _had_ to do something. He couldn't just _stand_ there and watch Kakashi in pain before him. Even if its a small bit of relief, he would do everything in his power to help. Kakashi's audible exhales were warm puffs of air against the upper part of his chest, and Iruka felt the mans breathing gradually ease from what previously sounded like borderline hyperventilation.   
  
Kakashi's arms slowly went slack, his forehead resting on Iruka's collarbone. He breathed out a thankful sigh of relief when feeling the sharp prick release from his back. They remained like that a long while, simply holding one another. Iruka's eyes opened when he heard the low, muffled murmur of a voice.  
  
"What?" He asked quietly, stepping back to allow the other some space.  
  
"The song.." Kakashi said almost breathlessly, as if the simple task of speaking was exhausting.  
  
"What do you mean?" Iruka frowned.  
  
"The first day you.. found me.." The other man began, his voice a low, scratchy octave. "You were.. playing a song.. Can I hear it?"  
  
Iruka blinked a couple of times. The song.. _oh!_ On his flute! So that day in the forest where Iruka was playing in the clearing.. Kakashi actually _remembered_ that? To think, it was that very song which brought them together in the first place. If Iruka hadn't have brought his flute with him that day.. Kakashi might've not howled to the song.. and he never would've found him. Iruka promptly pushed that thought away when his heart wrenched.  
  
"But.. I don't really see how it's going to help right now. You need to sle—"  
  
"Please." Kakashi said, looking up at Iruka through tired eyes. "Just.. just this once."  
  
"..Okay.." Iruka breathed, turning towards his closet where he began rummaging through his bags. It was a bit difficult in the dim light, but he didn't want to turn on the bedroom light out of fear it might cause Kakashi's head to hurt even more from the brightness. Snatching up his flute wrapped in a thin blue cloth, Iruka made his way back to the bed and sat down next to the other man, frowning when noticing he seemed to be on the very edge of consciousness.   
  
He placed the back of his hand to Kakashi's forehead. It was warm, but not overly warm, so he didn't' seem to have a fever. What was that whole ordeal in the bathroom though? What could've caused Kakashi to brush his teeth so hard that his mouth bled like that? Or did he cough up that blood? Was he ill? Iruka brought the flute up to his lips, his hands trembling so bad he couldn't even get one proper note out.  
  
"I-I'm sorry—" Iruka stuttered, gripping the bamboo object tightly. "Kakashi you need to see a doctor—"  
  
"No. Just need to.. hear the song.." The silver haired man mumbled, his head slumped so far forwards his chin was touching his chest.  
  
He swallowed, looking at the other for a long moment. The last thing Kakashi looked like he needed was to listen to a damn flute but if that's what he _really_ wanted.. Iruka took in a deep breath through his nostrils, expanding his lungs to full capacity before slowly exhaling the air. Once again, he brought the flute up to his lips, blowing gently as he began playing his favorite tune.  
  
Iruka's eyes fell closed, fingers moving deftly and rhythmically, body responding automatically to the familiar sound. The mellifluous song filled the quiet apartment, and for a little while Iruka almost forgot where he was and what he was doing, because even though he was the one playing it, the beautiful tune seemed to capture him entirely, blocking out the outside world and leaving only its peaceful voice.  
  
He breathed out a quiet sigh after finishing the song minutes later, allowing his arms to drop into his lap, hands clasped on the bamboo instrument gently. Iruka turned to find Kakashi asleep— _sound_ asleep—the look on his face one he'd never witnessed before. In spite of the rather frightening situation earlier.. Kakashi's face was so.. openly  _relaxed_ and _peaceful,_ and Iruka couldn't help but think if the man _knew_ he'd react to the flute like this, like a simple song played by an even simpler schoolteacher would bring him some sort of harmonious healing in his time of suffering.  
  
Setting the instrument aside, Iruka quietly and carefully shifted Kakashi's limbs so that he was laying fully on the mattress. He then retrieved another blanket and covered him, easing a pillow underneath his head. Iruka debated staying here or crashing in Kakashi's room for the night. Eventually, he clambered in bed next to the sleeping man, deciding it'd be easier to comfort the other in case he woke up crazy again.  
  
That, and, Kakashi's arm was already around him and pulling him close.   
  
Apparently, he was quite the cuddler.   
  
Iruka smiled and stored that piece of information in his mind for later.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iruka distracted by the booty ahah. I find Yamato inexplicably adorable and couldn't not include him in this story you're welcome. I'll probably add a flashback scene of the whole Rin thing. Also, in case anyone didn't know as the story progresses I'm adding the tags that go along, instead of slapping them all on there at once in the beginning.
> 
> Found a better version of the song Iruka plays, here's the link if anyone wants to hear.  
> [Link Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-5qhNRmMilI)  
>  I know his flute is Japanese but whatever, this song just fits perfectly with the story to me.


	9. A Primal Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. 
> 
> Was gone for the whole weekend without use of electronics otherwise I would've updated earlier, and because I had to start this chapter all over, thank my laptop for deadlocking and Microsoft word for not auto-saving my progress. *single tear*

  
A faint tickling sensation caused Iruka’s body to react before he fully awakened. After getting up early to clean any remains of blood left in the bathroom, he sent out an email and took the day off from work. Iruka rarely missed any days, so he was positive the school board wouldn’t have a problem with him tending to ‘personal matters’ just this once.  
  
Luckily, substitutes were quite easy to come by in these parts. One could be found in a matter of an hour. Iruka just hoped the kids wouldn’t be too cruel to the poor guy or gal. He wasn’t able to properly sleep after what happened yesterday, tossing and turning, staring up at the dark ceiling while listening to Kakashi’s steady breathing. Only when Iruka decided to take the day off did he finally manage to fall into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Until now.  
  
Eyes still closed, Iruka squirmed slightly at the tickle against his back again, his brows furrowed up in a slight frown. He tried scooting away, nothing. When it didn’t cease, he made a grumbling noise with his throat. Just when Iruka was preparing to tell Kakashi to move his spiky ass hair—something very warm and very slick came into contact with his bare skin.  
  
“Wh—"  
  
Iruka gasped, eyes immediately flying open wide, sleep forgotten. He found himself on his stomach, pressed into the mattress by a large, firm hand in between his shoulder blades. Iruka’s night shirt was tugged all the way up, giving complete access to the tongue currently dragging against the flesh of his back—oh, lord almighty, _why_ was Kakashi _licking_ him—  
  
“St-stop that! What the heck are you doing?” His limbs flailed, and Iruka tried to crane his neck to look behind him but Kakashi had him pretty much pinned. With only one hand too. Now that was embarrassing.  
  
“Hold still.” Kakashi murmured lowly, his breath wafting over Iruka’s damp skin.  
  
“Why—"  
  
“I scratched you yesterday.” The other man announced, his voice cool and calm, as if what he was doing was perfectly acceptable. “I’m almost done, now quit squirming.”  
  
Iruka didn’t have enough time to respond before Kakashi’s tongue was on him again, licking tentatively at the partially healed scratches left behind from last night. Iruka involuntarily shuttered, heat spreading throughout his body like wildfire, as if his blood was the gasoline fueling the flames which caused a violent blush to extend to the tips of his ears.  
  
His eyes squeezed shut, hands grasping at the bedding, pulling the sheets into two clumps with his fists. The warm muscle glided with mock-sensuality against his sensitive skin, leaving behind a faint wet trail which was cool to the bedroom air, causing goosebumps to arise on Iruka’s body at the temperature difference.  
  
A noise threatened to leave his mouth, and Iruka bit down on his lower lip to suppress the sound which no doubt would’ve been very, very lewd. Fuck. It had been _so_ long. Iruka couldn’t even remember the last time he received any kind of physical attention. Months, likely. He shivered when imagining that tongue licking _other_ places. The schoolteacher was helpless against the heat rapidly pooling in his groin, and he fought the urge to arch up towards that damned mouth.  
  
He felt the faint tickle of that silver mane again as Kakashi hovered over him, tilting his head to adjust the angle. A slow drag—then flicking motions, followed by some lapping, and then it repeated—that _bastard._ He was doing this on purpose. Iruka jumped when Kakashi’s tongue suddenly went lower, much lower, no scratches were even _down_ there oh god—  
  
Just when his bottom lip was beginning to sting from his teeth, the hand keeping him held down was removed and Kakashi’s sinful tongue was gone, just like that. Iruka laid there a moment in shock, his pulse racing at an alarming rate. He then rolled over, quickly scooting up into a seated position while bringing the blanket with him. Iruka’s hands were still clasped firmly on the comforters, refusing to let go, like they’d save him from another assault. And to maybe hide the growing problem in his lap.  
  
“Pervert.”  
  
A crooked smile made its way to Kakashi’s face at the accusation, the expression itself sexy, so much that Iruka was forced to look elsewhere, a frown mixed with a pout on his own features. He tried and failed to ignore the ghostly reminder of Kakashi’s tongue sending tingles up and down his spine.  
  
“Was all of that really necessary?” He drawled, trying to sound irritated while swatting at a few dark stands of hair that fell loose from his already disheveled ponytail.  
  
“Maa. I’ll admit I got a bit carried away.” Kakashi chuckled once. “But you taste so good.”  
  
Iruka’s jaw dropped, and damn near fell off his skull when the other man proceeded to lick his lips while looking at him like he was his next meal. To his horror he felt his half-hard cock twitch and he sputtered, grabbing the blanket tighter, another blush darkening his cheeks.  
  
“You—that’s not—” A slow breath. “Okay. I get you were trying to help, and I know animals lick their own wounds or the wounds of others.. but the scratches weren’t even that deep, I’m sure they would’ve been fine. What if I just randomly started licking you? People just don’t do that kind of stuff.”  
  
“I wouldn’t be opposed to that whatsoever.”  
  
“I didn’t mean—” He regretted his last choice of words instantly. This was getting _nowhere._ Leave it to Iruka to find the biggest pervs of all the shapeshifters out there. “Nevermind.. Just. Don’t do that.” Iruka brought out his teacher scolding voice, the one he would use while catching one of his students sticking gum underneath the desks.  
  
“Mm. Next thing I’ll be hearing is ‘bad dog’ and ‘get off the couch’, ne?” Kakashi smirked.  
  
“Quiet.” He grumbled, tossing a pillow at the other.  
  
Kakashi caught it easily, putting the soft object behind him as he stretched out on the bed in an openly casual manner. Iruka tried not to let his eyes wander over the expanse of pale skin, and he distracted himself by fixing the blankets, taking the one off his lap after deeming his crotch safe when a few minutes passed by.  
  
“Shouldn’t you be at work by now?” The silver haired man asked after a small silence.  
  
“I took today off.” He murmured, reaching on top of his head to remove the pony tail holder. Brown locks fell over his face, and Iruka pushed his hair away from his eyes while moving towards his dresser.  
  
“Why?” Kakashi asked curiously. Iruka could feel the others gaze boring into him as he brushed his hair and put it up into a new ponytail, one that didn’t look like a disaster birds nest on top of his head.  
  
“Cause.” Iruka put the brush away and climbed back onto the bed, crossing his legs together. “I wanted to make sure you were alright.”  
  
Those mismatched eyes widened for a fraction of a second before returning back to their usual half-lidded appearance. Kakashi made a low noise with his throat but otherwise didn’t respond. Iruka had been preparing for a deep conversation, but already he could tell Kakashi wasn’t really the sit-down-and-talk-about-feelings type of guy. Even so, he wouldn’t have felt right leaving the man alone for most of the day after what happened the night prior.  
  
“How are you feeling?” Iruka tried.  
  
“Good.” Kakashi gave him his signature eye-curved smile. If Iruka didn’t know any better, he would’ve believed the other man was perfectly fine given the cheery reply. But there was no denying yesterday.. all the blood.. Kakashi’s expressionless face and unresponsiveness. Truthfully, it startled Iruka. He wanted to know what was wrong so that in the event it happened again, he’d be able to actually help next time.  
  
“Did you um.. have a bad dream?” He asked, beginning to fiddle with the sheets. He didn’t want to upset Kakashi or anything of the sort. The man never showed any anger or hostility towards him before—except that one time which resulted in his face scar—and despite being super easygoing thus far, Iruka wasn’t about to push his buttons.  
  
“Yes, but I’m alright now. Thanks to you.” Kakashi said with another smile, though this one was significantly smaller, more genuine.  
  
“That’s nice to hear.” He offered up his own brief smile. Obviously Kakashi wasn’t up for talking about it given his reluctance to elaborate. Iruka would try again later though, little by little prying information from him. They did have the whole day after all. He side-eyed the other’s topless form out of the corner of his eye, a question popping to the surface of his mind.  
  
"What’s the tattoo mean?” Iruka gestured towards Kakashi’s left shoulder with a nod of his head. “Or did you have some sort of rebellious teenager stage and got it randomly.” He almost snickered at the thought, Iruka could just image a defiant younger, more boyish Kakashi. The man seemed like the type to wear leather jackets to school and ride a motorcycle, maybe smoke some cigarettes. It certainly would add to his ‘cool’ character.  
  
Kakashi’s head cocked to the side, in a way which Iruka found absolutely adorable because dogs did it all the time—of course he wouldn’t dare say that aloud.  
  
“Maa. You could say that.” The silver haired man replied, amusement clear in his voice. “I got it when I was thirteen.”  
  
“Thirteen.” Iruka repeated, his eyes widening. “That’s super young.” Who would even consider tattooing a thirteen year old? Must’ve been some junkie in a basement trying to make a quick buck. He curiously eyed the swirled design for a moment. Whoever it was actually did a good job, it didn’t look like some cheap wannabe with a sharpie drew it on. The black ink also looked very nice against the others light complexion. “Got any others?”  
  
Kakashi gave him a look, one Iruka came to recognize when he said something particularly stupid. “By now I would assume you’ve seen my entire body. Twice in fact.”  
  
“Oh. Right.” Iruka chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck while glancing away. Tattoos were the last thing on his mind whenever Kakashi was naked in front of him, he wouldn’t even have remembered if he saw another one.  
  
He nibbled the inside of his lip, searching for something else to say. The past couple days, Iruka was always ripping and running, doing something or about to do something and the other man was normally recuperating from his injuries, so this was the first time he had time to simply just sit and be with Kakashi for an extended period of time. Easier said than done.  
  
When the other man was a wolf—it still was weird to think that—Iruka would just do his own thing like he normally did. Read a book, watch a bit of television, grade some papers from school and so on. But now, Kakashi could _interact_ and _respond_ to him. Iruka didn’t quite know how to act or what to do around him like this, he still had so much to learn about the other.  
  
“Maa. Something on your mind, Iruka?” Kakashi asked, his body sliding down the bed with cat-like grace and mobility. The man was laying on his back now while peering up at Iruka, and he was sure he could see the smirk in those half-lidded mismatched eyes.  
  
“Yeah, have you ever heard of a hairbrush?” He giggled, reaching out to poke that mess of a silver mane in front of him.  
  
“So that was the strange object you were holding a few minutes ago.” Kakashi said in mock-wonder.  
  
Iruka grinned, his fingers splaying through the thick, silvery-grey locks. The texture was a bit different than the wolfs fur, not as soft, but still softer than one would imagine after taking a glance at the gravity-defying hair which appeared somewhat wiry or coarse. Kakashi nudged his head closer to Iruka’s hand, seeking more contact, and the action made him blink a few times. Did Kakashi like having his head touched like this while a human too? The thought never even crossed his mind. Was it weird now? Sure, petting was petting.. but it was so much less innocent when doing it to a _man_.  
  
Now, instead of a tail wag or a wet nose poking his palm, Iruka in return got the faintest of noises heard low in Kakashi’s throat, his eyes falling closed and lips parting slightly while he deftly massaged his scalp, the pads of his fingers commencing circular motions that he knew Kakashi loved. Iruka watched the other curiously, entranced by his face and responses. Did it really feel that good? Or was it just a dog thing, being petted? Iruka’s had his hair played with a few times before, and yeah it was nice or whatever but Kakashi looked as if he were in _heaven_ right now.  
  
He could see precisely when the man’s body turned to absolute jelly, melting completely into the mattress. Iruka swallowed, his hands eventually coming to a pause in the others hair when it looked like Kakashi just fell asleep on him. He stared down at the man's serene expression, taking in each and every facial feature up close. Iruka was in the process of inspecting the little part of Kakashi's eyebrow where the vertical scar split through and prevented the hair from growing back when those eyes abruptly flashed open.  
  
“Why’d you stop?” Kakashi murmured, the faintest of pouts heard in his voice though his face remained impassive.  
  
“I uh,” Iruka trailed off. Why exactly was he feeling all warm and tingly again?  
  
“You used to pet me without thinking twice.”  
  
He blushed at the blunt statement. It sounded so _odd_ to have someone say something like that, especially so casually, like they were discussing favorite tv shows. “You’re not exactly all furry and squishy anymore.” Iruka chuckled lightly, his gaze wandering downward. No, there was absolutely _nothing_ squishy about Kakashi’s physique.. all toned muscle enveloped by milky skin—  
  
“You hungry?” Iruka then asked, changing the subject. He desperately needed something to clear his mind and get out of the room. His hands nearly shook with the desire to roam free of Kakashi’s body laying so invitingly right in front of him. Iruka took the day off to _help_ the other man, not fuck him with his eyes, jeez. When had he become so perverted? It was all Kakashi’s fault for waking him up like that, his brain was swarming with indecent thoughts now.  
  
"I know a place in town," Iruka continued when Kakashi gave him a considering look. "If you think my cooking is amazing your mind is gonna be blown when you try their food."  
  
"Oh?" A shapely silver brow was arched upward. "You're allowing me outside now?"  
  
" _Allowing_ you—" Iruka's eyes widened. "I wasn't forcing you to stay in here! It's just.. you vanished without telling me anything and on top of that you were roaming around in your wolf form, that's why I was so worried and—"  
  
"Maa. You worry too much Iruka."  
  
"I—"  
  
"It's cute."  
  
Iruka's mouth promptly clamped shut. Did.. Kakashi just say he was..  _cute?_ More specifically, the way he acted—but wasn't that essentially the same thing? Iruka rubbed the bridge of his nose, right over the scar, as if his hand would wipe away the sudden blush that had appeared on his face. He honestly didn't know what to say to that, and Kakashi just kept giving him that damned little eye-curved smile of his, and from his upside down position with his head resting against Iruka's legs he looked just so remarkably handsome.  
  
"Well.." He cleared his throat. "I am a teacher after all, I've got to worry about thirty-plus kids on a daily basis, not to mention a certain teenager who sort of lives here."  
  
"Mm." Kakashi hummed, sitting up while slinking off the side of the bed in his accustomed lazy fashion. Iruka tried not to let his disappointment show at the loss of contact. "Do they have soup?"  
  
Iruka was about to tell Kakashi that the restaurants menu had way more to offer than a mere bowl of soup, but then it hit him. Kakashi likely _couldn't_ eat anything solid right now because his mouth was probably sore after last nights incident. Deciding not to press on the subject until later, Iruka nodded in response.  
  
"Yeah, they do. We can leave in about an hour, I need to shower first since _someone_ slobbered all over my back." He shot a halfhearted glare over towards the other.   
  
"Happy to help." Kakashi smiled innocently. "If anywhere else needs licking, just give me a shout."  
  
Iruka fell while getting off the bed.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
"Have you ever had cheesecake?"  
  
Kakashi's gaze drifted back towards Iruka currently sitting across the booth from him. As planned, they had traveled to the eatery the schoolteacher mentioned earlier that morning and now currently waited for their food to arrive. This was the first time Kakashi was in a restaurant and around other people as a human in three years. He felt a little unnerved by it, though it wasn't as bad as the previous day, where all the sounds and smells were totally bombarding.  
  
He could be more at ease as a human too, for the most part at least. There was nobody trying to pet him, and he didn't need to hide to walk around anywhere, but Kakashi was still a bit on edge. Perhaps it was because he was indeed new to the city, and his days in ANBU taught him to be weary of any new person, place, or thing. Despite his usual nonchalant behavior, Kakashi was alert.  
  
He had been the moment they left Iruka's apartment. It was a short drive, no more than ten minutes, and he kept his eyes glued on every passing landmark, memorizing the nearby vicinity. Kakashi never knew when he might need those buildings to escape or use to his advantage after all. But it was a little hard concentrating on learning the area when Iruka kept _laughing_ at him.  
  
For the entire duration of the car ride, the teacher just kept bursting into random fits of giggles. Kakashi thought the other finally lost his mind, and when he got the man to say what was so hilarious, Iruka claimed it was because he was sticking his head out of the window. What was so funny about that? The windows were meant to roll down for that very purpose, right? Kakashi didn't get it.  
  
Then again, there were a lot of things he didn't get about Iruka. Like how he could be so caring and understanding, even if he wasn't fully aware of the situation. After those dreadful nights when he was tormented by his memories, he normally woke up on the floor, alone, face and hands stained with dried blood, but Kakashi instead woke clean and in a bed next to a warm body. He was slightly startled by the possessive feeling that took him after seeing Iruka sound asleep by his side.  
  
He wanted that. To wake up to it regularly, to have Iruka's warmth and comfort as his own. And _only_ his. The mere thought of anyone else receiving the schoolteachers affections twinged a primal aggression deep within him. But he couldn't have it. Iruka was to good, too perfect for someone as defiled as he was. Everything about him was desirable, and not just his loving persona either.  
  
Kakashi nearly lost control of himself earlier. What had intended to be apologetic—Kakashi really just felt bad for marking the man yet another time, the scar on his face was enough of his doing, Iruka didn't need any more blemishes—turned into something much more erotic. He wished he could've teased the man a little more, evoked those pleasant shivers and cut-off gasps, but he had to stop, otherwise he would've done something regretful.  
  
Kakashi knew he wouldn't have been the only one enjoying such, either. He had a fleeting thought or two Iruka wasn't straight, and this morning only confirmed that. He remembered the schoolteachers reactions, down to the faintest twitch and hitch of breath. Could still sense the heat emanating from the others body, recall the smell of the heady scent of his arousal. Kakashi's acute senses were so keen that, he could even detect the slightly salty traces of precum. He wanted to lick that too.  
  
_Why's he looking at me like that?_  
  
Oh, yeah. Iruka asked him a question. Whoops.  
  
"Cheesecake." Kakashi deadpanned.  
  
"Yeah." The teacher nodded slowly. "It's this—"  
  
"I've had it."   
  
"You have?"  
  
"Is that surprising?" He chuckled.  
  
"Well, kinda. I mean.. I just thought.." Iruka scratched his nose over the scar while looking off to the side. His voice lowered when he spoke next. "You said you were in the forest for like.. two, three years? Where were you before that? How did you live?"  
  
"We don't live like wild-men, out and about with only a piece of cloth for clothing if that's what you think. I had a job, a home, just as you did, like any other human."  
  
"I know but like.. do you have a group, or a pack or something? Wait—are you all born as a wolf or human?" Iruka's eyes grew big with wonder. "And can you—"  
  
"Maa. Talkative today I see." Kakashi mused.   
  
"Sorry." Iruka shrank down in his seat, fiddling with the straw in his fruit punch. "You're just interesting."  
  
"Being uninteresting would defeat the purpose of this date, would it not?" He asked, tilting his head.   
  
" _Date—_ " The schoolteachers mouth fell open. "I wasn't—this was just—the food—"  
  
"I'm kidding." Kakashi chuckled. It was way too easy to get Iruka flustered.  
  
At that moment, the waitress brought in their meal. Kakashi ordered one of their stews and Iruka got some type of Japanese pan noodles topped with meat and other things. It looked tasty, but Kakashi knew he wouldn't be able to try it. He kept running his tongue over his teeth, skimming along his gums which were irritated and slightly swollen from the night prior. A small price to pay, but at least his dental hygiene would always be pristine.  
  
"And here you gentleman are." The waitress flashed a pretty smile, setting their food down in front of them. "Is there anything else I could help either of you with?" She asked. Kakashi did not miss the way her eyes lingered on him. She was tall, brunette, gorgeous. Looked more like a model than anything else. Obviously the establishment hired good-looking women to attract more customers.  
  
"I believe we're fine." He smiled back.  
  
"Alright. If you need anything, I'll be around." The woman's smile shifted into something more like a smirk, and she leaned forwards more than what was necessary to grab the empty salt shaker off the table and replace it with a full one. "And I do mean anything." She added lowly, retreating to take the order of another table. Kakashi watched her leave, trying to decipher if the sway in her hips was natural or forced. Some people really didn't understand the meaning of the word 'subtle.'   
  
When he looked back at Iruka, the man was mixing around his noodles, stabbing his chopsticks into the bowl with a bit more force than what was needed. There was also a frown on his face, and his lips were pressed into a thin line. Kakashi arched an eyebrow as a silence flowed, aside from the distant chatter of other people in the restaurant and outside.  
  
"So did you like it?" Iruka spoke up after a while, a slight edge to his voice.  
  
Kakashi blinked once. "Like what?"  
  
"The cheesecake." The other man said, no longer glaring at his noodles.  
  
"Meh." He shrugged, one shouldered, tapping his spoon against a napkin. "Not really a fan of sweets."  
  
Iruka laughed lightly, his brief irritation seemingly gone. "I should've guessed. You're really.."  
  
"Really what?"   
  
"You know." The schoolteacher made a general gesture with his hand. "Fit."  
  
"Is that your way of secretly telling me I have a nice body?" Kakashi smirked playfully.  
  
"No!" Iruka blurted, his face reddening. "You gonna try it?" He then asked, looking from Kakashi's untouched stew and to his face a couple of times.    
  
"I was waiting for it to cool off a bit." He admitted, sticking his spoon in the substance and giving it a few stirs. "It smells really good, though. The entire restaurant does, you were right about this place."  
  
The other man smiled faintly, taking another slurp of his noodles. Kakashi leaned forwards and blew on the steaming stew, bringing it to his lips and sipping. It was still hot, and the back of his tongue felt a little weird from taking down all that mouthwash but besides that the flavor was nice.  
  
"You're not gonna tell me why that happened last night, are you?"   
  
He glanced up to find Iruka looking at him, his face rather blank. Kakashi sighed through his nose, setting his spoon down while leaning back in the booth. Persistent one he was. "You've got enough on your plate, worrying about me won't do you any good."   
  
"But that's just how I am!" Iruka protested, slamming his chopsticks down. "I thought you said you trusted me."   
  
"I do." Kakashi blinked in surprise.  
  
"Then why wont you tell me?" The man frowned, chocolate eyes narrowed in determination.  
  
"Don't you think I've intruded on your life enough?"   
  
"Intruded?" Iruka repeated, his voice quieting down. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"You could've just left me in the forest. It would've saved you a lot of stress and time if I were dead like I was supposed to be."   
  
"Don't say that.."   
  
"It's true."   
  
"No its not." Iruka's eyes closed a moment, reopening and filled with an emotion Kakashi couldn't quite decipher. "You're not a burden Kakashi, if that's what you think. I don't know how many times I have to say this but you _saved_ me. I'm alive, breathing, walking and talking because of you and you alone."   
  
"Don't feel in debt to me because of that."   
  
"I don't, it's just.."   
  
"Just..?"   
  
"What if I like having you around?"   
  
"You don't even know me." Kakashi's visible eye narrowed.  
  
"But I _do._  A little bit.. Well I'm _trying_ to but you're making it impossible." Iruka was staring at him intently, food disregarded. Kakashi could only stare right back, trying to figure out why and how this man could effect him so much. He knew he should leave, he was growing too attached, and that couldn't be because Iruka was a human. It's just the way things were, it was simpler like that.  
  
_Then why does it feel so right to be around him?_  
  
"What happened to your left eye?"  
  
"Beast Hunter." Kakashi responded automatically. At Iruka's confused squint, he continued. "They're groups of people who know of shifters existence and seek to kill us off. Basically like the vampire hunters you see in those movies, only they're after wolves instead."  
  
"Other people know?" The schoolteachers eyes widened.   
  
"Of course. Did you think you were the only one?"   
  
"Well no. It's just.. surprising is all. You guys bring out the real meaning of 'hiding in plain sight.'"   
  
"We do." Kakashi chuckled halfheartedly, poking at his stew. He wasn't that hungry anymore.  
  
"Is that where.. all those other scars came from?" Iruka asked quietly.  
  
"Mostly, yes."  
  
Iruka nodded, though it was blatantly obvious he had loads of more questions. Kakashi wanted to give the schoolteacher what he wanted and talk, to bond even further, but the more he grew to like Iruka the harder it became to open up. He couldn't stay here forever, as pleasing as it sounded. It wouldn't be fair to Iruka to bring forth violence into his life, Kakashi was still perusing the Beast Hunters after all. He had to, Obito and Rin wouldn't be able to rest in peace otherwise.  
  
A part of Kakashi wanted to tell Iruka right now everything he's done, the sins he's committed. After that, there was no possible way the man could still want him around. It would certainly be easier than randomly disappearing without a trace. He'd feel better having Iruka despise him rather than leaving him completely without reason. That way, Iruka wouldn't think he did something wrong.  
  
Kakashi couldn't recall anything in his life ever being this difficult, even some dreadful missions during ANBU weren't as emotionally disconcerting. Funny to think he used to uphold the pack rules down to the last word, shaming and detesting those who bonded with humans, and now Kakashi was conflicted with his own future plans, all thanks to one certain schoolteacher.  
  
Karma was truly a bitch.  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  
The late evening air was pleasantly cool, warm enough to wander around without a jacket but still bring forth a small shiver when the wind swept by. Kakashi wasn't cold though, his body could regulate heat better than a humans, plus the fitted dark grey shirt Iruka got for him was more like a second skin, surprisingly cozy. A couple hours he's been walking around, doing nothing in particular but letting his mind drift.  
  
Iruka went to the school somewhere in the mid-afternoon, stating there was a teacher Tuesday meeting he needed to attend despite haven taken the day off. Kakashi didn't mind, in fact he was glad he was given the opportunity to sit alone and contemplate everything. Just when he didn't think he could possibly like Iruka anymore, the man did or said something that made Kakashi wonder if he was even human at all.  
  
He had no destination in purpose, somehow ending up at the very same restaurant they were previously at. Hands buried in his pants pockets, Kakashi sauntered inside for a second time, glancing lazily around until his gaze settled upon the brunette waitress from earlier. He needed a distraction. Something to temporarily take him away from this perfect-little-world his brain began to transpire when Iruka was around.  
  
Even as he lay on an unfamiliar bed, encompassed by the faint darkness of an equally unfamiliar room, fucking.. Cassandra, was it? Cassidy? Something with a C, who cares—all thoughts were brought back to the schoolteacher. Instead of rich chocolate eyes peering at him, they were green, foreign, fitted on a feminine face contorted by his doing. He'd been wrong to assume it was a mere attraction, lust, his human body overloaded with hormones that would be dismissed by a meaningless fuck. No, if anything, Kakashi desired Iruka even _more_ now.   
  
He gripped slender hips securely, pulling her into his thrusts, the pronounced fleshly smack of skin drowned out from the wanton, high-pitched moans. Legs that were neither a deep tan, male, or perfectly toned from years of hiking wrapped around his lower body. She tried to kiss him, numerous times in fact, though Kakashi merely evaded the contact and responded with a quick nip to her jawline or collar bone.   
  
Kissing would signify some type of feeling. He felt nothing towards her. He wanted Iruka, not just sexually—in every known aspect. He wanted to take him, claim him as his own, do everything there is to do with him and then some. Now that Kakashi could admit that to himself, the choice to act upon the matter was another story entirely. His mind and body were usually cohesive, his instincts helping to that. But now it was just.. chaos. Why was everything so complicated?   
  
He growled in frustration, although currently it could've been perceived as one of pleasure, which seemed to be the case judging from the way the woman's smoldering insides contracted around his cock. A pale hand slid down, thumb pad pressed to her clit, putting pressure on the sensitive nub in the form of firm circular stroking motions. A fierce shiver passed throughout her physique, trembling gasps and whimpers following suit.  
  
It wasn't fair. What Kakashi wanted seemed so simple, yet it could throw both of their lives completely upside down. What would Obito say? How would he react? His old packmate was probably laughing at his stupidity. Rin would likely say something along the lines of 'do what your heart tells you', though Kakashi sometimes wondered if he even had a heart any longer. If he did, it was shriveled up and probably looked more like a raisin than anything else.  
  
Small, undeniably delicate hands clutched his forearms, supple thighs squeezing against him tighter. She said his name, but Kakashi's ears made the noise distant. It wasn't Iruka's voice calling to him, begging, pleading for release. The shapely body underneath his own writhed through a third orgasm, quivering wet heat swathing over his cock in a fresh layer of slick fluid which dripped onto the sheets.  
  
Kakashi withdrew himself, untangling her legs from around his waist with ease. Her body was as maneuverable as a rubber-band. He promptly grabbed her by the middle, flipping her body over and snatching her hips upwards. He was sick of looking at her face. He briefly rubbed the underside of his cock against her damp folds, still highly sensitive in the wake of climax. Kakashi dragged a finger up the back of her thigh, swiping up a dribble of her own arousal which evoked a little shutter from the recipient.  
  
"Messy." He murmured, giving one soft ass cheek a single squeeze before sliding back in to the hilt with one precise movement.  
  
She jerked, arching against him, arms splayed in front to keep balance. Kakashi reached forwards, snatching up a fistful of long, wavy brunette hair, the other planted in the middle of her back while he resumed at a relentless pace.  
  
"I've got a— ah— ten hour sh-shift tomorrow... I won't be able to wa—walk if you k-keep this up." 

Kakashi leaned over, pressed against her back while using her hair as leverage to crane her neck backwards until his mouth was directly next to her ear. "You should've thought about that earlier."   
  
At the most, he could relieve some of the pent up sexual tension his body had accumulated over the three years and ward off those annoying constant hard-on's, but this is far from what he wanted— _needed_. It didn't take Kakashi long to realize Iruka and _only_ Iruka could satisfy this primitive yearning burning deep within him. The schoolteacher was blind to see he brought out the best and worst in Kakashi.  
  
He was teetering on the edge of an animalistic state, one that Kakashi was vaguely familiar of. His body perceived Iruka as his mate, which would explain his emotional and sexual disarray. Typically, wolves mated for life, and it wasn't unusual to feel a very strong connection towards the one targeted. If Kakashi thought leaving Iruka was going to be tough before, he was in for a real treat.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
Iruka wasn't surprised to find his apartment dark and empty when he arrived home. The teachers meeting was a good excuse to get out of the place and leave Kakashi alone, which he did so by staying afterwards and caught up on grading some papers in his classroom. He knew he bothered the man a lot today, prying answers from him like that with those personal questions, but he couldn't help it.   
  
He wasn't just curious, Iruka was also a little disappointed Kakashi wasn't being open with him, despite having said he trusted him. Was it a shifter thing? Because Iruka was human? He would've thought the man saw past that by now. He guessed, he could understand where he was coming from a bit. He would be cautious of all people too after those.. Beast Hunters was it? Sought to exterminate all wolves from the planet.  
  
Iruka sighed, flopping down on his bed after changing into pajamas. Hopefully, time would loosen Kakashi's defensive barrier up. He just hoped the other didn't see how lonely and pathetic he truly was, or he may leave altogether. Seriously, getting mad at a waitress for eyeing Kakashi up? Iruka inwardly cringed. Sheesh, they were hardly friends let alone anything more. Then again, the man _did_ joke about their time at the restaurant being a date, so maybe there was a slight _possibility—_  
  
Gah, what was he thinking? They were a different _species._  
  
Maybe he should've taken up Genma's offer to grab a drink. Though, Iruka kind of associated hangovers with mountain lions now, and even though there was literally a one in a million chance of that _ever_ happening again—he refused any and all alcohol offerings with a quickness. Better safe than sorry.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter than anything, but ya's can get a better sense of Kakashi's feelings and stuff so you can know why he acts the way he acts.
> 
> Later dudes.


	10. Truths Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye.
> 
> I am so very disappointed about the computer ordeal, it's been killing my mood. I know there are much more important matters going on in the world and I shouldn't be so aggravated over a broken laptop, a mere replaceable electronic devise, but it has definitely put an abrupt delay in my stories and other work too. Speaking truthfully, I don't know if it'll ever be fixed, but I had many notes, drawings, and other drafted future chapters/information on there, so it's obvious to see why I haven't been posting anything lately. 
> 
> Nonetheless, instead of moping around about it and waiting to take the damned thing into yet another shop, I've decided to update by memory alone. Wowza, right?
> 
> Anyways. Last time I peeped, the story was around 2.6K, then I blink and now we're at 4K hits. That's pretty dope, thanks y'all. Again, I really wish I could've been updating these past few weeks, I feel terrible about it. Honestly, this could've been around chapter 13 by now if my stupid laptop didn't shit itself. Also, this is the last chapter I'll be posting before I go on active leave in a couple days. For those who don't know, I'm in the Military and will be shipping off soon for a handful of months. Don't worry though, I will return, and I highly encourage if you haven't already, read the little thing I posted earlier titled "Important: Please Read." All additional information including specified dates can be found there. 
> 
> At last, we've made it to the double digits! Enjoy chapter 10 dudes.
> 
> Side note: Be mindful, I typed this all on my phone, so the paragraphs might be kinda wonky and my autocorrect may have changed some words around. It's also shorter than the original chapter 10, but like I said, this was from my brain and nothing else.
> 
>  **Chapter Warnings:** Anxiety/PTSD attacks, coarse language, animal violence/brutality, bloodshed.

_Fifteen years ago..._

_. . ._

A predator is bold. Formidable. Aesthetic. In essence; a living, breathing weapon. Their very existence depends upon their proficiency in the art of hunting and killing to assure survival. Perfected over eons of evolution, they continue to reign supreme in life's remarkable food-chain. But what of when they become the prey themselves? The question wasn't all that unfamiliar, and neither was the apprehension that came along with it. On a single hand, Kakashi could count the number of times where he had felt a sense of fear. Genuine fear. Not that smidgen amount of nervousness or anxiety when encountering something relatively dangerous and or difficult, but rather those tormenting nightmarish thoughts that would leave even the toughest of criminals sobbing in a corner, praying for release from the insufferable torment.

It wasn't that Kakashi feared the Beast Hunters themselves—those loathsome cowards could never evoke such weakness out of him—but he was more concerned of what they'd do to his packmates, his comrades, his family outside of kin. Obito's death made him realize that more than anything. For decades, Beast Hunters have been the mortal enemy of shifters alike all around the world. No matter how many are exterminated, more appear. They were like a virus, multiplying rapidly, striking unexpectedly. As of late, encounters with them have been evermore frequent, but not only that, instead of brutally slaughtering wolves on sight—the hunters are capturing them. Alive.

It was even more frightening having a packmate vanish from the faces of the earth without a trace, rather than finding their bloody remains on the ground. One by one, the Five Great Packs around the region were slowly being picked off like field mice underneath an array of hungry hawks. Suddenly, the title of predator didn't seem to fit. Although the Five Packs shared their fair differences and history of war, the leaders have all agreed upon a temporary truce, valid until the Beast Hunter problem could be resolved. Many were unhappy about the arrangement, but Kakashi understood the logic behind it. _''The enemy of my enemy is my friend.''_ So they say.

"Run faster Rin!"

Kakashi's paws plummeted against the ground, kicking up soil and leaves in their wake while his legs propelled his body in a hasty sprint. Just behind him was his only remaining squad member, Rin. Chosen adults within the pack receive a squad of three pups and train them through adolescence until they are deemed fit to become a warrior. Normally, when one dies or is unable to continue training, the effected squad is reassigned a replacement, but that was not the case for his team. They coped alright, but Obito's loss still left a void that could never be filled.

Already, Kakashi was of the highest ranked warrior status despite his young age of thirteen winters. While some found it immensely difficult to rank up, the tasks of being a warrior came easy to him, like second nature. He believed his skills were inherited from his father, the great Sakumo Hatake, White Fang of the Hidden Leaf Pack. Alongside that, the Hatake's are cousins of the packs second reigning Lord, Tobirama. Prodigy or not, no matter how much legendary blood ran through his veins, it was meaningless if wolves continued dying at the hand of the Beast Hunters.

"Kakashi!" Rin called from behind him, her voice shallow and out of breath from running. "Slow down! I'm not as fast as you ar—"

The sound of a high-pitched bloodcurdling yelp split the air, and Kakashi's heart skipped about three beats in his chest when he realized it was his teammate that had made such a gruesome noise. Skidding to a halt, he turned and peered over his shoulder to find the brown furred female a few paces behind on the ground, writhing around frantically. Quickly closing the distance, a rock settled in Kakashi's stomach at the sight before him. Rin was on her side, one of her front paws caught in a claw-trap left behind by the Beast Hunters. They loved to use dirty little tricks like that. Her ankle was broken, which was painfully obvious by the way it was twisted at an ungodly angle, the impact of her coming to an abrupt stop while running at such a speed making it ten times worse.

It had been a setup from the start. What was merely supposed to be a reconnaissance patrol turned into something much more deadly. After a reported hunter attack, the pack was on high alert. Many squads containing two to four wolves were dispatched to scout the territory and inspect the surrounding border perimeters. Any and all engagements were prohibited, and anything unusual spotted was to be immediately reported to higher-up. Kakashi and Rin were set out on the western sector of the forest when it happened. Many reports came back of finding trails that led to nothing, but that was their plan all along. Clever things, those Beast Hunters were, leaving false trails all around the territory so their true location wouldn't be pinpointed when they lured the wolves out of hiding. Shame he and Rin happened to be the ones who found the real deal.

"Hang on, I'll get you out of here."

It took Kakashi longer than he would've liked to recover from his initial shock. He looked at his friends limb twisted and bloodied in the metal claw, and his throat went tight when he spotted her some of her bone sticking out. Ears flattened back, Kakashi began to dig at where the metal was lodged in the dirt. It was better than trying to pry the thing open and risk getting his own paw snapped, or cause anymore unnecessary injury to Rin's leg. As the sounds of the hunting dogs barks drew nearer along with the loud voices of men, he began to grow frantic, shaking harder than he could ever recall in his entire life.

"Kakashi.." Rin whined. "Leave it. Don't—"

"No! I'm not leaving you here, it's almost.. it's close to coming out." He murmured, but no matter how deep he dug, the trap seemed to be implanted in the earth for miles down.

"Kakashi please.."

He stopped once hearing the plead in Rin's voice. Kakashi peered into her big brown eyes, his heart thudding rapidly in his chest once glimpsing at the many emotions displayed in her gaze.

"You have to kill me."

The words sent a blow directly to his core, and Kakashi actually took a step back in dismay, his jaws falling slack.

"Wh-what?" He couldn't even recall the last time he stuttered. "I said I'd get you free!"

"It's no use." Rin continued with a whine, her ears twitching at the sounds of barking dogs in the distance. "Even if you do manage get the trap off, my leg is broken. I'll hardly be able to walk, forget trying to run."

"Then we'll fight!" Kakashi barked immediately, his tail lashing. It was more of a desperate protest, really. They were vastly outnumbered, without the packs help they stood little chance of victory.

Rin calmly shook her head, a sigh leaving her nose while she glanced at her trapped leg. "No. They want us alive to take anyway. You can still escape though."

"I'm not leaving." He said, his voice shaking. "I promised Obito I'd protect you."

"And you'll keep your promise by doing this. If I'm dead, they'll be forced to leave. I will not become some hunter experiment. Dying for the sake of the pack does me great honor, and that honor would be tainted should I meet my end at the hands of Beast Hunters."

"But I.. I can't..."

"Kakashi." Rin murmured in that soft voice of hers, dragging herself forwards a little, tail slightly wagging behind her body. "It'll be okay." It was absolutely cruel how gentle she could make the situation seem.

_Why? Just why?_

Kakashi crouched down next to her, pressing his snout to the side of her face. He ignored the sounds of the dogs and hunters closing in quickly by inhaling her soothing scent, embracing her warmth, relishing her presence. Rin nuzzled the thick fur of his neck in return, and Kakashi fought down a whine of sorrow that was beginning to form in his throat. He just couldn't stop his body from trembling no matter how hard he tried.

_Why did it have to be like this? Why couldn't it have been my leg in the trap instead?_

"My love.." Rin murmured near his ear after offering one last comforting lick to his cheek.

Kakashi closed his eyes tightly, claws digging deep into the soil below.

"Until we meet again,"

He could now hear the hunting dogs pants and growls just ahead.

"I promise to always watch over you."

_I'm so sorry Rin. It wasn't supposed to end like this. Obito... forgive me._

"Always."

Kakashi's snout angled downward, jaws parting wide before enclosing over his teammates throat with a devastating snap. He felt her windpipe and jugular instantly crush beneath his powerful fangs, the flood of fresh blood spilling into his mouth caused him to gag. Rin made one single gurgling noise before going still, her dead body gradually slumping against his. He opened his eyes while choking, releasing her mangled throat with a series of hoarse coughs and gasps. He scrambled backwards a few feet, legs feeling weak and unable to support him. Kakashi peered at his friends lifeless brown eyes staring at nothing. Crimson liquid dribbled from his parted jaws and down his chin onto the ground at his paws. Kakashi averted his eyes, body lurching as he threw up right on top of the accumulating blood puddle.

Not a second later a cluster of dogs emerged through the tree line, barking and howling like crazy once they spotted Kakashi. A few of them stopped and sniffed around Rin's body, poking her with their snouts, and it was then anger instantly seethed through his every nerve, replacing the overwhelming sorrow and grief. If anyone asked, Kakashi wouldn't have been able to explain what happened. All he knew is that when he became aware of things again, he was standing while panting heavily, directly in the middle of at least fifteen dead dogs. He wasn't sure if he was badly injured or not, the adrenaline rush was high and his fur only had a few silver patches left. Everywhere else was caked and sticky, stained red with blood. Kakashi would later realize almost none of the blood was his own.

Tendrils of torn flesh were caught between his teeth, hanging from his lips. The stench of blood and death was so powerful, that Kakashi threw up once again. He continued to do so until he was dry heaving, the contents of his stomach totally emptied. He swayed where he stood, vision blurring. His legs soon collapsed from underneath him and he crashed to the ground with a low thud. Barely conscious, Kakashi was powerless to do anything but listen as the humans arrived shortly afterward.

"Over here! The dogs went this way!" A foreign voice called, followed by many other footsteps.

"Jesus fucking Christ."

"Whoa!" Someone gasped.

"Egh..." Another gagged.

_Despicable humans.._

"How in the hell did this happen?"

"What a fuckin' mess. Gained nothin' from it either, the boss wanted em' alive."

_They don't deserve to breathe.._

"Yeah.. I just don't see how all of our dogs got wiped out by only two beasts."

"Savages, them damned things are."

"You got that right."

"Least one of em' got trapped. Serves the demon right." The sound of a foot kicking a body was heard.

_I'll kill them... I swear._

"We're done here boys. Hats off to the dogs, two beasts gone is better than nothin'."

_I'll kill them all._

_. . ._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Again."

"But I'm _hungry_." Naruto complained, his tail drooping behind his body.

For the past week, Kakashi had been taking Naruto to the outskirts of town and training him, as he so promised. The pup was loud-mouthed, impatient, foolish, and impulsive, it was a surprise Kakashi hadn't gone mad yet from spending so much time with him. However, despite those irritating personality traits, to say Naruto wasn't improving at all would be a lie. Day by day, he was beginning to see more of the kid's talents as they progressed—albeit slowly, but nonetheless advancing. While Naruto might've not been the brightest bulb in the box, Kakashi had already been impressed on numerous occasions by the kid.

One thing that immediately caught Kakashi's attention is that Naruto seemed to have an unholy amount of energy stores. The fact that he was able to sit in a classroom for eight hours, go to football practice for an additional two hours, and still arrive eager and hyperactive as ever made Kakashi ponder more than once that the kid might actually be a robot. Naruto's immense stubbornness was the culprit. He refused to quit, even if the exercise was exhausting and hours had passed, Naruto wouldn't cease until he had it down or at the very least achieved some form of noticeable improvement. Kakashi had to give it to the kid, his stamina would prove to be his most deadly weapon for future enemies.

There were many ranches and farms bordering the large town, and most of their training took place there since it'd be very inconvenient and time consuming to travel twenty-something miles to and from the forest up north where Iruka's cabin was located—otherwise known as Seeger Woods. Working with Naruto brought back old bittersweet memories of taking Tenzo as his ANBU apprentice. Of course, their personalities and skills differentiate drastically, not to mention ANBU's training methods were much harsher, but Kakashi still felt that faint sense of pride at seeing someone else advance underneath his tutelage.  
  
"Maa. You ate right before we left." Kakashi replied, rolling over on the pile of hay, his front legs dangling off the edge.

"I'm a growing teenager, I eat a lot." The younger retorted.

Kakashi fought off a snort. When he was that age, he was already doing solo ANBU missions, some of which forced him to do without the slightest sniff of food for fifteen hours straight. Soon realizing it had become too quiet—and he was suspicious because it was very uncommon to have silence when Naruto was around—Kakashi peeked open one eye to find the golden colored youngster staring into the distance, radiant blues unblinking and curious. Opening the other eye, he followed the kid's gaze outside of the barn and across the fenced pasture, filled with dozens of sheep grazing about the lush grass.

"Don't even think about it."

"Whaaaaat?" Naruto's ears flicked backwards in denial. "There's so many of them! One gone won't make a difference."

"It's already a risk that we train in the farmlands. A couple of wolves lurking around is bad enough, but targeting livestock is one quick way to get a shotgun pointed at you."

"But nobody's home right now! We watched him leave in his truck, he even took his dog with him." Naruto tried, peering up at him with hopeful eyes.

"And once he comes back to find one of his sheep dead and the others in disarray, we'll have to relocate. You can wait. Plus.." Kakashi gave the younger a brief up-down glance from the corner of his eye. "I don't even believe you're capable of taking down a sheep. At least, not for a while anyways."

"I was homeless, ya'know." Naruto grumbled, flopping on to the wooden flooring with a dull thump. "Whenever it was too hard to find human food I'd hunt."

Kakashi considered the other with a thoughtful glance for a moment before he stood, back arching in a cat-like fashion as he languidly stretched his limbs. With one graceful leap, he was down from the enormous pile of hay and padding across the barn towards the exit. A simple swishing gesture with his tail would indicate the command to follow, and not one second later Naruto bounced to his paws, trotting after him to catch up.

"Ooh, where we goin'?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Kakashi didn't reply, instead he continued walking. After only a short time, the pup seemed to notice the direction they were headed, because there was an audible gasp, and out of his peripheral vision Kakashi caught sight of Naruto's tail moving rapidly back and forth in an impossibly fast wag.

"We're catching a sheep? For real?" He yipped.

"No." Kakashi said simply. He shouldn't have been so pleased at seeing Naruto's joy disintegrate with one word, but it was quite amusing. "Now settle down, you'll disturb the livestock."

"Fine." Naruto grumbled, his nose scrunching up in displease. "What are we doing then? More mobility exercises?"

"You're going to show me how you'd catch a sheep." He sat down, watching the way the younger wolfs features went from annoyed to confused.

"I thought you just said I wasn't going to go after a sheep?"

"You're not. You're merely showing me what you'd do to accomplish such a task."

"What's the point? It's better to do the real thing." Naruto's bright blue gaze drifted longingly across the field towards the grazing herbivores a few hundred-meters ahead.

"Do you want to learn or not?"

"I still think it's stupid, but whatever."

_Obito.. help me find my patience with this one._

Kakashi inwardly sighed. This pup had no discipline, no order, no history of structured learning. When he was that age, younger in fact, Kakashi needn't be told twice to do something. He followed his commands without question and expected the same in return. Then again.. this was not ANBU. He had no superiors hovering over his back, judging his methods, results, and so forth. In ANBU, there was no room for error. However, now that was a different story. For Naruto to prosper fully, Kakashi couldn't train him like he did so with Tenzo, or mirror how he himself was trained, he needed to take an entirely new approach. Perhaps, mentoring this youngster would teach him a thing or two as well.

_What on earth is he doing?_

He observed as the other crouched low to the ground, beginning his demonstration. Kakashi nearly yawned.

"Wrong."

"Ugh—" Naruto sat up quickly, ears flattened back against his skull in irritation. "What are you talking about? I barely even started!"

Kakashi's whiskers twitched. He quietly rose to his paws and approached the younger wolf, fluffy silver tail idly swinging behind his body.

"A cat." He stated once standing before the golden furred adolescent.

Ocean blues that were previously narrowed blinked up at him in puzzlement.

_Looks like I'll have to start with the basics._

"You're thinking like a cat." Kakashi continued. "You began in a crouch, preparing to stalk towards the indicated target, 'ne?"

"Well.. yeah." Naruto mumbled quietly.

"While your mind was in the right place in terms of wanting to stay silent and hidden, it isn't effective for us. Cats have retractable claws, flexible slender bodies, they're made to slink along the ground lowly and silently. As wolves, we do not rely on stealth or concealment for a successful hunt. Our tactic is in the chase, it's in our very genes, has been and always will be."

Naruto now sat up completely, eyes wide and ears perked forwards as he listened attentively.

_Huh, he doesn't know anything. Like a puppy._

"Your body can run for miles on end non-stopped, we're built for it. Outrunning and tiring the prey is the main objective and first phase of a wolfs hunt, and it should be obvious why. When your target becomes too exhausted to continue running away, the second phase commences: subduing and killing the prey. The pack all works together to bring the animal down, and that is why many loners do not survive well if at all in the wild on their own. So now you see, they do not have that additional aid and support. The unity and strength of a pack determines the the success rate of a hunt, along with their survival as a whole."

"That's so cool!" Naruto barked, his tail thumping against the earth. "I wish I could see a real pack hunt in action. It sounds awesome."

"Maa. There's nothing quite like it." Kakashi murmured, letting his gaze trail across the vast landscape. He vaguely wondered how the Hidden Leaf Pack was doing.

"Hey Kakashi?"

"Mm?"

"Where's your pack? Or are you a loner? You were by yourself when Iruka found you, right?"

"I left." He replied to the onslaught of questions after a long pause, noticing how the sky was beginning to change colors, the first signs of dusk approaching.

"You left?" Naruto repeated in disbelief. "Why?"

Kakashi turned, tail curled up over his back. He started moving in the direction towards one of the storage barns.

"That's enough for today. We'll get into some real hunting next week."

"But.." Naruto trailed after him, trotting shoulder-to-shoulder. "You really wanted to be alone that badly? Weren't you the one who told me a wolf pack is like a lion pride, like a family?"

"Naruto."

"What I wouldn't give to spend one day with a pack.. and to think you just _left_ them—"

"Don't assume what you don't know." Kakashi snarled, teeth clicking.

Naruto flinched, although held his gaze defiantly. "Is it the same reason you left Iruka?"

Kakashi was taken aback by the youngsters words, and before he could even respond Naruto continued.

"I know you haven't been at the apartment in two days. You told me to keep an eye on Iruka and tell you if he's acting different, so now I'm telling you. He keeps staring at the front door and windows, like he's waiting. And there's this weird look on his face.. I don't know what you two fought about, but go back and make it up to him!"

"I do not _belong_ to Iruka." Kakashi glowered at the golden furred pup.

"Nobody said you did! Just.." Naruto huffed out a sigh. "Look. I've known Iruka for a very long time, and whatever it is you were doing a couple of months ago.. it was good. He was as happy as I'd ever seen him." Suddenly the others face changed, and his eyes filled with worry. "Is it.. because he knows you're a shifter? Does that mean I can't reveal myself to him? Iruka wouldn't like me anymore?"

"Naruto... No." Kakashi stepped in, silencing the kid before he could continue further. "If there's one thing I know about Iruka, it's that he cares way too much about you to ever do such a thing."

"You think so?" The younger murmured, his ears swiveling forward.

"Of course. Now run along, I promise I'll talk to Iruka later."

"Okay." Naruto eventually agreed, propping himself up. "See ya later!" He yipped, bounding down the trail that led off the property towards town.

Kakashi sat staring at where Naruto disappeared to, mulling over his words. He knew Iruka cared.. but he honestly didn't expect for the schoolteacher to care _that_ much. From the way Naruto described, it seemed like Iruka wasn't happy with the way things were going as well. Admittingly, training Naruto was a bit of an excuse to get out of Iruka's apartment for hours at a time. Ever since his growing feelings, Kakashi found it harder and harder to remain as he was around the schoolteacher. Acting casual as he normally did was also increasingly difficult. Iruka's behavior didn't go unnoticed either, Kakashi could sense the man's discomfort and restlessness around him as easy as spotting a fly in a bowl of milk.

They didn't talk much, and there was absolutely no physical contact after that one morning, an enormous change from last month, where every time Iruka walked through the door he got a belly rub and head massage. Now though.. it was all awkward stares and dreadful silence. Kakashi didn't want to regret his reveal. Now things were strained between them. He didn't even know if Iruka wanted him around anymore. That's why he began spending less and less time at the apartment, eventually spending the night outside the past couple of days. He didn't want to take Iruka's hospitality for granted, or seem like he was using him, because he wasnt. Kakashi genuinely enjoyed the other man's presence. But ever since he reverted to his human form...

_What if the kid is right? What if Iruka really can't cope with the idea of shapeshifters existing in his world?_

The very thought alone put a hole through his chest, a feeling Kakashi hadn't experienced in years and was surprised that he felt such a way towards a human. He decided he'd speak to Iruka and tell him straightforward he was leaving. It would save the schoolteacher a lot of trouble, and even though Iruka claimed Kakashi wasn't a burden in his life, he saw it otherwise. Iruka would be sad, get over him, then he'd move on. That's what humans did. Kakashi allowed his gaze to drift upward, staring at the faint stars that were beginning to litter the darkening skies above.

_Obito.. Rin.. what would you do?_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Thank you." Iruka murmured, taking the cup of tea from Kurenai's hand. "I could've made it, though."

"I know." The woman smiled, settling back down on the couch with her legs propped up, one hand idly tracing her swollen stomach. "I've been sleeping like a cat throughout the day, I need to walk around a little at the very least."

"Don't push yourself."

"You're sounding like Asuma now." Kurenai giggled.

"Sorry." Iruka mumbled sheepishly, blowing on his tea before taking a sip. It was good, and the flavor brought a small smile to his lips.

"What brings you here today? Kids acting up?"

"No.. not really. The weather has been nice and I've been taking the class outside for a few days during study time."

"So you just decided to randomly pop in?"

"What, I can't go see my friend of many years without reason?" He challenged playfully, crossing his arms after setting his cup on the side table.

"And it's only because I've been your friend for many years I can tell when something's bothering you. Now tell me." Kurenai turned, leaning towards him with a quirk of her lips. "What's the matter? Do I need to have Asuma set some guy straight?"

"No!" Iruka's eyes widened. Damn, why was she so good at reading his face? "He's really not.. it's just.. complicated." He sighed heavily.

"Ohhhh, so it _is_ boy trouble." The woman's mouth split into a grin. "Iruka it's been forever since you've had boy trouble."

"I wouldn't call it trouble per say..." He started, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kurenai's eyebrows rose, obviously she wasn't having it.

"Okay, okay." Iruka caved in, slumping on the couch. "I'm just.. frustrated with the way things are right now."

"Before we start this, how far have you two gotten?"

He perked up, blinking a few times. "You mean.. "

"Once, twice? Multiple? No sex? Blow jobs maybe?"

"N-none of that!" Iruka said in dismay, a blush darkening his cheeks. He couldn't even imagine doing those sorts of things with Kakashi with the way things have been going. It really wasn't that hard to picture though. Even though it seems like he hadn't gotten near the man in a lifetime, Iruka could only dream of what it would potentially feel like to have that toned body pressed against his own, the heat of that pale skin, the graze of those sharp teeth. He cleared his throat subtly. That was off subject.

"I see. So then, you're crushing on him?"

"I..." Iruka trailed off. Was that what this was? There was no other way to explain why he liked Kakashi so much. "I guess."

"Explain." Kurenai pressed, settling herself more comfortably on the cushions, tea forgotten.

He thought about his word choice carefully. It was going to be kinda difficult talking around Kakashi being a shapeshifting wolf. Truthfully, Iruka didn't even know where to begin. Kakashi had been acting weird for over a week, and he couldn't help but think he had a small part to play in the behavior. The guy was never super talkative to begin with, then he went and practically interrogated him for information. Iruka really wasn't trying to upset the man, but he feared he might've ruined what little relationship they had. He noticed Kakashi's absence in the apartment becoming more frequent, and a not-so-small part of Iruka feared those frequencies would become permanent.

It also irritated him that the man hardly showed any emotions. Kakashi never even laughed around him. Not once. It was a task getting him to smile anymore, and even then, it was halfhearted, didn't fully curve his eyes and lift his cheekbones in that way which Iruka found positively adorable.

"The guy is really reserved. He has trust issues to the max." Iruka began, tapping his fingers against his leg. "He said he trusted me, but is still holding back from opening up fully."

"That indicates a rough past. The best thing to cope with that is time and patience."

"I know, I know.. but you see he always brushes it off like it's nothing and it's so annoying because we get absolutely nowhere."

"Afraid to show weakness?" Kurenai offered with a shrug. "Lots of guys wanna appear all manly and heartless to look cool and indestructible, but trust me, guys are big softies. Take my word for it."

"Hm. Maybe that's a part of it. He is very.. erm.. prideful?"

"Uh oh, I'm picking up some asshole vibes."

"Kurenai." Iruka said, shaking his head with a small chuckle.

"What? Tell me I'm wrong?"

"Maybe a little bit.. but the thing is he can be so sweet, and we used to interact so freely until he—"

"Until he what?"

"Uhm.. nothing."

"Iruka."

"Nothing! It's nothing really. I'm just.. lost in thought."

Was Kakashi acting this way because he regretted showing Iruka his true identity? Maybe he finally saw there was no point in spending his time with an average schoolteacher. Iruka felt a pang in his chest. Friends? Were they even that? He built such a strong bond with White Fang, and to throw it all away would upset him even more. But.. Kakashi was White Fang. Only his body was changed now, so why was it so hard to interact? Was it wrong to want something more from him? How was Iruka supposed to get closer to someone who had so little trust in mankind? Someone who had been hurt, mentally and physically it seemed. Someone who would rather be outside and sleep in a den instead of a warm bed underneath a roof. Someone who had precise killer instincts, the drive of a wild animal permanently embedded in their soul.

What could Iruka ever offer to somebody so different? Trying to get Kakashi to open up was like taking a lion from the wild and expecting it to jump through a ring of fire. Kakashi would not, and could not be tamed. A hand on his own snapped him away from his thoughts, and he glanced up to see Kurenai looking at him in concern, her brows slightly scrunched in a frown.

"Iruka? You're tearing up."

"Am I?" He forced a chuckle, wiping at his face. Iruka gave his friends hand a light squeeze, offering her a smile before standing up. "I'm sorry I didn't finish the tea, it was very tasty."

"You don't need to leave, we can talk about something else." Kurenai tried.

He shook his head politely, slipping on his shoes. "Thank you for the talk, I needed it even though we didn't cover much. We'll hang out again in a few days, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled faintly, still evidently worried. "Don't keep a pregnant girl waiting too long, I'll get cranky!"

"I won't." Iruka chuckled, slipping out of the house and shutting the door quietly behind him.

He sighed heavily, looking up at the sky. Dark already? Time really does fly. Iruka's legs automatically carried him in the direction of his apartment, though he really wasn't paying much attention. He was too caught up on what he should do. It wasn't like he could stop Kakashi from leaving if he wanted to, but it would leave Iruka feeling like he failed. Failed Kakashi's trust that was given to him. He sighed again, realizing he was walking down the familiar walkway to his apartment building. Digging in his pocket for his key, he flinched once catching glimpse of a shadow out of the corner of his eye.

Heart in his throat, Iruka turned to see Kakashi stepping forth from the shadows, hands buried in his pockets as usual. The moonlight did wonderful things to his pale skin. No matter how many times he was around the man, Iruka always got those butterflies in his stomach, that tingling in his fingertips. Kakashi's very presence exuded something extraordinary, a painful reminder that the being in front of him was indeed not human. He noticed, when Kakashi didn't wear the bandana as a headband, his silver hair fell down over his face but still managed to stay spiky in that gravity-defying fashion. Iruka tried to decipher the look on his face, but Kakashi was standing enough in the shadows to hide his expression.

"Can we talk?"

"Ye-yeah." Iruka stammered, a small fear building up in his gut at those three simple words. "Where?"

"Roof?" Kakashi offered, tipping his head.

"I'm not sure if we're allowed up there.." He began, but Kakashi was already walking around to the side of the building where the metal latter connected for maintenance. Iruka followed after, making the climb much slower. He peered up mid-climb near the top to see a pale palm extended, and Iruka accepted the hand with a small blush, though luckily it was nighttime and hopefully Kakashi wouldn't catch it. As he was hoisted up, Iruka breathed out a sigh of relief to be on solid ground once again. He stood next to Kakashi, staring at the many lights of the town down below.

"I'm sorry—" Iruka's eyes widened as he realized he and Kakashi said the exact same thing at the exact same time.

"What are _you_ apologizing for?" Kakashi asked, turning towards him.

"I.. I'm not sure. It's just.. I feel like I could've done better, could've tried harder."

"To do what?"

"To keep you here." Iruka said, finally meting Kakashi's eye. He was mildly surprised to see that bi-colored gaze widen, and Kakashi's face actually express some form of shock.

"You knew?" Kakashi asked, a little breathlessly.

"So.. you _are_ leaving." Iruka mumbled, rubbing the side of his arm. He bit the inside of his lip to keep from speaking any further. A very long silence elapsed, and Iruka simply listened to the breeze swish across the rooftops along with the sounds of the townspeople and cars in the distance. Just when the silence was beginning to become uncomfortable, Kakashi made some kinda low noise with his throat, and Iruka peered up at the taller individual curiously.

"Iruka.." Kakashi started, his voice taking on a tone that the schoolteacher had never heard before. "I'm.. not what you think I am."

"Whats that supposed to mean? What are you getting at?" He frowned.

"I've killed people, Iruka."

Iruka swallowed, meeting those mismatched eyes hesitantly. "Hunters.. I figured as much."

"Not just hunters." Kakashi corrected, his gaze unwavering.

Iruka felt pinned by the sheer intensity in the others eyes and he couldn't bring himself to move a muscle, hardly even blink.

"I don't deserve your fair treatment. None of it. My fate was sealed in that forest."

"Did you want to die?" Iruka then asked, suddenly tense.

"I was prepared to." Kakashi replied, evading a direct yes or no response.

"Look.. I know you don't.." Iruka gulped. "Particularly like humans, but.. I told you you're not a burden to me, you don't have to feel bad about staying here. I don't regret saving you.. and I hope you don't regret showing me who you really are."

He tried not to let the desperation seep into his voice. Iruka felt absolutely pitiful at how lonely he felt. Couldn't Kakashi see he didn't want him to go? He'd been trying to mentally prepare himself to depart with the other after the talk with Kurenai, but it really didn't work. It was even worse than the first time he let him go. Having Kakashi here now, being open and truthful is exactly what Iruka wanted. How could he say goodbye when they were finally beginning to say hello?

"You don't hate me." Kakashi stated, his voice flat.

"No.." Iruka's brow creased. Wasn't that much obvious?

"Even after what I've told you."

"Everyone makes their mistakes. I'm in no position to judge, but I believe you made up for yours by saving my life. After all, you normally wouldn't do that for a human, wouldn't you?"

Kakashi was frowning now, staring at Iruka like he was looking at a complex math problem of some sorts.

"I just want things to be like the way they were between us. That doesn't mean you have to be a wolf, just.. I mean.. I don't—"

"Iruka."

"We don't even have to—"

"Iruka."

"It can be—"

"Iruka." Kakashi said, one hand reaching forwards, his thumb and forefinger moving underneath his chin and tilting his head up. Iruka's heartbeat spiked, kicking into a rapid speed while looking into Kakashi's different colored eyes. "If I stay here with you, I'll never want to leave."

"That's fine." Iruka breathed out immediately, the hairs on the back of his neck raising and tingling when Kakashi's hand readjusted to rest on one side of his face, cradling his jawline almost intimately. Iruka was sure his heart was gonna explode from his chest, and if he didn't know any better, Kakashi's face seemed to have gotten very, _very_ close in the past five seconds and oh—his pale Cupid's bow lips just parted slightly and Iruka's eyes were slowly drifting shut while he was rising up on his tip-toes—

The warm palm against his face vanished, and Iruka's eyes flashed open. As if the Kakashi in front of him moments ago were a mere phantom, he found himself completely alone on his apartments rooftop, the warm night breeze sweeping by. Iruka let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, staring into the city night while ghosting a couple of fingers over his lips.

He would be back.

Iruka was sure of it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a drawing done for this chapter of Kakashi and Naruto as wolves, but, since my laptop kinda broke I can't show you guys. Lmfao, shitty right? 
> 
> Now you all know the full story of Kakashi's midnight toothbrush trauma. It happened 15 years ago, when Kakashi was 13 years old. He is now 28, which puts him at about 2 and a half years older than Iruka.
> 
> Ever noticed in anime, most of the characters with silver/grey/white hair are fucking awesome? Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tobirama. Sesshomaru from Inuyasha, Vicktor from Yuri on Ice, Tomoe from Kamisama Kiss, and so forth. I don't know, maybe it's just me, but I've found in every anime I watched so far the characters with that hair color are my absolute favorites. Anyways, with that, I decided to have a bit of fun with the bloodlines. Jiraiya is Kakashi's uncle, so, Sakumo's brother. They are all cousins to Tobirama. (With Jiraiya and Tobirama's red face markings, it makes it that much more fun and believable.)
> 
> I find Tobirama super duper hot btw
> 
> Like, a lot
> 
> Anyone?  
> Just me?  
> k.
> 
> It was nice getting in one last chapter before I leave. Like I said before, more information can be found in the thing I posted earlier, along with questions I'd be happy to answer. 
> 
> Until next time, y'all. 
> 
> CC~


	11. Stepping Stones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo.
> 
> I already said this in my other post but I'll say it again for the people in the back. I've returned! Been back for about two weeks now. The months actually flew by pretty fast for me, though I can't say the same for some of y'all who were eagerly awaiting more chapters, heh. Anyways, I've got some good news and bad news. Bad news is, to be frank, my old laptop is fucked. Non-fixable. However, I decided to dig into my savings account and buy a new one, which leads to even better news. My data was successfully transferred, meaning I do _not_ have to start from scratch on all my stories on the archive. Whoo-hoo!
> 
> So, now that that's settled, I can get back into updating regularly. Took me a little bit to get used to being on electronics again, but everything is going smoothly. It's also very nice to see the popularity of the story has risen quite high while I was away. Ya'll loyal viewers/commenters help motivate me more than you'd think, so thank you to all readers, old and new who follow this story or any of my other ones too. You're greatly appreciated, and your patience with me deserves a Nobel Prize. 
> 
> **Chapter Warnings:** Anxiety/PTSD attacks, minor violence.

Iruka rubbed his temples while heaving a deep sigh as he finally finished grading an enormous stack of papers which he had been procrastinating on for the past few days. Setting his red pen off to the side, he grabbed his coffee mug and took a generous gulp of the now unpleasantly cold—but still tolerable liquid. Iruka risked a glance across the room, squinting at the clock on the wall. He was rather pleased to find out it was only 8:47 PM. Some dreadful days he stayed at work until 10.

Packing up his laptop and a few folders inside of his satchel, Iruka tidied up the classroom a bit before shutting the lights off. He fished his keys out of his pocket, locked the door, and began walking down the empty hallway of the Middle School he'd been working at ever since he graduated college with his degree in education. Giving a brief wave to one of the janitors who was waxing the floor while blasting rock music, Iruka strolled outside to the dark parking lot and unlocked his SUV with a click of a button attached to his keys.  
  
He peered at his phone curiously when it vibrated in the passenger seat. Iruka almost rolled his eyes. It was a text from Anko who invited him out for drinks this weekend with the group. It would be a long while before Iruka ever consumed alcohol again. Deciding he was too lazy to cook up a late night dinner, Iruka opted out for eating at his favorite restaurant—The Jasmine Crown.  
  
It was a well-known Japanese and American fusion eatery in town that offered up amazing dishes from either culture. Unfortunately, the place was rather expensive, but the food and service were such excellent quality he didn't mind spending the extra cash. Plus, it's been a while since Iruka ate out anywhere, and fast-food really wasn't his thing. Unless it involved milkshakes or ice cream of some sorts. Iruka secretly had a bit of a sweet tooth.  
  
The minute Iruka pulled into the restaurants parking lot, his stomach promptly growled loud enough to be heard over the vehicles engine and the faint music he had playing in the background. Blushing even though nobody else heard the noise, the young schoolteacher hopped out of his car and walked inside, greeted by a well-dressed host who seated him at a table by the window. Iruka thanked the man with a warm smile and began scanning the menu handed to him absentmindedly. He always ordered the same thing every time, there really was no point to even look at it anymore.  
  
After a few minutes of nonchalantly peering at the various different foods, drinks, and desserts provided on the menu, the sound of heels clacking against the flooring got Iruka's attention. His chocolate gaze lifted from the menu to see a waitress approaching him. Iruka instantly recognized the young woman—tall, curly brunette hair, green eyes. She's served him before, numerous times in fact. For as long as Iruka could remember first visiting the restaurant sometime last year, she was there. She gave him a friendly smile, and her eyes flicked elsewhere for a fleeting moment before something similar to a playful pout made its way to her features.  
  
"I see your friend isn't here with you today. Busy?"  
  
It took Iruka a couple of seconds to register what the fuck she was talking about, and then it clicked. Kakashi. She was referring to Kakashi. His shoulders instantly sank. Iruka tried his hardest not to think about the other man, it was virtually impossible to get things done when his mind constantly wandered to him. He even purposely avoided going near the closed door to the spare room in his apartment where Kakashi used to sleep for that very reason. It was too cold in there now. Too empty. Too lonely.   
  
"Yeah." Iruka answered dryly.  
  
Nineteen days. It's been nineteen days, and Iruka hadn't even caught a _glimpse_ of Kakashi yet. He expected the absence to be a while, considering the heaviness of their previous conversation and how it so obviously effected the other man—even if he wasn't that open with his feelings. But still, Iruka was beginning to grow anxious. There were so many things he had left to say, so many unanswered questions. Kakashi couldn't _possibly_ leave for good just like that. He would come back. Iruka told himself that repeatedly, even mumbled it under his breath when his mind betrayed him and he was stuck daydreaming about a certain odd silver-haired fellow. His train of thought was interrupted by a voice, and he blinked up at the woman who apparently had been trying to get his attention for the past minute or so. 

"I'm sorry.. what?"  
  
The waitress giggled, shaking her head, her brunette curls bouncing with the movement. "I said, how unfortunate that is. I'm assuming you're ordering the number six with a medium iced tea, correct?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right." Iruka chuckled halfheartedly. Apparently she _had_ waited him enough to know his exact order.

"Coming right up." She scribbled something down on a little notepad before tearing the page off and slapped it down on the table in front of Iruka. 

"Give that to your friend for me, will ya? Thanks." The woman smirked, snatching up the menu and tucking it between her arm and side. She then walked off and disappeared behind the swinging kitchen doors.  
  
Iruka arched an eyebrow curiously at the little note which consisted of a cell phone number and something written in neat cursive. He leaned forwards in his seat while frowning.

' _Had an amazing time. Call me. -Cecilia'_  
  
Iruka stared at the piece of paper for a long moment while blinking slowly, the people's faint chatter in the crowded restaurant distant in his ears. He knew exactly what it meant, and yet somehow his brain refused to acknowledge the truth. Iruka couldn't stop the mixed emotions swarming through his body like a massive tidalwave. First came the anger—his hands formed fists against the top of his thighs, teeth gritted together tightly. Second came the burning, bitter jealousy. He wanted to punch that waitress in her pretty little face, push her so her damn ankles would break in those ridiculously tall heels. Lastly, the hurt. Iruka nearly wanted to cry in absolute frustration. 

The simple fact that he was so worked up is what _really_ upset the schoolteacher the most. Kakashi was a grown man. A very attractive one at that, it was expected something like this might happen. Good-looking men attracted good-looking women, and vise-versa. But Iruka still couldn't help but feel..well.. what was the right word for it even? Envious? Disappointed? Around day six, he finally admitted to himself he harbored quite the crush on Kakashi, and multiple times the man did or said things that Iruka was positive a strictly straight man would not do or say—which concluded Kakashi to be at the _very_ least bisexual.  
  
Though, that didn't mean his feelings would be mirrored. In fact, his chances were little to none. Iruka didn't consider himself even _remotely_ as close to appealing as the other man, and sure he knew looks weren't everything, but he was and always would be just a pitifully humdrum schoolteacher. He'd hardly call that desirable. His fists squeezed tighter, fingernails biting into the skin of his palms. Although, Iruka couldn't forget those few times where Kakashi looked at him with such passion, the breath escaped his lungs. Or when he'd caress his face while speaking earnestly, giving Iruka his undivided attention, as if he was the most important person on the whole planet. And most of all, one of the last things the man said before disappearing.  
  
_"If I stay here with you, I'll never want to leave."  
  
_ What was that supposed to mean? Was it all fake? Or was that just Kakashi's natural personality, touchy-feely, unintentionally intimate. Iruka felt sick. Everything was so confusing, he knew he should've never gotten his hopes up. He wasn't hungry anymore. Iruka abandoned his table, slipping out of the restaurant without a word. He sat in his car, keys in the ignition, glaring out the windshield with the note crumpled up in one fist. Iruka couldn't brush off the irritation prickling at his skin. Why did that spiky haired idiot have to be so... so.. whatever the hell he was. Why did he have to make Iruka feel completely and utterly vulnerable? As if he wasn't independent for the past decade.  
  
Iruka sighed, rubbing his forehead. Truthfully, he had no real right to be offended. Kakashi wasn't... _his._ They weren't _together._ He didn't _own_ him, most definitely couldn't control him. Stupid. _Stupid._ Everything was so damned stupid. Iruka buckled himself in, muttering underneath his breath while driving home. It was around half past nine when he reached his apartment complex, and by then Iruka felt thoroughly drained, physically and emotionally. He was ready to hop in bed and lay there for a few days. He made the small climb up the staircase while simultaneously flipping through his keys to find the correct one.  
  
Iruka paused, one key held between two fingers. Normally, the ominous feeling of being watched in the middle of the night would've made Iruka nervous and switch into a defensive mode, but there was something very familiar about this particular presence. As if on que, that recognizable flutter in his stomach, the quickness of his pulse, the goosebumps on his skin—Iruka's head snapped to the side, eyes widening. Leaning against the railing in the darkness just to the right of his front door was the mysterious shifter himself. Kakashi really seemed to favor creeping around his apartments entrance at night. The keys slipped from Iruka's fingers and fell to the ground with a loud jingle. He said it countless times before the man would return, and yet now.. it didn't even seem real. He stared, and Kakashi stared back—that deep crimson and grey sending a shiver down the schoolteacher's spine.  
  
It was a little while before the taller man finally slunk from the shadows to approach him—and Iruka's brow twitched while he held his breath. Just seeing Kakashi's face in person again as he stepped into the porch lights vicinity made his chest feel funny. They hadn't even exchanged a single word yet and already he could feel his control slipping from his grasp. The other man stopped about a foot away, his face blank although his eyes upheld many different things. Too many things. Iruka couldn't even decipher a single emotion. It was just.. _intense._ Even more so than their previous encounters. The others gaze burned through Iruka's flesh, melted his bones, bored into his soul. Kakashi seemed to be.. _waiting._  
  
"You..." Iruka's voice cracked. 

And Kakashi continued to stand there like a statue, the only movement was his eyelids as he blinked occasionally. Numerous emotions surged through Iruka's body, thoughts swarmed his brain, overwhelming enough to have him choke out a small noise that was a barely concealed sob. He felt wetness on his face, and immediately swiped one hand across his cheek in a rage, a feeble attempt to stop the unwanted flow of tears which only succeed in making him even more frustrated.  
  
"You.." Iruka repeated shakily, apparently unable to form a proper sentence. "Why?" He wasn't exactly sure what he meant by why, there was just so _much_ Iruka wanted to spew out, but in his current state that was about all he could muster.  
  
Something in Kakashi's eyes and posture changed just then, though he remained where he was, silently watching whatever breakdown Iruka was currently experiencing. Tears continued to roll down his cheeks, dripping off his face. Iruka shook his head, eyes squeezing shut. His fault. It was all Kakashi's fault damn it. It was because of _him_ Iruka was feeling this way. For whatever God forsaken reason, he just couldn't bring himself to part with the other, even if it meant some heartbreak along the way. Iruka wasn't sure why that was, he couldn't explain it, he had never gotten so attached to someone in his life. Stupid Kakashi.

Stupid, _stupid_ Kakashi.  
  
Without thinking, Iruka raised one of his fists and swung. Kakashi could have easily dodged the blow, and the schoolteacher knew it. It was slow, uncalculated, and sloppy. But instead, the silver haired man quite literally _watched_ Iruka's fist strike him in the face. Like he was waiting for it the entire time. Iruka scored the mans left cheekbone, although he was positive he hurt his knuckles more than he hurt Kakashi's face. After that, Iruka began repeatedly striking the taller man on the chest, crying all the same. He might as well have been hitting a wall, Kakashi hardly budged, just seemed to fucking _absorb_ whatever Iruka threw at him. He couldn't bring himself to stop or look at Kakashi, not when he was like this, so disgustingly pitiful. Iruka was well aware he was being immature, but he was just too damn angry and dejected, he let his feelings get the better of him.  
  
Punch after weakening punch, Iruka eventually fell to his knees, crying out his last bit of tears into his hands as exhaustion began to take over his body. He bottled up so many emotions for weeks, it all came crashing down in a matter of seconds. He nearly slumped over until suddenly he was brought into a strong, warm embrace before he could fall completely on the ground. He protested, but had absolutely no energy left to fight off Kakashi as he was lifted with ease. Iruka kept his eyes shut, sniffing constantly, his hands tightly grasping the fabric of Kakashi's long sleeve against his will—as if by holding onto the others shirt meant he wouldn't be able to leave again. He felt pathetic, but also grateful in a way because of that selfish part of him which desperately craved Kakashi's presence. Was he wrong? To desire such a thing from someone who clearly belonged somewhere else entirely?

At the moment, Iruka couldn't care less.  
  
"I know." Was the low murmur in Iruka's ear. "I know. I'm sorry."  
  
Everything was dark and quiet after those words.

 

 

* * *

 

Iruka woke while squinting harshly, finding his eyes sore and stinging along with a mildly stuffy nose. He had definitely been crying. A lot. As the memories flooded back into his mind, he physically cringed. Even when he was a mere brat back in grade school, Iruka never recalled throwing such a fit. That was an embarrassment he'd have to live down until he was an old man. Luckily, there was only one witness. Speaking of such.. Iruka blinked a few times, realizing he was in his own bedroom, underneath the familiar warm blankets in his bed. He was also in pajamas. Meaning.. Kakashi must've changed him. Iruka blushed at the mere thought, bringing the comforter closer to his body.  
  
He was startled to see the clock on the table next to his mattress read 3:14 AM. It didn't _feel_ like he slept for only five hours. The schoolteacher almost jumped once he turned and saw the lump of another person on top of the blankets next to him. Kakashi actually stayed? Iruka swallowed, leaning over to glance down curiously at the other man. Kakashi must've been reading and dozed off sometime earlier because there was one of Iruka's books next to the little lamp which was still on, illuminating the bedroom a faint shade of yellow. Despite what happened earlier, Iruka felt nearly all of his anger dissipate once seeing Kakashi sleeping.  
  
It should've been a sin. The silver-haired man looked far too innocent for his own good. Lips slightly parted, one arm wrapped around a pillow of Iruka's and tucked close to his body. Kakashi definitely lived up to his title as a cuddler. He could hear him breathing too. It wasn't loud or obnoxious, no snoring either—unlike Naruto—Kakashi was quiet. He slept peacefully. Feeling his lips twitch upwards against his will, Iruka shook his head and averted his eyes elsewhere. Kakashi had no business being that adorable damn it, he was supposed to be mad at him after all, not ogling the man during his slumber.  
  
Carefully sliding out of bed, Iruka did his best not to disturb Kakashi as he tiptoed out of the room. He made his way to the bathroom, his bare feet freezing on the hallways wooden flooring. Iruka flicked on the light and looked in the mirror, mortified at his reflection. His hair was a disaster on top of his head, eyes puffy and red with small bags underneath and his mouth felt dry. Perks of crying like a baby a few hours prior.  
  
Iruka turned on the sink, letting the water run warm before splashing some on his face a few times. Not even attempting to bother brushing his hair until the morning, the schoolteacher left the bathroom after relieving himself and washing his hands. Iruka silently padded into the kitchen, his stomach twisting and nearly aching with hunger. It's been _hours_ since his last meal. He decided an early morning bagel should hold him off until breakfast.  
  
Humming under his breath, Iruka opened a cabinet and pulled out a bag of bagels. He grabbed a butter knife and searched through the fridge for some cream cheese to go along with the treat. It was sometime during when Iruka was spreading the cream cheese on the other half of his bagel when he heard a noise. It sounded like a voice, kinda muffled. The only other person here besides him was Kakashi, so the schoolteacher arched a brow, peering in the direction of the dark hallway.  
  
"Kakashi?"  
  
Met with silence, he shrugged it off and set the butter knife down, snatching up one of the bagel halves and taking a bite from it. Iruka was just about to take his third bite on the second half of his bagel when he heard a weird noise again. It was low, not quite a groan but not quite a whine either. Chewing slower than before, Iruka frowned while standing up from the kitchen table. Bagel in one hand, he began walking gradually down the hallway towards his bedroom.  
  
"If you pop out and scare me like Naruto does I swear.."  
  
Again, no response.  
  
"Kakashi..?" The schoolteacher repeated more hesitantly this time.  
  
Iruka peered inside of his bedroom dubiously, expecting to fall victim of some scare-prank. But no. There Kakashi was, in the same spot, asleep nonetheless. Though, the pillow that he was previously cuddling with was now on the floor, and the comforters on the bed looked like a tornado had swept through. Also, the other mans face was no longer relaxed, but instead his silver brows were creased in a tight frown, hands twitching every few seconds and he let out another noise—similar to the one Iruka heard earlier. It sounded.. distressed, like he was caught in the middle of a nightmare.  
  
Iruka began to approach, though paused mid-step when he took a closer look at Kakashi's face. Pointed fangs protruded out from underneath his upper lip. Iruka recalled seeing that before, right after Kakashi went absolutely crazy with brushing his teeth some weeks ago. The other man was breathing heavier, and what sounded like a growl emerged from deep within his throat.  
  
"No.."  
  
"Kakashi?"  
  
"Stop.. no." The silver-haired man mumbled, rolling over on his side.  
  
"Kakashi wake u—"   
  
"Rin.."  
  
Iruka blinked. Rin? Who was that?  
  
He froze once Kakashi's eyes suddenly flashed open wide.  
  
"Are you okay? I think you were having a bad dream." Iruka began, taking a cautious step forwards.   
  
Kakashi seemed to be looking at him, and yet.. he wasn't at the same time. It was almost as if he were looking _past_ him, or _through_ him even. Iruka felt his pulse beginning to increase the closer he got. As he drew nearer, he could see just how sweaty Kakashi was, strands of his silver mane stuck to his forehead, his pale skin glistening in the dim lighting. The other was also shaking as if he were cold, muscles visibly constricted.  
  
Iruka flinched as the other man suddenly lashed out a hand, his long nails— _claws_ —tearing the fabric of one of his blankets. Dammit, that was a good blanket too. From his observation, the schoolteacher concluded that Kakashi was currently experiencing a terrible nightmare that seemed to take on some form of sleep paralysis, preventing him from distinguishing dream from reality. Although his eyes were open and he was moving and talking, the silver-haired man wasn't actually _awake._  
  
"No.. No! Get away from me." Kakashi snarled, his voice dripping with a venomous tone Iruka had never heard before. He could really be frightening when he wanted to. His aura exuded danger and hostility, and Iruka wisely remained at a fair distance lest he become the next target in whatever foe Kakashi was facing in his dream right now.  
  
"Hey!" Iruka shouted, not feeling too inclined to walk any closer, but he had to get his attention somehow. "Kakashi wake up!"  
  
When yelling failed, Iruka did the next best thing his mind could come up with in that moment. And that happened to be throw the half-eaten bagel at the other. Good job, brain. The piece of food only succeeded in earning another harsh growl from Kakashi, and Iruka took a partial step backwards when the other man went into another thrashing fit, as if he were fighting someone invisible. Kakashi rolled off the bed with a loud thump followed by a menacing growl, and then there was the sound of clothes tearing..?   
  
Oh.   
  
Iruka stared in slight horror as the man underwent transformation from human to wolf. It was even more gruesome than the first time he witnessed such a thing. As Kakashi's body morphed and expanded, the clothing tore to accommodate to the new body size. So _that_ explained why the other man was always naked after shifting back. Snarling, snapping, and writhing around in a frenzy before his very eyes was Kakashi in his truest form. His silvery greyish fur was all spiked up—kinda like how cats tails got all hilariously puffy when angry—except there was nothing remotely funny in this situation.  
  
It was a bit unnerving, watching the large creature attack what seemed to be thin air. The sound of the wolf's teeth snapping together with loud clacks made Iruka's stomach lurch. Kakashi howled when he backed up and crashed into the desk, the lamp knocked over and hit him on his back. He was making so much noise, it wouldn't be long before one of the neighbors called the cops or showed up at Iruka's door. It sounded like a dog was being bloody tortured or something.  
  
Iruka couldn't just watch helplessly as Kakashi suffered like last time, he had to do something to help. Thinking quickly, Iruka turned to his closet and rummaged through some items before grabbing one of his belts and an umbrella. He felt his hands trembling as he crouched low and began scooting towards the growling predator currently backed up against the wall in the corner of his bedroom.   
  
"Easy.." The schoolteacher said softly, holding the umbrella out in front of him with the belt wrapped in his other hand.  
  
Kakashi's eyes glowed and gleamed in the dark, his tail constantly thumped against the wall—not that happy little wag that Iruka once saw on a daily basis, but moreso thrashed around in an aggravated manner. The others ears were so flat against his skull, it looked like he didn't even have any. Iruka's heartbeat quickened and he swallowed thickly. This was dangerous. _Kakashi_ was dangerous. One wrong move and he could lose a hand. Or worse. By now, Kakashi's growls were so deep he could feel the noise vibrate in his chest.  
  
He extended out his arm with the umbrella, and not a second later the silver haired predator lurched forwards, jowls enclosing over the item. Luckily, that's exactly what Iruka planned for. Kakashi's teeth snapped around the umbrella stick with such force, it actually split in half. Before Kakashi could take his mouth away, Iruka's hand swung around and snatched his muzzle, his other grabbing underneath Kakashi's mouth as he trapped his head between his forearm and wrapped the belt around his snout.  
  
Kakashi began wriggling from side to side, attempting to get away, but Iruka wrestled with the enormous canine, tightening the belt as far as it would go while using all of his strength and body weight to pin his head. Iruka persisted through the wolf's struggling, and he wrapped the excess belt around Kakashi's mouth in a makeshift muzzle. He knew this wouldn't have worked if Kakashi was alert and normal. The other was too skilled to allow himself to be trapped like this. Kakashi furiously twisted around, paws thumping against the floor as he violently shook his head, but Iruka's semi-choke hold had him pinned in his current position. It only lasted around thirty seconds or so before he finally seemed to tire out and slumped onto the floor on top of the schoolteachers legs, breaths coming out heavily through flared nostrils.  
  
"It's okay." Iruka soothed, stroking the soft silver fur of Kakashi's cheek. "It's just me. You're safe."  
  
Iruka breathed out a slow breath of air, willing his pulse to calm down. A half-second later, and he'd be having nubs for fingers for the rest of his life.   
  
Out of habit, he began humming his favorite tune, the one Kakashi described as _'the song that saved him'_ which Iruka thought was kinda odd but didn't question the man on it. He remembered hearing his mother play that song for him when he was very little, and eventually, he learned it himself. It always brought Iruka a sense of peace and safety. Lulled him into tranquility no matter how bad of mood he had previously been in.  
  
Sitting here right now was sort of déjà vu, with Kakashi's head cradled in his lap while his fingers idly smoothed through that lovely silver pelt. Anybody sane would call him a madman, but Iruka wouldn't change a thing for the world. He peeled off the torn clothes that clung to the wolf's body, disregarding the ripped fabrics by tossing them aside. It was at least twenty minutes before Kakashi finally moved again. A little flick of his ears was enough to gain Iruka's attention, and he promptly stopped humming and lifted his hand from the others head.  
  
Kakashi's body twitched before beginning yet another transformation. Something mixed with awe along with a slight grimace made its way to the schoolteachers face as he watched the predator before him become human once more. Iruka would never get used to the sound of Kakashi's bones making those pop-cracking noises as they recalibrated back into the body of a man. Without a word, Iruka reached over and grabbed the sheet hanging off the mattress and gave it to the other. Kakashi gave a slight dip of his head in gratitude as he wrapped the thin comforter around his bare body but otherwise remained silent.  
  
Iruka crossed his legs together, situating himself more comfortably against the bed. He twiddled his fingers, chewing on the inside of his lip. The words were at the tip of his tongue, yet he didn't just want to outright say it. It was pretty clear by now that some part of Kakashi's mind wasn't exactly.. stable. He seemed to suffer from some sort of trauma, or past experiences that effected him to this very day. What that specifically was, Iruka didn't know, but he knew it must've been something pretty gruesome.  
  
He peeked at Kakashi from the corner of his eye who was sitting across from him, holding the sheet over himself. The man was looking at something on the floor a little ways away—oh right.  
  
"Heh, uh. Sorry I put a belt-muzzle on you."  
  
Kakashi's mismatched eyes lifted to meet his own, and a sheepish smile broke out on the schoolteachers face. "What? I didn't want to get bit."  
  
Iruka's smile gradually faded when Kakashi simply looked in another direction. Well, this was more awkward than Iruka planned for. He wanted to chew the man out, give him a piece of his mind for all the confusing shit he did, but Iruka just didn't have the heart to start an argument right now. Not when Kakashi looked so _drained_ , like the life was being sucked from his body. What kind of horrible dream did that to someone?  
  
"Kakashi.. who's Rin?" The words came tumbling out of his mouth before his mind could even catch up.  
  
The other man's gaze snapped towards him again, eyes a bit wide, obviously caught off guard. Sometimes Kakashi's face would break from that stoic mask, and when it did, he was very expressive. Iruka rather liked when that happened, it proved he wasn't as robotic, cold and heartless as he presented himself to be.  
  
"You er.. kinda called her name in your sleep." Iruka explained slowly.  
  
"Ah." The silver-haired man said, regaining his composure within seconds. "She was my packmate."  
  
"Was." He repeated quietly. "So.."   
  
"Yes, she walks among the spirits now."   
  
"I'm sorry." Iruka mumbled immediately, watching the way Kakashi's eyebrows creased in a small frown.  
  
"Don't be. It was years ago."   
  
"But if you're still dreaming about her.. it means you can't let it go."  
  
The other mans jaw set, though he said nothing in response. It was clear this.. Rin girl was the cause of Kakashi's internal torment. What could've happened?   
  
"Did you.. love her?" Iruka alarmed himself with the sudden question. He was in no place to ask such a thing, and wouldn't be surprised if Kakashi retaliated with anger.  
  
Kakashi steadily met his gaze once again, and Iruka's throat felt tight at the sheer magnitude of his stare. "With all my heart."   
  
Something in Iruka's chest shattered.   
  
"As a loyal comrade, a friend, and family."   
  
"I see." He breathed. Some part of him was releived by the fact that Kakashi wasn't romantically attached to this deceased girl. Deep inside Iruka knew it was cruel to think such a thing. Or, was it?  
  
"You don't go in the other room." Kakashi stated.   
  
Iruka blinked a couple of times. The subject change would've came sooner or later. "I dusted in there a while ago."  
  
The silver-haired man made a low grunting noise as a reply. Once again, it was quiet. Though the tension in the air had dissipated into a more welcoming atmosphere. A month ago, Kakashi would've likely ignored every single question thrown at him. But now.. A little smile broke out on Iruka's face. This. He could work with this.  
  
"Iruka."   
  
"Yes?"  
   
"Are you going to eat the rest of that bagel?"

  
 

* * *

 

"I don't understand."  
  
After that little night dream-trauma, Kakashi retuned to his respective room—even after Iruka insisted he didn't mind sharing the bed—for warmth purposes of course, the other man was a shivering mess even after he got some additional clothes. Everything was still so surreal. Just waking up to see Kakashi snooping about the kitchen like a child searching for the cookie jar was enough for Iruka's previous irritation about the waitress and Kakashi's evasiveness to evaporate completely. For the most part anyways. He wasn't one to hold a grudge, no matter the situation. His kindhearted nature simply wouldn't allow for it. Forgiveness was an essential key in life, Iruka learned through expierence.  
  
"Where do you put it all?" Iruka asked in wonder.  
  
By now, Kakashi was on his third plate of food. It kinda made the schoolteacher wonder where he'd been living and what he had been eating for the past nearly three weeks. Obviously the man could take care of himself, but when it came to Iruka's cooking it seemed his apitite increased tenfold.  
  
"It's a secret." Kakashi mused, helping himself to another piece of toast with strawberry jam.  
  
"Oh really?" Iruka chuckled, slipping his own dishes in the sink filled with bubbly water. "Or maybe your body is an illusion."  
  
"If you think that," The other mans low, sultry voice sounded directly in his ear. "Then why don't you touch it to find out?"  
  
Iruka froze, the fine hairs on the back of his neck rising from where he could feel Kakashi's breath ghost against the sensitive skin. How—what? When? It made no sense. Surely shifters didn't have the powers of teleportation. Was Kakashi that fast? Or was Iruka just so out-of-it around the other man he didn't even notice when he moved? Maybe both. Drying his hands off with a towel on the countertop, the schoolteacher slowly turned around. Kakashi left hardly any personal space for the action, he could barely turn 180 degrees without bumping into the other man.  
  
Up this close, he could see Kakashi's left cheek had a slight mark on it, from where Iruka punched him the other night. It was no surprise his pale skin showed each and every little blemish. Iruka cleared his throat while blushing and let his eyes trail down Kakashi's neck, chest, and eventually came to a stop at his abdomen. Through the snug-fitted plain black t-shirt, he could make out the ripples of taut muscles beneath the fabric.  
  
Iruka swallowed, allowing a single hand to extend forwards. His fingers dipped underneath the hem of Kakashi's shirt, and even before his hand came into contact with the mans skin he could feel the heat just _radiating_ off his body. Iruka placed the flat of his palm on Kakashi's stomach, drawing in a deep breath when the man twitched against him. _Christ._ Kakashi felt like a damn furnace. Was that a wolf thing? Or was he just naturally that warm?  
  
"Still an illusion?" Kakashi asked, the pitch of his voice a few octaves deeper and oh-so tempting.  
  
"Ah.." Iruka could feel additional little bumps against the ripple of a six pack, knowing all too well the amount of scars that littered the silver-haired mans body. The smooth texture of Kakashi's skin contradicted the slightly rougher marks nicely. He wanted to explore every single one of them. Know the stories behind them. Slowly, and regretfully he withdrew his hand, the tips of his fingers still tingling. Iruka licked his suddenly dry lips, lifting his eyes to meet Kakashi's who was watching him like a hawk.  
  
"I might need a little more convincing."  
  
The slight quirk of the other mans mouth was enough to send Iruka's heartbeat erratic. He found himself trapped between the counter and Kakashi's body which seemed to have inched closer. Those half-lidded eyes flicked down, and then Kakashi's face was close enough Iruka actually felt his lips graze his own—a shutter passed through the schoolteachers body when Kakashi leaned down and kissed him. It was light, almost gentle, but more than a mere peck. Still enough to have his mind spiral from reality in that very moment.  
  
And then it was intense. Iruka made a surprised noise in the back of his throat when Kakashi kissed him again, firmer, more confident, more insistent. His lips were so soft and a rush of what could only be described as thrill and adrenaline flooded through his body when he felt a large hand at the back of his neck, and Iruka tilted his head slightly while returning the kiss with an eagerness. A tongue traced the seam of his lips and Iruka accepted instantly. Kakashi tasted sweet, like strawberries and maple syrup. From the pancakes, likely, but Iruka didn't dwell on it, not when that hot tongue explored his mouth and the warmth of the other mans body had him breathless.  
  
Iruka broke away with a gasp, breathing heavily. He hardly had time to blink before there were two hands at his sides, lifting him up and pushing him back so he was seated on the counter, Kakashi between his legs and attacking his mouth once again. Iruka went nearly dizzy. His hands found that mess of silver hair, pulling Kakashi closer, breathing in his scent, embracing the heat of his toned body. A groan escaped him when Kakashi's mouth moved to his neck, dragging his sharp teeth across the soft skin before latching on and sucking. One of his hands gripped a pale bicep while the other remained tangled within Kakashi's hair, pulling the silver tufts unconsciously.  
  
He moaned when the other man bit his collarbone, and Iruka's legs automatically squeezed Kakashi's waist, bringing them closer. Kakashi was tall enough so his hips were above the edge of the countertop, and the action caused their clothed groins to come into contact, sending a full-body shutter through the schoolteacher. Large hands were sliding down his back, and before Iruka knew it Kakashi's fingers slid past the lining of his pajama pants and his ass was being groped. The silver-haired man kneaded the flesh of his cheeks, dragging Iruka to the edge of the counter to grind against him while continuing mercilessly on his neck, sure to leave his mark.  
  
"Hah.."  
  
Iruka hissed through gritted teeth at the friction on his rapidly growing erection. Kakashi's hands felt so good on his ass—squeezing like that, controlling his movements. He was lost in his own world for a few minutes, simply drowning in the sensations—until it all abruptly stopped. Iruka's eyes flashed open and he stared at Kakashi while panting. Kakashi was looking somewhere else now, and his face went from hungry with desire to concentrated.  _What_ _the_ —no. He was _not_ going to do one of his weird little things. Not now. Nope.   
  
Iruka leaned forwards, capturing the other mans lips again while his hand slid between their bodies, fingers curling around Kakashi's cock through his sweatpants and—well _fuck—_ Iruka's eyes widened _—_ it was _huge_ —  
  
"Stop." Kakashi said after turning his head away from the kiss, his voice a bit ragged.  
  
"Why?" He frowned. "Do you really want to?" Iruka emphasized his point by squeezing his hand a bit, causing the other mans hips to flex forwards involuntarily.  
  
Kakashi's shiver didn't go unnoticed either.   
  
"No. But someones coming." The silver-haired man explained, carefully removing Iruka's hand from his dick while stepping back.  
  
"What?" Iruka hopped off the counter, looking at the clock on the microwave. It was only 10:14 in the morning, who would be coming this early on a Saturday? Normally Anko or Kurenai always called him before dropping by unexpectedly.   
  
"Yeah." Kakashi's nose scrunched up a bit. "They have a dog too."  
  
Before Iruka could respond, there was a knock at his front door. Cursing under his breath, he snatched up his cooking apron and shoved a bunch of random shit in the pockets to hide his now partial hard-on. He shooed Kakashi away with a flick of his hand and strode to the door, clearing his throat and put on what he hoped was a friendly look on his face—when in reality, he was beyond aggravated, whoever it was chose a _horrible_ time to drop by damn it.  
  
"Kiba." The schoolteacher blinked in slight surprise at Naruto's friend after opening the door.  
  
"Hey Iruka."   
  
"Come in, I just got done making breakfast." He offered, stepping to the side to allow the teenager in.  
  
"Thanks." Kiba said, entering the apartment followed by Akamaru. Iruka pet the large white dog on top of his head, and in return got his fingers licked.  
  
"What brings you in today? Don't you work?"   
  
"Yeah, I work in a little bit. I just wanted to see if you'd be able to watch Akamaru for a few hours. I know its such short notice but my mom had to drive out of town and my sister is super-duper busy—I'll pay you double this time."  
  
"Uhm. Well ah.." Iruka rubbed the back of his head, glancing down the hallway where Kakashi left a couple minutes ago. A wolf and a dog in an apartment. That couldn't possibly end well.  
  
Akamaru was now sniffing intently around the living room, his tail sticking straight up. Iruka watched the white canine out of the corner of his eye. He knew Kiba's dog probably smelled Kakashi. He wondered how normal dogs saw shifters. As a foe? A fellow canine?  
  
"I'm a bit.. caught up today." He answered sheepishly.  
  
"Damn, are you sur—"  
  
"You." A third voice said.   
  
Stepping into the living room was Kakashi, a glare fixed on his face as he approached Kiba.  
  
"Me." Kiba said, his eyes widening as the taller man advanced.  
  
Iruka was a little more than startled when Kakashi snatched Kiba by the collar of his shirt, shoving him against the wall with a loud thud. Akamaru instantly started barking frantically, but the large dog was silenced by a single menacing look from the silver-haired man.  
  
"Who are you?" Kakashi demanded.   
  
"What the fuck man!?" Kiba shouted, trying to move away, but that only succeeded in having Kakashi's hand move from his shirt collar to his throat.  
  
"Kakashi!" Iruka yelled. "Put him down! That's Naruto's friend from school!"  
  
The brunette teenager gripped Kakashi's wrist, his face turning red as his flow of oxygen was cut off. Akamaru started up barking again, high-pitched and anxious. He was running back and forth, snarling but not bold enough to get anywhere closer to Kakashi. Iruka ran forwards, grabbing Kakashi's arm and attempting to yank him off of Kiba, but it was fruitless. The other mans grip was like a vice.  
  
"Please let him go!"  
  
"Your dog's collar." Kakashi practically snarled, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Where did you get it?"  
  
"My—my—" Kiba made some sort of choked, gasping noise, and Kakashi finally released his throat. The brunette slumped to the floor while coughing, holding his neck. Kiba eventually scowled up at Kakashi through watery eyes. "My sister and my mom run a business that has high quality canine supplies for people who own specially trained dogs. Harnesses, unique collars, tags, and other equipment. We get purchases from the local police K9 unit, Military, hunters, and more. Asshole."  
  
Kiba was then standing up, Akamaru right by his side. He turned towards the door, still glaring at Kakashi as he passed by. "I'm outta' here. Iruka, I hope you know there's a maniac in your apartment. C'mon Akamaru."  
  
"Sorry Kib—" The front door slammed shut, and Iruka sighed. He then turned to Kakashi angrily, crossing his arms together. "What the hell? You just assaulted a _minor._  You can go to jail for that."  
  
"His dog wore the same collar as the dogs that attacked me in the forest when you found me." Kakashi said.  
  
Iruka went silent for a moment, watching the other mans face contort into a frown, deep in thought.  
  
"So, you think Kiba's family are Beast Hunters? Or are in association with them?"  
  
"If he was a Beast Hunter, his dog would've attacked me without hesitation. I believe his family can get me one step closer to figuring out what's been going on lately, though. I just have to think of a way to get information from them, it's much more difficult spying with dogs around, especially dogs trained like that kid's."  
  
"I think I have an idea." Iruka began, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Kakashi looked at him thoughtfully, tilting his head. "But you're gonna hate it."  
  
"Try me."  
  
Iruka smirked deviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, Iruka  
> throw a half eaten bagel at the angry sleep deprived wolf-man  
> yes.
> 
> Sorry for the wait guys! Like I said, I got a new laptop, bless that none of my data was lost, so the updates should be back on track now. It just took me a while to get this chappie up because I had to get back in the groove of writing. The Military gets me kinda stupid sometimes its like I forget how to English.
> 
> No Kiba's not a bad guy and neither is his family.  
> I'll try to have a drawing done for next chapter as well. 
> 
> Not sure what else to say. Hey, how's it going? I've become obsessed with banana bread. Anyways—
> 
> See ya guys


	12. Beast Hunt: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof.
> 
> Well that kinda took forever, sorry. I picked up some major writers block, my bad. It's gone now though woohoo.

  
Everyone has their demons.  
  
It matters not of one's semblance or occupation. Even the supposed purest of pure, there's always, _always_ something—no matter how insignificant, that could create a spark of darkness in someone's heart. Kakashi knew that better than anybody. Humans were weak. In body, mind, and spirit. They succumb to hardships, end up betraying one another to maintain their own pitiful wellbeing, provided excuses to make themselves feel better, judged and shunned those whose mindset differed from their own.  
  
Logically, that didn't include every living person. In fact, a great deal of people payed no mind to that tiny speck of darkness or indulged in such shallow behavior. Some hid their faults and inner turmoil with ease, to the point where they could seem like a saint throughout their entire life—but nobody was perfect. Humans feared what they didn't understand, what they couldn't control. It was a part of their nature. Always was, and always would be. Through innovation, technology, and other continuous discoveries as mankind evolved over the centuries, they considered themselves higher without a second thought.   
  
Above the trees that they chop down, the water they contaminate. Above the air they pollute, the creatures they kill, capture, and despise. Above the very Earth they reside upon.  
  
Yet they have the nerve to call other living beings the _monsters._  
  
Once that ultimate superiority is questioned—humans react as they always do. Resorting to violence out of fear and confusion. They failed to grasp the simple fact that some things weren't meant to be bothered with. To be captured. To be studied. To be replicated. To be anything besides _be_.  
  
It wasn't Kakashi's place to judge, though. He's murdered, lied, stole, manipulated, made mistakes. All of which are very human things to do. In a way, he's come to a realization that they weren't so different after all, humans and wolves. Granted, not all of them, but for the most part anyways. There were good and bad in every species.  
  
Iruka was a perfect example of such. This man, his savior, a teacher, a father-figure, a friend. Time and time again Iruka would display such a powerful and kind sincerity, it took everything Kakashi had not to fall apart before him. He's done nothing to receive such treatment. Iruka should be doing the exact opposite of welcoming him back into his life. His life, that Kakashi brought utter chaos to.  
  
He pondered what kind of person it took to deal with such a troublesome thing, to willingly allow a mentally unstable shapeshifting beast into their everyday lives. But then again, Iruka wasn't most people. He was everything that Kakashi wasn't, and then some. Bright, joyous, admirable, trustworthy, loving. He was the sun in Kakashi's world, the flowers in his field, the light in his everlasting darkness.   
  
Maybe, just maybe, Iruka was just as damaged as he was. Not once did Kakashi bother to ask the man about such things, he'd been too busy brawling internally with his own feelings to even realize he was pushing away the very man that he desired so fiercely. And then he understood.  
  
Iruka was it. _He_ was the missing piece of Kakashi's puzzle—the  _something_ he yearned and sought these past three years after defecting from ANBU and refusing to return to the Hidden Leaf Pack. Because of Iruka alone, Kakashi's come to accept humans, for who and what they are, since that is all they can be. That still didn't mean he had to like them, it was more of a mutual lenity. Excluding the hunters of course. In a weird way, it's put a part of his mind at ease, lifted some of the tension that seemed to constantly linger.  
  
_Am I wrong to think that?_  
  
Kakashi's pointy ears flicked forwards as he continued staring at the schoolteacher who was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed and a very poorly concealed pout on his face. He always resorted to his wolf form when an argument started between them. Kakashi disliked bickering, and if he literally _couldn't_ talk, there would be no way for Iruka to argue with him. Problem solved. Of course, the other man saw differently.  
  
To think, he used to harbor a special kind of hatred and disgust towards mankind. Even more so towards the shifters who claimed to fall in love with them, live alongside them without a second thought. Kakashi simply didn't understand, couldn't comprehend such feelings up until the previous night, where he had been absolutely positive he was going to lose the schoolteacher for good. The mere thought put a very unpleasant sinking feeling in his core.  
  
Iruka not only changed Kakashi's perspective, he changed _him._ For the better.  
  
_Even if I am, it doesn't matter.  
  
_ A voice sounding sickeningly close to Obito's tells him otherwise.  
  
Kakashi ignores it.  
  
He trotted forwards, tail swooping from side to side. Kakashi placed his chin on the couch cushion next to Iruka's thigh, peering up at him curiously. He wasn't still mad, was he? He carefully watched the other man attempt to ignore him, but when his ears flopped sideways and his nose twitched, Iruka gave in with a sigh and reached forwards, petting the slightly spiky fur on top of his head while smiling.  
  
_I promise to never hurt you again._  
  
Kakashi was hyper-aware of Iruka's free hand slowly reaching behind his back, and just when the schoolteacher tried to hold him by the scruff of his neck, he ducked out from underneath the other man and darted across the room in a few bounds.  
  
"Come on!" Iruka huffed, waving the blue collar around in one hand. "We don't really have any other options."   
  
They'd been at it for nearly an hour now. Earlier, Kakashi walked in on Iruka panicking while reading a piece of paper, and when he snooped over the man's shoulder, he read something regarding a landlord inspection. Apparently, the owner of Iruka's apartment complex was conducting said inspection this afternoon. In a rush, Iruka drove out to the cabin and picked up the cage, bowls, and a few other pet supplies along with purchasing a new collar.  
  
"I know how you are about your wolf pride and stuff, but work with me here." Iruka brought on his stern teaching voice, eyebrows furrowed. It was cute, honestly. "Look, it's twenty-five extra dollars a month for rent to own a dog here, which I'm not apposed to paying whatsoever. But you're going to need to play the part, otherwise if he comes and sees you living here as a _human,_ you'll be put on the lease and have to pay half the rent with me. And I'm guessing you don't have a birth certificate, or social security card, or any form of income, which obviously is a problem. You see? So, that leaves me with no choice but to claim you as my pet. Just for the public eye."  
  
Kakashi slumped to the floor, yawning. Iruka could babble all he liked, he was _not_ wearing a damn collar. Never again. The schoolteacher thought it'd be a good idea to take Kakashi to the store Kiba's parents owned to search for clues about the Beast Hunters. And while his intentions were fair—Kakashi hardly made it back to the apartment without a broken neck. Iruka always seemed to want to walk in the _opposite_ direction he was trying to go, which led to him tugging on the leash or playing dead body so Iruka would have no choice but to drag him.  
  
He'd like to forget the fat lady with the twin poodles who intervened and gave Iruka leash-handling tips.   
  
While the schoolteacher asked the questions, he did the sniffing around. They didn't gain much intel besides figuring out a group of guys who occasionaly stopped by the store to purchase hunting items. They weren't legally allowed to see the video feed, so Kakashi would just have to sneak there on his own time and wait for these supposed people to show up. A small lead perhaps, but it was one step closer, nonetheless. He could've done so without nearly choking-out a teenager. Iruka made it a point to mention such frequently.  
  
"You can take it off as soon as he leaves."   
  
Kakashi snorted.  
  
"Please?" Iruka tried.  
  
He cast a sideways glance at the other and made a grumbling noise with his throat.  
  
"Fine. Have it your way."   
  
And with that, the schoolteacher tossed the collar on the couch and stalked out of the living room without another word. Kakashi immediately hopped up, prowling over to the sofa with a glare fixated on the thick blue collar with gold tags attached to the metal loop. He snatched the intruding item between his teeth and shook it around for a good minute before letting it fall to the floor. Kakashi stared at the collar, fluffy tail tip flicking to and fro.   
  
_No. Not good enough. Needs to be buried. Out of sight, out of mind._  
  
The collar's tags jingled with each step as Kakashi picked it up once more and moved it over towards a laundry basket. He knocked over the full basket with a single foreleg, watching the mountain of clothes spill out on the floor. He dug through the clothing and dropped the collar in the middle of the heap, turning around and kicked the remaining clothes on top. Kakashi sat down, looking at his work proudly, unaware of the chocolate brown eyes watching with amusement from across the room.  
  
_Perfect._

 

* * *

  
  
For a while, Iruka pondered rather or not if he should actually help Kakashi in his Beast Hunter quest. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to per se, but moreso was a little unnerved by the fact he would be aiding another individual in killing people. Kakashi made it pretty clear by how aggressive he'd been with Kiba. Of course, these particular humans deserved to be behind bars, rotting in a cell for many years. Still, knowing the silver-haired man's intentions behind everything made him feel a bit guilty.   
  
However, that shred of guilt steadily dissolved whenever Iruka would glimpse at Kakashi, and the countless scars that littered his flesh. If he could help—no matter how insignificantly—with the Beast Hunter problem, he would. Perhaps, when it was all over, Kakashi's night terrors would cease, or at the very least lessen. Maybe bring his obviously tormented mind some contentment, some much-needed peace. Nobody should have to suffer continuously like that.  
  
When it was all over, what would happen then? Iruka glanced at the sleeping bundle of fur out of the corner of his eye. He hoped things would progress more smoothly from then on. Though, from what occurred on the kitchen counter earlier that morning, Iruka wouldn't exactly use the word _smooth_ to describe he and Kakashi's odd relationship. He really needed to talk to Kurenai again. She was a Goddess when it came to dealing with boys and boy problems.  
  
An abrupt knock at his door nearly had Iruka spilling his drink he was pouring, lost in thought. Normally, Kakashi alerted him when someone was coming, but he was currently—Iruka turned, peering at the fluffy silver mass curled up on the living room couch—still napping. Again. He couldn't blame him, though. After that treacherous dream, anyone would have a difficult time falling back asleep, it wasn't a surprise Kakashi was still tired.  
  
"One moment!" Iruka yelled, putting the juice carton back in the refrigerator.  
  
He quickly walked towards the door, doing a brief once-over of his apartment and assuring everything looked presentable for the inspection. All was well except for that pile of clothes on the floor near the hallway, it looked rather hideous. He forgot to clean it up after watching Kakashi bury the collar. Willing his nerves away, Iruka put on his usual friendly face and unlocked then opened the front door.   
  
"Eizo, please come in."  
  
Muttering under his breath, the shorter, older man stepped inside without a word, all but pushing Iruka out the way. Eizo wasn't the nicest of landlords, but Iruka didn't get snippy with him. The guy had a lot on his plate, some crazy-ass people lived here in the complex after all. He followed the grouchy man into the kitchen, and watched as Eizo flicked the notches on the stove, checked the wellness of the cupboards and cabinets.   
  
"Any leaky faucets?"   
  
"The shower, a bit, nothing unbearable." Iruka shrugged.  
  
"Hmph." There was a scribble on the large clipboard he held and Iruka took that time to glance across the room at Kakashi, who was still in the same position on the couch. He could tell the other wasn't asleep anymore. Although he kept his eyes closed, his ears were poised in that way which Iruka came to know when Kakashi was actually listening to his surroundings but not interacting.  
  
After inspecting the sink drain, lights, and fire alarm, next was the living room. Iruka held his breath when Eizo came to a sudden stop, lowering his clipboard and pen from his face.  
  
"What, is _that._ " The old man grit out.   
  
"Oh uh, him?" He offered dumbly with a charming smile. "The newest addition to my family."  
  
Eizo gave him a pointed look. "Hybrid's aren't allowed here, papers or not."  
  
"Pretty sure he's just a malamute mutt, found him.. near town in a very bad condition. I'm all he's got."  
  
At the prolonged silence, Iruka's widening smile became evermore sheepish. It was hard getting anything past Eizo.  
  
"Better not be aggressive." Eizo finally grumbled, much to Iruka's relief. "One report and that thing's in the pound. Big enough to swallow a damn toddler."  
  
"He's trained. I promise." Iruka said hurriedly, eyes flicking to Kakashi who, thankfully kept pretending to be asleep.  
  
"Hmph." Another scribble on the clipboard. "Twenty five."   
  
"Now?" He blurted, blinking at the old man's open palm.  
  
Eizo fixed him with a bored expression.  
  
Iruka sighed and reached for his wallet. The remainder of the inspection went fine, nothing to report since Iruka was good about maintaining the apartments overall wellness. Maybe a scratch on the floor here and there, but no random giant holes in the wall or pieces of stuff missing. He was in the middle of deciding to take his own nap after Eizo left when he heard his phone ringing distantly.  
  
Come to think of it, he hadn't checked his phone since yesterday after work. Iruka walked down the hallway, rolling his eyes at the pile of clothes tipped over from the laundry basket. As soon as he entered his room and grabbed his cell phone off the dresser, he missed the call. Iruka peered at his lock screen, briefly scanning over the recent text messages. 

 

> _Forgot to drop Naruto's homework off bc that maniac tried to kill me, i'll leave it in your mailbox when I get off work._  
>  _Received from Kiba_  
>  _5 hours ago_
> 
> _Call me_  
>  _Received from Tsunade_  
>  _2 minutes ago_

  
Naruto's homework? Why would Kiba do that? Iruka was surprised to see the caller ID belonging to Tsunade. He hadn't talked to her in quite a while. Apparently, she'd been trying to contact him urgently, if 14 missed calls was anything to go by that is. Iruka briefly wondered if he forgot to do something for the nurse.  
  
_"Iruka."_ Tsunade picked up on the very first ring, sounding like she was scolding him.  
  
"Tsu—"   
  
_"I know you and Naruto are close and you're basically his other guardian, but that does not condone skipping school. I've been very busy lately and t—"_  
  
"Skipping school?" Iruka repeated, utterly lost.  
  
_"I just got an email from the principal, he hasn't been at school since Tuesday."_  
  
His mouth remained open long before any words spilled out. "I.. what?" Something akin to a knot formed in Iruka's gut. Since _Tuesday?_ Today was _Saturday._ Tsunade's silence on the other end did nothing to stop the nervousness prickling at his skin.   
  
_"You mean, you don't know where he is."_ The nurse stated matter-of-factly.   
  
"No.." Iruka said, his throat tight. He'd been so focused on catching up with schoolwork and getting on with his life that he didn't even take the time to check up on the one person that was most important to him. He should've known his apartment was too quiet lately, smelled too clean instead of the usual sweaty football gear overpowering any and all air fresheners. Had too much food in stock, including instant Mac and cheese.  
  
How could he be so blind?  
  
_"We had an argument after I missed movie night for the fifth week in a row. He left his phone at home, I assumed he went to your place to crash for a few days as he normally does."_  
  
"No I.. He's not—Tsunade he's not—"  
  
The sound of claws clicking on the hallways wooden floor indicated Kakashi's arrival. He could probably sense Iruka's increasing distress without a doubt.   
  
"That's four days!" Iruka shouted, his grip on the phone tightening.  
  
_"I know. I'm clocking out early and going to the police station. Please let me know immediately if you find out anything or he shows up."_  
  
When the line ended, Iruka slowly lowered the devise from his ear and let it slip from his fingers onto the dresser with a low thump. He barely registered Kakashi shifting back and walking up to him, his mind too preoccupied with the startling news. Iruka wasn't even phased by the nudity or close proximity this time. Four entire days, and he hadn't the slightest clue.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kakashi's low voice murmured quietly.  
  
"I.. Naruto's missing." Just speaking the words aloud made Iruka dread each passing moment.   
  


* * *

   
  
"Missing?" Kakashi repeated, his eyebrows raising in mild surprise.  
  
"Yes." Iruka's voice cracked. "That was Tsunade, his primary guardian. He's been gone since Tuesday."  
  
He tried to recall the last time he interacted with the kid. Kakashi gave Naruto one final training session before setting off on his own for a while, after that he hadn't caught the slightest glimpse of the pup. Now that Iruka mentioned it, the kids scent was normally overpowering in the medium-sized apartment, and yet when he walked inside last night, there were only stale traces of it—which indicated the blonde hadn't been there for at least 48 hours.  
  
"I don't know where he could be, I mean he's only fifteen years old." The schoolteacher started, his voice rising in pitch with a hint of panic. "If I had just payed more attention to him this wouldn't have happened—"   
  
"Stop." Kakashi interjected, grabbing Iruka's hands in his own. "We'll find him."  
  
"But—"   
  
"We'll find him." He repeated, raising both Iruka and his own hands, pressing his lips to the back of the tan appendages in a soft kiss.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do if he's hurt.." The schoolteacher mumbled, cheeks tinting a dark red hue. Iruka then met his gaze, squeezing his palm a bit. "You think you'd be able to track him? I mean I know your nose is strong, but that's still quite the task.."   
  
"I've got some help."  
  
Iruka blinked at him, chocolate eyes full of curiosity with a smidgen amount of hope.  
  
"Wait here."  
  
  
_. . ._  
  
  
During his time away, Kakashi often visited his old student, Tenzo, at his place with the old woman and the enormous garden. It gave him a small feeling of what could be described as nostalgia. Tenzo brought back memories of ANBU, of the Hidden Leaf, of when things were simpler. Spy, murder, report back to higher up, rest, repeat. It was a managable cycle—a routine burned into his mind, his body. Branded him, even.  
  
But it wasn't living.   
  
Obito and Rin would agree. Kakashi for once, couldn't conjure up a thought as to what his deceased friends would say when they found out he now associated himself with a human. Would they hate him? Accept it? Both his packmates died by the hands of Beast Hunters, he wouldn't necessarily be surprised if they looked down upon him with anger from the spirit realm. Kakashi leaped up on a dumpster and took a bound onto a metal panel which stuck out from the side of an old building. He trotted up the creaky surface, crinkling his nose at a bunch of dirty crows littered on the rooftop who all flew away cawing once he arrived.  
  
_I promise your deaths will not be in vain._  
  
From his vantage point, Kakashi could spot Iruka's apartment just a few blocks down. More than once he'd spend the night on the roof of this old bakery simply watching the building. Just knowing Iruka was nearby calmed his primal instincts which told him to return to his mate's side, to protect him, comfort him. Kakashi sat back on his haunches, tipped his skull towards the sky and gave a single low, drawn-out howl.  
  
_My purpose hasn't changed. The hunters will perish._  
  
Neighborhood dogs instantly went into a frenzy of barking and yapping, along with the voices of many humans yelling at them to shut up. Kakashi's ears swiveled forwards, listening to the different pitches. German Shepard.. Beagle.. Golden Retriever.. Bulldog.. Husky.. ah— _there._ Pug. So he was nearby after all. Fate led him to stumble upon the alley dogs from the carnival last month, and while Kakashi didn't particularly like hanging around the everyday domesticated pooch, Pakkun and his group proved to be quite helpful and entertaining. Not to mention they kinda grew on him.  
  
It took no more than a single day for the entire group of strays to consider Kakashi their new leader. He didn't think much of it, but during his time away they provided him with more help and information than he could've asked for. It was around ten minutes later before Pakkun arrived. Another thing that surprised Kakashi was the Pug's speed. His little legs didn't appear all that, but the tiny dog could actually run a lot of people Kakashi knew down into the dirt easily.  
  
"What's up, boss?" Pakkun's gruff voice sounded from down below.   
  
Kakashi took the same route he did to get on top of the building. Leaping off the dumpster gracefully, he dropped the piece of Naruto's shirt he tore off before leaving Iruka's apartment in front of the smaller canine.  
  
"The kid I told you about last week, he's gone missing. Since Tuesday."  
  
"What form?" The Pug asked, crouching down to give the fabric a few sniffs. "If he looks as you are right now, you might wanna check the pound unless he's tagged."  
  
"I will. I'm not sure if he was a wolf or human when he disappeared, though. I need you to scout the North and West sectors of the city, I'll cover the East and South."   
  
"South?" Pakkun repeated, his ears going back. "I've warned you about that part of town, it's real nasty down there."   
  
"He's important." Kakashi insisted. "Leave no area un-searched, report back tomorrow morning in the alley by the sub-sandwich diner."  
  
"You got it, boss." Pakkun said, snatching up the piece of Naruto's shirt and dashed off.  
  
Kakashi watched the other leave, his gaze slowly dragging to the clear blue sky which contained countless puffy white clouds. He remembered one time after a training session where Naruto kept mentioning that clouds were just pillows for angels—either that or mutated cotton balls. Both theories had made Kakashi snort.  
  
_Wherever you are kid, stay safe. Iruka needs you._  
  
  
  
  


* * *

   
  
  
"Why did you do that?" Iruka blurted the instant Kakashi returned. He did as he was told, waited while the other man went into Naruto's room, tore a piece of his shirt oddly enough then hurried off without another word. He didn't think much of it until he heard the howl—Iruka instantly knew it was Kakashi, no dog sounded quite like that, plus he recognized the pitch.  
  
"I told you about wandering off as a wolf, especially since I'm not there and you have no collar on, not to mention my landlord knows what you look like now. You might be an expert at evading animal control but it only takes one time, _one_ time. And what was that howl for? You disturbed the whole block! I thought—"   
  
Iruka promptly stopped talking the moment he noticed someone standing at the doorway. He started up a rant as soon as Kakashi got back, he didn't even notice his front door was wide open. There stood another man, young adult, tall, short brown hair and slanted almond colored eyes. The guy opened his mouth, apparently about to say something, that is until Kakashi made some sort of grumbling noise which adverted his attention.   
  
"Oh hey, I came as soon as I heard your distress call. What's wrong?"  
  
The unknown man stepped past the threshold and walked into the apartment—uninvited, Iruka might add irritably. Wait a second, who the hell was he talking to? The brown-haired individual came to a stop in front of Kakashi, nodding as if agreeing when the silvery grey pelted canine emitted a deep sound that was a mixture between a bark and a growl.  
  
"Really? Yeah, I can understand that."  
  
Kakashi's tail thumped against the floor and his nose wrinkled.   
  
"Uh huh, for sure." The man said, a thoughtful expression on his face.  
  
A grunting noise, followed by Kakashi pawing at the carpet, ears flicking back and forth.  
  
"Hmm, I guess you're right." The other shrugged a single shoulder. "Yeah. Of course I will."  
  
Iruka watched, amazed and perplexed as the mystery man seemed to.. uphold an actual conversation with Kakashi as he was a wolf. The sight in itself was actually rather hilarious, but he didn't dare laugh. The fact that Kakashi didn't tear this guy limb from limb the moment his presence was noticed indicated the two at the very least were acquainted. So.. did that mean this fellow was another shifter?  
  
Tch, of course he was. There would be no other explanation of how the guy could understand and communicate with a wolf otherwise.  
  
"Okay." The man then suddenly turned towards Iruka, looking only mildly sheepish. "Sorry about that, please excuse my intrusion. I'm Yamato, an old friend of Kakashi's." He introduced, holding out a hand.  
  
Kakashi made a low rumbling sound, and Yamato rolled his eyes. "It's Yamato, not Tenzo." The man muttered under his breath.  
  
"Iruka." He shook the offered appendage politely, trying to appear relaxed. He'd never get used to that. It was just.. _everything_ was just.. weird. To be within the presence of others who were a different _species_ than he was. It took Iruka long enough to get used to Kakashi, he thinks maybe two shifters might be too much for him to mentally handle.  
  
"Kakashi said he's got dogs searching the North and West sides of the city, the East and South are up to us."   
  
"Really?" The schoolteacher blinked, impressed. Sheesh, Kakashi didn't miss a beat.  
  
"Yeah. He made a good point in having you travel with us. Animal control is an easily avoidable distraction if you're there."  
  
"I was going to go regardless." Iruka frowned, fixing a stern expression on Yamato. "I refuse to sit at home while Naruto is somewhere out there and let you two do all the work."  
  
Yamato stared for a second before his almond eyes flicked over towards Kakashi who's head tilted to one side. "You were right about him." The man chuckled lightly.  
  
Iruka paused at the statement, his frown deepening. What Yamato said.. that meant.. Kakashi actually talked to his friend about him? The mere thought alone made Iruka blush. He hoped the silver-haired man didn't reveal anything embarrassing, or lied on his part, or exaggerated things. Damn it, now he really wanted to know what they talked about.  
  
"Well, no use wasting anymore time." Yamato commented, reaching into his pants pocket and pulled out a purple collar. Iruka watched curiously as the man slipped the item over his head and let it fall loosely on his neck, the tags jingling with the movement. Yamato then grabbed the hem of his shirt and began removing the item, stopping with the fabric halfway up his torso while glancing at Iruka. "Uh, mind if I..?"  
  
"Oh—" Iruka quickly turned around, giving the man some privacy. "Go ahead." It was logical, he wanted to remove his clothing beforehand so nothing would have to tear. Iruka wished Kakashi did the same, but he instead choose to freely roam the apartment in the nude because taking off and putting on clothes all the time was 'bothersome.'  
  
"Kakashi mentioned you often hiked in the woods, along with going on a few mile runs." Yamato said over the faint rustle of clothes.  
  
"Ah.. yes." Iruka blushed and scratched the bridge of his nose over the scar. So Kakashi really _did_ mention him... hobbies included.  
  
"I trust you'll be able to keep up, then."  
  
Not getting a chance to reply, Iruka almost squirmed once hearing the recognizable bone-popping and flesh morphing sound of a transformation. He turned, peering at a shifted Yamato who was currently growling at Kakashi about something. He couldn't help but notice Yamato appeared a lot more.. doggy. He had a noticeably shorter tail—birth defect? His ears were much less pointy, and kinda flopped a tiny bit at the top and his paws were smaller, rounded and non-webbed. He'd question about it later, though.  
  
"Well.." Iruka began, walking towards the counter with a growing smile where he placed Kakashi's collar after digging it out of the pile of laundry. "I guess you'll be wearing this after all." He said, holding up the item in one hand.  
  
Kakashi took one look then sprinted off in the opposite direction, leaping over the living room couch in a single bound. He should've known it was too good to be true. Oh well, at least Yamato was here to chase Kakashi instead. And Iruka had absolutely no problem watching said event unfold.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kicking into some Beast Hunter action and plotless, so expect more of the explicit tags to emerge come the next few chapters.
> 
> I put in another little drawing for ya guys, I'll probably do a few more, but of course I'm one lazy mofo so we'll see how that turns out. Heh. Idea's for the next drawing? I'm thinking about Kakashi and the alley dogs, aka. his Ninken, but I'm not quite sure yet.
> 
> Sidenote: I needed more WolfKakashi being unintentionally adorable in my life, don't hate me for it.
> 
> Is it bad I already have half of the future sex scene written out? whoops


	13. Beast Hunt: Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy fellas. 
> 
> And here we've got another chapter. I estimate this story to be right around 20-ish chapters, more or less. Maybe. Most likely. I suck at deciphering such things so don't take my word for it, hehe. Is it bad I've been listening to Christmas music since September? Whoops.
> 
> **Chapter Warnings:** Angst, emotional distress, graphic descriptions of blood, minor violence.

  
Iruka tried his very best to think positively, although, the task was becoming increasingly difficult as hope and reason clashed within his brain. A naive, hardheaded, and wild high school student, missing in a relatively large city. There were numerous things that could potientially happen to a lost fifteen year old boy. Each thought made the unpleasant feeling in the schoolteachers gut worsen by the second.  
  
Everywhere had crime. Iruka wasn't stupid enough to believe otherwise. While felonies such as kidnapping, rape, murders, fatal robberies, or human trafficking were extremely rare here, that didn't mean it wasn't at all possible. Teenagers were easily susceptible to be mislead, or persuaded with, manipulated. Naruto especially. Gullible was practically his middle name, as much as Iruka hated to admit.  
  
Anger seethed through him at the thought of someone using the joyous blond for malicious intent. He could only pray Naruto turn up unharmed. After all, he  _was_ homeless when Iruka found him some years ago, and if the kid was able to evade trouble back then, perhaps that put his chances of being safe higher than usual. Four days, though. A lot could happen in four days. Distance could be covered, tracks erased, and so on. The longer time ebbed on, the chances of finding Naruto grew evermore slim.  
  
Iruka couldn't not hold the responsibility on his shoulders. While he wasn't the blond's primary guardian, he wasn't there for him like he promised he would always be. With Tsunade constantly busy working at the hospital, and Iruka bailing out on their planned spring break camping trip, what if this was Naruto's way of retaliation? Maybe he ran away purposely, and wasn't lost or kidnapped at all.  
  
"Mr. Umino?"   
  
"Right, right, sorry." Iruka apologized quickly. He kept spacing out and getting distracted during the interview questioning. After settling with a harness—since Kakashi absolutely refused to have any item go around his neck besides a scarf—Iruka packed lightly and prepared to leave with the two shifters on his own search for Naruto, that is until police showed up at his doorstep the moment they were about to leave the apartment.  
  
They all sat in Iruka's living room, cups of steaming tea sitting on the coffee table slowly getting cold. There were two officers and two detectives, four men total. Shikaku and Inoichi among them. They were the fathers of a couple friends of Naruto's, and Iruka was well acquainted with them. He was personally glad they were immediately put on the case instead of someone random. The Nara family just seemed to radiate intelligence, and Inoichi was known for his precise interrogation skills. He could detect a lie even in the most skilled criminals, so if any suspects rose, there would be no doubt the man could decipher if they knew anything about Naruto's disappearance or not. He could practically read people's minds.  
  
"I understand your situation is indeed stressful.." One officer began, leaning against a nearby wall. "But over 72 hours have passed, any information you have to disperse is imperative."  
  
Iruka nodded, resting his elbows on his knees while sighing deeply. "I know.. it's just.. I want to find him, but if something terrible has happened.. I don't think I _want_ to know."  
  
"Hey." There was a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to see Shikaku looking at him sympathetically. "For now, there's no hard evidence suggesting a kidnap. It could be simply a rebellious teenager running away from home, happens all the time. Now we talked to Tsunade already, she reported the last sighting she had of Naruto was Tuesday afternoon, around five PM. Do you recall seeing him or hearing from him after that time?"  
  
"No, unfortunately. I talked to him last weekend and that was it. It's been work ever since. Did you try Kiba?"   
  
"We're going to him next." Shikaku replied, writing down notes on a little piece of paper.  
  
"Did Naruto ever talk about running away or leaving of any sorts? And do you recall him acting distant or suspicious the previous week?"  
  
Iruka frowned, thinking back. As usual, Naruto always talked about football, Mac and cheese, and video games. Hyperactive and giddy as ever.   
  
"No.. not that I can remember. He seemed normal."  
  
"Mhm."  
  
Iruka swallowed, cracking his knuckles. He knew his answers weren't much, and felt awful for being so useless. Seeming to sense his distress, Kakashi—who chose to lay on Iruka's feet during the interview—whined from below him and Iruka reached down to pet the soft fur around his ears. Yamato was sitting by the end of the table next to the second officer who was speaking to Shikaku while absentmindedly giving the brown furred wolfdog a back massage. He found it both riveting and odd that the officers hadn't the slightest clue what these canines casually laying about the apartment really were.  
  
"We're in the process of gathering video surveillance from cameras in and around the high school to follow Naruto's movements. We'll keep you updated on that, so in the meantime, assure your phone is on and please give us a call if you find out any new information on Naruto's whereabouts. Thank you for your time Mr. Umino."  
  
After shaking hands and exchanging a few more words, the law enforcers departed, leaving Iruka sitting on the couch while staring into the dark liquid of his untouched cup of tea. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if Naruto was never found, or worse.. He glanced over at Yamato who was sitting in front of the door expectantly, and Kakashi had his muzzle pressed against Iruka's legs, peering up at him silently.  
  
Before Iruka could do anything, his cellphone rang, breaking the silence of the room. He almost frantically snatched the item out of his pocket, hoping it would be news about Naruto. When he looked at the caller ID, his shoulders slumped, but he put on his best friendly voice and answered anyways.   
  
"Hey Kurenai." Iruka tried not to let the disappointment show in his voice.  
  
_"Iruka! I'm so sorry about Naruto. Asuma told me what happened, I couldn't call you until now."_  
  
"It's fine. I just got done talking with the police. They're gonna check cameras to get a good idea of where he might've went."  
  
_"That's good. I'm sure you're worried sick, do you want me to come over?"_  
  
"Ah," Iruka smiled, fiddling with the two leashes dangling off the arm rest of the sofa. Kakashi's wet nose poked him on the thigh. "Maybe later. I was gonna go for a long walk, get some fresh air."   
  
_"Oh.. okay."_ She sounded rather down at the rejection, so Iruka thought quickly.  
  
"I'll drop by tomorrow morning?" He offered instead, raising his voice a pitch in hopefulness.   
  
_"Of course."_ Kurenai giggled slightly. "We'll discuss more about your mysterious bad-boy too, since you left me hanging the other time."   
  
"I—" Oh god, he hoped Kakashi hadn't heard that.  
  
_"Shhhhhh, I want the details later. See you tomorrow, and I'll be sure to call if I find out something about Naruto, kay?"_  
  
"Alright." Iruka chuckled, hanging up the phone when the line ended.  
  
He blinked down at Kakashi who was still staring at him, though his ears were kinda swiveled forwards now. Iruka cleared his throat, holding up the leashes in one hand. "Well, let's head out." He tried not to think about how a wolf somehow managed to give him an amused look.

 

* * *

  
  
  
"So, this Iruka fellow." Tenzo commented casually. "How long do you plan on staying with him?"  
  
Kakashi narrowed his eyes at his former trainee, feeling Tenzo's thick fur brush against his flank as they walked alongside each other, Iruka behind them holding the leashes loosely. Aside from ANBU missions which fell upon the circumstances, Kakashi would otherwise never picture himself in such a situation, walking down the street with a human, leashed and harnessed like a good little doggy. Apparently, Tenzo couldn't either, if his laughs of hysteria were anything to go by when Iruka finally managed to wrestle the dark blue item onto his body.  
  
If it weren't all for a good cause, Kakashi would've put up more of a fight. Eventually, he gave in, even if his pride suffered a major blow. He was going to get sweet payback once they found Naruto. And if the kid was alright enough, he was going to deliver a nice punch to the blond's forehead for causing him such trouble.  
  
"Maa. How long do you plan on playing house with that old fart?"   
  
A swift nip to the ear was what he received to that. The jingle of Tenzo's collar with each step he took was beginning to drive Kakashi insane, and he wanted nothing more than to bite the damned thing off. How his former apprentice put up with such a bothersome item around his neck, Kakashi had no idea. A scarf he could deal with. Scarfs were soft, non jingly. Didn't get caught on things. Simple. Effective.  
  
"It's a fair question." Tenzo continued, his ears twitching at the sound of a little girl squealing across the street about how 'cute' they were. Cute? He wasn't cute, he was a stone cold killer. "You can't _not_ return to the Hidden Leaf Pack. It's your birthplace, you're bound to go back one day."  
  
"And you're not?" He countered, avoiding a pothole in the ground. "You don't belong here."   
  
"Neither do you."   
  
Kakashi grunted, his fluffy tail swooping behind him.  
  
"I know you. You're stalling." Tenzo sounded amused, and Kakashi whipped his head around, his muzzle thunking the younger wolfdog on the cheek.  
  
"Quit getting distracted. Have you picked up the kid's scent at all?"  
  
"No, not yet. How are your dogs doing?"   
  
"They're going to give me a report tomorrow morning."  
  
Kakashi mulled over Tenzo's words while they continued walking further and further into the city. In a way, his former student was right. He'd been with a pack all of his life, and while he wasn't the most social butterfly in the flock, Kakashi would be lying if he said he didn't feel some weird sort of emptiness at not being surrounded by his own kind 24/7. He missed them, missed the familiarity, the hunts, the freedom.  
  
He wasn't a traitor, he didn't intend to go rouge from the Hidden Leaf Pack. ANBU would see that otherwise. The Beast Hunter assassination organization he defected from nearly three years ago surely exaggerated the details on his disappearance to the packs higher-ups. No doubt they labeled him as a potential enemy by now, that is, if they already didn't assume his demise.  
  
Kakashi had dealt with enough disappointment already. He wouldn't be able to look Alpha Hiruzen in the eyes if he returned now. The old bag of bones held too much honor in his name, being well acquainted with his father, the White Fang of the Hidden Leaf, along with his previous mentor and previous Alpha, Minato. Both of them frequently mentioned his capabilities, his potential, and how the Pack would be blessed to have him as a Leader.  
  
It was Minato who first introduced him to the Packs sub group, ANBU. The man believed his passion could make a great change. Kakashi didn't think much of it at the time, but now since his entire team had been wiped out by the Beast Hunters, it was the least he could do to continue hunting them down even when he was currently no longer a part of the Pack. His thoughts were put to a screeching halt when a faint but familiar scent reached his nostrils.  
  
Kakashi immediately stopped walking, nose to the ground and posture stiff. Yes, it was definitely the kid. An old, fading scent perhaps, but it was a lead. He started in the direction quickly, putting every morsel of his focus into following the trail. He'd lost too many people to the Beast Hunters already, and Naruto was not about to be added to that list so long as he walked and breathed.  
  
_You better stay alive pup. We're coming._

  
 

* * *

   
  
  
Iruka's eyes widened as he was suddenly lurched forwards from the leash, his shoulder damn near ripping out of the fucking socket. He'd been walking outside with Kakashi and Yamato for almost three hours straight. When Iruka first stepped out into public, he was a bit nervous. Every time someone looked in his direction or commented on the large canines he was walking, his heart would kick into an erratic pace. What if they knew?  
  
Though, as time passed on, he eventually grew more relaxed. He walked Akamaru and plenty of other dogs enough times that he was sure nobody would be overly suspicious. Of course, Kakashi obviously had some different.. _features_ compared to the everyday dog to one who was educated on the canine species, but it's not like people didn't own wolfdogs around here. In fact, it wasn't too unusual. Just West of the city was Seegar Woods, the large forest which Iruka hiked in often, a wolf or wolfdog in the area shouldn't be too much of a surprise. Lots of nearby farmers had em. Good for protecting livestock.  
  
It was still annoying when he was frequently stopped and asked if they could be petted. Thankfully, that subsided the further into the city they walked. In fact, Iruka began seeing less and less people as time passed on. They had a handful of hours before it got dark, so it was a little weird to say the least. It wasn't until Iruka found himself tripping over cracks in the cement or potholes every few seconds that he finally noticed their surroundings.   
  
After Kakashi seemed to have caught onto a scent, he'd been speed-walking the past thirty minutes and got closer to the South side, otherwise known as the 'bad' part of town. Iruka wasn't one to give into stereotypes, but the occasional person he did pass by looked a bit.. unfriendly. Not to mention there was an ungodly amount of trash, broken windows, old buildings, graffiti, and much more unpleasant things to the eye. It was clear the city didn't give two shits about anything down here.  
  
Then he remembered, this is the same part of the city years ago he found an innocent, little homeless blond boy, digging through the dumpsters next to an Arby's. Iruka swallowed, his eyes scanning the vicinity. Loud music blared, sirens were heard going off every few minutes, there were clusters of teens smoking in alleyways, suspicious-looking women leaning against walls in rather skimpy outfits.  
  
He almost couldn't believe such a lovable, easygoing and hyper kid emerged from here. There was no known information about Naruto's parents or his previous whereabouts, Iruka could only hope he wasn't born from a heroin-induced prostitute and left to fend for himself. Though, even if he was, Iruka was lucky enough to find him before someone else did.  
  
"Did you lose the scent?" Iruka asked quietly, his eyes flicking around wearily while they came to a stop. Kakashi was walking in a circle, lifting his snout to the air and turning every few seconds. Iruka hoped he knew how to get back, because he hadn't the slightest clue where they were or how to return to the apartment from here.  
  
"Yo. Scar guy." A deep, gruff voice almost had the schoolteacher jumping out of his skin.   
  
He turned, about to fume at the mild insult until he was looking at a tall, rather buff individual with all kinds of random tattoos up both his muscled arms, some even going to his neck where a gold necklace hung loosely. The man was also holding a leash, at the end of it an equally as mean-looking Doberman Pinscher wearing a choke-chain collar. The dog was missing part of its ear for Christs sake.   
  
Almost immediately, Kakashi was standing right in front of Iruka's legs, his head lowered and tail stiff while facing the unknown man and his dog. He couldn't help but smile slightly at that, he had his own fluffy but nonetheless deadly bodyguard.  
  
"Nice hounds ya got there." The man commented, gesturing towards Kakashi and Yamato with a jerk of his head.   
  
"Uh, thanks." Iruka chuckled nervously, gripping the leash tighter in his palm when he felt Yamato pull it in the opposite direction.   
  
"How much?" The other asks nonchalantly, much to Iruka's horror he dropped the leash holding his Doberman. The black dog sniffed around for a few seconds, and Yamato made some sort of 'woof' noise as it got too close to him. Kakashi moved, pressing further against Iruka while his ears flattened, his fur tickling his legs through his pants.  
  
"I—huh?" He blinked a few times, looking at the guy and the canines and back again a couple of times, trying not to get tangled in the leashes. "Oh! I.. I'm sorry, but they're actually not for sale."   
  
Iruka met the guys dark gaze, who seemed to think for a moment before making a low humming noise. "Tell ya' what. 400 for the brown one and 550 for the silver one. I'll even throw in Axel here so you aren't left poochless."   
  
Iruka gaped at the larger man. Was he really about to throw down almost a thousand dollars to buy two dogs—well, 'dogs' he didn't even know a thing about, from a stranger too?  
  
"I gotta watch as well, if you're a stickler on the prices." The man continued, briefly waving around one of his wrists. "The wolf-lookin one's been harder to come by lately."   
  
"Sorry but—" Iruka was forced to begin retreating as both Kakashi and Yamato began tugging the leashes in the other direction. "Still not for sale."   
  
He let out a sigh of relief when the guy simply sighed and turned, beckoning his dog who followed after him with a couple barks. After that little encounter, Iruka made it a point to avoid anyone who looked like they were going to approach. Kakashi did a good enough job at snarling at people who seemed daring enough to intervene. As dusk hit and the sky began changing colors, Iruka's hopes of finding Naruto slowly vanished. Who was he kidding? Finding him in less than twenty four hours was simply overachieving.   
  
He kept expecting his phone to ring, maybe the detectives found a lead, or the blond appeared back at Tsunade's doorstep, but neither of the two became a reality. Finding a missing person was much easier said than done. Even with two powerful noses at his side, they didn't have much luck today. By the time they reached a part of the city where Iruka was familiar with their surroundings, he was bone tired. They had to have walked well over twelve miles total.  
  
When they finally reached the apartment, Iruka had to do a double-take and realize that Yamato disappeared sometime during their journey back. Probably went back home to.. whoever he lived with. He wouldn't think the man carried around that purple collar for no reason. Iruka shut the door to his apartment, detaching the leash and unbuckling the harness from Kakashi who instantly shifted back to a human once the item was off.  
  
Wordlessly, the silver-haired man walked past and headed for the bedroom to retrieve his clothes. Iruka could feel the tension practically oozing from Kakashi. He was probably equally as frustrated over the failure as well. Sighing deeply, he decided a nice warm shower would help. Iruka headed for the bathroom, grabbing a towel and a change of pajamas on the way. His hair fell over his shoulders when he tugged the ponytail holder out, and he waited a few moments to let the shower warm up before stepping inside.   
  
The steaming water felt amazing against his skin, though Iruka was still pretty tired and decided to crash soon. He glanced at the few bottles of shampoo on the side of the tub, not expecting to be suddenly overwhelmed with emotion once Naruto's orange-scented soap caught his eye. Iruka put a hand over his mouth, muffling the sob that threatened to spill past his lips. He closed his eyes, fighting the sting at the back of his lids.  
  
Naruto would be fine. He always was. The kid was pretty accident-prone and yet left the hospital cheery as ever, this time would be no different. He'd eventually show up. Repeating that over and over in his mind, Iruka took a relatively quick shower and got out. He halfheartedly blow-dried his hair enough so that it wasn't annoyingly damp and made his way to the kitchen to make some tea after changing.  
  
He sat at the kitchen table, cradling the warm liquid, his gaze wandering across the apartment to see Kakashi staring out of the window, leaning on the sill while the lower half of his body was slumped on the couch.  
  
"You're moping." Iruka said, slight amusement in his voice.   
  
Kakashi grunted, and he slid from his seat, padding into the living room to sit on the couch next to the other man. Iruka placed his tea on the table adjacent to the couch and tugged gently on the fabric of Kakashi's dark t-shirt.   
  
"We did all we could. With no leads its near impossible finding him."  
  
"I lost his scent." The other man frowned, turning away from the window to lean back on the couch cushions.  
  
"It's not your fault." He tried, placing a comforting hand on top of Kakashi's larger, paler one.  
  
"We were in the right place, but he must have gotten in a vehicle after we past that old jewelry store because the trail went cold."  
  
Iruka felt himself tense at that. Naruto got into a car? With who? Doing what? Going where? Iruka bit the inside of his lip, trying to calm his nerves. Naruto was only fifteen, meaning he didn't have his license yet and couldn't drive. So, that meant he _had_ to have been with another person. What if he was taken? What if he was in the trunk of that very same vehicle? Tied down, gagged, or even—  
  
"We'll find him." Kakashi assured, moving Iruka's hand and instead wrapped his entire arm around the schoolteachers upper body, bringing him close.  
  
Iruka was about to protest but thought better of it. He felt himself gradually relax once brought into the embrace. Kakashi was just so _warm_ it was impossible not to be comforted. He listened to that powerful heartbeat thrum steadily inside of the silver-haired man's chest. It was soothing, oddly enough.  
  
"He likes you, ya'know." Iruka spoke up after a few silent minutes.  
  
"Hmm?" He felt the vibration of Kakashi's hum pass through his own body.   
  
"Naruto." Iruka said, fiddling with the hem of the mans shirt while curling his legs up on the couch. The floor was cold. "He talked about you a lot. After you met while I was at work." He could feel sleep slowly beginning to pull him in. "He said you were a stubborn prick at first, but then pretty cool." Iruka chuckled, letting his hand rest idly on Kakashi's hip. He was vaguely aware of fingers trailing through his freshly washed hair.  
  
"Is that so?" Kakashi's smile could be heard in his voice.  
  
"Mm." Iruka snuggled a little closer to the man, because really he was like a living heater. "He also said he's learning a lot. What are you teaching him anyways?"  
  
"Oh you know, this and that." Kakashi replied nonchalantly.   
  
"Well hopefully it's not stealing." Iruka frowned, his voice becoming groggy as he fought to stay awake. "Don't think.." The schoolteacher was cut off by a yawn. "Don't think I didn't notice those new clothes in your room.. The tags were still on."  
  
"Maa. Wearing the same three outfits gets boring." The other man said, sounding only somewhat sheepish.  
  
Iruka glared, or at least he thought he was glaring when in reality the expression turned out rather silly since he was hardly awake anymore. The last thing he remembered before drifting off into sleep was the feeling of his hair being gently caressed and a warm, solid body pressed against his own.

  
 

* * *

  
  
  
Iruka woke to the sound of water running. He slowly sat up, blinking away the sleepiness from his eyes while yawning. Kakashi must've been preparing himself an early morning bath. He climbed out of bed, stretching his legs which felt rather sore from walking for hours on end the previous day. He opened his room curtains to bright sunshine spilling inside of the room, birds chirping outside. Summer was quickly approaching, and Iruka was personally excited for his own summer break. Perks of being a teacher, he was off when the students were off too.  
  
He changed out of his pajamas and grabbed his hairbrush off the dresser, detangling the few knots that acquired during his sleep. Iruka paused, realizing he was in his room.. and woke up in his bed. Kakashi must've moved him from the couch after he fell asleep. He couldn't blame the man. That couch was hardly big enough for one person let alone two grown men. A slight blush crept onto Iruka's cheeks as he recalled just how close they were. It's been forever since he fell asleep in someone else arms, had his hair played with, felt so at ease.  
  
Putting his hair up into his signature ponytail, Iruka slipped some socks on his bare feet and headed out of the bedroom. He glanced down the hallway to see the bathroom door wide open, and peered inside to see Kakashi wasn't taking a bath.. he was.. kinda dunking his head in the tub full of water.   
  
"Erm." Iruka blinked in the doorway, arching an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"   
  
Kakashi didn't reply, instead squeezed another hefty amount of shampoo into his hair and began scratching furiously, suds splashing in every direction. From the looks of it, he'd been at it for quite some time.  
  
"Caught fleas?" The schoolteacher joked, reaching for the sink and began brushing his teeth.   
  
The other man froze for about five seconds straight, muttered something under his breath and continued scrubbing. Iruka laughed through a mouthful of toothpaste. He washed his face and left Kakashi to his bathroom weirdness, tidying up the living room and kitchen which was left a bit messy last night. Iruka grabbed his phone from the counter and tensed while looking at his lock screen. Nothing from Tsunade or the police department yet.   
  
His shoulders slumped. Today was such a beautiful day, no doubt Naruto would love to be throwing around a football, or taking a walk in the woods. He was always up and moving, nothing was ever boring for the blond. Iruka then remembered, he made plans to hang out with Kurenai this morning. Grabbing his keys and wallet, Iruka slipped the items into his pocket and called over his shoulder.   
  
"I'm gonna head to Kurenai's!" He shouted to Kakashi, reaching for the door while shoving his feet into a pair of shoes on a mat next to the entryway.  
  
The morning air was pleasant. Warm, though a faint chill still lingered as the last few weeks of spring had yet to vanish. Iruka took in a deep breath and walked down the staircase, beginning the walk to his friends house. Kurenai and Asuma only lived about ten minutes away, so he didn't bother wasting his gas. Asuma would likely be at work around this time, he had a second job as a construction worker.  
  
Iruka made a face as a lady passed by with two yapping Chihuahua's. Feisty little things they were. He definitely favored larger breeds of dogs, that was for sure. Walking up the pathway to Kurenai's house, Iruka knocked on the door. He was sure she was awake because he could smell food and some lights in the house were on. After about a minute, Iruka knocked again. Maybe she hadn't heard it the first time.   
  
He frowned when nobody answered the door. Iruka took a step back and looked to the side. Yep, Kurenai was here, her car was still in the driveway, Asuma's truck was gone though. He knocked, a third time, hard enough to make his knuckles ache. He jumped when the sound of a smoke detecter went off. Come to think of it, the food he was smelling did smell kinda.. burnt. Iruka's eyes widened when he noticed smoke inside one of the kitchen windows.   
  
"Kurenai?" Iruka shouted, banging on the door. He twisted the handle, but it was locked. "Kurenai!" Iruka tried again.   
  
The schoolteacher felt his blood run cold when he heard what sounded like some sort of wail inside of the house. "Kurenai!" He shouted again, adrenaline spiking. He shoved himself at the door, it dented, but didn't budge. Iruka backed up a few steps and slammed into the wooden door, ignoring the throb of pain at his side. He stumbled inside of the home past the broken front door, coughing as smoke flooded the air.  
  
He ran into the kitchen, freezing once seeing a fire blazing on the stove. Iruka quickly reached underneath the sink and grabbed the fire extinguisher, unlocking it and spraying the white foam-like substance all over the oven until the flames subsided. He hurriedly turned off the stove, squinting as his eyes burned from the smoke. Iruka brought the collar of his shirt over his nose, inhaling through the fabric in attempts to not breathe in as much smoke.  
  
"Kurenai!" He called again, voice somewhat muffled. Iruka sprinted down the hallway as the sound of crying got louder. He kicked open the cracked bathroom door and gasped at the sight before him.  
  
The woman lay leaning against the bathtub, sobbing uncontrollably. One of her hands was on her stomach, the older clutching the side of the tub while she wept, rocking slightly back and forth. Bright red blood was smeared all over the tile flooring, the shower, and toilet. There were towels and toilet paper everywhere, a clearly failed attempt to clean up but there was just.. so _much_. Iruka blinked away his shock and rushed over to his friend, dropping to his knees while putting his hands on her shoulders, ignoring how some of the sticky red substance clung to his clothes.  
  
"Kurenai. What happened? I—I saw the smoke and—are you okay? I'm calling an ambulance." He fumbled for his phone in his pocket, hands shaking pitifully.  
  
"I-it hap-hap-happened again." The dark haired woman stuttered out, tears streamed down her face, smudging her dark eyeshadow under her lids. Iruka's heart was beating a mile a minute. Kurenai's sundress was torn, dried up and fresh blood smeared on her thighs. Iruka felt a sinking feeling in his gut at knowing where the source of all the blood was coming from. He tried not to think too hard about it.   
  
_"911 What's your emergency?"_ A robotic-like, male voice answered.  
  
"I need help." Iruka began, talking at a rapid speed. "My friend, she's pregnant, she's on the bathroom floor bleeding everywhere I don't—I-I don't know what's wrong."  
  
_"Sir, we're pinpointing your location and sending an ambulance as we speak. Please stay with her and keep the line active until they arrive."_  
  
"Oka—"  
  
"Why?" Kurenai sobbed, choking over her words. "Why me?"   
  
Iruka set the phone down on the floor next to his leg, brushing some dark waves of her hair away from her face. He was so scared, but he could only imagine how Kurenai was feeling at the moment. The blood didn't look like it stopped at all.  
  
"It's gonna be okay, the ambulance is arriving soon." He tried, hating how shaky his own voice sounded.  
  
"This is the third time!" The woman burst out, all but shrieking. She hunched over and held her stomach tightly, groaning in obvious pain and discomfort. Iruka felt desperate, and grabbed a clean towel, wetting it with cold water. He put the item on her sweaty forehead, hoping the cold would help subside the agony if only a little bit. He held his friend in his arms for a few more minutes until sirens were heard outside, and rapid footsteps running through the house.   
  
When the paramedics burst in, they kicked Iruka out, naturally, and he stood outside of the house in the yard, pacing nervously. His heart sank when he saw Kurenai being wheeled out of the house on a stretcher, the fresh white sheets already soaked through with blood. Screeching tires and a roaring engine approached, and Asuma's truck came to a skidding stop halfway on the curb, and out jumped the man himself from the vehicle.   
  
"What happened?" The large man asked frantically, wide eyes darting to his wife being taken away in the ambulance. "Is she okay?"  
  
"It looks like there was a miscarriage." One of the paramedics said quietly, though Iruka was close enough to hear.  
  
Asuma froze, his face contorting in a grimace. Iruka wanted nothing more than to give the man a hug in that moment, but he knew touchy affection wasn't Asuma's sort of thing.  
  
"You're welcome to ride." The paramedic continued, hopping in the back of the ambulance after the stretcher was loaded up. "But it'd be cheaper to just follow in your truck."   
  
The door to the vehicle slammed shut, and the loud noise of the sirens were heard echoing throughout the neighborhood as they drove away to the hospital. Asuma stood standing in the grass, keys dangling loosely from his hands. The fire department were currently inspecting the kitchen and making sure it was completely safe. A crowd had gathered outside, neighbors and bypassers worried and curious as to what happened.  
  
"I'm sorry." Iruka said lowly after walking up to his friend. "Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?"  
  
Asuma nodded slowly, the movement stiff and distant. He looked rather pale despite his tan complexion. Iruka took the keys from his hand and walked towards the large truck, eyes widening as he saw a flash of silver hair.  
  
"Kakashi?" He shouldn't have been too surprised. The man could always sense when he was stressed or scared, it wasn't unusual for him to show up. Iruka decided to explain everything later, right now he needed to get to the hospital. Asuma didn't even react in the slightest bit when Kakashi hopped inside of the truck with them. Iruka cast worried looks at his friend the entire ride there. Each second that passed by Asuma just looked like he was going to be sick.  
  
When they reached the hospital, they were forced to wait around an hour before one of the nurses finally let them see her. Iruka let Asuma go first for the obvious reasons, and he felt his heart break a little when he heard the soft sobs coming from the other side of the door. After a few minutes, he stepped inside. Kakashi waited outside of the door quietly. Iruka slowly walked over to the bed Kurenai lay on, Asuma holding one of her hands while leaning over her.  
  
"I'm really sorry." Iruka mumbled, shuffling his feet on the ground.   
  
"I'll be alright Iruka." The woman said, her voice sounded so broken it made Iruka feel even worse. Before he could say anything else, Kurenai was dozing into sleep. She was probably exhausted and the medicine finally kicked in. Asuma gave his wife a kiss on her forehead before retreating from the room, his eyes and face blank. Iruka gave Kurenai one final glance and followed the man out of the room. Asuma was leaning heavily against a wall, running a hand through his thick hair.  
  
"Do you know the cause?" He asked quietly.  
  
Asuma shook his head. "She said the doctors said her uterus was perfectly in tact. Yet this is the third miscarriage."  
  
"Um. Are you uh.."   
  
"I got checked after the first time, fertile as ever."   
  
"Oh." Iruka looked at the ground, shifting his feet awkwardly. He almost apologized again but held his tongue.   
  
"The baby keeps _dying_ because it's father is part wolf." Kakashi spoke up for the first time that morning.  
  
Both Iruka and Asuma's head snapped in the silver haired man's direction. Iruka's mouth fell agape, he would've yelled at Kakashi for saying something so rude during a time like this until the last part of his statement had his eyes practically bugging from his sockets. His gaze shifted to Asuma, who's eyebrows rose and mouth was partially open. The buff man glanced between Kakashi and Iruka a few times.   
  
Asuma.. _what?_  He was a wolf too? Iruka felt like he'd been slapped in the face. For years he knew this man and yet.. he had absolutely no idea. No way. It just couldn't be.  
  
"Yeah," Kakashi continued, his single, steely grey eye flicking across Asuma's seemingly frozen form. There was nothing friendly about his voice. "Your scent is hidden pretty well with all that cigarette smoke, but once you're close enough it's not that difficult to tell."  
  
"Who are you?" Asuma sounded defensive.  
  
"What's your family name?" The silver haired man completely ignored the others question.  
  
"Why?" Asuma countered, his posture adjusting.  
  
Kakashi sensed this and took a deliberate step forwards, his visible eye narrowing. "Because I want to know who would be _stupid_ enough to attempt reproduction with a human knowing full well they're a half-breed. It's complicated as it is with half-breeds, but you're just asking for a mutated child when you're not even a full wolf yourself."  
  
Iruka was still too dumbfounded to even begin thinking up a response. There was such things as half breeds? Meaning, they were only 50 percent wolf. How did that work? Oh god he had so many questions.   
  
"I never thought.. I didn't.. know it'd be a problem." Asuma said, his eyes flicking around.  
  
"Have you even successfully shifted before?" Kakashi pried.  
  
The other man's eyes widened, and Kakashi made a noise similar to a snort and scoff mixed together. "I thought so. You spent your entire life as a human, you probably would've never knew unless your parents told you."   
  
"I didn't ask to be part monster." Asuma said through gritted teeth.  
  
_"What?"_ Kakashi snarled menacingly, and faster than Iruka could blink the silver haired man was shoving Asuma against the nearest wall with a loud thump. Asuma had at least forty-five pounds of sheer mass on Kakashi, and yet in that moment Kakashi made the action look easy. "Say that again, I'll show you what a real monster looks like."  
  
"Stop it." Iruka hissed quietly, not wanting to draw attention even though they were in a separate room. "You're gonna get us kicked out."  
  
Kakashi continued glaring at the bigger man for a long moment before finally dropping him. It wasn't until Asuma coughed and his feet kluncked against the floor did Iruka realize Kakashi actually had him in the _air._ Before he could say anything else Asuma took a harsh swing with one enormous fist at Kakashi's head, but the slimmer man ducked down in the nick of time. If Kakashi hadn't have evaded that.. he would likely be in a hospital bed as well.  
  
"Fuck you." Asuma growled at Kakashi, his voice rough with anger and frustration.  
  
"Please stop." Iruka intervened, stepping between the two men. "There's no use fighting, and Kurenai wouldn't want this either."  
  
"I can't tell her." Asuma blurted out, suddenly looking nervous.  
  
"You don't have to." Iruka reassured, placing one hand on the mans broad shoulder.  
  
"Mr. Sarutobi?" A nurse asked, entering the room while looking between the three.  
  
"Present." Asuma said dully.  
  
"Please come this way, I have some paperwork for you." The woman gave a friendly smile.  
  
Asuma left the room after the nurse, and Iruka sighed deeply when the door clicked closed. "You could've went about that less threateningly, I mean _seriously_ he just lost a _baby._ Don't you have any sympathy?"  
  
Kakashi was looking oddly mortified, and one of Iruka's eyebrows raised on his face. "What's wrong with you now?"  
  
"Nothing." The other man said quickly, his expression changing just as soon as it formed. "Come on, I might have a new lead on Naruto."  
  
Iruka couldn't argue against that and reluctantly followed Kakashi out of the hospital. Whatever other crazy shit he had yet to figure out could wait. His top priority was finding his Mac and cheese chomping blond companion. Honestly, so much was being hurdled at Iruka right now, he didn't think he could get anymore surprised even if he _wanted_ to. What the heck was next? Naruto somehow turned out to be a wolf too? Iruka laughed out loud at the mere thought, earning him a questionable look from Kakashi who was obviously contemplating his sanity.  
  
At this point, he was too.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I was too lazy to draw another picture we'll see about next chapter lol  
> Peace guys.


	14. A Man's Acceptance

  
Iruka hid his stress well. Almost to the point where if Kakashi had been a human, or not as accustomed to the schoolteachers personality and habits, he would've never guessed anything was wrong. Although, that was not the case. He could see it from a mile away—smell it, more specifically. The scent wasn't quite as potent and overpowering as it was when Iruka was scared, but it was enough to have Kakashi practically glued to his side.  
  
Be that when he was wolf or man, he was always within a meter proximity to the schoolteacher. If Iruka was making coffee, Kakashi was by the table. If Iruka was watching tv, he was on the couch next to him. If Iruka was in the bathroom taking a shower, he was laying in front of the door. Kakashi made a mental note never to do that again, getting his tail stepped on hurt more than one would think.  
  
He didn't even realize he was doing anything out of the ordinary until Iruka subtly mentioned it in a rather teasing manner. Kakashi concluded it was just his body's natural reaction to Iruka's stress. His instincts drove him to soothe his mate, to be with him in his time of need, to protect him, and who was he to refuse such a thing? Kakashi was just glad he became aware of his actions before he did something like lick Iruka behind the ear for instance. Apparently, people didn't do that as a gesture of comfort.  
  
_Weird._  
  
Kakashi could practically _feel_ the disappointment oozing from the schoolteachers body when they returned home the previous night. He led Iruka to the alleyway where Pakkun gave him the report on the search. Unfortunately, the stray alley dogs couldn't find any leads yet either. Kakashi dreaded the thought of Naruto potentially venturing around a nearby farm to train and got shot by one of the farmers or attacked by the guard dogs. He wasn't going to give up that easily though.  
  
"You're shedding." Iruka commented monotonously.  
  
Kakashi blinked over at the other man, following his gaze. Iruka was wearing a black shirt, and well, with his hair being the color it was, all the silvery white tufts of fur stuck out like a sore thumb. Summer was approaching, and since the chilliest days of spring were over, Kakashi's second layer of fur, that thick winter pelt which kept him warm even in the regions most freezing temperatures was of no more use. It made him look kinda fat anyways.  
  
He gave a sheepish smile as a reply, refraining from scratching his head any further. His scalp felt itchy since yesterday afternoon and wouldn't go away no matter how many times he washed it. Kakashi brightened as he thought about what Iruka said for a moment. Shedding, no doubt Naruto would be too. If the kid was in his wolf form when he disappeared, his hairs would be everywhere. Even a single follicle of Naruto's fur would get them one step closer into finding his whereabouts.  
  
"Can I brush you later?" Iruka then asked, breaking him from his thoughts.  
  
"No." Kakashi responded automatically.  
  
The slow look he received in return made him shift uneasily on the couch, and he tore his gaze away from those smoldering chocolate depths. Iruka could really put on a mean face when he wanted to.  
  
"Maa. I mean.. yes." He corrected, in a voice that was only slightly smaller than before.  
  
Iruka smiled at that, and Kakashi had a feeling the schoolteacher knew he would say yes to just about anything Iruka asked for. He reached up to scratch at his hair again, but the other man shot him a glare from the corner of his eye and instead Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck. Sheesh, Iruka became rather bossy when he was stressed too. And ate a lot of yogurt. He watched the other man return his attention back to his phone shortly afterwards.  
  
Despite himself, a low noise that was a borderline grumble vibrated in his throat. Kakashi couldn't help but feel slightly jealous, Iruka had been on that damned thing ever since they left the hospital the other day. He knew Iruka was probably receiving hundreds of text messages from friends and workmates regarding Naruto, but still. Iruka hadn't even rubbed his ears earlier. Or tried to grab his tail. Or play with his paw. Or boop his nose.  
  
Kakashi refused to stoop below himself and beg for attention like some spoiled kitty cat, but a slight nudge with his knee against Iruka's thigh should get the same effect. And that effect was no effect at all. He watched Iruka's thumbs work at rapid speed on the screen, engrossed in whatever he was doing. He moved on the couch, leaning against the arm rest while facing the schoolteacher, hands resting idly in his lap. Iruka stilled a moment but continued typing, not sparing him a glance.   
  
_He's doing that on purpose._  
  
A small frown creased Kaksahi's brows. He slid a foot forwards until it came into contact with Iruka's leg. Finally, the man tore his eyes away from that stupid electronic devise and fixed him with a slightly annoyed expression.  
  
"What is it?" Iruka said bluntly.  
  
Well, there was no need for such a snippy tone. Kakashi tilted his chin up and turned his head in the other direction, earning a scoff from the other.  
  
"I'm still mad at you, y'know." Iruka said.   
  
Kakashi opened his mouth, and looked back over at the man to see his arms crossed over his chest. Before he could reply, Iruka continued.   
  
"You were really rude to Asuma. You threatened him right after he lost a baby and nearly his wife in one day."  
  
"He—"   
  
"And you called him a half-breed, like it was an insult. Half breeds are part human part wolf, right? Isn't that discriminating? It's like saying you don't like this one guy because he's half Mexican when you're fully Mexican. It's not right or fair to the other person."  
  
"That's not—"  
  
"Then you just _had_ to put him in a chokehold and nearly start a fight. I mean, seriously? There's camera's there. You were acting like a—"   
  
"Like a _what_ , Iruka." Kakashi glowered, his upper lip twitching. "Like an animal?"   
  
Iruka stared at him through widened eyes, his mouth partially open. Kakashi sighed through his nose, letting the tension in his neck and shoulders gradually relax while he slumped against the couch. He looked away from the schoolteacher, focusing hard on a nearby wall.  
  
"You don't get it." Kakashi muttered.  
  
It was quiet a long moment, and just when the silence started to become uncomfortable Iruka spoke up again.  
  
"I think I do." The schoolteacher murmured, voice just barely above a whisper. "You just can't get over your hate for humans, can you?"  
  
Kakashi's head snapped in the other man's direction. It was his turn to stare through slightly wide eyes as he watched the expression on Iruka's face change from troubled to something similar to anger or frustration.  
  
"We're just that disgusting huh? The mere thought of mixing our two species revolts you I bet."  
  
"I never said such things." Kakashi said defensively.   
  
"You don't have to, I can see it, clear as day." Iruka persisted, his eyes smoldering. "You said it yourself you used to kill people. What happened to that? Surely you didn't have a change of heart because of _me_."  
  
"Yes."   
  
Iruka laughed at that, a bitter, low sounding one completely opposite of his usual adorably delighted giggles. It didn't suit him at all.  
  
"Liar." The schoolteacher suddenly hissed, and Kakashi's muscles instinctively flexed out of habit. "You say you trust me, but I bet if I hadn't have taken care of you in the cabin back then you would've torn me to pieces first chance you got."  
  
"No, I wouldn't have."  
  
"You scarred my _fucking_ face. Who's to say you won't do it again?"   
  
Kakashi almost physically flinched at the other man's sudden sharp tone. He vaguely knew Iruka was susceptible to out-lash's and drastic changes of emotion due to the circumstances of his missing companion, but it still hurt hearing such things out loud, especially from the very person of which he was so fond of. Wordlessly, he slinked from his spot on the couch, walking towards the entryway and slipping on his shoes. Kakashi's ear twitched as he heard Iruka scoff loudly behind him.   
  
"Of course you're leaving again, 'cause that's much easier than dealing with me, isn't it? I bet Cecilia doesn't talk as much as I do."  
  
He paused halfway out of the door, a flare of anger building up but Kakashi suppressed it before he got the urge to say anything in return. He shut the apartment door quietly, sighing, walking down the small flight of stairs into the night, one destination in mind. Kakashi tilted his skull back and gave the cool night air a few sniffs, beginning on the sidewalk towards the direction where he picked up the scent of cigarette smoke, spices, and aftershave. Hopefully Asuma would be in a less pissy mood than Iruka.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
"Shit." Iruka swore through gritted teeth, rising up from the couch. After Kakashi left, he sat fuming with annoyance and anger for a good fifteen minutes before reality finally set in. Two things immediately popped to the front of the schoolteacher's mind. One; he was a complete, and total idiot. Two; he needed more yogurt. Iruka paced back and forth around his apartments living room, pulling his ponytail holder out and running his fingers through his hair, gripping the brown locks tightly between his fingers.  
  
He couldn't _believe_ he just said those cruel things to Kakashi. The pressure and anxiety of Naruto's disappearance was working his nerves the past few days, and it seemed to finally boil over. Iruka couldn't shake off the mental image of the silver-haired man's breifly shocked, and undoubtably hurt expression. His brain just continued replaying the scene, over and over again. For a moment, Iruka was surprised he actually got Kakashi to show some type of genuine emotion, since the man was always so nonchalant and passive about everything. For the first time, he saw past that mask of evasive coolness, but in a very, very unpleasant way.  
  
Yes, Kakashi was wrong for his rudeness to Asuma, but Iruka was equally as wrong for that sudden and very much uncalled for attack. Iruka groaned, letting go of his hair when he noticed his scalp beginning to ache. He pushed the one person away that was helping and comforting him through Naruto's absence. And even though the blond's missing case was emotionally taxing, over the past few days he'd been closer to Kakashi than he'd ever been before, but he seemed to have fucked that up in the time span of six minutes.  
  
The schoolteacher trudged into the kitchen, preparing water for some tea. Guilt prodded at every square inch of his skin. Not only did he insult the other man, he brought back up old wounds, literally and figuratively speaking by mentioning his scar and the waitress, both of which were things of the past and forgiven. Iruka wasn't even sure why he said that in the first place, he truly wasn't that upset over his scarred face, he knew Kakashi didn't mean it at the time. And quite frankly, it gave him a certain uniqueness. The kids often made up interesting stories about how they think the scar got there, and Iruka enjoyed listening to every last one of them.  
  
He sighed while pouring the hot water into his mug. He was as much regretful as he was frustrated. Frustrated in himself and his behavior. Stress did bad things to people and the loved ones around them. Iruka stilled while he stirred the piping hot liquid with a small spoon. Love? He peered out of the window into the darkness of the night, hands resting idly on the kitchen countertop. No, that was silly. He didn't _love_ Kakashi. He liked him, a lot. Okay, considerably more than a lot, but love was a bit over the top.  
  
Iruka loved Naruto, and Kurenai, and the kids, and the rest of his close friends. All of them he held strong feelings for, but there were _different_ feelings that Kakashi could evoke that none of those other people could. Feelings Iruka couldn't exactly put into words, they were just.. there. And growing. God, he was hopeless. He sipped his tea, staring out of the window. Iruka had half a mind to go after Kakashi, but he knew his chances of finding the man were little to none. It was dark, and he didn't happen to be equipped with an advance sense of smell.  
  
Sighing yet again, Iruka found himself wandering into Naruto's room, where the abandoned piles of clothes and football equipment remained scattered about. He should probably do laundry sometime soon, having his apartment smell like sweaty teenage feet was not something on Iruka's bucket list. Iruka felt a laugh bubbling up in his chest when his eyes wandered to a small picture on Naruto's dresser, one many years old.   
  
It was taken shortly after Iruka found Naruto and took him into his home. His hair was longer back then, tangled, and even more disheveled than it was now. Iruka actually went to the police station first, worried someone might've gotten separated from their child. However, after a long search through the database and finding absolutely no reports on a lost blond boy in the area and taking in Naruto's appearance along with his behavior, it was clear as day he'd been on the streets for quite some time. And that meant nobody was looking for him.  
  
Iruka concluded he was either abandoned, or his parents perhaps died. His clothes were dirty and tattered, no shoes were on his feet, he was underweight among many other things, but as lively as ever despite his conditions. Honestly, Iruka was astonished, a boy, hardly older than ten years old, living completely by himself on the streets. Most children would meet an unfortunate fate of starvation, or get taken in with the wrong crowd, but not Naruto.  
  
The blond was a little.. if Iruka had to put it into a specific word.. _feral_. Not exactly in a scary sort of way, but not really civilized either. It was like he didn't know how to interact with people properly. Naruto couldn't speak or communicate very adequately, and Iruka thought the boy maybe had autism or some other form of mental deficiency, but then again some things the blond did proved he was perfectly mentally capable, he just acted like.. well, _literally_ like a wild animal at times.  
  
Naruto would climb on the tables, countertops, dig through trashcans, knock over everything, sometimes get on all fours. He even made strange noises instead of giving worded-responses, did things that reminded Iruka of a stray dog at times. He thought Naruto maybe took a liking to dogs, and kids had vivid imaginations so it wouldn't be surprising if the young boy tried to live as one himself, representing it with the whisker marks on his cheeks and everything.  
  
But, crazy as it sounded, when Iruka attempted to wash them off, he realized they were was permanent. The schoolteacher didn't know what to make of it at the time, Naruto's face was smooth, so it wasn't scars, and it couldn't possibly be a tattoo? Seriously, who would tattoo a ten year old child? And the lines were just too precise, too prominent to be a birth mark. After taking Naruto to the hospital for a health check up, Tsunade couldn't give him an explanation either.  
  
It was absolute hell getting the blond to sit still through shots, blood pressure, height and weight, and other necessary health procedures. He was almost too much to handle, but Iruka wouldn't dare give up on a child in need. During the frequent visits to the doctors, Tsunade grew a soft spot for the kid and often visited Iruka and helped care for him. And that's pretty much how they both ended up being his guardian. After about an entire year, Naruto finally began acting.. well, normal.  
  
It was a tough process, he fell behind in school a lot and needed some extra tutoring, but now, Naruto was growing into a fine young man. Taking on sports was an excellent way for him to spend some of that abundant amount of energy he seemed to always carry. Iruka smiled fondly at the picture of the little blond, the top of his head hardly reaching above his waist. It was like yesterday he seemed so small.   
  
Iruka wiped at his stinging eyes with the back of his hand. Putting the picture away, he walked out of the room while taking a sip from his cooled-down tea mug, setting the item on his bedside table while rummaging through his closet a moment before grabbing a thin maroon sweater. A peaceful walk on a nice night like this would do him some good. The moment Iruka stepped outside of his apartment, his line of vision was drawn to the sky.  
  
There wasn't a single cloud in sight, and the surrounding area seemed to glow a faint silver color from the countless stars glittering above, dotting the dark blue-black abyss of the heavens. Iruka wished he had a proper camera right now, he couldn't recall ever seeing so many stars in the sky as clear as this. There were thousands— _millions_ —likely more. It was absolutely positively stunning. This would be a perfect night to sit on a grassy field and simply star gaze until dawn. Iruka could think of one person and one person only he'd want to do that with.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
After locating the Sarutobi residence with absolutely no trouble at all, Kakashi lingered outside for a while, walking back and forth down the street while briefly debating his course of action. The kitchen light was on, Asuma was in there, perhaps cooking or cleaning. Kakashi concluded the woman, Kurenai, was asleep, since he couldn't pick up the sound of her voice from anywhere. He silently strolled up the pathway towards the medium-sized urban home, stopping at the front door.   
  
Kakashi could easily get inside if he truly wanted to. Window, basement, garage, but he chose the normal approach instead. This wasn't an ANBU mission, it was a simple, hopefully docile interaction. He knocked, and soon afterward Asuma's heavy footsteps were heard approaching down the hallway. The door unlocked then opened partially, and before he could utter a single word, the bearded man's eyes widened and he tried to slam the door shut, but Kakashi stopped it with his foot just in time.  
  
He ignored the throbbing sting of pain in his pinky toe. He should've used his hand instead.   
  
"I just want to talk."   
  
"I have nothing to say to you." Asuma retorted, hostility and weariness practically seeping from his pores. Kakashi took his usual dismissive slouched position and slipped his hands into his pants pockets, trying to appear as casual and non-threatening as possible.   
  
"But I do." He responded, earning him a suspicious glare. He sighed, glancing inside of the house and back to the mans narrowed eyes. "Can I come inside?"  
  
Asuma looked back over his shoulder, shifted uneasily on his feet and seemed to think to himself a moment. Finally, the man stepped to the side and opened the door fully. Nodding in silent thanks, Kakashi walked past the threshold, ignoring the clear tension in the other mans body at his proximity. After closing and locking the front door, Asuma led him into the kitchen where he had been finishing up doing the dishes.   
  
Kakashi leaned against the dining table while the bearded man grabbed a drying towel and continued wiping plates down. He supposed, he should probably begin with an apology, which would be the obvious decent thing to do, but as Kakashi was in the process of battling with reason and pride, Asuma, surprisingly, spoke up and broke the silence first.  
  
"I didn't want to believe it." Asuma murmured lowly, the plate squeaking under his palm.  
  
Kakashi fixed his single eye on the burly man across the kitchen as he listened. It was rather annoying keeping his left eye closed without anything to cover it up, but he didn't want Asuma seeing his whacky wolf eye and getting spurred into a series of redicilously dumb questions.  
  
"Everybody's heard the stories as a kid. Ancient wolves, shapeshifters. Legendary beasts that have lived among us since the beginning of time. Just bedtime nonsense, nothing to take seriously."  
  
"All stories hold some truth." Kakashi drawled.  
  
Asuma merely shrugged a large shoulder. "My mom.." The man trailed off, setting the plate down in the dish rack, towel hanging loosely in his palm. "She was a single mom. Raised me well, did everything in her power make sure I was fed and educated. She talked about my father all the time. From the way she said things.. I always assumed he died before I was born."  
  
"So, you never met him?" He asked monotonously, although he was actually curious to hear the full story.  
  
"Once." Asuma replied, throwing the towel into the sink. "We lived in the country. Whole town was surrounded by cornfields and forests. One evening, ma took me for a walk into the woods. I thought it was weird, only because she said we were going to see dad. After a while, we waited in this clearing, and as it started to get dark I was getting scared, but she showed no fear at all. What's a six year old to do when their mother drags them into the creepy forest at night?"  
  
"Wouldn't know."  
  
"Cry of course, and so I did. Soon afterwards, a strange man wearing ragged-looking clothes appeared. I assumed he was a random homeless dude, but my mom wanted me to meet him, crazy as it sounds. She just kept telling me it was okay. He never said anything, not one mumbling word, just smiled at me and hugged my mom. After that, ma put her arm around me and we started walking back. I thought it was unusual we were leaving that man in the woods alone, but I was a kid then, didn't know what to make of it. I heard a funny noise, but when I looked back, the man was gone, and walking up the hill was a big, dark brown wolf. I was yelling at my mom to run away, but she just shook her head at me and smiled, it made no sense."  
  
Kakashi observed the other man silently, watching his expressions, listening keenly to the tone of his voice. It was clear Asuma never talked about this to anyone else, and the subject appeared to trouble him for the obvious reasons. He sometimes wondered why the lord third never had an heir, now Kakashi knew. Hiruzen kept his love life a secret, no doubt some subordinates and neighboring packs would criticize him for falling for a human. Kakashi would've too, back then. Now though, he could actually sympathize with the old timer.  
  
"And that was the only time you saw him?"   
  
"Yeah." Asuma reached into his pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He lit one up, and Kakashi's nose twitched as the room steadily filled with the heavy redolence of nicotine. "I never actually believed that man was my father, I just thought my mom was kinda.. weird. At least when it came to the subject of my dad she was. And the mysterious brown wolf, I never had an explanation for that. As time went on, I assumed it was my imagination. But the more stories I heard over the years, the more people who claimed to see similar things..." The burly man shook his head, a puff of smoke leaving his nostrils.  
  
"Maa. His name is Hiruzen Sarutobi." Kakashi began, scratching the back of his head. "Alpha of the Hidden Leaf Pack."  
  
Asuma stared at him, the cigarette dangling from his lips, obviously a million things running through his mind. "He's alive, then."  
  
"As far as I know. I left almost three years ago. He was old, relatively healthy and fit for his age, but very old."   
  
"I see." The other man took a long drag of his smoke. "I guess that kinda confirms it."   
  
"Yeah, welcome to the world of monsters."  
  
Asuma rasped a deep chuckle, flicking some ashes into the sink. Kakashi found himself smirking subtly. "I didn't mean that entirely. It's just.. well, when you listen to the stories, the wolves are always said to be these enormous bloodthirsty beasts attacking any living and breathing thing, able to disguise themselves as human. What's a guy supposed to think?"  
  
"I did say stories hold only _some_ truth." Kakashi muttered, rolling his eyes. Well, eye.  
  
"It's kind of unbelievable."  
  
"So I've been told."  
  
"How many are there exactly?"  
  
"When I get a bird's eye view of the planet and finish counting, I'll drop by again to let you know."  
  
The bearded man gave him a pointed look. "I mean't are they.. well, are _we_ as common as dogs and cats? Or endangered, like rhinos?"   
  
Kakashi hardly suppressed a sigh. It was just like with Iruka all over again. What's with people and asking dumb questions? Were shifters really that odd? He tried to think of it in another perspective, if he were solely human. Kakashi supposed, he could understand the overbearing curiosity, but even some things he didn't know.  
  
"There's a fair amount. Only spotted a handful in this city so far."   
  
"There's more?" Asuma's eyes widened fractionally.   
  
"You can't tell?"  
  
"How would I be able to? You look like a normal guy."   
  
Kakashi stared at the other man. He wasn't sure what to make of that. Naruto was a half-breed as well and yet, his sense of smell and natural instincts were perfectly in tact, if not a bit underused and could use some tuning. Asuma, however, was just like an ordinary human, except he had wolf blood running through his veins. Kakashi wasn't too educated on half-breeds and their genetics, but he supposed it had something to do with the amount of wolf DNA transferred to the offspring, or perhaps their ability to access said DNA.  
  
"So, how does it work?" Asuma continued on. "The whole.. shifting process I mean."   
  
"I don't know." Kakashi shrugged.   
  
"How do you not know? You're a wolf?"   
  
"You're a human, can you tell me why you're not able to regenerate your arm if it gets chopped off?"   
  
"Fair enough." Asuma said after another drag of his smoke. "Are you always this sarcastic?"

"Are you always this talkative?"  
  
"No, but I assume anyone would be if they just found out they weren't fully human."  
  
"Maa, you're still the same person." Kakashi said offhandedly.  
  
"I know." The other man flicked more ashes into the sink before holding the partially used cigarette up in silent offering.  
  
With a shrug, Kakashi stepped forwards and took the item between a few fingers, brining it to his lips. He resisted the urge to cough at the burning sensation in his throat and chest. He'd smoke a few casual cigarette's here and there back in the day, sometimes with ANBU members, definitely not as many as Asuma and he wasn't addicted to the stuff. Smoke dulled the senses, especially in excessive amounts.  
  
"Just so you know, you're heir to the great third and technically could duel the appointed beta or any successors for the throne."  
  
Asuma's mouth fell open.   
  
"Maa, but of course, that doesn't really apply to you now does it?" Kakashi smiled, smoke leaving his nostrils.  
  
"I'm just going to pretend you didn't say that." The other man shook his head, running a palm over his coarse-looking beard. "Hey, you were with Iruka earlier. Does that mean he.. Well, is he one too?"  
  
"No." Kakashi replied, hoping his voice didn't betray just how disappointed he was to admit such a thing. If Iruka was a wolf too.. well. That would be something. They could run together, hunt, share midnight howls, dig burrows, chase rabbits. Iruka was plenty perfect as he was now, just as desirable while human, but the thought of the schoolteacher also sharing that side with him made Kakashi's skin prickle with a feeling he couldn't quite describe.  
  
It would be.. _unimaginable._  
  
"But he knows." Asuma continued, his gaze calculating. "And he's okay with it? Like, he's not scared of you or anything?"  
  
"Why would he be?" Kakashi asked, handing the cigarette back.  
  
"I mean.."   
  
A muffled version of Asuma's name was heard from down the hallway a few rooms over. The bearded man put out the cigarette and grabbed an empty cup from the sink, filling it with fresh water from the filter on the refrigerator. From the deftness of his actions, Kakashi guessed his wife asked for multiple cups of water throughout the day and night.  
  
"You gonna tell her?" Kakashi asked, watching as Asuma dropped a few ice cubes in the cup, the frozen squares crackling loudly.  
  
"I don't know. She's already dealt with so much."  
  
"Don't feel inclined to. Some things are better left unsaid."  
  
The other man nodded, and he decided to take his leave then, walking around the table as Asuma finished up in the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks." Asuma spoke up as Kakashi unlocked and opened the front door.  
  
Giving a halfhearted wave over a shoulder, Kakashi closed the door behind him and stepped down the small pathway, sauntering into the night.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
His eyes casually flicked across the multiple well-lit storefronts, gaze lingering on what merchandise could be seen inside from the glass windows. Iruka walked into the deeper part of the city, where more people were out and about on this fine starry night. Restaurants that provided an outdoor eating area were booming with buisness, and each time Iruka passed a food place his stomach subtly growled. He settled his mild hunger by purchasing a chocolate bar from a nearby gas station.  
  
He'd been strolling for about half an hour, and already the schoolteacher was feeling better than before. Thinking he could bottle up and will his stress away with time was a terrible, terrible idea. Iruka wasn't positive if Kakashi would return to the apartment or spend the night elsewhere, so he decided to take his time with his walk. It was only around nine-something anyways. Honestly, if and when he returned back home to find the place empty, Iruka wouldn't blame the man. He'd been pretty cruel earlier.  
  
Iruka stopped in front of a random store that had a bunch of paintings, statues, antiques, and other collectable items inside. The theme of the emporium appeared to be Native American, and he found his eyes glued to a necklace hanging on display. It was tribal, designed silver and black, a wolfs head. It seemed simple enough at first, but as Iruka leaned closer to the glass, he saw the intricate patterns etched onto the creatures face, each detail precise and even. Iruka mentally balked at the price tag. What the hell was it made out of? Meteorite?   
  
"It suits you." A voice from behind him stated casually.  
  
Iruka whipped around, mouth opening. He shouldn't be surprised. He really shouldn't. After all the times Kakashi seemed to have materialized himself within his presence, Iruka could venture the ends of the earth and the silver-haired man would still find him somehow, someway. Despite himself, he jumped a little, heartbeat going only mildly erratic this time around.  
  
"Suits you more." He replied, casting a sideways glance at the overly-expensive item.  
  
"Maa. And why is that?" Kakashi asked teasingly. Iruka hardly refrained from a playful eye-roll. He was glad Kakashi could muster dry humor even after their previous argument.  
  
"Cause. Your neck looks bare without the scarf."  
  
The other man made a noncommittal noise, and Iruka's sight was drawn to Kakashi's left eye, which was kind of open and glowing from the reflection of the shops light like how animals eyes glowed in the dark, or if you took a picture of them with the camera flash on. Kakashi stared right back at him, and suddenly Iruka felt a weird pull at his heart as he spotted weariness behind the other mans gaze, like a puppy unsure if its allowed to walk into the kitchen again after being scolded for knocking over the trash can.  
  
"I'm really sorry." Iruka blurted out. "I didn't mean anything I said earlier, I promise I didn't."  
  
He tried to search Kakashi's face for something, _anything_ , but the man was just too good at holding that fucking _blank_ expression, it made Iruka kind of anxious and on the verge of desperation. The last thing he wanted was Kakashi to think of him as a cruel, untrusting, ignorant, petty person.  
  
"It's okay." The silver haired man replied, his voice indifferent.  
  
"It's not okay. I was just.. it was.." Iruka sighed, bitting his bottom lip while adverting his eyes across the street somewhere. "What I did was uncalled for, it was wrong, you didn't deserve that."  
  
"I did."   
  
"Stop contradicting everything! You're not a bad person."   
  
"Am I not?" Kakashi countered. "Do you not fear me, Iruka?"  
  
"What? No of course not." He frowned up at the other.   
  
"Really?" For once, the silver-haired man wasn't leaning against anything or slouching lazily like he always did. Kakashi seemed to have inched closer in the past few seconds, summoning up all six feet three inches of his height and damn him for his ridiculously lanky body taking the advantage to quite literally _loom_ over him. Iruka, nevertheless, held his ground, ignoring the goosebumps pricking his skin underneath his sweatshirt as Kakashi fixed him with a considerably daunting look, mismatched eyes narrowed and unblinking.  
  
"I don't." He was eternally grateful that his voice remained unwavering.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kakashi nearly sneered, and with that subtle lip curl Iruka could make out pointy carnivorous fangs, glistening in the dim light. He held Kakashi's gaze a long moment before replying.  
  
"Positive." He said, reaching forwards and grabbing one of the man's hands. Kakashi's entire arm twitched the unexpected touch, but he didn't move away. "And I also know you'd never intentionally hurt me."  
  
He could almost _feel_ the aura of Kakashi's emotions change in that precise moment. The glare disappeared from the man's silver brows, and his mouth that was once twisted in a scowl went back to normal, and Iruka could no longer see the inhuman teeth peeking out from underneath his lip. He raised Kakashi's limp hand and took a couple of his pale fingers, placing them on the bridge of his nose right over the scar.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Iruka said, letting his own arm fall, leaving Kakashi's hand by itself. Cool fingers gently treaded the surface area of the scar, a pale palm sliding over his cheek and caressing the side of his jaw. Iruka leaned into the touch, melted to the feel, lids falling closed over his eyes. He wanted to say more, something that would show how much he truly meant it with all his heart, but his voice was caught in his throat.  
  
"I know." Kakashi murmured quietly after what seemed like eons of silence.  
  
All too soon the warmth of the other mans proximity was gone, and when Iruka opened his eyes again, Kakashi was already walking along the sidewalk. His shoulders slumped, and he watched the silver-haired man take a few more steps before pausing, peering over one shoulder.   
  
"You coming?"  
  
Iruka beamed, smiling brightly. He nodded twice and ran to catch up, interlocking his arm with Kakashi's longer one as they walked through the city, his blush hidden by the night. With no destination in mind, they simply strolled, eyeing buildings and shops, appreciating the landscape of nearby parks. Hours passed, and still Iruka's entire body was buzzing, he felt, for once despite recent hardships, light, and thoroughly content.  
  
"Would you have tried to keep me if I didn't have the ability to change into a human?" Kakashi asked out of nowhere.  
  
Iruka blinked, arching an eyebrow while turning his head to peer at the taller individual. "Would you have let me?"  
  
"That answers it, then." The other man chuckled, and Iruka nudged him with his elbow playfully.  
  
"Earlier, when you said 'I don't get it', I've given that some thought."  
  
"Oh?" Kakashi's head tilted to one side, and he stopped walking to face him as he spoke.   
  
"I don't think I'll ever fully understand you." Iruka began quietly, a small smile gracing his lips. "But you know, that's okay. It doesn't change anything. You accepted me for everything I am, and I realized, I don't need to figure you out to know exactly how I feel. You're a mystery, one that nobody could or ever should solve. I—"  
  
Iruka planned on saying more, maybe throw in another apology, but all thought processes were shoved aside as Kakashi abruptly pressed him against the nearest building wall, leaned down and covered his lips in a fervent kiss. Iruka made a muffled noise of surprise, soon returning the kiss with just as much enthusiasm. It was electrifying, passionate yet not lust-filled like a few days ago in the kitchen. Something was different this time, underlying, difficult to decipher specifically but whatever it was, it had Iruka's skin tingling with excitement and euphoria.  
  
Two pale hands made their way to his sides, a firm chest pinning his body against the brick structure, sinfully soft lips engaging with his own, a warm wet tongue exploring the cavern of his mouth. Iruka's hands tangled in Kakashi's hair, gripping the somewhat long, greyish locks that were deceptively softer than they appeared to be. His chest burned for oxygen, but he'd drop dead if it meant keeping the best kiss of his life going for even a moment longer.  
  
Kakashi broke away first, panting, his tongue swiping over his lips while his eyes burned into the schoolteachers body. He looked absolutely _edible_ right then, with the night's faint light pronouncing the shadows of his face and chiseled jawline, and Iruka immediately reared up on his tippy toes to steal another kiss, nipping at the flesh of the mans bottom lip. Kakashi made a low appreciative noise in his throat, sucked his tongue then nipped around his jaw, pulling gasps from Iruka's throat.  
  
"Sweet.." The man murmured, wet, swollen lips grazing underneath Iruka's chin. "Tasting sweet. What did you eat?"  
  
"Oh," Iruka swiped a loose strand of hair behind his ear, reaching into his back pocket to pull out the partially eaten milk chocolate bar. "You want some?"  
  
Kakashi's eyes widened considerably, and the schoolteacher was baffled as the other man actually took a quick step _away_ from him, like he was contagious or something. He was trying to figure out what the hell he said that would make Kakashi stare at him like he just offered to snort a line of cocaine off his ass. And then Iruka realized. The chocolate. Dogs. Well more specifically—canines in general. Chocolate was a big no-no. Whoops.  
  
"Oh." Iruka repeated, voice higher than before as laughter involuntarily began bubbling up in his chest. When Kakashi swiftly turned in the opposite direction and began speed-walking, Iruka lost it, almost doubling over and needing to lean on the wall for support. This time around, when he was yelling apologies after Kakashi while jogging behind him without the slightest attempt to muffle his giggles, Iruka couldn't muster up enough strength to be serious about it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi.
> 
> As you all have noticed by now, Kakashi's behavior and way of thinking is borderline primitive at times, depending on the situation. Now obviously, he has normal intellectual capabilities like any other person, but it's pretty clear where he differentiates from Asuma for example. This is because he was born and raised in a pack most of his life, so, naturally, he's more comfortable and in tune with his wolf side rather than his human side.
> 
> In addition to staying true to the character's personalities as best as I can, I write the animalistic behavior as reasonably realistic as possible for the fic, going off facts and experience from dogs, wolves, and wolfdogs irl. That being said, it's another reason along with the fact that it's not really my cup of tea, that there isn't any A/B/O dynamics in this story, but for people who read those types of fics will recognize a few similarities.
> 
> The shifters in my fic aren't based specifically off anything prior, even though I've seen my fair share of movies with supposed "werewolves." Example; Blood and Chocolate, the Underworld series, Twilight, etc. I actually haven't really stumbled across another story where Kakashi's an actual wolf, and not using a jutsu or being some type of spirit or demon or something. Maybe I haven't looked hard enough, dunno. I'm picky when it comes to supernatural stuff lol.
> 
> Ahem.
> 
> Anyways. This was more of a filler and bonding-for-our-boys chapter than anything, also added another little drawing as ya'll can see. I apologize in advance for the severe fucking deformity, I suck at drawing people, I can only manage animals and objects. I wish I was friends with people who can do the art thing, this fic could have some pretty awesome drawings for certain scenes. For now, ya'll just gotta enjoy my little 10 minute sketches with added color.
> 
> Link Here if the pic ain't loading.  
> [Click Me](https://imgur.com/65Yb8LH)
> 
> Peace


	15. Old Wounds and New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeeeee.
> 
> Past two weeks I've been working a ton, and with Thanksgiving I haven't had much time to work on my multi-chaptered fics but now my schedule has slowed down so I'm back at it. Jobs are boring, but at least my bank account is looking real good, haha. I didn't even realize this story is now my 2nd most popular, that's pretty awesome, thank's a lot to all ya'll readers.
> 
> I've been wanting to draw a cover pic for this story so badly, but I'm blanking on ideas. If you guys wanna toss me some that'd be helpful. If nothing turns out good, I'll just edit the picture I drew for last chapter and use that Kakashi half human half wolf face as the title picture.

  
A small grimace made it's way to the schoolteachers face as he uncomfortably swallowed a large gulp of his slightly too-hot coffee. The liquid seemed to burn the surface of his tongue and esophagus, and Iruka instantly regretted not waiting for it to cool down a little more first. That was his fourth cup today already. He pushed aside the caffeinated beverage, resting his elbows on his desk while sighing deeply.  
  
Tuesday morning. Iruka hated Tuesdays. It was the furthest day from Friday besides Monday, and it was always virtually impossible to summon up enough of that 'beginning of the week' enthusiasm that got drained from his body after Monday classes. Wednesdays were tolerable, because it was the middle of the week, sort of an _alright we're getting there_ type of day, while Thursday's were full of jittery anticipation for Friday. And Friday, well, Friday was Friday. Not much more needed to be said.  
  
On top of that, Tuesday was the day Naruto vanished, meaning they hit the one week mark since the blond's disappearance. Iruka was called into the police station once more to view the camera footage from Naruto's high school, but it didn't provide anything helpful since Tsunade was the last person to see him in the flesh, and that had been _after_ school got out. It was beyond frustrating, and even though Iruka knew these types of things couldn't be rushed and the cops were working their butts off as well as dealing with other crimes, he couldn't help but brood over it constantly.  
  
He was actually cleared from work for a few days by his supervisors and wasn't supposed to officially return until Thursday morning, but Iruka started to miss the kids too much and gave in. Needless to say, the substitute in his place was more than happy when Iruka arrived. She didn't even look like a real teacher in the slightest bit, they probably snagged her off of Craigslist last minute or something.  
  
Despite the brats being particularly hyper in his return, he was feeling a little better about the entire situation once seeing them again. Scooting back his chair and pushing himself to his feet, Iruka grabbed his mug of coffee and walked across the classroom, fixing chairs while he made his way to the window. A smile graced his lips and he chuckled under his breath while seeing the kids down below at the play ground, screaming their little heads off as usual. Sometimes Iruka wondered how it was possible for that much energy to be stored inside such tiny bodies.  
  
He took a smaller sip from his drink after blowing the steaming surface, his gaze wandering higher, sweeping past the buildings and over the city line, across the acres of farmlands and the tops of the tallest trees peeking out above the forest. Iruka concentrated on where the blurred shape of mountains could just barely be seen in the far distance, hundreds of miles away. He vaguely wondered what was out there, _beyond_ the beyond, where the eye _couldn't_ see, where man _hasn't_ touched.  
  
Iruka found his thoughts automatically straying towards Kakashi. The knowledge that the silver-haired man had been out there, was _from_  out there, somewhere, that never ceased to engross the schoolteacher. He could only sparsely imagine what that was like. In Naruto's absence, Kakashi was always there with him, just his general presence uplifted Iruka's spirits, built his confidence, and they had inevitably grown much closer in that short amount of time. Which was great, more than great, but Iruka was getting the feeling that Kakashi might be suffocating in his measly three bedroom urban apartment.  
  
He noticed pretty quickly that the other man was kind of restless lately. It was hard to put into words, but Kakashi would stare out of the window a lot, wouldn't sit still or nap as much as he used to, paced in wide circles, seemed to jump at any chance to follow Iruka somewhere or walk outside. It made the fact that Kakashi was very much out of place even more painfully obvious. Iruka figured at first it was due to Naruto missing, Kakashi became acquainted with the kid and also reacted off Iruka's stress, but in the back of his mind he knew the real reason for the behavioral change was that the other man probably longed to be free.   
  
Iruka subtly flinched as the door to the classroom abruptly swung open and in swarmed a cluster of third graders. Recess was finished already? He dismissed his thoughts and laughed when one of the kids barged in wearing some type of crown made out of sticks and big leaves. As far as Tuesdays went, there had been worse. Iruka only needed to use his signature stern look, or what Anko referred to as his _child-corrective-death-glare_ a grand total of five times throughout the whole day.  
  
The coffee seemed to have done its job, because Iruka was feeling a lot less tired than he expected while walking through the parking lot to his car. He decided to stop by the store to pick up a few things, maybe scout some ingredients for dinner tonight. While walking through the isles, Iruka's eyes descended upon a little chocolate box designed in red. He bought it as a gift for Kurenai, making a last-minute decision to visit before returning home. Iruka hadn't seen the woman in person since she was in the hospital, and texting wasn't nearly the same as face-to-face interaction.  
  
He parked on the curb in front of his friends house, waving back to a neighbor who was mowing their lawn the next yard over. Iruka walked up the pathway and rang the doorbell, waiting only a few moments before it opened and Kurenai was on the other side. He was pleased to see she was looking much happier and healthier than before, her eyes brightened when she saw him, and they didn't have that dull sadness lingering in their red-hazel depths like a few days ago.  
  
"Iruka!" The woman stepped forwards, wrapping her arms around him in a big hug. "I was wondering when you'd stop by."  
  
He hugged her back with one arm since the other held the gift in a small bag. "Sorry." Iruka replied sheepishly. "I would've let you know ahead of time but I just got off work."  
  
"No worries, come on in." Kurenai smiled, opening the door wider.  
  
"Thanks." He slipped off his shoes and put them neatly on the mat by the entryway. "I got you this."  
  
"Really?" Kurenai's face turned curious as she eyed the little bag handed to her. She opened it seconds later, another smile breaking out across her lipstick reddened lips. "Aww, Iruka. I've been craving chocolate lately too."  
  
"How have you been doing?"  
  
"Better." The dark-haired woman replied, popping one of the candies into her mouth. "Much better now."  
  
"That's good." Iruka chuckled, reaching for a piece of candy only to have his hand swatted away. 

"Mine." Kurenai held the package to her chest protectively.  
  
He rolled his eyes playfully, following her into the living room. They both took a seat on the large couch, Kurenai tucked herself underneath a thin blanket while Iruka leaned against the armrest comfortably. They chatted for a while, just like old times. Iruka talked about work and the kids, Kurenai mentioned a few new ideas she was planning for an elderly couples retirement home, and he couldn't wait to see them. The woman was a really skilled home designer, it's the main reason the Sarutobi residence looked like something off of a housing commercial.  
  
It was nice, just being able to talk normally and enjoy his friend of many years' company. Everyone else tried to comfort him and were overly-nice because of Naruto's situation, and it was sweet, yes, but got annoying after a while. Kurenai was currently holding her gut in hysterical laughter as Iruka told her a story of some of his third graders antics when Asuma appeared around the corner, looking a bit more tired than usual.  
  
"Hey honey." Kurenai said in-between chuckles, fanning her eyes to keep her mascara from messing up. "Did we disturb you?"   
  
"Not at all." Asuma shook his head, nodding a faint greeting at Iruka who waved at the burly man. "Iruka, can we talk?" Asuma asked, and much to the schoolteachers bafflement the other man actually sounded somewhat hesitant.  
  
"Uh, yeah, of course." He blinked, rising from the couch while sending an apologetic look in Kurenai's direction.   
  
She simply shook her head and smiled, getting up while folding the blanket neatly. "I'll start preparing dinner."  
  
Dinner? Had he really been here that long already? Iruka glanced briefly out of the window while following Asuma down the hallway. It wasn't dark yet, so that was a good sign. Asuma's in-home office was huge, had an enormous metal table smack dab in the middle of the room littered with blueprints and measuring tape and other items. Iruka nearly forgot Asuma did construction part-time. It was amusing, he built houses and Kurenai designed them, they were the perfect duo. The office smelled strongly of an odd combination of cigarettes, cement, and freshly sanded wood.  
  
"What's on your mind?" Iruka asked curiously, his eyes drifting around the messy area. The rest of the home was so neat and clean, then walking in here was like a smack to the head.  
  
Asuma was quiet a long moment, seeming to busy himself by writing something down on a page but it was clear his mind was elsewhere. "Back at the hospital.." The buff man sighed deeply, setting the stack of papers down while running his fingers through the coarse-looking hair of his beard. Asuma avoided his eyes as he struggled to find the right words. "I'm.. that was... Look."   
  
"It's fine." Iruka reassured softly.  
  
"But how are you so _calm?_ " Asuma blurted, blinking repeatedly. "Aren't you weirded out by it? By me?"  
  
"No, of course not. It took some getting used to, though." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"When that silver-haired guy came by the other night and told me you knew, I was surprised when he said you weren't afraid of him. I just.. it's so." Asuma frowned, looking mildly distraught. "All those stories and legends and stuff. I'm afraid of _myself_  now, Iruka. This is all so unreal, even with proof. What went through your mind?"  
  
"Kakashi stopped by here?" Iruka instantly asked, arching a brow in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, I wasn't expecting that either." Asuma rasped.  
  
"Well.." He bit his lip, thinking back to a few months ago, the memories a tad bittersweet. Except for that mountain lion. Nothing sweet about that. "I thought it was all a load of bullshit at first, to be honest. I was shocked more than I was frightened. It was almost funny, the absurdity of it all, you know? There's those people who believe in aliens and whatnot, then suddenly this shapeshifting wolf appears out of nowhere and it's like, damn, they were kind of right in a way, with how humans aren't the only ones. I mean, you guys aren't from another planet or anything but it's still.. unbelievable."  
  
"You can say that again. I don't.. I don't know what to do now." The other man said, his voice cracking slightly.  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"I'm not.. _normal_ anymore. Do I just keep living life like I always did? What do I tell Kurenai? What if she—"  
  
"Once you learn to accept what you are, I'm sure she will too. She loves you, don't forget that."  
  
"She loves what she _thinks_ I am. Seriously Iruka, how can someone love somebody that's.. that's not even a human?"  
  
"I do." Iruka's mouth moved before his brain could process the words tumbling out. He blinked, eyes slowly widening and breath catching in his throat once he realized what he just accidentally admitted out loud. Some unknown fluttery feeling settled in his stomach, spreading a warmth through Iruka's core that caused a faint flush to extend over his skin. Now that he'd actually said it, it was as if his body was finally reacting to the truth, the truth which he tried—and failed to ignore for weeks on end. Months, even. There was no use denying it anymore, and Iruka swore he felt a small weight lifted off his shoulders.  
  
"After all... ah, it's about _who_ you are, not _what_ you are." Iruka added lamely, shifting his feet on the floor in mild embarrassment. It was an extremely cheesy thing to say, he knew it, but there was a definite powerful meaning behind the words.  
  
Asuma was quiet for a very long time, simply looking off into space. Iruka could guess he hadn't been sleeping well, from the bags under his eyes and his droopy lids. He felt sorry for his friend, Asuma was probably dealing with a lot of inner turmoil recently. It couldn't be easy finding out you weren't fully human after all. "I guess you're right." The man mumbled eventually, appearing a little more relaxed than before. Iruka offered a smile which Asuma returned, smaller, but still there.  
  
"I was really freaking out at first, man." Asuma started, sounding more like his usual self. The other man reached into his pocket to light up a cigarette that dangled from his lips. "When I got home from the hospital I thought I was gonna get all hairy and grow fangs and go nuts when the moon became visible outside and have the urge to eat all the raw meat in the refrigerator."  
  
Iruka laughed, and Asuma soon chuckled with him, the room filled with their cackles for a few minutes. "Well, you _are_ hairy."  
  
"You know what I mean." Asuma shook his head amusedly, smoke leaving his nose in small clouds. "I felt like what's-his-face would get mad at me if I said that so I waited to talk to you. He wasn't exactly Mr.Sociable. Ohh, by the way, have you seen it?" Asuma suddenly leaned forwards, looking at Iruka through wide curious eyes like a little kid who was listening to a ghost story for the very first time. "The actual shifting part?"  
  
"Yeah, twice." Iruka replied. "Both ways, from man to wolf and wolf to man."  
  
"What's it like?" Asuma pressed, seemingly eager to learn more.  
  
"It's.." Iruka hummed, scratching his head. "A bit creepy honestly. Kinda just.. well, you'd have to see it in person. It definitely erased any doubts from my mind."  
  
The bearded man looked like he was going to ask another question until his wife sounded off from the kitchen.  
  
"Boys!" Kurenai's voice rang through the closed office door. "Dinner's almost ready!"  
  
"Come on, smells like chicken." Asuma said, putting out his cigarette and leaving it in the ashtray. Iruka trailed the man out of his office and sniffed deeply as the smell of freshly cooked food floated throughout the house. Yes, yes it did smell like chicken. As they walked into the kitchen, Iruka felt his stomach twist and growl with forgotten hunger. Asuma sat down at the table, draping a napkin over his thighs.  
  
"You staying Iruka? We've got more than enough for three." Kurenai peeked over her shoulder from where she was sautéing vegetables at the stove.  
  
"No, sorry." Iruka shook his head politely. "I've gotta get home to—ah.." He cleared his throat, catching himself. Iruka nearly said Kakashi but Kurenai didn't know who the man was. Iruka never exactly put a name to that 'mysterious bad boy' she always loved to tease him about.  
  
"Oh that's right, you've got a new dog now?" The woman said, sprinkling some seasoning over the food. "I'll have to visit sometime and see it."  
  
"I.." Iruka glimpsed down at his shirt which had more than a few of Kakashi's hairs on it. He needed to upgrade his lint-roller pronto. And maybe stop wearing dark clothes as much. "Er, yeah. I'll stop by again later this week and help cook. Should we invite the others?"  
  
"Yes! That sounds lovely. Hun?" Kurenai looked towards Asuma.   
  
"Of course." The other man smiled. "See you later, Iruka."   
  
"Bye Iruka!"  
  
Iruka waved his farewell, gently shutting the front door behind him. That visit took an interesting but not unpleasant turn. He hopped back in his car and began the short drive back to his apartment, his mind racing. There was a nervousness—or excitement, he couldn't figure out which one—settling in the pit of his stomach and steadily growing stronger the closer he got to the complex. Iruka could only hope he kept that same confidence he showed Asuma earlier and figure out the right thing to say to Kakashi.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
_Seventeen years ago..._  
  
_. . ._  
  
  
The niggling feeling of being watched had the fur along the back of Kakashi's neck and spine reactively spike upwards. He paused his eating, peering up over the massive elk carcass, bi-colored gaze scanning subtly across camp to settle on a familiar dark figure. Obito immediately looked in another direction and pretended to be occupied with something else once he caught his eye. Kakashi found his new teammate mildly amusing, odd, and also a little bit awkward.  
  
Obito was a bit underdeveloped in terms of skill, he was over a couple of years older than Kakashi, and yet he was just now becoming a trainee. They had one thing in common though, both not having parents. However, Obito was orphaned for a much longer time and was now classified with the omegas, thus, he always ate dead last. Kakashi had second place rights at the kill, right after the Alpha, Beta's, their heirs, and elderly council ate first.  
  
It was extremely annoying, being surrounded in the mass of lead ranking wolves who were always too greedy and cocky for their own good, but nobody dare shove him around or bully their way into his line of eating. His reputation spread quicker than a forest-fire. Already having became the highest warrior status at the youngest age in the packs history along with the fact that their well-respected Alpha was now his mentor, it was obvious why he was left alone. Being a descendant of Tobirama's bloodline was yet another thing to add in.  
  
Kakashi backed up and ducked underneath the cluster of bodies tearing away at the recently hunted elk. He made his way around to the other side, stopping at a partially-eaten through thigh, ignoring the irritated growls around him as he nosed his way closer. Snapping his jowls around the ankle near the hoof, Kakashi tugged and yanked the limb until it detached from the rest of the elks body then proceeded across camp, trotting with a bloody trail dripping behind him.  
  
The small group of omegas waiting their turn to eat scattered upon his approach, though he payed no mind to them, his eyes were locked with widened dark ones. Obito froze for a full ten seconds before his posture dropped and he began slinking away, ears flattened and tail low submissively. Kakashi let the elk thigh fall on the ground with a thump, licking his blood-stained muzzle while bounding forwards, stopping in front of the other.  
  
"What do you want?" Obito grumbled out, his back pressed against a tree defensively, cornering himself.   
  
"Let's eat." Kakashi replied, tilting his head while observing the bigger wolf. Obito's fur was black, well, _supposed_ to be black, but it didn't really _look_ black because it was kind of dirty and dusty and rumpled all the time.   
  
"Why?" His new teammate stared at him in confusion.  
  
"Because." Kakashi's nose twitched. Obito smelled like berries, he probably took to eating those when there wasn't enough meat left to satisfy his stomach. "You'll be of no use if you're weak when we begin training."  
  
"I'm not weak, I'm plenty strong." Was the defiant response. A lot of bold attitude coming from an outcast omega adolescent. Kakashi gave the other a once-over. No, Obito wasn't malnourished or anything of the sort, but he definitely could afford to bulk up a few pounds, especially since he was still growing.  
  
"I'm not going to eat all of this by myself." Kakashi said offhandedly, trudging through the grass to seat himself in front of the elk leg. "Let's share."  
  
"I don't need your help." Obito began, though his ears perked upwards when Kakashi got closer to the piece of carcass. "I can get food fine on my own."  
  
"Really? I wasn't aware that pups could take down seven-hundred pound prey alone."  
  
"I'm not a puppy!" The black wolf barked defiantly. "You're the one who still has baby fuzz behind their ears. You don't even have all of your adult teeth yet!"  
  
Kakashi merely snorted, beginning to tear a piece of flesh off and continue eating, ignoring the fact that one of his teeth just fell off in the process of doing so. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Obito licked his mouth, a clear line of drool dripping onto the forest floor. That stubborn ass attitude wasn't fooling anybody, that pup was hungrier than a grizzly.   
  
"Eat." He encouraged, nosing his way to the more tender meat.  
  
It was approximately three minutes before Obito finally budged, he took a single step away from the tree and paused again, eyes wide and uncertain. Kakashi kept himself busy while the black furred male hesitantly inched closer, looking back and forth repeatedly as if he were going to get attacked at any given second. Obito was basically crawling, with how low he kept to the ground, picture-perfect submission, ears poised against his skull and tail between his legs as it almost always was.  
  
Kakashi felt the elk leg move and glimpsed up over a protruding bone to see Obito nibbling tentatively on the other side. Content with the advance, he remained silent, allowing his new teammate to get comfortable within his general presence. Kakashi wasn't lying about what he said earlier, if Obito was constantly hungry he wouldn't be able to focus properly when Alpha Minato took them out into the training grounds later in the week.  
  
Also, it was kind of nice, just eating calmly with someone else. After his father died, he'd admit he became more reserved and cold, and Kakashi found himself alone almost all of the time if he wasn't training or doing something else important. In his peripheral vision, he witnesses Obito's tail wag happily back and forth, and that simple little gesture brings an odd warm feeling to his chest. The elk thigh is down to the bone in no time, Obito ate most of it, but that was Kakashi's plan all along. He already had most of his appetite curbed earlier.  
  
He focuses on licking the remaining stains of elk blood from his fur and plans a dip in the river later—a habit of which he was always compared to a cat and teased about. Kakashi doesn't mind though. With lighter colored fur such as his, keeping clean was especially more difficult. Besides a few of the elderly who's pelt is now tinged with grey and white from age, he's the only one in the pack currently with a silver coat. The very least he can do is make it look good.  
  
"So have you met our other teammate?" Obito pondered curiously, one paw thrown over a bone while he gnaws on the end.  
  
"Not yet. She should be back sometime tomorrow, though. Minato said she was accompanying some of the healers gather herbs from the West village."  
  
"That's so cool! I can't wait until we're able to take on missions that require us to shift."  
  
Kakashi grumbled indifferently, finding a decent patch of grass to lower himself to the ground on, keeping a respective distance. Although Obito's noticeably more relaxed, he wasn't going to push it, they've only interacted a few times and none of them were even remotely close to this. Kakashi subtly wonders if anyone else shows the black furred omega any kindness. Before he can continue the conversation, Obito's suddenly backing away from the bone with his ears flattening again, muzzle low to the ground and tail disappearing between his hind legs.  
  
Approaching pawsteps has Kakashi glimpse over a single shoulder, and he sees two mid-ranked Scouts coming their way. The female, a relatively small blue-ish colored wolf with kind silver eyes nods a greeting at him while the male casts a narrow-eyed glare in Obito's direction. Kakashi shifts into a seated position, ready to jump on defense if they decide to ruffle the adolescent omega.  
  
"We're patrolling the inner territory in ten minutes, be ready."  
  
"Got it." Kakashi says, not missing the way the other males gaze gives him a skeptical once-over. Due to the fact that he outranks both of the Scouts, Kakashi knows he will be leading the patrol, and that knowledge doesn't seem to settle well with the mottled brown brute in front of him. The pair is gone just as quickly as they arrived to disperse the information, and Kakashi yawns, stretching his limbs. Obito's looking at him with a contemplative expression from a few yards away, his body still lowered though his ears were perked up.  
  
"I've gotta leave." Kakashi states, as if it wasn't clear enough already. He turns, stops, then decisively adds. "See you later?"  
  
Inky dark eyes blink at him in surprise, and then the tip of Obito's tail gives a little hopeful wag. "Yeah, see you."  
  
Kakashi would be smiling if he were in his human form.  
  
  
  
. . .   
  
  
  
Kakashi woke to the feeling of falling, and for a second he might've flailed around at the realization he was indeed slipping dangerously off the edge of the couch. He ended up knocking a few pillows on the floor along with managing to keep half his body on the cousins. As the drowsiness from waking up so suddenly slowly vanished, a chuckle from the other side of the room made him glance up to find Iruka with a bag of groceries in his hand looking at him, chocolate eyes shining with amusement and fondness.  
  
_Maa. I'll never live that one down._  
  
"So graceful." The schoolteacher commented, shutting the apartment door with his foot.  
  
Kakashi decided to let that one slide, and promptly lifted himself to his feet, bones and joints popping from lack of movement. What was planned to be a quick shut-eye accidentally turned into a multiple hour snooze. Forcing himself to stay awake for nights on end finally caught up to him it seemed. Kakashi would admit it felt nice sleeping normally instead of being terrorized by memories of bloodshed and death in the form of nightmares.  
  
He stretches idly, watching Iruka stroll into the kitchen while placing the grocery bag on the countertop. The schoolteachers clothes reek with the smell of second-hand smoke, it's pretty obvious Iruka visited the Sarutobi residence after school got out. Something is different about Iruka this evening though. Kakashi's not sure what exactly, but it's there. And it's bothering him. Kakashi's eyes narrow as he observes the other man wash his hands and proceeds to put the food away while humming.  
  
"I may not have advanced senses like you," Iruka begins, sounding playful. "But I can still feel it when you stare."  
  
"My bad." He says, giving the schoolteacher a good-natured smile.  
  
Iruka merely snorts and continues with the groceries. Kakashi's at his side in no time, slinging an arm around the smaller mans waist while pulling Iruka flush against his own body. Their recent displays of affection have increased over the past few days, and Kakashi's convinced he died back in that forest because he couldn't possibly be feeling this light, and alive, and _happy_. The word in itself was never a part of his vocabulary. Maybe back before his father died, but his days in ANBU slowly drained those useless emotions until he was merely a physical vessel, a living and breathing killing drone. Kakashi now understood that those feelings weren't so useless after all, and they could still be achieved even from someone like himself. Someone who viewed life as nothing but violence, and hiding, and fear and anguish and loss.  
  
Kakashi knows how to deal with all of those. He's had over two decades of practice. He doesn't however, know how to deal with the warm tingly fuzziness his nerves seem to acquire within Iruka's presence. So, he simply lets instinct take over. And his instincts have never failed him before. Iruka squirms like he's trying to get away but it's halfhearted, and Kakashi lowers his face to nuzzle against the side of the schoolteachers neck, breathing in deeply through both his mouth and nose, rubbing his jaw along Iruka's cheek, scenting him.  
  
_Mine._  
  
Iruka giggles like he always does, unaware of the true effect behind the action. Kakashi's covering the schoolteacher in his own scent, claiming his mate. He doesn't really need to, the entire apartment is already pungent with his own smell. To a human, nothing's changed, but it's already taken effect that a wolfs territory was established here. That annoying Chow Chow three floors down stopped barking, and the Shiba Inu the next building over that Iruka loved to pet before work wouldn't run up and jump on the schoolteacher excitedly anymore.   
  
He mouths at the other mans pulse point, feeling the warm tan skin and rapid heartbeat thrum against his tongue. Iruka's leaning into him now, making a little sighing noise that would've otherwise went unnoticed if it weren't for his extreme hearing. Kakashi's other arm reaches around underneath the fabric of Iruka's shirt, palm splayed flat across that toned stomach, gliding up smooth skin and resting on a single pec while his fingers tweak at the dusky colored nipple there.  
  
It hasn't escalated further than this, a little kissing and groping, touching and feeling up, that encounter in the kitchen a week and a half ago being the most explicit of it all. It's not that Kakashi doesn't want to. Because he does. Oh he does. So fucking bad. It almost hurts not taking it to the next level. Now that he's come to term and fully understands his feelings, he wants nothing more than to make Iruka officially his own—in mind, body, and spirit. Exactly in that order, too.  
  
Which is exactly why he can't right now. Naruto's absence leaves a lingering dark cloud overhead, even though Iruka's been handling his stress better lately that doesn't mean it has gone away. Kakashi's not going to take advantage of the mans suffering and loss. The human mind could be easily persuaded when weakened or distracted, and he wasn't going to pressure Iruka into doing something he'd later regret. Because once the schoolteacher was his, Kakashi was never letting him go.  
  
Ever.  
  
Iruka's turned around now, draping his arms over his neck lazily while rising up on the tips of his toes to kiss around his jawline. Kakashi tilts his head back, enjoys that warm tongue sliding over the column of his neck against his Adams apple. Iruka hums pleasantly, places a soft kiss on his lips and the look on his face is so serene and sated Kakashi feels his hands twitch with the urge to jump the man right then and there.  
  
It's the main reason why his energy levels have been off the charts lately, that and Naruto's disappearance. He can't help but think Beast Hunters have a play in the blond's mysterious absence, and that alone has him on edge, combined with the sexual tension and lack of physically demanding tasks makes for a very, _very_ , worked up Kakashi. And that energy continues building, day by day. He can't exactly freely roam around alone with Iruka's landlord now having knowledge of his presence, and strolling the streets at night as a human did little as far as satisfying his high level exercise needs.  
  
He was a time-bomb ticking away, and groping the primary object of his desires didn't exactly help in the matter but Kakashi's physical skills have always been more keen than his judgmental ones. He realizes Iruka's been talking to him, trying to anyway. He blinks down at the shorter individual who's now smiling at him widely.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You weren't listening at all." Iruka chuckles while shaking his head, allowing his hands to rest comfortably on Kakashi's stomach. "I said thank you for talking to Asuma, he's really confused but I'm sure hearing it from another shifter helped him."  
  
"I suppose." Kakashi murmured, tucking a loose strand of hair behind the mans ear.  
  
Iruka appeared as if he were going to say more, his lips parted and his chocolate brown eyes were intense but nothing came out of his mouth. He could feel the subtle tension pass throughout the schoolteachers physique from where Kakashi held his waist lightly. He tilted his head in curiosity, and Iruka looked away from him, fingers twitching against his abdomen. Kakashi searched the mans face, finding hesitance written all over it.   
  
"What's the matter?" He asked calmly.  
  
"You.. it's just.. I'm.." Iruka took in a deep breath, closing his eyes. "You can leave anytime you want, you know."  
  
"What?"  
  
When Iruka opened his eyes again his gaze was fixed on Kakashi, warm and compassionate, yet serious and suspenseful with a touch of sadness. "You're going crazy living in this tiny apartment. I know I was really upset when you left the first time, but I was just being selfish and only thinking about what I wanted and couldn't have from you. I wasn't being fair at all."  
  
"Iruka—"  
  
"No." The other man shook his head. "It's true. And I don't want you to be unhappy. I know I've—"  
  
"Iruka." Kakashi interrupts before the silly rant can continue, hands squeezing on the mans waist to gain his attention furthermore. "The only way I'd truly be unhappy now is if I'm away from you."   
  
"But," Iruka blinks rapidly, seemingly at a lost for words. "But I thought—"  
  
"You were right, I _am_ going crazy." Kakashi lets his eyes focus in on wide brown ones. "Not from the apartment, from you."  
  
"Oh." The schoolteacher deadpans instantly, and Kakashi can't help but smile because Iruka is utterly adorable.  
  
"A few runs a week would be nice, though. Since there's no backyard for me to run in circles like a maniac." He adds playfully, planting a soft kiss on Iruka's forehead.   
  
"That can be arranged." Iruka laughs softly while bringing him into a hug. "We can walk to Kiba's family store and get some toys before it gets dark."  
  
Kakashi glares at that, and Iruka's smile only sheepishly widens further before he continues. "What? Anko told me they're having a sale on stuff. Plus, it'll add some pet appeal to the place. I look like a bad owner, there's only an empty cage, food and water bowl here. What kind of person doesn't buy toys? Or bones?"  
  
"No more harness." Kakashi eventually says, reluctant to let go of Iruka's hips.  
  
"No more harness." The schoolteacher agrees with a chuckle, his eyes glittering. Iruka's just too tempting and Kakashi leans down for another kiss, feeling the other mans smile against his mouth.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Iruka knew he totally choked earlier, but it was much more difficult saying _I love you_ to a persons face than one would actually assume. All the romance movies exaggerated it in a sappy unrealistic kind of way, nothing of which Iruka could use to his benefit. Although he didn't confess, he wasn't entirely disappointed with how things turned out afterwards. Iruka had been sure Kakashi was dying to leave, to escape his terribly mediocre apartment and flee from the city without a doubt but stayed in favor of his feelings.  
  
For the thousandth time, the silver-haired man surprised him. It was flattering and honestly a little bit terrifying whenever Kakashi would give him that intense _look._ He wouldn't even know how to describe it if someone asked, Iruka never witnessed anyone with an expression quite like that on their face before. In a way, he felt empowered by it, by the fact that Kakashi also harbored a fiercely strong connection to him as well, and Iruka would be forever grateful to the other for trusting him enough so that bond could continue to develop.  
  
And what greater way to do that besides take a nice long walk together? Whenever Iruka strolled around town during the night hours with Kakashi as a man, it was becoming a challenge keeping his hands to himself and they never made it very far before he was pushed into the nearest alleyway and kissed until his lungs felt like they would collapse in his chest. Kakashi may despise the leash and collar, but only when he was a wolf could Iruka actually completely focus on other things and take in their surroundings along with covering more distance.   
  
Plus, appearances had to be maintained. Iruka didn't think Eizo payed _that_ much attention to the video surveillance cameras set up around the apartments unless something happened, but even an old grump like his landlord would grow suspicious after time if Iruka wasn't seen taking his supposed _dog_ out for a walk at all during the week. Also, Iruka wouldn't dare say it out loud, but Kakashi just looked so incredibly cute trotting next to him like that, his fluffy tail swishing with his gait and suddenly Iruka was reeled back to memories of a handful of months ago back at the cabin, when Kakashi was referred to as White Fang and they explored the forest together every day. He missed that dearly.  
  
He loved Kakashi's wolf side just as much as his human one, and Iruka was actually glad this little living arrangement was compromised because he got the best of both worlds, and so did Kakashi. Who was he to deny a shifter of doing exactly what they're named for, shifting? He'd feel awful if Kakashi never got the chance to be a wolf anymore, it'd be like caging half of him. Iruka just couldn't see it happening any other way. It was weird to think if Kakashi was just solely a wolf, or just solely a man. Somehow, him being a shifter made him complete in Iruka's eyes. He wasn't a man with a wolfs heart and spirit, or a wolf with shapeshifting abilities, or a demon, or a monster, or anything of the sort. He was simply Kakashi.  
  
"Stop tugging." Iruka said brusquely. His arm was already beginning to ache and the palm of his hand got some serious rope burn from hanging onto the leash so tight. He knows Kakashi's just giving him attitude for forcing him to the store, and Iruka swears he can see the smirk in those mismatched eyes when his head tosses back, ears flicking. There's a lady walking two Great Dane's across the street, and Iruka takes a second to just admire the woman because they're walking so politely and calmly with her, the leashes are actually _slack_ , and she's perfectly in control of the duo of giants who are even bigger than Kakashi is.  
  
"You could learn a thing or two from them." He comments playfully and chuckles when Kakashi's tail swats against his thigh. It's around twenty minutes before they're finally within the vicinity of the Inuzuka family shop, and Iruka's surprised by the number of people he's seen outside walking their dogs today. Summer was around the corner, and it was that time of day where work and school were over but there was still a good amount of daylight left before nighttime.  
  
Iruka grows a little anxious when a kid walking a Golden Retriever is coming their way, and his heart speeds up a tad when the dog starts pulling the boy eagerly once it spots Kakashi. He's instantly looking both ways, planning to cross the street to avoid the situation altogether but it's already too late now. Iruka opens his mouth when the leash is torn from the young boys hand and he falls face first onto the sidewalk, yelling out the name _Shadow._  
  
The teacher in him reacts instantly, dropping the leash from his own palm to rush to the boys side. It's a good sign he isn't crying, lots of little kids were wimps at that age but this boy seemed used to it. It was apparent the retriever Shadow wasn't very well behaved.  
  
"Are you okay?" Iruka asks softly, looking up and down while searching for signs of injury. His eyes soon train on the kids scraped knee cap.  
  
"I'm alright mister." The boy sighs, dusting off his clothes. "Sorry, Shadow's still being trained."  
  
"It's alright, just be careful in the future. You don't want a fight to happen."  
  
"Oh don't worry! Shadow is nice!" The kid insists happily, a wide grin on his face. "He loves to play chase and fetch."  
  
"Is that so?" Iruka chuckles softly. Shadow might indeed be friendly, but Iruka couldn't exactly say the same for his silver companion. Kakashi's the epitome of nonchalance and wouldn't provoke an unnecessary fight but they've already passed a lot of dogs today and he didn't want to test his patience. Iruka turns to see Shadow trying to sniff Kakashi's butt, although Kakashi wasn't complying and kept turning away in the opposite direction which just resulted in the two canines moving unison in a never-ending circle. Iruka's mouth upturned in a small grin, if Kakashi would've just cooperated with the leash and collar they would've been past this area already and he wouldn't be getting harassed by the retriever.  
  
"Woah sweet! You've got a wolfdog too? A man on my street owns one but it's not very nice. He keeps it chained in the backyard. And this one looks way cooler!"  
  
"Ah, thanks." Iruka rubs the bridge of his nose over the scar.  
  
"What's his name?" The young boy asks curiously.   
  
"White Fang." He responds automatically.  
  
"Ooo. What happened to his eye?"  
  
"Uhm.."  
  
Iruka's beginning to think up a logical explanation until the hyper Golden retriever suddenly mounts Kakashi without warning. A sputter of laughter flies past his lips and Kakashi's totally going to murder him later for this but Iruka couldn't help it. He knows the mounting is not always a sexual thing, something with canine dominance he's vaguely familiar with, but the sight is still amusing, especially since Kakashi's taller than Shadow and the retrievers front legs keep sliding from their draped position over his back.  
  
"No Shadow!" The kid shouts, reaching forward to tug the retriever's camouflage patterned leash away. "No humping!"  
  
Iruka quickly steps in to help move Shadow away because even Kakashi couldn't shake the crazy retriever off his back and he saw those little wrinkles beginning to from on Kakashi's snout along with his lips drawing upwards, the tell tale sign of an oncoming bite. He's about to lecture the kid in his teacher voice about gaining better control of his dog for safety reasons before Shadow suddenly bolts after a squirrel in a nearby park and the boy is running after him while shouting goodbye.  
  
He glances down at Kakashi who's shaking his fur like he would after a bath, as if he was ridding himself of the Golden retrievers touch. Iruka suppresses another oncoming chuckle and continues down the street, not even bothering with the leash, simply letting the item drag under Kakashi's body as he walked alongside him. The recognizable big brown building of the Inuzuka shop hasn't changed since their last visit when they were first searching for Beast Hunter clues.  
  
Iruka grabs Kakashi's leash after seeing a police car parked in the front, and they walked through the automatic glass doors. It's more crowded than he last remembered, probably with the sale going on, and hunting season was arriving so there was a lot of men with their hounds getting ready to take down some ducks and turkeys and whatnot. He sees a couple other wolfdogs in the store, and he's glad the Inuzuka's are known for their love of hybrids, it brings less attention to Kakashi.  
  
"Iruka, long time no see."  
  
"Hey Hana." He greets the brown-haired woman with a smile. Hana was Kiba's older sister, and Iruka became acquainted with her since she was the primary one who picked Kiba up and dropped him off for sleepovers with Naruto over the years. Iruka smiles wider when he sees Hana's wolf and husky hybrids trot up behind her, all three littermates exactly identical. He silently wondered how she distinguished them from one another since they didn't wear collars.  
   
"Kiba told me what's going on with Naruto, I'm so sorry to hear that. He's really stressed out lately, I'm sure you are too."  
  
"Yeah.." Iruka's smile falters and he rubs the back of his neck. "I plan on going back to the police station soon."  
  
Hana gives him a sympathetic look and places a gentle hand on his shoulder before her gaze lowers down to Kakashi who's being surprisingly docile as Hana's triplet hybrids sniff around him. "He's a beauty, Iruka. I was wondering when you were going to get a dog, you were so good with Akamaru. But I was expecting something else. Like a Beagle. Or a Labrador."  
  
"He grew on me." Iruka chuckled, brushing his fingers behind Kakashi's ears which were poised back in a neutral manner.  
  
"Go ahead and let him off leash. This store is roam friendly." Hana smiled, stepping back while gesturing towards a shelf. "Our best feed for canines with fifty percent or more wolf in them is all twenty four ninety-five a bag. Bones and chews are buy two get one free, and everything else is up to thirty percent off."  
  
"Thank you." Iruka said, unhooking Kakashi's leash. Kakashi didn't move, just sat still as one of Hana's hybrids licked him on the nose and walked away. He smiled, wandering across the expanse of the store. The first time he came here with Kakashi, he never got the chance to explore since their primary focus had been searching for any signs of Beast Hunters. Honestly, Iruka was a little glad they didn't find anything. From the way Kakashi talks about these supposed wolf hunters, they sound like some pretty nasty people and he'd rather not confront them.  
  
The store is huge, and Iruka takes his time strolling through the long isles filled with various things. There's pictures hanging on the walls everywhere, some of police officers and their dogs, some of the Military, and so on. It's amazing how the entire Inuzuka family is involved with canines and provides citywide. They also help run a sanctuary on the border of town that holds wolfdogs and other hybrids there that people took in as pets but weren't able to handle them, so they gave them up.  
  
Iruka's already got an armful of items and he hasn't even cleared half of the store yet. He's in the process of eyeing a deer antler on the shelf above him that's just out of reach when another arm appears out of nowhere and grabs the item for him. Iruka's about the thank the person for their help until he freezes completely once seeing the shoulder-length light hair and unmistakable pale green eyes along with that sinister smirk which sends a cold chill up the schoolteachers spine.  
  
"Mizuki." Iruka says bitterly, and he feels sick to his stomach once seeing Mizuki's smirk widen even further.  
  
"It's been a while, hasn't it Ru?"   
  
He internally cringes at the old nickname and glares up at the other man, eyes narrowed and hostile. Iruka's anger almost completely vanishes once seeing what's cradled in Mizuki's left arm. It's an adorable blue Pitbull puppy with white markings, and its ears are flopped at the top and Iruka wants nothing more than to smother it in kisses. Ignoring the puppy's almost irresistible cuteness, he hardens his glare once again at the man holding it.  
  
It's been over four years since he last saw Mizuki. The man was also a teacher at the same school Iruka worked at, and they connected almost immediately. Iruka would even admit at the time he harbored quite the ridiculous crush on Mizuki. Back then, the other man was friendly, charming, open, and they shared a lot of interests and hung out almost daily. All of that went spiraling downhill when Iruka took Naruto home one faithful day and Mizuki later visited the apartment.  
  
He couldn't fathom the thought why Mizuki didn't like the blond whatsoever, yet he worked as a teacher dealing with other little kids. Yes, Naruto wasn't an ordinary child back then but Mizuki's behavior towards him was unacceptable and didn't sit well with Iruka. He was mean, almost aggressive towards the previously homeless blond, and Mizuki would yell at Naruto a lot whenever he simply wanted to play.  
  
Mizuki crossed the line one day when he actually struck Naruto, and Iruka was racing to the blonds defense until Naruto tackled Mizuki to the floor and bit him on the arm so badly it required over fourteen stitches. Iruka remembered all the blood, and Mizuki's frantic loud screaming. He had to get his carpet changed it was so bad. The other man kept calling Naruto a demon child, insisted Iruka get rid of him. Their friendship steadily disintegrated, Mizuki seemed to have gone crazy after that, and Iruka recalled seeing less and less of the man until the he quit his job at the school and just disappeared altogether.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Iruka frowned.  
  
"What ever do you mean?" Mizuki made a mock-surprised face. "I'm shopping for this little guy."  
  
Iruka glanced down at the puppy then back up at the man he once called his best friend. "You never liked dogs."  
  
"What happened there?" Mizuki said, completely ignoring Iruka's statement. His posture stiffened when the other man leaned forwards into his personal space, gesturing towards the scar over his face. "Could it have been that little savage thing you adopted? Hmm?"  
  
The schoolteacher subtly flinched at the cold menace in Mizuki's tone. "Naruto's not a _thing_ , he's a person."  
  
"I find that hard to believe." Mizuki said blankly, eyeing the items in his hands. "Aww, you got yourself a little pooch now that blondies gone? Let's set up a playdate." The man rubbed the Pitbull puppy on top of its head, and in return his fingers were licked. Iruka wanted to take that puppy away, it didn't know its new owner was a very cruel man hidden underneath a nice guy shell. Iruka paused once realizing what Mizuki just said. He knew Naruto's face was in the news now along with other missing children in the area, but there was something about the way Mizuki said it that caused a knot to form in Iruka's stomach.  
  
"Until next time, Ru." Mizuki cooed, placing the antler chew down on a lower shelf before turning and walking away.  
  
Iruka's mouth opened, though no words followed suit. His feet felt like lead against the floor. Mizuki couldn't possibly be involved with Naruto's absence, could he? No, it couldn't be. He's been gone for _years,_ Naruto's only recently vanished. But.. something wasn't right. Above the sounds of chatter around the store, an ear-splitting growl was heard. Iruka's head snapped in the direction, and he looked to see Kakashi standing up from where he'd been laying on the floor comfortably next to a Belgian Malinois.   
  
The growl triggered a chain-reaction in the other dogs, because most of them started barking in a frenzy and Iruka could only blink as he saw Mizuki running out of the store and Kakashi sprinting after him, his paws skidding on the tile floors. Dropping the items in his hand, Iruka took off after them, shouting an apology to a lady he bumped on his way out. His eyes frantically scanned the streets, catching a glimpse of Kakashi's silver tail around a corner, Iruka hustled after it as fast as he could.  
  
His legs weren't very happy about breaking out into a random sprint without stretching, but a muscle cramp was the last thing on Iruka's mind. He knocked over a trash bin while rounding the corner in between two buildings. It was a long alleyway, and at the end of it Mizuki was already climbing over the tall fence, Kakashi about halfway down the path and quickly gaining. Iruka's heart fell to his stomach as Mizuki decided he needed both hands for the task and promptly dropped the puppy carelessly on the ground while finishing his climb.  
  
The Pitbull puppy yelped as it landed on some garbage bags but didn't seem terribly hurt as Iruka saw it squirming around, it's collar caught on a loose piece of metal sticking out of one of the bags. He's seething with irritation that Mizuki got away, and Iruka's eyes widen when he realizes the silver wolf is running head-first towards the fence, and tenses because it looks like Kakashi's going way too fast to stop and he's gonna plummet right into it but no, not even close. Iruka's jaw goes slack as Kakashi clears the nine-foot fence like it's nothing, lands on the other side and continues running after Mizuki who's long out of sight by now, and he's left standing stupidly in the empty alleyway with a whimpering Pitbull puppy.  
  
It takes him a couple of seconds to get over his shock, and Iruka's hurriedly down the alleyway by the puppy, untangling it's collar from the metal. The puppy squirms in his hold and nibbles at his fingers, and Iruka gently rubs it's floppy ears.  
  
"Shh, no no, it's okay. Who's a good boy?"  
  
His eyes wander over the other side of the fence, the urge to follow hits him strongly but Iruka dismisses it. He wouldn't be able to keep up with Kakashi, and with the abandoned puppy now in his care he wouldn't dare put it in danger. Iruka glimpsed down at those wide blue eyes, and he smiles warmly at the Pitbull in his arm. At least some good emerged from all this.  
  
"You're gonna like me much better anyways." Iruka murmured, kissing the puppy on its forehead.  
  
  
  
. . .   
  
  
  
It's already well into the night when Iruka finally gets back to his apartment. He returned to the store and got yelled at by Hana, no surprise there, but it was short lived once Iruka explained the situation, and also it was difficult staying mad when around such an adorable little thing. Iruka knew if he surrendered the puppy to the Inuzuka's care that it wouldn't be put in a shelter or left for dead, but for some reason he just couldn't leave him.  
  
Hana graciously set him up with some puppy supplies and gave him a free bag of high nutritional food to start off with. Iruka purchased a few more things from the store and caught the taxi home, since he walked with Kakashi earlier and wouldn't be able to carry all that crap with him. Everything was chaos the moment the puppy's paws hit his floor. Socks—that's what Iruka named the Pitbull since his two front paws had white sock markings on it—was all over the place. Literally.  
  
Sniffing around, yapping, leaping on the couch, the table, knocking over the trash, running back and forth between rooms, jumping up and down when Iruka gave him food. He ended up scattering the food all over the floor because Socks ate way too fast and Iruka feared he was going to throw up or choke from gobbling down the food like that. The pang of familiarity and loss hit the schoolteacher harder than he ever expected. Socks reminded Iruka so much of Naruto it almost hurt. Those big innocent blue eyes, his hyper behavior and excitement for food. It was like Naruto's spirit was transferred to this puppy. Either that or Iruka was missing the blond more dearly than he thought.  
  
After cleaning up the third puddle of pee for that night, Iruka slumped onto the couch tiredly with a sigh. His eyes were glued to the window, wondering what ever happened with Kakashi and Mizuki. It's been around three hours and still nothings happened. He hoped Kakashi was alright, Mizuki was really unpredictable. Iruka glimpsed down to see Socks with his paws on his thighs, peering up at him with his little tail wagging behind his body. Iruka couldn't stop the smile spreading across his lips if he wanted to, and he picked the puppy up and brought it onto his lap. Iruka hummed quietly while petting Socks' short yet soft fur with one of his hands. Before he knew it, the Pitbull puppy was sound asleep on top of his thighs, and Iruka was too just minutes afterwards.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Socks (Click Me)](https://image.ibb.co/eFhiKk/27.jpg%20rel=)
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! Next chapters already partially done lol I'm on a roll.


	16. Hell Unleashed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, I already had most of this chapter done already, so that's why it's posted so early. I had to break up that last chapter in two sections otherwise it would've been far too long. As always, enjoy! 
> 
> **Chapter warnings:** Animal violence, animal abuse, coarse language.

  
Kakashi landed gracefully on the other side of the metal wire fence, using the momentum from his crouched position to propel his body into another urgent sprint, paws thudding against the pavement. Behind him, Iruka's dismay and the Pitbull puppy's panicky yelps kicked his protectiveness into overdrive, though Kakashi resisted the urge to turn back around to them in reassurance, he needed all of his concentration right now. He weaved past dumpsters, boxes, and other debris littering the alleyway, shortening his strides into choppier steps and lashing his tail out in the opposite direction for additional balance as he took a sharp left turn.  
  
His nostrils flared and drank in the escaping mans fear-scent, hearing those wheezing breaths get louder as he gained on his target with ease. Mizuki—he was sure he heard Iruka address the man by that name back in the store—gave off weird vibes the very moment he entered the building. Kakashi watched him cautiously from afar at first, merely spectating, disliking Mizuki more and more with each passing minute. He could sense the other man made Iruka uncomfortable and on edge, and that alone was enough warning to perceive Mizuki as a threat in Kakashi's mind.  
  
Kakashi was just beginning to relax again while watching Mizuki leave, until those automatic doors opened and in blew a faint breeze from outside. There was no doubt about it, he smelled Orochimaru on the man. No matter how faint, that scent alone triggered an impulsive growl from Kakashi, like a reflex. Kakashi already had a lot of pent-up energy, and when Mizuki promptly bolted once making eye contact with him, all that energy finally exploded and his prey-drive activated in the blink of an eye. His legs were carrying him across the store before he knew it, and his entire body buzzed with excitement from a hunt.  
  
Mizuki might very well be your average unlikable guy that ruffled Iruka's feathers the wrong way, may have passed by Orochimaru in a crowded area and accidentally caught some of his scent from brushing against his clothes, or maybe shook his hand for whatever reason. There were a lot of unintentional ways to get someone's smell on you. Of course, that didn't mean Mizuki was completely innocent either. One major red flag is that he ran away, but then again any sane person would run away with a snarling wolf chasing after them. Lot's of theories, little answers, but the only way Kakashi would know for sure was to catch Mizuki.  
  
Unfortunately, Mizuki got a good head start on him because Kakashi had been so fixated ahead he actually got bumped by a car while dashing across the busy street after the man. He tumbled and rolled a few meters only to spring right back up and continue the pursuit, his adrenaline too high to focus on anything besides catching his quarry. Kakashi was going to feel that one later for sure, but that wasn't important right now because he's got a lead on Orochimaru for the first time in _years_. That creep of a Beast Hunter was slippery like a snake, there one moment then gone the next, slithering away without the slightest trace.  
  
He hears crashes up ahead and sees a couple trashcans knocked over followed by a wooden crate filled with empty cans. Mizuki was getting frantic and desperate, no different than a cornered elk calf. The predator in him greedily feeds off that distress and drool drips from his mouth, eager to sink his teeth into flesh. Kakashi jumps over the trash bins easily, steps right through the mess of cans and closes the accumulated distance within a few bounds. He'd admit Mizuki was clever and put up a good chase, but now his ankles are no more than two feet away from his snout, and Kakashi's mouth opens for a finishing bite before he suddenly stops dead in his tracks, skidding along the dirty ground, ears poised upwards. He's still as a statue for a full ten seconds before his brain catches up.   
  
_Naruto?_  
  
Kakashi turns in disbelief, nosing his way past the litter on the ground to sniff a spot near a drain pipe, whiskers intermittently twitching as they came into contact with the rusty metal attached to a brick building. It _was_ the kid. Naruto has definitely been here, the scent wasn't fresh, but it was undoubtedly recent. Within a few days time for sure. The patter of Mizuki's rapid footsteps gets fainter and fainter in the distance. Kakashi lifts a single paw while glancing ahead, then peers down at the spot again. Follow Naruto's trail.. or follow Mizuki.  
  
Caught between two decisions, Kakashi paces back and forth, a small whine leaving him. Mizuki could be his only chance to face Orochimaru once again. Kakashi fought that disgusting Beast Hunter once before, back when he was a teenager in ANBU. It was really the only time during a fight where he had truly choked. He wasn't sure what came over him, but he froze completely after injuring Orochimaru, and the man gave him a _look._  
  
It was so intensely raw, bone-chilling, that he even felt a rare trickle of fear creep up his spine. Kakashi could sense that forbidding aura, feel the pure evil raiding off him. He couldn't move a muscle as Orochimaru walked right past him, disappearing in seconds. He let him get away. God knows what Orochimaru's been doing since then. No doubt conducting more of his inhumane experiments, the very ones which robbed forty young children of their lives and made Tenzo what he is today. But Naruto could be in danger. The pup was naturally talented and would grow into a fine capable wolf one day but he was still too young to fend for himself against hunters and other formidable threats.  
  
_Damn it._  
  
Kakashi's tail flicked in an agitated manner, and he feels an overwhelming urge to howl. This is where the help of a pack would come in handy. Orochimaru would just have to wait, he wasn't going to lose another friend. And Iruka would hate him if he found out Kakashi passed up an opportunity to find the kid.  
  
"What is all that ruckus out here?" One of the doors to the alley building adjacent abruptly flings open, slamming loudly. Kakashi jumps and whirls around, and there's a fat man with an Italian accent wearing a sauce-stained chef apron staring at him, his thick eyebrows raising on his forehead in surprise. A woman's voice inside the building is heard shouting something in a language Kakashi couldn't understand, but faintly recognizes as also Italian.  
  
"It's another pooch Giana!" The man shouts back, gesturing towards Kakashi with a whisk covered in flour.  
  
"Another pooch eh?" The woman's voice says, her accent even thicker when she spoke English. The two then begin having some kind of heated argument in Italian, and although Kakashi didn't know a word they said, he faintly knew they were yelling about him. From another perspective, he could see how bad this looks. His fur is ruffled and dirty all over, some parts black from hitting the pavement earlier, and there's spaghetti sauce from those cans and other yucky garbage juices all over his paws and legs, he looks like a mangy mutt digging through the back of a restaurants trash piles for a scrap of food.  
  
He would've walked away by now, had that restaurant not been a very important piece of evidence. Naruto's scent was around the doorway too, meaning the kid must've gone inside at one point. He had to search for clues, but convincing two angry Italians to let him inside of their restaurant while looking and smelling like this wasn't going to be an easy task. Kakashi plays the part and walks in a circle before sitting down, looks up at the fat man expectantly while tilting his head to the side, allowing his ears to flop back.  
  
The chef seems quite delighted with that as the tone of his voice raises and a wide smile breaks out across his chunky face. The woman yelling in the background still doesn't sound happy though. There's a snout pushing around the fat mans legs and and an English Cocker Spaniel soon emerges from the entryway, trotting down the small cement staircase towards him. Her droopy ears bounce with each step, and Kakashi vaguely wondered if they flopped all over the place when she ran. He was personally glad for his pointy ears, those looked like a hassle.  
  
"Don't mind Nino and Giana, this happens all the time when strays come by. Nino wants to let them in to eat, and Giana refuses because they're dirty and most of the time ill-mannered." The Spaniel said amusedly, stopping in front of him while glancing up curiously. "Say, you're not a stray. I almost didn't see your collar there, your fur covers most of it."  
  
Kakashi nearly forgot about the blue collar around his neck Iruka kind of forced him to wear. He laid down to be closer to eye-level with the smaller canine, and also to not be perceived as a threat or hostile. He'd force his way inside to get the information he needed if absolutely necessary, but right now it was unneeded. Kakashi was just glad the restaurant owners had a dog, made things much easier. He'd really rather not have to do embarrassing tricks.  
  
"I'll be on my way as soon as possible, I just need to go inside for a little while if that's alright."  
  
He remained passive and unmoving as the Cocker Spaniel stepped towards him while sniffing around his head, her short docked tail wagging behind her body. Upon first glance Kakashi would've expected her to fear him, or at the very least be cautious, but it was clear she interacted with enough wild dogs to be confident around him. This was her territory after all. His ear flicked when her nose bumped it, and she sat back down once finishing the initial greeting.  
  
"I can probably make that happen. You're not nearly as stinky or hyper as some past strays, though Giana might throw some shoes at you. She's always more scared of the big breeds or wolfdogs. Wait here."  
  
Kakashi's mouth opened to question exactly how many wolfdogs had been around here recently, but the Spaniel was already running back towards the chef named Nino, bouncing up and down while barking, sitting back with her two front paws tucked to her chest. Nino said something in Italian, glimpsing at Kakashi then back down at his dog and let out a loud laugh, slapping the whisk against his thigh.  
  
"Come on in!" The golden furred Spaniel dashed back down to him, pawing at his legs. Kakashi got up and followed her to the stairs, the smell of pasta hitting him like a tidal wave once he stepped past the threshold. Definitely Italian. "I'm Jennavieve by the way, what's your name?"

"White Fang." He told her easily, wagging his tail slightly when Nino looked at him with another broad, friendly smile. The man reached down and gave him an affectionate pap on the side as he walked in the doorway, and immediately Kakashi buckled as pain shot throughout his ribcage, a half-yelp half-howl resonating in the room. The noise startled him as much as it did Nino and Jennavieve, as they both jumped. The chubby chefs hand moved away instantly, and the Cocker Spaniel turned towards him, her deep brown eyes wide and concerned. Those eyes reminded Kakashi so much of Rin's, nothing but kindness and compassion.  
  
"What's the matter? Are you okay?" She whined, sniffing around him.  
  
Now that the dramatic Mizuki chase had ended, his adrenaline-high vanished and Kakashi was just now feeling the full effects of getting hit by a car going thirty-something miles an hour. It was brought to his attention each time he inhaled that his ribs ached terribly, no doubt they were bruised, maybe even cracked a little bit. He acquired a nice limp by now too, a couple of his nails got broken clean off, and the bottoms of his paws were scraped and bloody from it. Apparently all that red stuff hadn't been spaghetti sauce after all.  
  
"I'll be alright." Kakashi muttered, ducking away when Nino tried to give him an apologetic pet on the head. The chef backed off and retreated past some swinging doors that presumably led to the kitchen, judging from the clang of pots and pans along with the sizzle of food being fried. Jennavieve looked skeptical at his response but nonetheless quietly ushered him into a back area where there was a fuzzy pink rug laid on the floor, some different sized beds, a food and water dish and toys scattered everywhere. There was even a little old tv setup in the corner playing cartoons, she was spoiled rotten.  
  
"Make yourself at home." Jennavieve practically dove for a squeaky duck toy, scooping the item in her jaws while prancing around.  
  
Kakashi couldn't quite smell anything besides the Spaniels scent and food from the restaurant, but that could be because his head was pounding and he's sure his vision was getting blurrier by the second, it was suddenly very hard to think straight. He's taken some pretty bad blows over the years, but getting ran over by a four thousand pound vehicle quickly made it's way to the top of that list, right up there with getting kicked by fully grown male Caribou.  
  
"Is there.."   
  
The words die in his mouth as his legs collapse from underneath his body, and the blurred figure of the Cocker Spaniel is seen rushing towards him as he topples over. The sound of her high-pitched stressed barks slowly fades out as his vision goes black.  
  
  
  
_. . ._  
  
  
  
He's slowly brought back to consciousness by the feel of soft, comforting licks on top of his head, and for a moment Kakashi relishes in the peaceful sensations because he recalls his mother doing that to him back before she died, and another kind mum with pups of her own doing the same thing as he nursed on her foreign belly since he wasn't weaned yet when his real mother passed.  
  
Kakashi's eyes gradually open, and as each sense slowly comes back to him he stills in confusion once taking in the unfamiliar surroundings, then quickly shoots up once remembering exactly what happened. The licks on his head stop and there's a surprised yip from Jennavieve as she's thrown sideways, one of her droopy ears flapping over her head which is shaken back into position as she lifts herself from the floor.  
  
"Well jeez!" She grumbles.   
  
"Sorry." Kakashi says, wincing as he sat himself up. His entire body was as stiff as a board. The pain wasn't as bad as earlier but it felt like he'd been sleeping for a hundred years. His joints and ligaments felt like he aged that much too. There's an old knitted blanket draped over his back and his paws smell like petroleum jelly and cornstarch weirdly enough.  
  
"After you passed out, Nino moved you over here and put a blanket on you. Giana freaked out when she saw blood on the floor but once she realized it was a few of your torn toenails bleeding she put cornstarch on them. It works like a charm! Nino used it one time when he cut one of my nails too short. The vaseline was for your pads, they were scraped badly. You're pretty beat up White Fang, what happened to you?"  
  
"A car hit me." He answered flatly, sniffing around his paws. Blood, tar, dirt, spaghetti sauce, alley garbage juice, petroleum jelly and cornstarch. Kakashi didn't think there could be a worse possible combination to smell like. Maybe unless he decides to roll around in cow shit to top it all off.  
  
"What, really?" Jennavieve's eyes widen in horror. "Oh heavens, you need a vet! It was no wonder you were crying in your sleep."   
  
"I was _not_ crying." Kakashi retorts.  
  
"Well, you were whining. I thought you were maybe in pain because you seemed to have a hard time breathing." The Spaniel said quietly, and she's just too sincere for Kakashi to get angry with her, even if she did talk a lot. "How are you feeling? Nino brought some extra dishes and got you food and water, though the meatballs are cold by now."   
  
"Cold?" Kakashi echoes, his ears swiveling forwards. "How long was I asleep?"  
  
"A while. It's the middle of the night now." She replies with a yawn. "Where's your human anyways? Are you lost?"  
  
Kakashi ignores her and shakily pushes himself to his feet, his legs don't feel all that stable but his perseverance overrides his physical setbacks. He's already wasted precious hours, Naruto's trail grew fainter and fainter as the day slipped by. Kakashi steps past the bowl of meatballs and disregards the twisting sensation at his gut. They really do smell good, and if he wasn't here searching for the pup he'd happily indulge in the yummy food.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing? Shouldn't you rest some more?" Jennavieve prompts, trotting up next to him. She gives him a confused look once Kakashi sniffs around a small corner table with a lamp on it, ducking underneath it to nose at a pile of dust. Kakashi rears back with a sneeze, and there's a new ache sent to his ribs from that but he wills it away and continues around the room, the Spaniel at his heels. Naruto's been inside here. Kakashi is positive now. Cleaning products and other smells have nearly drowned the kids scent out, but it's there.  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
"This past week, who else has been here?" Kakashi asks.  
  
"Hmm." The Spaniel sits down thoughtfully. "There was an old Bulldog here last Thursday, then a terrier mutt with a _very_ bad attitude, and this gold wolf—"  
  
"Blue eyes?" He cuts in, shoulders tense.   
  
"Yeah!" Jennavieve's head tilts to one side. "Why? You know him?"  
  
"I do. I'm currently looking for him."   
  
"Oh really? I can't tell you much other than he was here a few days ago. He didn't tell me his name, but to be honest with you he didn't look so good. He was skinny and really frightened, ran inside the open door like lightning when Nino was taking out the trash and left as soon as he realized he was being followed."   
  
"He was followed?" Kakashi repeated, lips curling upwards in the beginnings of a snarl. "By whom?"  
  
"I'm not sure. But they weren't friendly I can tell you that right now." Jennavieve whined.  
  
A small growl vibrated in his chest. Just as Kakashi assumed, hunters. No animal control or rescue organization would bring intentional harm like that. The Cocker Spaniel gave him a weary up-down glance, her body tensed and close to the floor, and Kakashi realized it looked like he was baring his teeth at her. He dropped the expression immediately and sighed heavily, tail sweeping behind his body.  
  
"I've got to get going."  
  
"Already? But—"   
  
"Thank you for everything, I really appreciate the help." Kakashi murmured, hesitating a breif moment before giving a single lick to the Spaniels cheek. He walked across the room to the double back doors. They could be pushed open from the inside but automatically locked once closed, no handles on the other side. Rising up to his hind legs, his front paws pushed against the flat metal and the door creaked open against his weight. Kakashi glimpsed over his shoulder at Jennavieve who was now laying down, her brown eyes a little sad though her short tail could be seen wagging behind her.  
  
"I hope you find your friend. Visit sometime yeah? The fettuccine is a killer." She said.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Kakashi mused and dropped back down onto all fours, slipping past the cracked door. The metal closed with a soft click behind him, and he peered up at the dark sky, the cool night breeze was a nice contrast against the dull, warm pain he felt all over. Trotting down the staircase, he snuffed around the area where he first caught Naruto's scent and launched his body into a sprint in the direction.  
  
_Hang on just a littler longer pup._  
  
Kakashi prowled the city's dark alleys, searching fervently, ignoring his body's protests to rest. He ends up on the South side wandering the filthy streets, snapping at strays, growling at hobos who get too close for comfort. He even kills a cat, just to take the edge off. There's a desperation nagging at him, he's close to finding Naruto, so close, but _something_ is keeping him just out of reach of the pup, and it's killing him he doesn't know what. Kakashi swears he sniffs and looks every square inch of the ground here, yet there's only that ghost of a trail, fading as the night continues.  
  
He's walking in circles in the back alley of a bar, his skull throbbing from thinking so much. Why did Naruto's scent lead here? There wasn't anything here. The shouts of drunkards inside don't do much to stifle his headache either. Kakashi flinches as one of his paws nearly gets stuck in a storm drain, and he lifts his appendage away from the metal thing, freezing once staring down at it. Perhaps his searches haven't prospered because he wasn't looking where he _couldn't_ see.  
  
_Underground._  
  
The back door to the bar flings open, some violent drunk man getting kicked out, and there's an empty bottle being thrown at him. Kakashi darts out of the way and rounds another corner, heart pounding in his chest. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought to search _beneath_ the city. It was no wonder it seemed Naruto's trail kept growing thinner, his smell was trapped under layers of cement, covered by the stinks from above ground. At first he assumed it was because Naruto might've hopped inside a vehicle, but even then he should've been able to track him. It all made sense now.  
  
Kakashi's nose kept leading him around the area of this casino bar, so the entire building was now suspect. He swiftly trots back around to the alley where the drunk man was now struggling to stand on his own two feet, and Kakashi glimpses around, a flood of irritation passing through him at the camera he spots. He can't shift when there's surveillance for the obvious reasons, so he improvises a way to get inside. Plus, if he turns into a human now, the pain in his ribs would only double, and he doesn't have clothes.  
  
The first bark-growl earns a flinch from the man, the second a shout, and he continues, running forwards challengingly before jumping back as a clumsy fist is swung in his direction. The commotion does it's job, and soon enough the back door is opened again with a very angry-looking employee who yells in surprise as Kakashi dashes up the staircase between his legs and into the building, nearly toppling the guy over.  
  
He regrets not having a solid plan, but already a week has passed by, who knows what kind of condition Naruto is in, there's no more time for thinking. His ears are ringing from the blaring music, and the entire pub is filled with shouts, screams, and whoops of patrons as they notice his presence. Kakashi weaves between tables, stools, and people, his eyes wide and darting back and forth. Some people try to grab him, others try to hit him, some run away from him while holding their drinks while others cheer as he's turned into a game of who-can-catch-the-wolf-first.  
  
"Kabuto! One of your fucking mangy mutts got loose!" A woman's voice shrieks distantly above the chaos.  
  
"Get em'!"   
  
"Woo! That's a fast one!"  
  
"Aye to the left! No, your _other_ left dumbass!"  
  
"Over here!"  
  
"This way!"  
  
He snarls as a drink is spilled on him, and suddenly Kakashi finds himself trapped against a black jack table, some men holding chairs out in front of themselves for defense. His fur spikes up and ears flatten back, tail rigid. A couple people climb on nearby tables to get a good view, whooping and encouraging like maniacs. Pakkun was right, the South _was_ insane. Most of these people didn't even fear him, they were watching excitedly like their favorite tv show was on.  
  
He snaps his teeth over one of the chairs legs as it gets too close, the wood splintering and cracking beneath the force of his jaws and that seems to only rile the people up more. Kakashi lets go and bites at another chair once it jabs him roughly in the side, the pain in his ribs aiding his aggression and fight-or-flight mode. His mouth is bleeding as the men push and jerk the chairs against him, tearing his gums, and Kakashi's about to deliver a nice chomp to that arm near his right side until there's a sudden heavy weight on his back, and he's tackled to the floor with something being wrestled onto his snout—a _muzzle._  
  
Someone's snatched him by the collar, and Kakashi writhes against their hold, his nostrils filled with the smell of Orochimaru but when he glares up at the individual, it's a man with medium length grayish hair with bangs and sharp dark eyes. He's never seen this person before in his life, yet they're practically oozing with the Beast Hunters stench. Whoever this was has interacted with Orochimaru very recently.  
  
"You're a mean one." The sardonic voice coos at him. "You'll do well."  
  
As the hectic chaos around the casino pub subsides as he's dragged away by a rope leash around his neck, Kakashi can hear the barks of many canines as he's forced across the room towards a door which leads to a large circular staircase that goes down deep. A basement of some sorts. There has to be near fifty down there from the smell alone, both dogs and wolves and mixes. He thinks he even smells a coyote somewhere in there as well.  
  
_What the hell is this?_  
  
Uncertainty has his body locking up, and the man who smells strongly of Orochimaru yanks the leash so hard Kakashi hacks out a strangled cough at the pressure on his neck. The stairs open up into a corridor with a metal door at the end, and Kakashi's soon slinking behind the unknown man as they walk down the hallway, too stunned to struggle any longer. This is what he came here for after all. But he wasn't expecting _this._  
  
 _Something's wrong here._  
  
The narrow passageway opens up into a room with a circular dirt area in the center surrounded by metal wire fencing, similar to a large cage. There's an overpowering nauseating stench of blood and death, and one look at the benches around and Kakashi's sick to his stomach at the sinking realization. It's a hidden underground dog-fighting arena. He pulls against the rope leash, jumping and thrashing wildly, shaking his head from side to side, the muzzle blocking any of his aimed bites.  
  
_You fucking disgusting pig!_  
  
The man is pretty damn strong, and seems to have a lot of experience dealing with wild canines on a leash because he knows exactly how and when to tug, where to hold, and he was using Kakashi's strength entirely against him until the fatigue from earlier and the rest of his spent energy has him panting on the ground, mouth open and tongue in the dirt, every muscle in his body screaming and burning with over-exertion and Kakashi couldn't remember the last time he was this _furious.  
  
I'll kill him. I'll fucking kill him._  
  
"I like your fighting spirit." The guy purrs, his very voice sinister. He crouches down and places a hand on Kakashi's side, and that touch sends him into another frenzy, his body may be exhausted to no extent but his will was stronger, even as there's a boot connecting to his stomach and that kick blurs his vision for a couple seconds. There's the jingle of something, and the man is reaching into his pocket to pull out a choke-chain, draping the item over his neck before reconnecting the leash to the chain collar.  
  
"Awwe, you were a pet?" That tone is mocking, playful even. This man was certainly delusional. Kakashi ducks away from him as the tags of Iruka's collar are fiddled between the guys fingers a moment, and at the resistance he gives the choke-chain a brutal tug, evoking another choked noise. His esophagus feels like it's being crushed. "This looks interesting." The hand moves, a single finger traces down the vertical scar over his left eye. Kakashi's snarl shakes his whole body, and that only succeeds in making the man smile at him. "I wonder, are you a demon wolf, or a normal wolf?"  
  
_He knows about shifters._  
  
Something akin to a pout makes it way to the unknown man's face. "Of course, there's no way for me to really tell. No matter how many experiments I do, there's no noticeable difference in your DNA. Orochimaru keeps making me try, though." He sighs, speaking casually aloud as if Kakashi were an old friend of his. Now that it was confirmed this man was indeed working alongside Orochimaru, Kakashi was starting to feel a great deal of dread. He didn't even want to imagine the things that could happen with Naruto held captive by these sick bastards.  
  
He feels his paws skidding along the ground as he's dragged again, entering another poorly-lit room which looks like a kennel from the pits of hell. It cold and damp, the smell is terrible, and there's a bunch of cages filled with canines, each and every one of them barking, snarling, and biting at the metal bars as Kakashi was tugged down the isle towards where a few of them were empty. His legs go completely stiff and his butt is on the floor as he becomes dead weight, and the man makes a frustrated noise while trying to move him along. Kakashi jerks in the opposite direction, struggling against the cruel man who gives the choke-chain another merciless tug. A growl splits from his throat when he sees the empty kennel ahead has a few golden tufts of fur there.  
  
_Naruto._  
  
"Don't just stand there idiot, give me a hand." The man grits out, and Kakashi didn't even notice someone else had entered the room until he turns his head to the side and sees Mizuki in the doorway with another Pitbull puppy in his arms, though this one was a tannish brown color unlike the one from before.  
  
"That's him!" Mizuki's eyes go wide. "That's the fucker who chased me and made me lose the other puppy."  
  
Kakashi uses the distraction to wrench free from the leash, rolls on the floor and scrambles to his paws. Mizuki and the unknown man are yelling at each other now, Kakashi doesn't look back to see what they're doing and he's charging towards a corner, looking for another way out. He's jarred to a sudden stop as a strap on his muzzle gets caught on a metal corner, and Kakashi's not one known to panic but there's so many things happening all at once he's bucking like an untamed horse, and there's a loud snap as the muzzle breaks and his mouth is freed.  
  
The corner he's in turns out to be a dead end, and Kakashi turns around to see the man now blocking his path, his bangs messed up and face sweaty, and he's grinning madly. Something about him is very similar to Orochimaru in terms of his eerie presence and Kakashi doesn't like the feeling he's getting one bit. Blood and saliva are leaking from his mouth onto the ground, and he snaps his teeth while growling furiously. His legs are shaking and he knows it won't be long until his body gives out a second time, he only got a few hours of rest back at that restaurant but he's not going to let that happen right now.  
  
"Bring my sedatives and another muzzle, Mizuki. I want to do some testing with this one."  
  
"He's _loose?_ " Mizuki sounds horrified from across the room. "Kabuto forget it, just kill that thing."  
  
"That would be such a waste." The man named Kabuto says in a pouty voice.  
  
"Are you kidding me? Who cares? Look how many dogs you have here!"  
  
" _This_ , is not a dog."  
  
"All the more reason to kill it. He's probably a transforming demon just like that blonde brat."  
  
_He means Naruto._  
  
Kakashi deems Kabuto unarmed and lunges, satisfied when the man's body goes tumbling back as he tackles him to the ground. Kakashi steps right over him and sprints down the kennel isles towards Mizuki who's eyes widen and he fumbles to shut the door, but Kakashi catches his pants leg at the last moment and trips him up before the metal door can completely shut. The puppy Mizuki previously held runs away once its dropped and Kakashi's teeth enclose over the mans ankle, earning a loud scream which echoes in the underground room.  
  
Mizuki is kicking and squirming as Kakashi drags him backwards out of the doorway by his ankle alone, and one of the mans shoes bashes him in the face. He rears back with a snarl and is about to dive for another attack until Mizuki reaches into the back of his pants and grabs a pistol. Kakashi's quickly jumping away once spotting the shiny metal weapon, and the gunshot that fills the room sends the caged animals into a new series of crazed barking and howling.  
  
He can't even register the hot flash of pain on one of his shoulders until the chain dangling around his neck is suddenly tugged and Kabuto's pulling him again. Kakashi's in escape mode now. He's gathered a bunch of new information, and while he would've liked the chance to inspect the area for himself and interrogate both Kabuto and Mizuki, his efforts will all be fruitless if he's dead. He knew both of their scents, he could find them later. But right now, he was no match, especially injured and with a gun involved.  
  
Kabuto's backed up too close to one of the kennels, and a Rottie takes a nice chomp out of his backside through the bars, giving Kakashi the perfect window of opportunity. He bolts back the way he was lead, flinching as another gunshot rings but Mizuki's aim is horrendous and the bullet ricochets off the cement wall meters away from Kakashi. There's rapid pawsteps behind him and he turns his head to see a titanic Bullmastiff going at him like a tank, likely released from his cage by Kabuto.  
  
The dog catches him almost too easily, he may be able to outrun a human in his weakened state but not this one. Kakashi snarls menacingly when his hip is bitten, those powerful jaws making his entire lower body give. He snaps the dog on its thigh, tearing a sizable chunk of flesh that's dropped from his mouth as the Mastiff retaliates by slamming him to the floor and delivering a mean bite to his nape, fangs digging agonizingly past his fur into his skin.  
  
This dog has killed before, Kakashi has no doubts about that. It's as big as him, heavier, and his legs kick urgently, nails catching the canine over its eyes. Kakashi was many things, but a coward was not among them. His pride may have suffered as much as his body did today, but he refuses to die in a dingy hellish basement from a psychopathic Beast Hunter's dog. Tail between the legs—to avoid it being bitten of course—he's sprinting again, up the stairs in precisely four bounds, running into the closed door with such a force it breaks from the hinges and he's toppling back into the bright casino pub, met with more surprised exclamations from customers.  
  
Kakashi's panting harshly, crashing into chairs and tables while his eyes focus in on the door which is slowly closing shut as a woman leaves the building. He doesn't know if the Mastiff is following him, but he doesn't care to look. He knocks over a man holding two large drinks, zooms past the woman at the entrance, making her scream loudly into the night as she trips on her high heels while sidestepping him. This time when he hits a car, the vehicle is stationary, and Kakashi sees a flesh of red, blue and white lights before everything's dark once again.  
  
  


* * *

 

  
"Oh Iruka, he is just precious!" Kurenai grinned, lifting Socks up into the air while blowing a kiss at his nose. The puppy yipped, his little tongue swiping out in attempts to lick the woman.  
  
"He won't let me do anything." Iruka grumbled, rubbing at his face.  
  
"What did you expect? You're a fur baby dad now." Anko giggled, crossing her legs while leaning back on the couch.  
  
He was surprise-visited by his friends the moment he returned home from work. Anko sort of just followed him after school let out despite Iruka's protests, not happy with the fact that he's been deliberately ignoring her text messages to meet up at the bar. Somehow Genma had been dragged along in the mix, and Kurenai was too impatient to wait any longer to see Iruka's new dog. He hasn't had company for a while and was unprepared for guests, which was painfully obvious and a bit embarrassing because Iruka's apartment was on the messier side today. Socks didn't help in that matter whatsoever.  
  
Hardly a full day passed, and all too soon Iruka could feel his energy being sucked from his body like a leech. He really wasn't lying earlier comparing Socks to Naruto. The Pitbull pup acted like a crazy child with ADHD in an animals body. Iruka was beginning to worry he bit off more than he could chew, but he wouldn't give up so easily, the puppy needed him. Socks was right around three months old, as he was told from Hana, and he was not very well taken care of from Mizuki or whoever else owned him before because Socks had really bad separation anxiety, wasn't obedience trained in the slightest and was already showing signs of aggression when Iruka raised his voice or grabbed his collar.  
  
"I know." He sighed, lips quirking in a smile when Socks ran after a ball Kurenai threw across the floor.  
  
"I thought about getting a puppy." The dark haired woman said softly. "Asuma isn't a fan of dogs though."  
  
"Do it!" Anko practically leapt up from her seat. "It'll be good for you, that hairy grump can't control everything."   
  
Genma, Iruka, and Kurenai all chuckled at the gym teachers words. Socks decided the strap on Kurenai's purse was much more interesting than the ball, and another wave of laughter filled the apartment as the Pitbull pup spilled the contents of the woman purse onto the floor then promptly ran with the empty bag.  
  
"On second thought, I'll wait a little longer." Kurenai huffed, chasing after the pup.  
  
"This is why I'm pet free." Genma said, slouching against the couch.  
  
"What's this grey hair everywhere? Socks has short fur." Anko frowned, glimpsing down at her black shirt.  
  
"Oh." Iruka rubbed the back of his neck, his gaze automatically straying towards the large empty cage on the other side of the living room. Socks sniffed around there curiously last night, and Iruka thought it was so adorable when the puppy seemed to search the apartment for the source of the scent. Kakashi still wasn't back yet, and as many times as the man vanished and returned, Iruka tried to convince himself to not be concerned at all but there was a constant nagging in his mind telling him something was definitely wrong.  
  
He doesn't need to think of an excuse for the hair because there's a knock at the door and Socks is set into a fit of excited yaps and begins dashing towards the door until Kurenai swiftly scoops him up in her arms. Iruka chuckled lightly, petting the squirming puppy on top of his head as he approached the entryway. Iruka's thinking Raidō maybe decided to join the party, but when he steps back to open the door his eyes widen once seeing a familiar brown-haired man standing on the other side.  
  
"Er. Is this a bad time?" Yamato asks hesitantly, his almond colored eyes wandering over Iruka's shoulder into the apartment.  
  
Iruka can't help but notice the man looks especially tired, dejected even, and there's a slight red rim around his eyes which indicated he may have been recently crying. There's a sudden lurch at the schoolteachers gut. What if Yamato was here to tell him news about Kakashi? But what could be so bad as to cause the man to _cry?_ Apparently, Yamato can sense his emotion as acutely as Kakashi, because he's now blinking owlishly at Iruka, confusion written all over his face.  
  
"Sorry." Iruka says, ignoring the curious pairs of eyes he can feel staring at him from behind. "Can you drop by in a couple of hours?"   
  
"Of course." Yamato nods politely and gives a small wave. "See you then."  
  
He shuts the door slowly, turns back around to see both Anko and Kurenai grinning madly, Genma playing a game on his phone. Iruka rolls his eyes and heads for the kitchen, intent on the container of blueberry yogurt sitting in his fridge. Yogurt always helped calmed his nerves.   
  
"Is that who I think it was?" Kurenai asks slyly.  
  
"No." Iruka grumbles, shoving a spoon into his favorite stress treat.  
  
"Who? What? Tell me!" Anko demanded, her gaze darting back and forth between the two.  
  
"Oh nothing." The other woman inspects her nails nonchalantly. Kurenai giggles when Anko throws a fake punch at her arm. "Just Iruka's been messing around with some bad boy who has emotional issues."  
  
"Really?" Anko's eyes widened. "But he was so cute, he didn't look like a bad boy."  
  
"That wasn't him." The schoolteacher snipped, flopping down at the kitchen table.  
  
Kurenai gasped dramatically. "Don't tell me there's _another_ one. Iruka Umino you know better."  
  
"My heart." Anko stages, clutching at her chest. Both women break out into chuckles when Iruka glares hotly at them, mouth stuffed full of yogurt.  
  
"You guys are gross." Genma sighs from across the room, playing tug of war with Socks who ironically has a sock in his mouth.  
  
"He's just mad because he's lonely." Anko whispers.   
  
"Heard that." Genma mutters.  
  
Iruka smiles faintly, dismissing his previous anxiety. The trio stays for a little over an hour, they all chat, play with Socks, and enjoy a bit of tv together until its right around dinner time. Iruka missed the additional company, and his mood was greatly improved even after all of them departed. First it was work, then Kakashi, then Naruto's situation, now Socks occupying most of his time. He was just grateful to have such loyal and caring friends when he needed them most, no matter how annoying they could be.  
  
Just like a child, a few times a day that monstrous energy burns out and thus results in naps. Oh the glorious nap, Iruka loved them so. Socks was currently curled up on his circular bed Iruka bought the previous day, his little snores making the schoolteacher smile every time he walked past him. Iruka settled for a simple dinner of instant noodles after tidying up the apartment, there was no way in hell he was going to cook tonight.  
  
He reviews progress report grades on his laptop, replies to some emails while hoping tomorrow would be a non-hectic Thursday. Iruka's betting at least half the class didn't do the assignment for today, and the ones who did do it the work was likely half-assed. His shoulders go stiff when there's a knock on his door, and Iruka's gaze darts over towards the Pitbull puppy who's eyes have drowsily opened, but he remained laying down. Thankfully, Socks seems too comfortable to bother moving and Iruka lets out a deep breath while rising to his feet, padding over to the front door.  
  
"Sorry about earlier, come on in." He steps to the side to allow Yamato to enter.  
  
"No worries." The other man says and moves past the apartment's threshold, taking his shoes off immediately. "Awe, he's cute." Yamato smiles over at Socks who's now sleeping on his back, paws curled against his chest.  
  
"Yeah, when he's sleeping." Iruka adds with a small chuckle while shutting the door. Yamato gives him an amused look, and then his expression turns serious once again as his almond eyes focus on Iruka intently.  
  
"What's wrong? You were anxious and fearful earlier."  
  
"I was worried you came here to tell me something awful happened to Kakashi." He admitted, messing with a lock of hair that got loosened from his ponytail.  
  
"Kakashi's not here?" Yamato's head tilted slightly.  
  
"I thought you would know where he is." Iruka deadpans, blinking a few times.  
  
"No?" The other man frowns. "I was hoping to talk to him actually."  
  
"Oh." That's a relief but Iruka can't relax completely, Kakashi may still be in danger. Yamato's kind of just awkwardly standing there now, one hand fiddling with the tags on the purple collar draped around his neck. There's that sadness clinging to him again, his shoulders are slumped and he bites his bottom lip a moment before speaking up again.  
  
"Ah, she's gone."   
  
Iruka stares at the other man for a few silent seconds in confusion, and then his mouth opens in realization. "Your human?"  
  
Yamato nods faintly, avoiding his eyes. "Yeah. Her kidneys failed, she was really old."  
  
The overly-sympathetic part of Iruka wants to immediately give the man a hug even though he doesn't know him very well but Yamato's sad face was pulling at his heart strings. It was clear he cared for the human very much and seemed to cherish the collar on his neck, completely opposite to Kakashi yet the two were good friends of many years. Iruka found that both interesting and ironic.  
  
"I'm sorry." He murmurs quietly. "I'm sure her last days were happy spent with you."  
  
Yamato made some sort of noise of agreement, then cleared his throat while standing up a bit straighter. "So what's the matter with Kakashi? His scents still fresh here so he can't have been gone that long."   
  
"Yesterday evening we went to the store and he suddenly chased after someone. I lost them in an alleway and ended up with him." Iruka made a gesture towards Socks with a tilt of his head.  
  
"Did you get a good look at the person?"   
  
"Well, it was an ex-friend of mine. His name is Mizuki. I don't know what set Kakashi off but when Mizuki was leaving the store he went after him without warning."  
  
"I see." Yamato sounded thoughtful, rubbing his chin while frowning faintly. "That's not much to go off of honestly, but if you take me to the area I might be able to find out something. It rained a little bit early this morning, that makes tracking more difficult but we won't know unless we try."  
  
"Really? That would be helpful." Iruka smiles, his eyes darting towards the hallway as his cellphone rings from his bedroom. "Excuse me a moment." He says, jogging across the apartment to get to his phone before he can miss the call. It's a number Iruka doesn't recognize, and he frowns while picking it up and answering.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
_"Good evening, I'm looking for an Iruka Umino."_ The voice on the other end is deep and professional.  
  
"Speaking." Iruka says, blinking in curiosity.  
  
_"My name is Sergeant Hiroto of the South Police Department. I'm calling to inform you while one of our patrol officers was dispatched to settle a fight at a bar down on Ridgeway and 7th, an underground dog-fighting ring was busted in the process. One of the confiscated canines has a collar and tag with your name and number on it."_  
  
"Yes, he's mine!" Iruka shouts instantly, eyes wide. The words sounded weird and almost possessive on his tongue but he doesn't dwell on that. He's so surprised it took him a minute to notice he practically yelled through the phone. Clearing his throat, Iruka adds in a much quieter voice. "He got off leash yesterday during a walk. Is he okay?"  
  
_"Unfortunately Mr. Umino, it seems your pet was used in a recent fight and is badly injured. He's been transported for emergency care at the Marvello Animal Hospital, located at 3394 Riverside Avenue. You will need some form of valid identification such as a drivers license or birth certificate to confirm your identity of ownership."_  
  
"Oh." Iruka feels his heart drop to his feet at the policeman's words. "Okay."  
  
_"You have my sympathy. Many pets have been kidnapped and wrongly used and by the time we find them it's too late, we were lucky enough to bust this one before then. In fact, it was yours which alerted our officer. He seemed to have escaped from the kennel and ran right into the patrol car."_  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
_"Yes, it's quite the story indeed. I apologize, but I do have other matters to attend to for now, so I must be heading out. Thank you for your time Mr. Umino."_  
  
"Thank you too." He murmured. The moment the call ended, Iruka raced across his room and grabbed a thin jacket from his closet, slinging the item on while snatching his wallet and keys from his dresser. He couldn't help but feel a surge of anger pass through him, making his hands clench into tight fists. Dog fighting? What lowlife scumbags could call that entertainment? Those poor animals. Iruka suddenly wondered if Mizuki was involved, it would make sense as to why he had Socks, the pup was probably going to grow up to be used as another fighting dog. Maybe that's why Kakashi chased after Mizuki? Who knew.  
  
He regretted ever befriending such a cruel man. Iruka should've saw the signs long ago. Mizuki would often slip up and say or do some things that completely veered off from his _nice-guy_ persona. Iruka silently wished Naruto would've done more than bite the mans arm back then. Striding briskly into the living room, Iruka slipped his phone into his back pocket and instantly went for his shoes at the entryway. Socks was awake now and Yamato was currently playing with him using a rope toy.  
  
"Everything alright?" The man asked, his eyes searching.  
  
"It's Kakashi. I'll explain everything later but I've got to go, can you please stay here and watch Socks? He howls and cries when I leave him alone."  
  
"I—" Yamato's eyes widened, and he glimpsed down at Socks before looking back up at Iruka. "Okay.."   
  
"I'm really sorry, I'll be back later." Iruka apologized, shutting the front door before the last syllable could even leave his mouth.  
  
It's a terrible half hour drive. Iruka seems to catch _every_ fucking red light on the street, and people are normally speeding like crazy around these parts but of course _this_ is the night they decide to go five under the actual speed limit. He nearly rear ends a Prius and gets cussed out in Spanish by a chubby Mexican woman who was swerving and breaking like she was drunk off her ass. He's sweating bullets by the time he reaches the Marvello Animal Hospital, and Iruka barges in the glass doors to the front desk where a young woman with short hair jumps and stares at him in surprise.  
  
"Ah, good evening sir. How may I help—"  
  
"I'm the owner of one of the animals taken from the dog fighting case earlier." Iruka pants, sliding his license across the polished surface of the desk. The woman nods and takes his ID, flips through a couple stacks of papers while pursing her lip and humming to herself.  
  
"The silver wolfdog correct?" She asks eventually.  
  
"Yes." He says quickly, trying not to become irritated at how slow she's moving but _really_. The animal hospital is crowded and chaotic right now, filled with barks and yips and howls. There's vets moving back and forth, dogs in crates being wheeled on metal carts to back rooms, voices heard in every direction. Apparently, most of the dogs from the busted fighting ring were brought here for recovery judging from the hectic state the place was in.  
  
Iruka almost groans when the woman holds him a moment to answer the phone, and he's tapping his foot against the floor anxiously, trying not to make eye contact with that lizard staring at him from inside a small cage held by a short old bald man across the room. His ID is slid back to him, and he shoves it in his pocket alongside his keys and phone.  
  
"You may have a seat in the waiting area, Ms. Inuzuka will be with you shortly."  
  
Inuzuka? Iruka wasn't aware any of them worked this far deep in the city. Nodding, he finds a chair far away from the man and his lizard and sighs, rubbing his face. If he had went after them, maybe Kakashi wouldn't have gotten injured. Iruka knew it wasn't technically his fault, but he was always too nice for his own good and put the guilt on his shoulders. Just like back then with Mizuki and Naruto. Mizuki certainly got the worst of it, but seeing Naruto get backhanded in the face at eleven years old by his supposed best friend was something Iruka would never forget. What kind of parental figure was he for allowing a child to be struck under his watch? He wasn't sure how long he was moping, but Iruka was soon beckoned down a hallway by Tsume Inuzuka, Kiba and Hana's mother.  
  
Tsume, just like all the other Inuzuka's was an expert on canines with over twenty years of experience. The first time he met the woman while dropping Naruto off for a sleepover with Kiba, Iruka would admit he was pretty intimidated by her. She was intense, and confident, and loud. Her wolfdog was scary-looking too. It had a missing ear and eye for heavens sake. Tsume was a vet and breeder herself, and the founder of the famous Inuzuka family shop. Her success was well earned, frightening or not she may be, Iruka always admired her spirit and knowledge.  
  
"Do you normally work here?" Iruka asked, following her down the bright hallway, having a hard time keeping up with her quick steps.   
  
"No. I was called for extra help after the fighting case."  
  
Iruka wasn't surprised to hear the bitterness in Tsume's voice. She was a passionate canine lover, dog fighting and abuse no doubt upset her to a great extent. Plus she had a temper. He stopped mid-step once entering the room after her, his mouth slowly closing. Laying on an operating table in the middle of the room was Kakashi, IV hooked up and a clear tube in his mouth that presumably helped airflow. Iruka felt that same tightness in his chest he did after the mountain lion attack, except this time around it was much worse. He quietly walked over and let his fingers graze across his fluffy silver tail which hung limp off the edge of the table.  
  
"He's stable. But if I'm being honest Iruka it wasn't looking so good earlier. He had multiple puncture wounds from another dog, and judging from the x-rays and severe trauma to his torso, it looks like he was maybe hit by a car, or something very heavy. The bullet in his right shoulder has—"  
  
"Bullet? He was _shot?"_ Iruka balks, facing the brown-haired woman with widened eyes.   
  
"Yes." Tsume says very slowly. "He isn't on the verge of death, and he's actually very healthy aside from the few fleas. He can breathe on his own but its shallow and weak, there's a handful of fractured ribs, so I want to keep him here a couple of days."  
  
Tsume's words slowly fade out into the background. Iruka's staring at Kakashi, feeling his sadness morph into bristling rage with each passing second. He could only imagine other dogs who have suffered worse or died. He wanted to strangle whoever was behind this, throw _them_ in a fighting pit and see how they liked being attacked defenselessly. A hand on his shoulder brings him back to reality, and Iruka lifts his eyes to look at Tsume, blinking away the stinging sensation behind his lids.  
  
"I know it's hard." She murmured quietly, her voice softening into a tone only a mother could achieve. "You've got yourself a soldier here Iruka, I'm sure he'll recover fine."  
  
"I know." Iruka said, letting his body slowly relax.  
  
"I'm very glad you showed up so soon. Lots of owners abandon their animals after they run away or become injured to avoid vet bills. Ever since the law of owning wolves and hybrids in the cities were passed, there's been more dog fights along with a lot of them ending up in pounds or being put down because people get them to look tough, or cool, but they can't handle the wild animal inside and end up surrendering them."  
  
"That's terrible." He frowned, stroking his fingers across the fur on Kakashi's tail. The rest of him was pretty dirty or bandaged up anyways, it was about the only thing he could touch. "Did the police catch who did it?"   
  
"Not yet I'm afraid. These guys are good at avoiding authorities. I did give the bullet to detectives so they can find out who's recently purchased a handgun of that caliber, but that's no promise." Tsume sighed, walking across the room while grabbing a clipboard, scribbling some stuff down. "What's his name?"  
  
"White Fang." Iruka said, blushing when the woman smirked at him.   
  
"Creative."  
  
"Hush."   
  
Tsume smiled fondly at him, placing the clipboard on a counter while running her fingers over a tuft of Kakashi's hair. "I'm honestly astonished you're his owner Iruka. I know you loved the dogs every time you visited with Naruto but it looks to me like you've got either a high percentage F1 hybrid or a completely full blooded wolf here. What made you take on that responsibility? And in your apartment no less?"  
  
"I didn't buy him, I found him." Iruka explained.  
  
"Really?" The woman stared at him in disbelief. Iruka wasn't sure why Tsume seemed so surprised about that but then again, thinking from her perspective, she has no idea shifters exist and it does seem pretty far-fetched of a teacher being able to handle a wild animal so well. If Iruka wasn't able to communicate with Kakashi like he could, he's sure he'd have been mauled long ago by now. "I'm guessing that's how your face got scarred."  
  
"Ah.." Iruka rubbed his nose, avoiding her gaze. "I promise he's nice."  
  
"If you're comfortable with it, he can meet my pack once he's recovered. They're all F1, 98 percentage, Malamute bred four generations back."   
  
"Ooh." He praises, even though Iruka hasn't got a clue what she's talking about. Tsume was doing another one of her canine expertise rants, Iruka nodding along, and he makes a mental note to borrow a book from her or snoop online about wolves and dog traits and behavior because sheesh, Iruka knows absolutely _nothing_ compared to her. He didn't even know Kakashi had webbed paws until Tsume showed him the damage to his nails, apparently they helped him walk on snow more proficiently and swim when needed.  
  
"How would you feel about breeding him?" Tsume asks conversationally after a couple minutes of bending Kakashi's legs randomly, fiddling with the wrappings.  
  
"Wh—" Iruka's mouth opens and he coughs, fighting away another blush that burns furiously at his features. "Uhmm, I uh, don't think that's a very good idea. Wait, don't wolves mate for life?"  
  
"Typically. Depending on the circumstances. Since they're not in the wild it would be different. He's just a really fine specimen, I'm jealous Iruka. I just _have_ to watch him run once he's fully recovered, I bet he can push 40 with these legs." The woman said in slight awe, it was funny how she got excited over little things like that. To each its own he supposed.  
  
"Yeah.. he's fast alright." Iruka chuckles, remembering that one time he chased Kakashi around his cabin a few months ago when he stole Iruka's ham sandwich off his plate.  
  
"I can take care of the bill, but you'll have to buy the flea shampoo, replacement gauze and disinfectant from here yourself."   
  
"You'd really do that? Tsume that's not—"  
  
"Please, I don't mind at all. Just knowing he'll live and with you of all people is enough repayment, it's heartbreaking most of the other dogs will be put down with their extreme aggression, and the ones who aren't will likely have trouble finding new homes due to their trauma and scars."  
  
"I hate to say that you're right." Iruka mumbles sadly. "I rescued a puppy from a man I think was going to use him for fighting."  
  
Tsume's eyes light up at that, and her face breaks out into a grin that's almost a replica of Kiba's. Sharp teeth really do run in the family. Iruka chuckles again, rubbing the back of his neck.   
"If you'd like to lend me some training tips, that'd be great."  
  
"I'd be honored." Tsume said while grabbing a few papers from the desk across the room. "I need to check up on a couple other dogs, but you're welcome to stay as long as you please."  
  
"Thank you." Iruka bowed his head, sitting down on one of the few chairs provided. He planned on staying for only a little while longer, after all he had work in the morning, not to mention Yamato was kind of stuck at his apartment right now with Socks and _oh shit_ Kurenai forgot a few items that fell out of her purse earlier and he hoped the woman didn't drop by again and interrogate poor Yamato.  
  
"And Iruka." Tsume pauses in the doorway, glimpsing over her shoulder. "Think about my offer. The puppies would be _so_ cute."  
  
"Heh." Iruka smiled awkwardly, rubbing the bridge of his nose over the scar. _God,_ if only she knew.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Jennavieve](https://bobandsuewilliams.com/images/english-cocker-spaniel-beige-2.jpg)
> 
> Kakashi getting fleas was someone's idea I forgot your name but you know who you are and im going to have fun writing Kakashi getting a nice sudsy flea bath later thank you very much
> 
> oh gosh i have so many oneshots yet when I write multi-chap stories its always a super slow burn pls forgive.  
> since you're all so patient with it I got a little present next chappie hehe stay tuned


	17. Imminent Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. 
> 
> Sorry I didn't get around to replying to any comments last chapter, I figured instead of answering late I'd just let this new chappie do the talking. That last chapter was kind of a kick-starter into the main plot action portion of the story. There were little snippets of violence from Kakashi's past, the hunting dogs, and the mountain lion attack, but now it's getting down to the serious stuff. I like to refer to this chapter as 'the calm before the storm'.
> 
> Also, jeez I didn't realize the story was already over 100K words, I can get carried away sometimes, whoops. Anyways that 20 is just a rough guesstimation, it may end up being longer.
> 
>  
> 
> **Chapter Warnings;** sexual content, overwhelmingly cute puppy.

  
Kakashi's kickstarted into consciousness, immediately his legs are flailing—well, three of them at least, he can't move one of them—as his brain is temporarily stuck in a fleeing state of mind. Before his eyes can even adjust to opening again he's snapping his teeth towards the presence nearby. In that moment everything was a threat, as the last thing he can remember is running and fighting for his life.  
  
A muzzle on his snout and the feel of another chained collar around his neck has his body reactively bucking and resisting the foreign hands keeping him steady from falling off the table. There's a dull ache to his ribcage and Kakashi's only a little bit aware his right front leg is almost completely limp from the shoulder down. He's twisting, sitting on his tail as it tucks underneath him while bumping the muzzle against the intruding hand on his back which would've been a bite if the stupid thing wasn't attached to his face.  
  
His chest and throat vibrate with a gurgling snarl, frothy drool accumulating around his lips. His eyes are open, but his vision is deprived and from the soft material Kakashi knows a small blanket has been draped over him. Whenever he stops jerking and thrashing, the human with him places a gentle hand on the middle of his back until they're able to keep the appendage there without Kakashi squirming away or trying to uselessly bite.  
  
When his growls pause so he can pant away his remaining stress, the hand does massaging motions on his spine, fingertips kneading deftly, stopping when another snarl splits from his mouth then resuming at his silence. It's a pattern, his quietness and acceptance is rewarded with a back massage, his retaliation ignored. That persists for half an hour. Aggressiveness failed, this human wasn't retreating whatsoever, their patience overpowered his opposition.  
  
In forty-five minutes, Kakashi's on his side breathing normally again. The hand doesn't cease, it's a soothing movement that works the tense knots on his back until he's nearly falling asleep. Now that he doesn't physically feel threatened anymore, his brain can step away from fight-or-flight and focus on the now. His nose is his strongest function, thus activates first. Female. Chemicals. Multiple animals. He's at the vet.  
  
One of his ears flicks. Barking, many voices and footsteps. It's crowded today. Kakashi draws in a deep breath and slowly lets it back out, removing the last bits of apprehension from his body. The woman with him has a perfectly calm aura, unchanging from an hour ago, no hesitance or fear expelled from her whatsoever. As one of her hands wafts near the muzzle, Kakashi's nostrils twitch, smelling a pack underneath all those sterilizing products.  
  
"Good." The voice is assertive yet not forceful, slightly soft in a way that hinted sympathy but not pity.  
  
The blanket covering his eyes is removed, and Kakashi glimpses at the vet who's a relatively tall woman with wildly messy brown hair and dark eyes. There's something weirdly familiar about her appearance. Ah, she must be related to that boy who stopped by Iruka's apartment with the white dog. And the young woman from the working pet supply store with the trio of wolfdog's. She gives the leash a faint tug while tapping the table, a motion for him to sit up. Kakashi complies, only because he knows its pointless to struggle again.  
  
_Iruka's been here._  
  
He smells the schoolteachers fading scent and wonders exactly how long its been. Judging from the way his ribs felt, Kakashi guesses around a day or two. The woman lightly grasps his tail and removes it from between his hind legs while putting her other hand underneath his chin and lifts, making Kakashi's posture automatically straighten. His skull dips and tail tucks back into place more out of impulse than anything else, he's already surrendered to the woman in his mind so his body naturally follows suit.  
  
When they're both raised again, Kakashi gets the gist and stands up straight—as straight as he can on three and a half legs that is. He can only put mild pressure on the injured one. He watches as the vet feels his muscles and joints, checks the progress of his wounds and examines the rest of him with a quiet practice. Only when she got close to listen to his heartbeat did he glimpse at her name tag.   
  
_Dr. Inuzuka, huh._  
  
The more he wants to think about Naruto, and Mizuki, and Orochimaru, the more agitated Kakashi becomes and the worse his wounds seem to ache, so he instead pays attention to every moment. There was no use worrying when he wasn't able to do anything until healed, frustrating as it was. He just hoped the pup would be okay for a while longer. Now that he knows who to look for and what to expect, Kakashi does not plan on failing next time.  
  
Kakashi can't say he's not impressed when the woman lifts him off the table and places him on the floor, seemingly with ease. He reluctantly follows her down a hall into a smaller room, limping right along, the leash slack between them. The door is shut behind him, and she drops the leash on the floor while walking over to a counter, washing her hands then slipping on a pair of gloves. Kakashi stands there observing silently, whiskers twitching when he smells food and he nearly forgot he hadn't eaten in _days._  
  
Shortly afterward, the vet is crouching while placing two dishes on the floor. One filled with raw meat—lamb by the smell of it—and another with fresh water. He sits, ears erect, looking at the woman and not the food despite the twisting sensation in his gut.  
  
"You're a polite one. Iruka did a good job." Dr. Inuzuka chuckles faintly, throwing the gloves in a trash bin and washes her hands a second time. She fiddles around the countertop a moment before returning with a syringe. Kakashi stills as she leans over and gives him a shot in his back, then rubs and pats the area. The muzzle is unclipped then, and before he can turn around the door clicks shut and she smiles at him through the thick glass window.  
  
Kakashi doesn't know what the shot was, a vaccination maybe—whatever, he's damn near starving and his tongue is about to fall off from dehydration. He's at the water first, lapping up the cold liquid eagerly before shoveling down the offered lamb meat. Iruka's cooking is amazing but its been a while since his fangs have sunk into warm flesh, he wants to feel a jugular trapped in his jaws, crunch on bones with his molars.  
  
Little by little the pain in his wounds begin to subside, and then it continues to the point where his body felt drowsy. So that's what the shot was. After the fifth yawn, Kakashi paces around the room, the urge to dig making his paws tingle but he wills it away. Couldn't exactly dig a den on concrete. He eyes the plush bed in the corner accusingly, walks up to it after another three yawns, blinks curiously at the wrinkled t-shirt he finds on it.  
  
It takes only one sniff to recognize its one of Iruka's shirts. The familiar scent has his tail wagging a few times, and Kakashi climbed onto the soft bed, unable to fight the tiredness clawing at him any longer. He turns in a circle, twice, thrice, then lays down with his snout underneath the schoolteachers article of clothing, sleep almost instantly consuming him.  
  
_Iruka.._  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Thanks to Anko and her fucking big mouth, everyone in the entire school now knows of Iruka's new furry bundle of joy. Hell, even the _janitors_ knew. Pictures and videos have been demanded, non-negotionable presents shoved into his arms, and by Friday morning there's a mass of eight year olds crowding his desk, bombarding him with endless questions. It was only a matter of time before the news spread from friends, to coworkers, and finally to the little brats themselves.   
  
Sometimes, Iruka hated working at the school. One would think teachers would be mature, but there's a lot more drama and gossip than his paycheck covers for. At least he's gotten a bunch of free stuff. Iruka's not exactly complaining, pet accessories were damn expensive now days, especially the long-lasting good quality ones. The more toys and bones he gets the less his wallet has to suffer. Speaking of such, Iruka was eternally grateful for Tsume covering that surgical bill, just seeing the price made him light headed.  
  
He can't even bring himself to be bothered by the children's over exited behavior due to it being the start of the weekend. Iruka hardly payed attention to any of them during all seven classes, his focus was on the few books he rented from the public library about dog training and canine behavior. It didn't take him long at all to realize he did nearly everything wrong back at the cabin a few months prior. Bless Kakashi's relatively mellow temperament because shifter or not, he had every right to use Iruka as a chew-toy back then.  
  
Flying through the remaining hours with halfhearted lessons, it was only until Iruka was speed-walking down the hallway, keys in hand, weaving in and out between the swarms of kids to the teachers parking lot did he notice he forgot to assign homework for the weekend. Oh well. He drives only ten over the speed limit today while returning back to his apartment. The correction techniques Iruka learned have worked absolute wonders, just short of two days time Socks was already showing vast improvement. The Pitbull pup only jumps on him three times as opposed to eight yesterday.  
  
Since Kakashi had fleas, Iruka spent most of his Thursday evening cleaning the entire apartment. He took nearly all fabrics in the house and washed them twice with a special cleaner product that killed fleas and flea larva. Iruka did the same to Socks' blankets and beds even though the puppy wasn't scratching and was on flea and tick medication. Rather be safe than sorry. It's a terribly long and boring process, and the apartment still smelled strongly of chemicals no matter how much air freshener Iruka sprays.  
  
He feeds Socks, walks him around the neighborhood, then drops the pup off at Kurenai and Asuma's place with a new toy. They've got an enormous backyard and Iruka's thankful the woman agreed to watch him in the evening for the past couple of days while he continuously drove to the South side of the city to checkup on Kakashi's healing progress. There's a few police cars in the Marvello Animal Hospital parking lot, and sure enough when he walks inside there's some officers talking to some of the employees and other vets, probably about the recently busted dog-fighting case.  
  
He lingers in the lobby, debating on approaching one of the policemen and telling them about Mizuki. Of course, Iruka's got no solid evidence his ex-friend was directly involved with the incident, so he holds his tongue for now. He'd rather wait until Kakashi was recovered and hear the story from his side. Iruka's heart sinks as he watches a small lab-mix being walked across the room, its severely mangled body instantly told him it was likely a bait dog, or a practice dog for the main fighting ones.  
  
Unable to stand the sight for a moment longer, he swiftly turns and makes his way down the hall to where he heard Tsume's voice coming from. The woman was pretty loud, it was hard to miss her voice even from a distance. Iruka emerges into the grooming sector of the building, finding Tsume over at one of the washing stations with Kakashi there, a leash attached to a metal pole above the tub to keep him from moving too far away.  
  
To successfully stitch and care for his wounds, some spots of his fur needed to be shaved and Iruka wouldn't deny smiling a bit after seeing the random bald square patches on Kakashi's body. It looked pretty funny, even he could admit. The mild amusement didn't last long however as he takes a glimpse at Tsume's uncovered arms once getting within a closer proximity. The woman's thin shirt is rolled up to her elbows and there are various bites and scratch marks there, bright red against her skin.  
  
"Did he do that?" Iruka asks hesitantly as he approached, dropping his bag on a chair.  
  
"Believe it or not, a miniature poodle did this." Tsume laughed. Iruka chuckled with her, shaking his head. It was always the little ones who were the meanest.  
  
"What are you doing?" He reached up and pet Kakashi on his lower back, surprised to feel Kakashi's entire body jump from that simple action. Iruka was normally greeted with a wagging tail and licks to his fingers, but Kakashi didn't even turn to look at him. "He's shaking." Iruka added in a quiet voice, staring at the rigid tail that was more or less between his legs. Not once did he ever witness Kakashi put his tail between his legs, even back at the cabin when he was only known as White Fang.   
  
"I'm not going to start the flea bath until he's relaxed some more. And he's not shaking because he's scared or cold, he just wants to bite me really bad. When you touched him, he flinched from all of the excess adrenaline that's not going anywhere."   
  
"Oh." Iruka blinked, watching the way the woman remained perfectly calm, even as Kakashi bared his teeth at her through the muzzle on his snout. He wondered how many times he misinterpreted the others body language for something different.  
  
"Come, let's switch spots. It's better if he's looking at you." Tsume instructed. Iruka silently agreed and moved towards Kakashi's head, watching the curl of his lips vanish as he finally caught onto his gaze. Animal right now or not, Iruka could clearly see the burning intensity behind those mismatched eyes, feel the unspoken words lingering in the air just out of reach. _What happened?_ Iruka wanted to say so badly, and he lifted a hand to stroke the soft fur around Kakashi's cheek, smiling when Kakashi leaned into the touch.  
  
"Did my shirt work?"  
  
"Like a charm, and that's why he's mad at me. I took it away after breakfast." The woman chuckled, turning on the water while pointing the spray in a different direction until the temperature warmed. Iruka busied himself with petting the fur around Kakashi's face as Tsume wet his body and emptied a generous amount of flea shampoo on him. It smelled like berries, which was nice because whatever the hell Kakashi got into, he stunk pretty bad.  
  
"Thank you again." Iruka murmured quietly, rubbing the pads of his fingers in circles on the top of Kakashi's head in the way he knew relaxed the other, which did its job as Kakashi's eyes soon drifted shut and he seemed to fall asleep standing up while being washed by Tsume.  
  
"No need to thank me, I'm just doing what I love." Tsume smiled. "He's cleared to leave today, I'll give you a small bottle of pain relievers as well. For an injury like that on his shoulder, I highly recommend water therapy. You can stand in a pool and hold underneath his stomach and just let him doggy-paddle to get the momentum in that leg working. Lucky for both of you its summer time."  
  
"Yeah, and the kids will be on summer break in a few weeks. I'll see if Genma lets me use the pool in his yard."  
  
"Or, you could bring him to my place." Tsume suggested casually. "Four acres, trees, grass, water, critters, and my pack has a new female—"  
  
"Nice try." Iruka rolled his eyes playfully.  
  
Tsume gave him a toothy smirk, beginning to rinse the suds from Kakashi's body. "Not even a chance? His temperament is just what I'm looking for."  
  
Before Iruka could open his mouth, Kakashi's got his front paws about halfway out of the tub, and the entirety of Iruka's shirt and pants get soaked as he makes a disgruntled noise while hoisting Kakashi back up into the water, ignoring Tsume's snickering. It was her fault Kakashi writhes and squirms for the rest of the bath, now he probably thought Iruka was going to send him off with Tsume to have a litter.  
  
By the time the woman has Kakashi out of the tub and begins drying him with some towels, Iruka's dripping wet and glaring. Tsume only laughs and gives him a bag containing a small bottle of pain-killers which is to be fed to Kakashi once a day with food, more flea washing shampoo and droplets along with cleanser for his wounds. Tsume recommends a temporary cone so Kakashi won't be tempted to bite at himself, but he politely refuses. That's a battle Iruka knows he'll lose.  
  
After signing a few papers and scheduling a follow-up appointment in two weeks, Iruka's leaving the crowded animal hospital feeling especially relieved. Seeing all those hurt dogs around was really getting at his weak sensitive heart, and the longer he stayed the more Iruka wanted to adopt one of them. He's already prepared his SUV for today by reclining the back seats into the trunk, covered by large old blanket with a few holes in it.  
  
Iruka has to lift Kakashi into the vehicle since he's unable to jump with that injured shoulder, and for some reason it was easier picking him up than before. Iruka concludes its just his mind playing tricks on him. Kakashi was still considerably damp from his bath, and he looked ridiculously skinny to the point where Iruka actually questioned Tsume on his weight. In spite of his concern, Kakashi was a healthy 173 pounds, not too far off from Iruka's guesstimating his weight back when he first found him dying in Seegar Woods.  
  
"I kept the puppy." Iruka comments, eyes glimpsing in the rear view mirror at Kakashi who looked absolutely miserable laying back there. "Please be nice, his name is Socks."   
  
Kakashi grumbles deeply and turns his head away, earning a small chuckle from the schoolteacher. Iruka purposefully drives slow, he doesn't know if Kakashi's whining because his wounds hurt or if he's just complaining to be a brat but either way he's mindful of the turns and stops, changes lanes as little as possible, knowing Kakashi was prone to car sickness after more than fifteen minutes of travel. Likely due to the fact he's separated himself from civilization for three years straight.   
  
"Was Mizuki—" Iruka promptly stops talking when a low growl erupts from Kakashi's throat, louder than the car engine itself. Well, that definitely answered it then. He bit the inside of his cheek unconsciously, waiting for traffic to flow once more after a red light. "He's the one that shot you, isn't he?" It's more of a rhetorical statement than an actual question, and even though Kakashi's not able to communicate with speech at the moment Iruka could already tell the answer was yes.  
  
His fingers tightened so hard on the steering wheel his entire hand began to ache, and Iruka must've been making a pretty angry face because the lady who changed lanes to drive in front of him shot him a worried look from her open window. A few inches higher to the left and that annoying shoulder injury could've easily been a fatal neck wound. The last thing Iruka wanted was to defend Mizuki, but logically if someone was armed with a gun while being chased by a wolf, they would shoot, so he couldn't be too surprised at that. Although, for Kakashi to have went after Mizuki in the first place meant something was up. Was Mizuki one of those Beast Hunters Kakashi spoke of? Or was Iruka right in thinking his ex-best friend had something to do with Naruto? And where did the puppy and the dog-fighting ring fit into that mix?  
  
Iruka jumped as someone honked at him, and he realized he'd been sitting at a green light while spacing out in his thoughts. Now was not the time to turn his brain into scrambled eggs trying to figure out answers. Iruka had a lot on his plate already. He needed to get the kids all caught up and ready for summer break in a few weeks, focus on Socks' growth and development, plan out relocating into a bigger place, and make sure Kakashi wouldn't try to over exert himself while in the process of healing. As much as Iruka wanted to talk to him, he'd rather not risk prolonging Kakashi's recovery. Physical _and_ mental. He could only imagine the details of what happened. Damn his tender heart, any more and Iruka's positive his chest is going to collapse inwards from pity.  
  
With a tired sigh, Iruka finally pulled into the apartment complexes lot and put the vehicle in park, popping the trunk. Friday traffic always sucked. Tucking his keys into his pocket, he unbuckled his seatbelt and walked around the SUV to where Kakashi was laying sort of hunched, ears sideways and jowls wet with accumulated drool. The medicine combined with the constant motions of driving no doubt made him sicker than normal.  
  
"Aww. Come on, down you go." Iruka reached forward and helped Kakashi out of the vehicle, giving his ruffled damp fur a few scratches after closing the trunk.  
  
He was already kicking off his shoes the moment he unlocked and opened his door. Iruka felt like he was starving, he spent his whole lunch hour reading and researching on his laptop. It was a little bit after he poured himself a cup of juice did he notice he was the only one inside of the apartment, and the door was still partially open. Placing the drink down, Iruka frowned while walking out of the doorway to see Kakashi at the bottom of the stairs peering up at him. Right. He forgot he lived on the second floor. Iruka sighed, trying to ignore that cute fluffy silver face.  
  
"I can't carry you up a whole flight."  
  
_Whine._  
  
"You've got three other functional legs."  
  
_Whinnee._  
  
"Seriously? I already took my shoes off."  
  
_Whinne, whiine, whiiiiinnneee._  
  
"Damn it. Fine."  
  
Midway up the stairs, Iruka's sure his arms are gonna fall off, and when they finally reach the top he let Kakashi down in a way that leaned more towards dropping him rather than placing him. He can't even be irritated his freshly cleaned couch is going to have hair all over it again because Kakashi's asleep on the cushions in less than two minutes flat. Poor thing, all drugged up and carsick. If it weren't for Mizuki...  
  
  
Frowning, Iruka makes a beeline for his bedroom, snatches his phone off the charger and scrolls through his recent received call history.   
  
_"You have reached the South Police Department, this is Sergeant Hiroto speaking, how may I help you?"_  
  
"Good evening Sergeant, I'd like to report a potential suspect on the recent dog-fighting case."  
  
  


* * *

   
  
  
_Fifteen years ago..._  
  
  
_. . ._  
  
  
"I've been hearing a lot of interesting things from your teammates lately."   
  
Bright blue eyes regard him attentively, slightly narrowed in addition to furrowed yellow brows. Minato was always quite expressive, but it was doubled while he was in his human form. The slight purse of his lips, the way he tapped his fingers on random objects while walking back and forth, Kakashi could read him without even trying. Even in the dimly lit room, the current reigning Alpha's hair was like a slice of the sun. It was a good thing Minato was the fastest runner in the pack, most prey would see him coming from a kilometer away with a pelt color like that.  
  
Kakashi shifted his weight from foot to foot, though to the untrained eye he didn't seem to move a single muscle. He wasn't sure what to think when the Commander pulled him aside and informed him there was a conference which required his presence. Maybe he was changing squads, or getting another promotion, perhaps receiving intel for a solo mission. All of those assumptions went flying out the window when Kakashi walked into the room to find Minato waiting patiently for him.  
  
Its been over four months since he last saw his previous mentor, and the last place Kakashi expected to see Minato was at ANBU's headquarters. The sub-pack that protected the Hidden Leaf Pack from the Beast Hunters was about two days journey from the main territory, located in a small overpopulated city. Opposite to the leaf, ANBU spent a lot of time in their human form, blending with the crowd, hiding in plain sight. It took Kakashi over three weeks to get over his two-legged clumsiness and an additional couple of weeks to learn how to efficiently fight while in this form.  
  
"You can drop the mask, its only me." Minato says, smiling lightly.   
  
Kakashi reaches a hand up and hooks one of his fingers on the thin material, tugging it down over his chin. He got so used to wearing it, sometimes he forgets its even there anymore.  
  
"Listen, Kakashi. I put you in ANBU because it'd be foolish not to make use of your skills, and I know how passionate you are about stopping the hunters, but this isn't what I meant. You're harming people unnecessarily, you need to get your head in the right place again."  
  
"My head is fine." Kakashi replied curtly.   
  
"You and I both know that's not true. Humans are—"  
  
"Fucking disgusting and pitiful."  
  
Minato's eyes widened, mouth open as he stared at him in a stunned silence. Seconds afterward there was a harsh frown twisting his features, and Kakashi sensed the Alpha's anger flare which automatically made him advert from direct eye-contact and shrink where he stood. He refrained from dropping to the floor and showing his belly. Humans didn't do that.  
  
"Not every person on the planet is an enemy, Kakashi."   
  
"How can you say that?" Kakashi blurted out, his voice cracking. It's been doing that a lot recently. He'd seen thirteen winters, and in humans that was apparently the age where the body started its major changes towards adulthood. "After what happened to Obito, and Rin, and everyone else who's died! They all want us gone!"  
  
Minato's expression changed to sympathetic which only succeeded in making Kakashi even more frustrated and angry. He furiously wiped at his face with the back of his hand—why were his eyes wet and leaking and blurry? A hand on his shoulder made him flinch, and he wrenched away from the man's touch with a shout, eyes squeezed shut tight. Minato calmly approached again and brought him into a hug, ignoring Kakashi's squirming until he gradually accepted the embrace, breathing deeply with his face smushed against Alpha's torso.  
  
"I know you're mournful and confused, you have every right to be, but trust me when I say they're not all bad. You'll understand someday. In fact, I bet a human is going to change the course of your life." Kakashi could hear the smile in Minato's voice, and his body slowly relaxed as the Alpha's hand rubbed comforting circles in the middle of his back. He didn't believe a word of that, but Minato was so confident Kakashi didn't have the heart to argue any further. Soon his space was regained, and the hand moved to the top of his head to give him a few pats, disheveling a few silver strands of hair.  
  
"I want you to take a special mission for me."

"A special mission?" Kakashi repeated, blinking away the remaining wetness clinging to his lashes.  
  
"Mhm." Minato smiled again, bright and cheerful. "You aren't to tell anybody the details. I've already spoken with your Commander, you're cleared until the mission is over. When it's finished, you may continue with ANBU, however the mindless killing needs to stop. This mission will give you more than enough time to collect your thoughts."  
  
"How long is it?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Eight months."   
  
"What?" Kakashi balked, eyes widening. "Why is it that long?"  
  
The blond haired Alpha chuckled at his reaction. "You'll be watching over a pregnant woman. The father is away, so not only are you guarding her life, but the baby's life as well."  
  
"I see." He murmured quietly. Obviously this was Minato's way of testing him. Being the guardian of a human, an expecting one at that is the last thing Kakashi wanted to do. He supposed he had it coming to him. Pushing aside the urge to protest, Kakashi straightened his posture and looked into gleaming sapphire eyes. "Alright. I'm ready. What's her name?"  
  
"Kushina." Minato smiled warmly.  
  
  
  
_. . ._  
  
  
  
Kakashi's jaws parted in a yawn, hind legs stretching out behind him as he adjusted himself on the couch. Despite having slept a lot the past couple days while at the vet, he pretty much passed out the moment his body came into contact with the living room sofa. Even with the nap he was still tired. The prescribed painkillers seemed to have a lingering drowsy effect, and he was feeling unpleasantly nauseous after that thirty minute car ride. Kakashi notices the apartments quietness and wondered where Iruka went off to, it was already dark outside.  
  
_Why would I be dreaming about that memory?_  
  
Mind still clinging onto the remains of sleep, Kakashi let out a wistful sigh with Minato's smile still flashing behind his eyelids. The combination of nostalgia and sorrow was something Kakashi hadn't felt in a while. He'd chuckle if he could right now. Minato had been absolutely right back then. It took well over a decade and a half for Kakashi to understand it, but now the fourth Alpha's words impacted him even more than they did when he was thirteen years old.  
  
_I get it now, Minato. I know what you were trying to tell me. I'm sorry I was a fool._  
  
As his brain lingers with mental images of golden hair and sky blue eyes, there's a weird sensation in Kakashi's gut that he can't quite place. Like he's missing something. He can't dwell on it for long, because there's the jingle of keys, a knob turning, and Iruka's emerging into the apartment with a bright smile on his face. In one of his hands is a leash, attached to the collar that was being worn by a spotted blue Pitbull.   
  
_Oh great.  
  
_ "You finally awake?" Iruka teases, closing the door while removing his shoes. Much to Kakashi's despair, the schoolteacher unhooks the leash and the puppy surges towards him so fast, he trips over his own paws and summersaults into the coffee table, earning a loud gasp from Iruka. Socks is unfazed by the collision, hops right back up and bounds the rest of the distance to the couch, tongue lolling out of his mouth.  
  
Kakashi doesn't have the will or energy to move, and he cringes internally when the puppy tries to jump but isn't tall enough to hop on the couch on his own yet and ends up with his front two legs draped on the cushions.  
  
"Hello Mister!" The puppy yips out, big blue eyes curious and excited.  
  
Socks' tail is wagging so fast behind his little body that his but wiggles with the motion. Iruka looks like he's going to explode from not blurting out another _aww_ and if he does so help him Kakashi will chew up every piece of furniture in sight.  
  
"Go away." Kakashi grumbles, turning away from the edge of the couch.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd show up, I smelled you earlier when pony-tail human first brought me here!" The pup said, trying his absolute hardest to climb onto the couch. Kakashi glimpsed at Iruka who was across the room watching their interaction with a grin on his face. Damn him, this must've been payback for the stairs earlier. "What's your name? Where are you from? Why are you hurt? You're really big! How did you meet pony-tail human? Did you know your fur is falling off?"  
  
_Kill me._  
  
Kakashi nudged his snout between the corner in the back and seat cushions, hoping that somehow someway the couch would absorb him and he wouldn't have to deal with the pup anymore. Determined as ever, Socks just hardly managed to haul himself up and proceeded to step all over Kakashi's back, tugging at one of his ears with needle-sharp puppy teeth, growling playfully.   
  
"Come on, get up lazy! Don't you want to play? Pony-tail human gave me a cool ball rope, I promise I'll share."  
  
_Just ignore him. He'll lose interest. Pups have short attention spans._  
  
"Hey Mister, you smell kinda funny."  
  
_Ignore. Ignore. Ignore._  
  
Socks then yawns loudly behind him, slides off his back and huddles up against Kakashi's side while curled into a ball.  
  
_Ugh._  
  
Kakashi can't put much effort into caring anymore, not when sleep is dragging him back in. As he dozes off, he thinks he hears a picture being taken but doesn't bother opening his eyes to check.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
The clang of a pan hitting the floor jolts Kakashi awake. He can't remember if he dreamed again or not, all he knows is that his eyes are blurry from sleep and Iruka's hissing out a curse from the kitchen. Sunshine spilled through the living room window, and from the looks of it Kakashi guesses its right around eight in the morning. Must be Saturday, since Iruka's still here. He yawns twice, groggily gets off the couch while wincing from the stiffness in his limbs and does what could be called a partial cat stretch. It was a little difficult to attain with how sore his body was.  
  
"Ooh, good morning Mister!"  
  
_Oh no._  
  
Socks is prancing up to him, the tops of his ears flopping with each bouncy step. He's trying to lick Kakashi's face in a greeting but was simply too short to reach. Kakashi walks—well, limps more specifically—around the pup, sighing as he sees flashes of grey and white fur in every direction as Socks circles him on his journey across the room. Kakashi stops in his tracks when he sees a rubber basketball toy floating in his water dish. His once clean water dish, which is now tainted with puppy slobber from the rubbery toy. He doesn't even want to know the condition of Socks' own water bowl.  
  
_I think I was better off with the crazy vet lady who wants my children._  
  
The crinkle of a food bag was heard, and Iruka's only halfway in the cupboard before Socks is jumping around his legs, not listening to any of the schoolteachers commands to get back or sit down. Kakashi can only watch the behavior for so long before he's moving over and snagging the pups collar between his teeth, substitute for his scruff, and drags him away. He'd have gotten slammed to the ground and bitten by a higher ranked pack member if he tried to eat before it was his turn.  
  
"What are you doing? Put me down, I want my food!"  
  
"No." Kakashi says, his voice muffled by the collar. He stops only when they're a respectable distance away from Socks' food dish. The moment he's freed, the pup tries to make a run for the bag again and Kakashi gently yet firmly closes his mouth over the back of Socks' neck just as he'd seen the nursing mothers do. His jaws are slack enough for a little movement, Pitbulls had short fur and he didn't want to accidentally break the skin, and soon enough Socks gives a whimpering protest in defeat before going still, accepting the discipline.   
  
"Hey!" Iruka yelled sharply, his tone of voice making Kakashi instantly let go and blink up at him.  
  
Socks jumps back up, tail wagging while peering up at Iruka expectantly. The schoolteachers gaze moved between them a few moments, his eyes wide. Oh, Iruka probably thought Kakashi was going to mutilate the pup, if his slightly frantic and alarmed shout was anything to go by. The other man eventually calmed, resuming opening the bag of puppy chow while grabbing a scooper from the counter.   
  
"Sit." Kakashi said, nudging the pups butt with his snout. "You need to be polite at feeding time."  
  
"But I'm _hungry._ " Socks whined, reluctantly sinking to the ground as Iruka poured kibble into his dish.  
  
_Now where have I heard that before?_  
  
"The calmer you are, the faster you eat." Kakashi mused, licking one of Socks ears back into place as it was flopped inside out over his head.  
  
"I can't believe it. He's actually staying." Iruka said in awe, rubbing a hand on his forehead.   
  
"Can I eat now? Oh please, oh please?" The Pitbull whined again.   
  
"Go ahead." Kakashi snorted, amusement clear in his voice.   
  
"Yay!" Like a little furry bullet, Socks was storming towards his dish, paws sliding on the tiled kitchen floor. The pup ended up falling over and knocking every single bit of kibble onto the floor, munching away happily.  
  
"Okay." Iruka laughed, chocolate eyes glittering as he made his way to the fridge. "Now your turn."  
  
Kakashi watched curiously as the man reached into a compartment on the lower part of the refrigerator. He tilted his head as Iruka put on a pair of plastic gloves and unwrapped some raw meat, placing it carefully on aluminum foil so the floor wouldn't get stained. Kakashi's nose twitched, filling with the scent of deer. Its been _far_ too long since he tasted deer. He just couldn't really believe Iruka actually went out of his way to get venison. He honestly was expecting pancakes.  
  
"Oh, can't forget." Iruka threw the gloves in the garbage, washed his hands and opened one of the kitchen drawers, pulling a small bottle of pills out. He dropped one on top of the pile of raw deer meat and set the bottle aside while smiling. Kakashi looked at it slowly, then back up at Iruka, not entirely sure if this was real or not. Socks was busy sniffing around for any missed morsels of kibble.  
  
_He got me deer._  
  
"What? Are you not hungry?" The schoolteacher frowned.  
  
_He really got me deer._  
  
Iruka's face then changed into a concerned expression. "Do you still feel sick?"  
  
_I think I'm in love._  
  
"You're kinda creeping me out now staring like that."  
  
_You. Are. Amazing._  
  
"Alright..."  
  
_Marry me._  
  
"I'm just gonna.. go over here and.. yeah. Okay."  
  
  
  
. . .   
  
  
  
Someway or another, as the day slipped by Kakashi began to notice precisely two things. One, he kept thinking about the mission Minato sent him on over fifteen years ago, and two, Socks decided since Kakashi refused to tell him his name, he was going to call him Papa. That's right, _Papa._ It was bad enough the pup decided to follow him everywhere around the apartment, and even worse when Kakashi found himself engaging in random activities with the blue and white Pitty.  
  
As Iruka was busy working on school-related things on his laptop, it was Kakashi's job to make sure the puppy didn't get into trouble. That task was proving to be immensely difficult not only because he was drugged up on strong painkillers again and a bit drowsy, but Kakashi couldn't shake the lingering thoughts about Minato, and that conversation, and Kushina, and both their deaths. It was like his brain was giving him pieces, but he was unable to figure out the puzzle. The second he's able to move adequately and use his brain properly again, he's going after Kabuto, which would hopefully lead to Mizuki and Orochimaru. Vile things, all three of them.  
  
"Is everyone old as lazy as you?"  
  
"I am not old." Kakashi grumbles, whiskers twitching. He shoots a glare at Socks who's currently mouthing on a bone.  
  
"But Papa, all you do is lay down and yawn." The pup whined. "You never play."   
  
"I told you to stop calling me that."  
  
"Why? You're my new dad!" Socks barked, abandoning the bone. Kakashi didn't have enough time to push himself into a seated position before his face was being attacked in a barrage of licks.  
  
"It doesn't work like—" Kakashi sighed, not continuing further. It was useless trying to argue.  
  
"Let's find the rope ball, I think pony-tail human hid it somewhere. Papa stop yawning! You just had another nap."  
  
"We'll play later." Kakashi grunted, lifting a paw while nudging Socks away, rolling onto his side.  
  
"Aww, come on? Please?" Socks dropped down into the typical play stance, butt in the air and front legs stretched out. Kakashi was in the middle of another yawn when suddenly the pup decided to pounce on him. Socks wasn't all that heavy, but he landed directly on his injured ribs and even with the painkillers there was a sharp discomfort that had Kakashi yelping loudly followed by a reactive growl. Immediately the blue and white Pitbull's tail tucked between his legs while he scampered away, disappearing in the small space behind the couch.   
  
_Great._  
  
Heaving a sigh, Kakashi pushed himself to his paws and limped after the puppy, lowering himself to his stomach while his tail swung in a small wag behind him as he peered into the narrow crevice between the wall and sofa.  
  
"I'm sorry, you just startled me is all. Will you please come out?"  
  
"You're.. not mad?" Socks whined, eyes hesitant.  
  
"No." Kakashi rested his chin on his front paws, lightening his voice.  
  
"Okay!"   
  
And then there was a puppy hurdling towards his face, covering him in rapid licks. Kakashi moved over to where Socks' toys lay scattered on the floor, snagging up a rope between his teeth. At once the Pitbull pup was latching onto the other end of the rope, growling playfully. Kakashi locked his jaws and more or less dragged Socks around who refused to dislodge the toy from his teeth, dangling in the air when Kakashi lifted his snout.  
  
He indulged the pup for a little while, nipping gently, fake swinging his paws whenever Socks got close, crouched and taunted whenever the pup jumped away. He even played a small round of chase, which was more or less Socks running in circles around the coffee table with him trudging after grumpily. Eventually, Socks occupied himself with a dinosaur squeaky toy, giving Kakashi the chance to slink away to find Iruka.  
  
The schoolteacher was currently in the bathroom crouched in front of the bathtub, as Kakashi saw when he nosed the cracked door open. Spread on the floor was a few towels, and Iruka turned on the water while dipping his fingers in it, checking the temperature. Kakashi's tail wagged when the man smiled warmly at him. God, he loved that smile so much.   
  
"Oh, you're just in time for your next flea bath treatment." Iruka said, grabbing the bottle of shampoo from the sink counter.

Kakashi was already backing out of the door, well on his way to turning around and hiding, that is, up until Iruka promptly stripped his t-shirt and placed it on the closed lid of the toilet seat. He paused, blinking in confusion. What in the world was he—oh, right, Iruka probably didn't want to get his clothes soaked again. The pants followed suit, and Kakashi's gaze watched the garments slide down those lovely sculpted legs, years of running toned Iruka's calves and thighs beautifully.   
  
If this was how bath time was gonna go from now on, Kakashi had no complaints. His eyes greedily devoured the sight before him. Iruka was a perfect mixture of lean muscles complimented by soft edges in all the right places. He looked like a caramel dessert, all that smooth rich tan skin. Kakashi wanted to be his vanilla topping. When Iruka leaned over the tub, Kakashi watched the way his well-fitted briefs hugged the round curve of his ass.  
  
_Okay, thats it—_  
  
The loud pour of water from the bathtub filling up masked the noise as he shifted back into a human. Iruka turned, jumped while yelping in surprise, nearly toppling over into the water himself.  
  
"What are you—when did—" Iruka stopped, took in a deep breath and leveled him with a stern gaze. "It's way too early for you to be shifting, your body took a lot of damage."  
  
Somewhere in there, Iruka's voice got a little fuzzy, as did Kakashi's vision, and he's definitely not wrong. Kakashi should've thought better about his decision, but those painkillers were doing whacky things to his mind and if he has to put one more damn squeaky toy in his mouth he's going to lose it.   
  
At once a headache is pounding his brain full force, and Kakashi can hardly breathe without wheezing from the terrible pressure in his ribs. He realized he was swaying a bit, and two arms steadied him, one on his chest and the other on his uninjured shoulder. As the first few waves of dizziness and pain slowly faded, Kakashi felt his body gradually adjust to being human once more.  
  
"Moron." Iruka glared at him, though there was no real anger behind the words. The schoolteacher then brought him close, hugging him tight. Kakashi reveled in the feeling of their bare chests touching together. "You had me worried you know."    
  
Kakashi hummed, wrapping his arms around the slighter mans body, nuzzling his face into Iruka's hair. He inhaled deeply, savoring the scent, Iruka's warmth, just him in general. He was going to cherish every bit of the schoolteacher while he still could, after all there was no guarantee Kakashi was going to emerge alive the next time around.  
  
"Are you okay? What happened after you went after Mizuki?"  
  
"I stopped chasing Mizuki after I caught onto Naruto's scent."  
  
"You found Naruto?" Iruka's eyes went wide.   
  
"No. Not yet, but I'm close." Kakashi replied, holding off from revealing details of the hunters and that Naruto's scent led to the underground dog fighting ring. He didn't want to cause Iruka anymore mental distress by telling him his beloved adopted blond friend was also a wolf, and the Beast Hunters were after him as well.  
  
"Don't worry." Kakashi reassured, fingertips tracing small circles on the bare skin of Iruka's back. "I'll find him."   
  
"No." Iruka frowned, making Kakashi's entire body freeze up. " _We'll_ find him."  
  
Kakashi peered down into those unblinking chocolate eyes, mouth upturned in a small smile. He leaned down for a kiss, only to have a palm suddenly shoved on his mouth, blocking him.  
  
"You haven't brushed. And you ate raw meat." Iruka scrunched up his nose lightly.  
  
"Fair enough." Kakashi snorted, moving away from the man while reaching for his toothbrush in the holster. Kakashi squirted a generous amount of toothpaste on it and began brushing, chuckling when Iruka realized the bathtub was just about overflowing, water already spilling onto the floor. He watched amusedly as Iruka hurriedly shut the water off and started draining some, cursing through gritted teeth.  
  
Kakashi eventually spat into the sink and rinsed the frothy blue stuff away, about to reach for the tube of toothpaste again but stopped himself. It was more out of muscle reflex than anything. Most times when he brushed he was suffering through another episode of reliving Rin's death. He was careful not to swallow any mouthwash this time around. Kakashi clicked his tongue, mouth feeling refreshingly minty. He soon caught Iruka eyeing him through the mirror and smirked when the schoolteacher blushed and averted his eyes. The fact that Iruka was only wearing boxers while Kakashi was completely nude seemed to finally make its way to the other mans brain.   
  
"Er. Does it work if you just wash your hair?" Iruka asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "Or would you put it on your entire body? Because it's not like you've got any fur right now and—"   
  
Kakashi reached out and grabbed one of Iruka's arms, pulling him towards his body. Iruka blinked and opened his mouth, whatever he was going to say silenced by Kakashi kissing him deeply. Kakashi took two handfuls of Iruka's ass, pressing the other man flush against him while kneading the delectable flesh with his fingers.  
   
Iruka groaned into his mouth and responded to the kiss for a few seconds, only to pull away while turning his head. "Socks is in the other room."  
  
"He's playing." Kakashi murmured, kissing up the mans jaw, then down his neck before beginning to suck a mark there. This time Iruka shivered, tipping his head back before curling his fingers in Kakashi's hair, tugging him away.  
  
"No.. can't teach with hickies." The man murmured breathlessly.  
  
"Alright." Kakashi said, dropping to his knees.   
  
"Wh—"  
  
Iruka gaped at him, trying to take a step back but was trapped between Kakashi and the sink counter. He let his fingertips trail all the way up Iruka's legs, starting from the ankle. When he reached those wondrous tan thighs, Kakashi felt the muscles straining and he gave them a small massage while pushing his face against the growing bulge in those black briefs, rubbing his cheek against it, breathing in deeply while licking his lips hungrily.  
  
"Ngh, st-stop that!" Iruka whisper-yelled, face flushed bright red. Funny how the man said that yet made no movement to push Kakashi away.  
  
"I want to taste you." Kakashi murmured, mouthing at the erection through the material of Iruka's briefs. Iruka's scent was driving him absolutely mad, he needed to take the edge off or else he's going to explode. In more ways than one. All those nights of kissing, cuddling and groping yet no release finally took its toll. Even a mere lick would be gratifying at this point.  
  
Iruka's leaning heavily on the counter now, hands gripping the edges of the sink stop tightly while he gasps. Kakashi dips his head and kisses up the inside of a tan thigh, does the same to the other then puts his mouth on the outline of Iruka's cock, briefs damp from his saliva and a bit of precum, which he could faintly taste over the strong mint toothpaste.  
  
Iruka's hips flex forwards invitingly, and Kakashi's had about enough teasing. His thumbs hook on the elastic of the black briefs and he tugs them down, mouth watering as he watches Iruka's cock spring free from the confines. Iruka steps out of his boxers, his entire body jolting when Kakashi eagerly dove forward and dragged his tongue up the entire length. He curled his fingers around his own neglected cock, pumping slowly while his other hand gripped Iruka firmly, squeezing the hard flesh.  
  
"Kakashi.." Iruka moaned.  
  
He closed his mouth over the tip, tongue flicking against the slit before pulling back and giving another lap at the underside, kissing at the protruding vein there. Kakashi peered up the lean tan body, taking in the sight of Iruka's toned stomach muscles clenching, chest heaving as he fought for breath. The schoolteachers gaze was dark with lust, and when their eyes met an excited tingle shot up Kakashi's spine.  
  
Kakashi let his lips wrap around the cock in his hand, bobs his head down and enjoys the sound it pulls from Iruka's throat. He busies himself with lapping and suckling Iruka's dick like his favorite treat, each passing second makes the man's hips jump and body squirm, desperate for more. He removes his hand and tries to take Iruka all the way down, fails, and nearly gags. It has been _years_ since he last did this, after all.  
  
Kakashi moves away only a moment to catch his breath, his chest and ribs are aching dully but stopping is the last thing he'd ever do right now. His other hand pauses in stroking himself when he realizes he's dangerously close finishing off already. His senses were overloaded with Iruka, his musk, his body, his face, his eyes, _everything_. Kakashi could probably cum untouched if he tried hard enough.  
  
He catches the drop of precum that slides down Iruka's cock with a swift motion of his tongue, then haves another go at it. Kakashi pauses halfway, relaxes his throat and knits his brows because its been way too fucking long and, well, Iruka's not exactly a small man. He tilts his head slightly, swallows, and that's it, that's perfect, he's taking Iruka whole now, nose brushing trimmed dark hairs.   
  
"Oh god.. oh fuck." Iruka chanted, fingers gripping Kakashi's hair but neither pulling or pushing him, just holding on, like it was the only thing grounding him at the moment.  
  
Kakashi feels his mouth watering impossibly, drool and precum dripping down his chin and he pulls back with an obscene slurp, swallows, then dives in again, making those tan hips jump. Iruka's moaning raggedly now, hurting his scalp with the grip on his hair but Kakashi liked the rough edge and he needed to slow down for a second and mind his teeth because he knows his fangs tend to elongate when he gets particularly excited.  
  
He closes his eyes when they water, focuses on the rhythmic up-down motion of his skull, the wet slide of his lips along Iruka's shaft, that gratifying sensation he got when the cock in his mouth twitched and pulsed with approaching climax. He's quickly pumping himself now, shoulder aching terribly with the jerking motion but Kakashi ignores it, he's too close, too fucking close—  
  
He pushes up into Iruka's hand, urging him on wordlessly. Iruka takes the hint and thrusts his hips once, twice, then ah—Kakashi's throat vibrated with a moan as Iruka fucked his face, careful despite being lost in an ocean of mind-numbing pleasure. Kakashi hollows out his cheeks on each withdrawal, sucking hard, making Iruka's knees buckle a tad, relying on the sink counter for support.   
  
"Please.." Iruka says, voice shaky. Kakashi could see his muscles tense in anticipation. "K-Kakashi I'm—"  
  
Kakashi lifted off with a loud wet smack, tilting his head back to gaze into wide chocolate eyes. "In my mouth or on my face?"  
  
Iruka stared at him in utter disbelief.  
  
"Both perhaps?" Kakashi continued, stroking Iruka in his grip, thumb pad rolling small circles over the leaking slit. "Better decide fast."  
  
"Ah—fuck.. hn.. m-mouth?" Iruka asked sheepishly, eyes rolling up into his head when Kakashi promptly sucked him back down. He wiggles his tongue against the sensitive glans, just barely scrapes his teeth on the bottom, and then Iruka was gone. The other mans body crumpled forward, voice catching in the midst of a partial moan partial gasp as his orgasm rendered him speechless. Kakashi stilled as salty warmth coated his tongue, swallowed, and then pulled back to have the final few spurts land on his mouth and cheek.  
  
With a low groan he was cumming as well, squeezing his cock as it pulsated repeatedly in his hand, coating his fingers sticky white. Kakashi pressed his forehead into Iruka's hipbone while panting, licking his lips slowly while releasing the mans softening cock. He could feel Iruka's entire body shaking, his own not too far off, still twitching and buzzing with sensation in the aftermath of climax.  
  
"You.." Iruka took a long pause while regaining his breath, struggling to find the right words. He looked pleasantly flushed and sated, the picture would be forever embedded in Kakashi's brain.  
  
Kakashi blinked up lazily at the man, a smirk pulling at his lips. "Pass the toothbrush?"  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was funny and cute and smutty  
> next one will be angsty and violent and bloody
> 
> Heh.
> 
> late merny crisnam
> 
> 10/10 @ Kakashi's fathering skills.


	18. The Calling: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter warnings;** graphic violence, blood,

  
Over and over Kakashi's thoughts were repeatedly plagued with the special mission he was assigned to a decade and a half ago. From simply daydreaming, to random flashbacks, to actual nights of reliving the memories while he slept, they persisted. Odd would be an understatement. Each time Kakashi zoned back into reality he spent hours attempting to comprehend it. As prodigious and perceptive as he was told he was on many different occasions, it was infuriating he couldn't figure out the underlying message his brain was trying to desperately supply.  
  
Kakashi long since accepted Minato's words. Praised them now, even. Not every human on planet earth sought to eliminate wolves, Iruka a blessedly fine example, and Kakashi wished he could tell his previous mentor how wrong he was back then, how he was blinded by rage and remorse, wanting nothing more than to avenge Obito, Rin, his father, and other wolves who would still be alive if it weren't for the hunters. At last Kakashi realized, he didn't _need_ to kill for them to rest in peace, he needed to accept, to forgive, and move on.  
  
Only after did he come to full terms with his feelings for Iruka did the traumatic nightmares and panic attacks cease. Because Kakashi learned to love a human, the same specie who caused war amongst the Five Great Packs, the same specie who scarred him and taught him nothing but suffering and resentment could he finally see things in a brand new light. It was never Obito or Rin enduring a never-ending misery, it was _him_ , trapped in the same state of mind believing he had to take more lives to be free.  
  
It took days for everything to fall together, but once it did Kakashi swore there was a thousand pounds lifted off his shoulders. He'd still take down hunters without a doubt, but now for entirely different reasons. And the reason now was to save a dear friend. At first, Kakashi was irked Naruto could be so happy and carefree with being a half-breed. With having two parents whose lives couldn't possibly mix, but it wasn't the percentage of wolf blood someone had flowing through their veins that made them one, no. It was their spirit. Naruto had once asked for Kakashi to teach him how to be a wolf. Funny thing was, the kid was already more wolf than anyone Kakashi's ever met in his entire life.  
  
_The wolf is resilient, intuitive, loyal, and always free,_ a soft feminine voice that sounds strangely like his mothers echoes in Kakashi's ears.  
  
He built up enough emotion to howl that night. Unsurprisingly, Iruka's neighbors didn't really appreciate it and Socks decided to join the choir with high-pitched puppy squeals but Kakashi didn't mind one bit. Astonishingly, neither did Iruka when he came home late. Kakashi knew he could be heard from miles away and prepared for the scolding, but weirdly enough the man only smiled at him. _Your voice is pretty_ , Iruka had said.  
  
The schoolteacher was promptly tackled to the floor and covered in many affectionate licks which were joined by Socks. The following weekend, Iruka drove them up to the cabin. Socks quite enjoyed the free roam and ran till his little hearts content, Kakashi right with him, almost able to move without a stagger in his step. He couldn't remember ever healing so fast, sure the process was nearly doubled as he was in this form but Kakashi truly felt his recent epiphany on life had a play in that.  
  
He'd guess he's right around seventy-five percent recovered, and with it Kakashi can freely shift without feeling like his lungs were turning inside out. Made things easier when he wanted something from Iruka, staring blankly and ear movements only got so far. His eyes lift from the television playing on low volume towards the apartments door as the knob twists and in steps Iruka. He watches as the schoolteacher quietly shuts and locks the door, slips off his shoes then freezes once seeing Kakashi on the couch.   
  
"I thought you'd be asleep." Iruka said quietly, eyes drifting towards Socks who was sound asleep in his bed across the room.  
  
Kakashi glanced at the clock, blinking slowly. "You've been coming home late a lot." He commented in a curious tone. As Kakashi was constantly brooding over failing to comprehend his memories of Minato's special mission along with focusing on recovering and teaching Socks some manners, Iruka's been evermore absent after school.  
  
"Busy. Summer break is almost here." Iruka responds flatly, placing his bag on the counter top.  
  
Kakashi slowly rose from the couch, picking up the slight tension in the mans physique as he neared. "You're lying."   
  
Instead of responding, Iruka walks around him and opens the fridge, snatching a bottle of water from inside.  
  
"You're hiding something." He continued. The little things soon caught up to him. Iruka going in another room and closing the door or leaving the apartment all together to talk on the phone, slamming his laptop screen shut whenever Kakashi walked past, getting home in the late hours. Kakashi hardly noticed when preoccupied from thinking of Minato, but now he started paying more attention.   
  
"Must you know every little thing I do?" Iruka frowned, setting the bottle down.  
  
"Is there someone else?" Kakashi immediately asked, his voice lowering an octave uncontrollably. He couldn't help it, he'd never been in a real relationship before and the thought of Iruka potentially liking another person sent his stomach in knots.  
  
"What?" Iruka looked genuinely lost for a second until he seemed to understand Kakashi's intense expression. "Oh.. oh _no._ I wouldn't dare— Kakashi.." The mans features softened and he stepped forwards, encircling his arms around Kakashi's body, resting his head against his chest. "You know I love you."  
  
Kakashi's heart skipped a few beats. Relieved, overjoyed, and amazed all at once, he stared at the schoolteacher, unable to move for a few seconds. Iruka had stilled completely, and from the faint wave of nervousness Kakashi sensed it was safe to assume the man hadn't intended to say those last words out loud. Just as Iruka was beginning to pull back, Kakashi regained mobility and took the mans face in his hands, forcing Iruka to look him in the eye.   
  
"You mean that? You really mean that?" Kakashi breathed, feeling lightheaded as he peered into deep chocolate eyes. Somewhere deep inside he knew that already but to actually hear the words out loud was another story.  
  
"Yes." Iruka nearly whispered, bringing a single hand up and placed it over his own. At once Kakashi was leaning down and claiming those lips, mouth heatedly working with Iruka's effortlessly. Their tongues slid against one another, and Kakashi let his hands slide down the schoolteachers sides while Iruka ran his fingers through his wild hair, he seemed to take a liking to Kakashi's hair lately and he found he couldn't complain when the silver locks were lightly tugged and the kiss deepened.   
  
Small whines made both men stop, and when Kakashi glanced down there Socks was, front paws on Iruka's leg while he looked up at him tiredly. With the mood interrupted, Iruka moved away while chuckling lightly, bending down to pet the yawning pup on top of his head. Kakashi frowned a little, breathing out a huff of air through his nostrils.  
  
"Go back to sleep." Iruka cooed softly, stroking the Pitbull's floppy ear. Content having been petted, Socks trudged back to his bed and laid down again, sleeping within seconds. It was like his goal was to awaken and ruin the mood.  
  
"You've spoiled our pup." Kakashi grumbled, crossing his arms.   
  
"Our?" Iruka repeated while tilting his head.  
  
"Ah— _the_ pup." He corrected quickly, but it was useless, Iruka was smiling widely now, eyes twinkling with amusement.  
  
"I've been tracking Mizuki." Iruka eventually admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "I contacted the police and told them he was a suspect in the dog fighting case. I was brought in for questioning and follow up information. Since me and Mizuki were friends a few years ago, I was able to provide a lot of intel for the cops. They found where Mizuki lived but the house was abandoned days ago, he's onto us."  
  
"You shouldn't be doing that. It's dangerous."   
  
"How can you expect me to just sit here?" Iruka said, eyes wide. "You're nearly getting yourself killed and here I am just waiting around doing nothing, its not right. I have a feeling Mizuki knows something about Naruto, and I have to find out."  
  
"Just promise me you won't go too far." Kakashi murmured, reaching up and running his thumb along Iruka's jawline.  
  
Iruka smiled, moving towards the touch. "I know. Just observe, not engage."  
  
"Good." Kakashi murmured, kissing Iruka's forehead lightly. "Oh, one last thing."   
  
"Yes?" Iruka looked up at him curiously.   
  
"Socks pissed on your bedroom carpet." Kakashi smiled.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
It was the same as Naruto's case. Police did their initial report and investigation, followed all of the recent leads, and then it was basically a waiting game. Iruka felt utterly useless just sitting back and allowing the days to slip by. Socks gained six pounds right before his eyes, Kakashi already had his follow up appointment with Tsume, the kids their final exams, and it was now nearing the one month mark since the blond vanished.  
  
There's doubt Iruka's happier now than he had ever been before. Both Socks and Kakashi brought some much-needed action to his somewhat lonely life, in more ways than one on Kakashi's part, even fellow co-works and friends have mentioned how his spirits seem to have lifted lately in the past week. Iruka noticed too, but he can't quite enjoy everything to the fullest with Naruto not here as well.  
  
Its the primary reason he took it upon himself to continue tracking Mizuki with all the information he has—even if Kakashi told him not to but he couldn't stop, not yet, he felt like he was within arms reach of getting to Naruto. Ever since Kakashi got shot and it was confirmed Mizuki was the culprit, Iruka's been watching online videos and secretly visiting nearby shooting ranges after school to practice. He was prepared for anything if he ever found Mizuki. While the thought of actually shooting another person was intimidating and made his stomach feel queasy, Iruka knew he wouldn't hesitate if needed.  
  
At this point, if all his suspicions are correct about his ex-friend, Mizuki is a dangerous armed criminal on the lose who's a kidnapper, animal abuse instigator, and potential child abuser, if the way he harshly hit Naruto in the face back then was anything to go by. So help him if he laid a finger on the blond.. Iruka shuttered, hands closing into fists at his sides. He wasn't one prone to anger, but just the mere thought of Mizuki doing something cruel to Naruto had his blood boiling. Yeah, he yelled at lot in school and got frustrated over the annoying brats but this, this was Naruto, the one who he rescued from the streets, who he considered family. Anyone a threat to his family was going to see the worst of Iruka.  
  
Pushing his last hesitations aside, Iruka pushed the door open and stepped inside, the jingle of a little bell heard above his head. The small weapons shop was located in possibly the worst part of the city, all barricaded metal windows and fading chipped paint, countless scratches in the old creaky wood flooring. Mizuki was last seen around these parts, so Iruka's been snooping the area lately, and with all the shit he's seen taking place in the streets at night, a handgun inside of his car would put his mind at ease.  
  
"Sup. What can I do ya for?" The salesman asked casually as Iruka approached, eyes skimming the wall behind him where many shotguns, rifles, and other weapons hung on display.  
  
"What's the price on your nine millimeter?"  
  
"One sec."  
  
Iruka waited patiently as the man unlocked the thick glass window and pulled out a couple of boxes, setting them on top side by side then flicked the cases open.   
  
"The silver one is 350$, the black one is 280$, but I'll tell ya what I'll cut off fifteen percent if you buy a box of twenty rounds with your purchase."   
  
Iruka leaned forwards, inspecting the weapons curiously, nodding as the man continued talking and trying to bribe him into buying other stuff, gesturing around the store. He picked up the silver pistol, testing the weight on his hand. The store bell jingled again, letting them know another customer had arrived.  
  
"Oh hey. The usual?" The salesman asked.  
  
"Yeah." Another male voice replied.   
  
Iruka froze. He knew that voice, it was Mizuki without a doubt. His heart leapt to his throat and he very nearly dropped the pistol in his hand. Iruka carefully put the weapon back in its holster case while turning, pretending to look at the items below. He was wearing a dark jacket with the hood up over his head which hid his ponytail, and that seemed to do the job because Mizuki barely noticed he was there, too focused on his own transaction.  
  
Mizuki got what was presumed to be another box of ammo, as Iruka heard from the clink of bullets, and then the man was out of the store as soon as he arrived. Iruka breathed out a sigh of relief, forever thankful it was a bit rainy outside and he kept his hood up. Mizuki would've instantly known who he was from behind. Ignoring the salesman as he rambled on about the quality of the two weapons and why Iruka should purchase them, he turned, seeing Mizuki vanish across the street and turn a corner.  
  
Muttering a quick maybe next time, Iruka swiftly turned on his heel and exited the store. He looked around before following the same path as Mizuki, hands in his pockets and head low, hood blocking out the sides of his vision. The rain brought on a faint fog, and combined with nighttime made it pretty difficult to see too far ahead. Iruka quickened his strides, scrunching his nose up at a cat eating a dead rat, the smell nearly making him gag.  
  
Iruka turned past an alley and frowned, looking around in a circle. He couldn't have lost Mizuki already, the other man hadn't even been walking _that_ fast, but somehow he seemed to have vanished. Iruka moved forwards, squinting in the fog. He heard police sirens echo down the street, a common thing in this part of town. Determined not to give up, Iruka continued walking, eyes darting in every direction. Most stores were closed and they were in the back, so it was unlikely Mizuki walked into one of these buildings. Then how did—  
  
"Well, look what we have here."  
  
Iruka stopped, turning around with widened eyes to see Mizuki leaning against a dirty brick wall.  
  
"What—" He blurted instantly.  
  
"What could a nice ol' teacher like you possibly want with a firearm?" Mizuki asked innocently.  
  
Iruka frowned, gritting his teeth together tightly. He stood his ground as Mizuki approached, glaring at his ex-friend.  
  
"Don't feel safe in your own home, Ru?" The man continued, his tone light. "I wouldn't either, living with a demon."  
  
"Where's Naruto?" Iruka demanded.  
  
"Who knows?" Mizuki laughed. "I did my job of luring the kid in, the rest is history."  
  
"What?" He snarled, snatching the fabric of Mizuki's collar. Obviously the man wasn't expecting his taunts to get results. Mizuki shoved him off and took a swing, Iruka blocked the attack with his forearm and countered with an elbow to the other mans gut. Mizuki made a wheezing noise and stepped back before Iruka could strike again, snatching something from his pocket. Iruka stilled as he stared into the barrel of a pistol, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end.  
  
"You fucking irritating—" Mizuki spat on the ground, eyes fixated on Iruka. "You're lucky Kabuto wants you."  
  
Kabuto? Who's that? Before Iruka could say anything further, Mizuki nudged the end of the pistol on his side, a notion for him to turn around and begin walking. Iruka slowly moved with Mizuki right behind him, the gun pressed lightly to his back in silent threat. He wished he would've had time to buy his own pistol, but he couldn't risk Mizuki getting away. Leading him through back passages and alleys to avoid being spotted by a patrolling cop, Mizuki eventually stopped at an old building that looked quite abandoned.  
  
There was a basement entrance, one of those ancient doors that opened from inside the ground and had a wooden staircase. Unlocking the rusted thick chain with a key from his pocket, Mizuki tossed it aside and swung one of the cobwebbed covered doors open, jerking the gun in the direction. Glaring at the man the entire way, Iruka slowly began the descend, steps cautious, the damn staircase felt like it was gonna collapse underneath his weight. He flinched when the top slammed shut, and complete darkness surrounded him.  
  
"Move." Mizuki commanded harshly, whacking Iruka on the back with the gun.  
  
Iruka stumbled with a yell and fell down the remaining stairs, smashing his kneecap painfully on the cement floor. He groaned, pushing himself to his feet just as Mizuki descended down the stairs and pulled a string to a dingy light. He blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted, cursed under his breath when Mizuki shoved him roughly and forced him to limp slightly towards the doors, one of them broken and off the hinges.  
  
The room was relatively small, a few metal tables, small tubes, syringes, books and other random objects scattered about. Honestly, it looked like a damn meth lab. Iruka stopped all movement when he saw a skull on one of the tables. It was an animal skull, and from the shape of its head and jaws, the teeth, it seemed to be a dog, or another canine of some sorts.   
  
"What the fuck? What the hell is this?" Iruka turned, fighting against Mizuki when he pressed the end of the gun to his stomach. "Shoot me." Iruka sneered. "You don't have the balls."  
  
"Ah, you're back." Another voice says, interrupting whatever Mizuki was going to reply. Appearing around a corner wearing a dirty white lab coat and glasses was a grey haired fellow, relatively young. There was something weirdly creepy about him that Iruka instantly didn't like. This must be Kabuto. He curled his lip as Kabuto turned towards him and smiled faintly. "I've been waiting for you."   
  
"Where's Naruto?" Iruka shouted.  
  
"I'd love for us to have a chit-chat. Tell me, did you know the silver wolf that accompanies you is a shapeshifter?" Kabuto said, ignoring his question completely.  
  
"I knew that already." He growled, his irritation beginning to seethe over. "What do you want?"  
  
There was loud crashing noises coming from some other nearby room, and both Kabuto and Mizuki exchanged looks with one another. "Go check on him."  
  
Mizuki muttered something under his breath but nonetheless walked away.  
  
"An exchange." Kabuto finally answered, fiddling with one of the tubes of weird-looking liquid casually. "Naruto for the silver wolf. Something in the kids DNA I can't figure out keeps rejecting my tests anyways, he's of no more use to me."  
  
Tests? What? What the hell was going on here? It was clear this guy was some kind of lab-crazy scientist who conducted weird experiments. A yell from the next room followed by more distinct crashes had Kabuto's gaze averting, and Iruka used that split second to his advantage. He darted for a table that had a dirty knife lying on it and snatched it up, pointing it towards Kabuto who blinked at him slowly.  
  
"Tell me where Naruto is!" Iruka's voice echoed throughout the dusty basement lab.  
  
A loud howl split the air, and not a second later bursting through the door was a golden and cream colored wolf, jumping over the table and knocking the contents off with loud crashes and splashes as bottles broke on the floor. Mizuki came bustling in afterwards, the gun in his hand falling to the floor as the canine turned and lunged at him, growling and snarling viciously. The sight was short-lived before a fist connected with his head, then his stomach, and he was being wrestled for the knife in his hand.  
  
Kabuto grabbed his wrist, preventing him from stabbing and Iruka tried his hardest to fight with the now ringing in his ears and blurring of his vision. They tousled back and forth, crashing against the walls, nearly tripping over chairs, Mizuki's screams heard in the background. Iruka finally grasped the other man by the elbow and leveled a kick at Kabuto's groin, successful as the man crumpled inwards with a yelp. Iruka kicked the man again, in the face this time, sending Kabuto falling backwards and smashing his head against one of the metal tables. Iruka froze once he saw his eyes roll up and mouth open, blood pooling behind his skull.  
  
Did he just...  
  
The sound of a yelp had Iruka instantly turning around, Mizuki had lodged one of the glass pieces into the side of the wolfs body, kicking the canine off of him. His eyes searched before landing on his gun which skidded across the cement floor. Iruka made a run for it the same time as Mizuki noticed him, both men sprinting in the direction of the weapon. Iruka shouted in frustration when Mizuki got the pistol first and pointed it at him while breathing heavily. Gun vs knife, he was at the disadvantage here.  
  
"Why.." Iruka panted, shakily dropping the knife. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
Mizuki wiped a mixture of blood and sweat from his forehead with his free hand, and it was then Iruka noticed the gold wolf bit him up pretty damn good, blood leaked from his arms onto the floor.  
  
"How are you content living among these monsters? They need to be destroyed!" Mizuki shouted, cocking the weapon. "You've sided with them, you're no better."  
  
"Please, just tell me where Naruto is, I promise I won't call the police, we can both get out of here." Iruka tried desperately, on the verge of tears.   
  
"You mean you don't know?" Mizuki said, an edge of hysteria to his voice. He was losing it. "That thing _is_ Naruto."   
  
"What?" Iruka's eyes snapped to the golden and cream furred wolf laying on the floor whining, bleeding from its side where Mizuki stabbed him with a large piece of glass. It was trying to weakly move across the floor towards him, smearing blood along the way. Iruka slowly turned back to Mizuki, face twisted in a frown. It just couldn't be. Naruto too? No way, he wasn't believing this shit, Mizuki was tricking him, just like he did before.  
  
"Liar. _Lair!_ You're lying!" Iruka shouted out, voice cracking and eyes burning.  
  
"Am I?" Mizuki laughed, swaying where he stood. "Fine, then you won't mind if I do _this_."   
  
Everything from that point on seemed to happen in slow motion. Iruka's body was moving the instant Mizuki's arm switched from aiming the gun at him to the golden wolf on the ground. A gunshot crackled within the basement just as Iruka leapt, a devastating hot pain spreading from the center of his back all throughout every nerve of his body and flashing white agony behind his eyelids. The scream gets lodged in his throat as he chokes out a sob that's thick with his own blood, the red substance leaking from the corners of his mouth and splattering down on the face of the wolf who's staring up at him through wide blue eyes and yes, there's no mistaking that gaze. It's Naruto. It's really Naruto. Iruka finally found him. Tears drip off his face and furthermore wet the wolfs cheeks. His arms are shaking from where he's holding himself up on all fours above the canine, black spots dotting his vision.  
  
"Why did you.." There's the sound of a gun hitting the floor as Mizuki drops the pistol. "You'd... give up your own life for that thing?"  
  
"Naruto.. is not.. a monster. The only.. monster here.. is you." Iruka bites out, turning his head to the side and coughing up more blood, each word hoarse and straining. His arms give out and he's collapsed against soft fur, vision steadily blurring out. The last thing Iruka hears in his ringing eardrums is a low, long howl.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
_I hear you kid._  
  
Kakashi's running through the streets as fast as his body would currently allow, eyes trained ahead and ears perked in the direction he heard Naruto's howl. There was no mistake, it was Naruto without a doubt. He ignores the lingering near nonexistent ache in his shoulder, forcing his paws along the pavement while panting. He'd been just on the verge of falling asleep waiting for Iruka to get home from another late night until he heard the noise.  
  
 _I'm almost there, hang on._  
  
He's lead towards the South where many sirens are blaring, picks up Iruka's scent and follows it to find the schoolteachers SUV parked on the side of a curb a little bit away from a weapons store. What was Iruka doing all the way down here? Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. Unable to ignore it any further, Kakashi scrambles around the area and catches a new trail of Iruka's scent that's started to fade from the rain, immediately follows it before it could completely wash away. Kakashi's heart drops when he detects the smell of blood. Lots of blood, from more than one person, Naruto and Iruka among it.  
  
 _No, no, no. Please, no._  
  
He comes to a skidding stop once he sees flashing red, blue and white lights, peeks around a corner to see an ambulance and a shit ton of police cars blocking a whole street. Being wheeled on a stretcher from an alley was two figures, one covered up and presumed dead, the other unmoving and unresponsive. Kakashi's frozen while staring at Iruka's ominously still body, those blood-soaked sheets, his limp hand hanging off the side of the stretcher as the paramedics hurriedly move him into the back of the ambulance.  
  
 _No..._  
  
A flash of blond hair redirects his gaze, Naruto's got a blanket wrapped around his bare form and he looks so thin and weak but he's _alive_ and that, that's something. The ambulance containing Iruka lights up with more beeps and sirens as it begins speeding away, Kakashi right after it. He trails the vehicle all the way to the hospital, body burning with exertion and his legs are about ready to collapse underneath him but he can't leave, not now, not when Iruka is dying—  
  
He whines pitifully and watches Iruka being rushed into the building to the emergency care sector, wanting nothing more than to hold him, to see those brown eyes look into his own, hear that amazing laugh, but he knows he'd only get in the way of the doctors and nurses. Kakashi sits down, tips his head up and gives a grieving howl to the foggy skies.  
  
  
  
_. . ._  
  
  
  
An hour later he's rushing inside of the hospital asking to see Iruka, only to be rejected by the receptionist stating the schoolteacher wasn't available for visitors right now and if he was it would be  _family only_. Kakashi would've loved to punch that fake sympathetic look off her ugly face. Fifteen minutes later and he's breaking into the hospital by the parking garage, maneuvering through the hallways, trying to find Iruka's scent but with all the sterilized chemicals and other people it was hard—  
  
"Hey!"  
  
A blonde woman with a busty chest shouts at him as he accidentally ran into her. Kakashi would've kept going had he not glimpsed at her name tag, Nurse Tsunade. That was same the woman who was talking on the phone with Iruka back when Naruto first went missing last month.  
  
"Where's Iruka." Kakashi demands. "Take me to him, now."  
  
"Who do you think you're talking to like that, brat?" Tsunade frowns, putting her hands on her hips. "Look, I don't even know how you got on this floor but Iruka's not available to visitors right—"  
  
"Please." He pleaded, making Tsunade's eyes widen at the desperate edge to his voice. If Kakashi was any other man he'd likely be sobbing on his knees right about now. Tsunade gives him a once over then eventually sighs, motioning for Kakashi to follow. He's right on her heels as she leads him down another sector, turns a couple corners then enters a room. Iruka's laying on his stomach, still unconscious, hooked up to machines in the aftermath of surgery. Kakashi feels a tightness in his throat looking at the wound there.  
  
"It's really not good." Tsunade murmurs, her voice softening. "The bullet not only hit his body unevenly causing a large wound instead of a simple hole, but also ruptured critical tissue and nerves surrounding his spine and vertebrae in the area. There's no telling what his motor function will be like if and when he wakes up, he could be paralyzed from the waist down."   
  
He slowly walks up to the unmoving figure, letting a couple of his fingers trail Iruka's damp cool hair. Kakashi's seen many deaths, he knows there was little to no chance of Iruka bouncing back from a wound this severe. Iruka's stable now but there's no telling what tomorrow foretold, or if his temporary coma would cease. Kakashi can't let it end like this.  
  
"What's Iruka's blood type?"  
  
"What—"  
  
"Find someone healthy enough with the same blood type for a transfusion. Now. They need to be ready by midnight."  
  
"That's in less than ten minutes!" Tsunade said.  
  
" _Now_." Kakashi growled, leaving no room for hesitation by the tone of his voice.  
  
Tsunade leveled him with a look and let out a string of profanities under her breath, striding over to the phone and dialed a number furiously.  
  
"Shizune, get me blood type O blood immediately, bring it to the urgent care sector, room 412."  
  
As the nurse spoke on the phone, Kakashi quickly began moving chairs and tables out of the way, wrenching open the blinds so the foggy night sky was clear and spilling into the room. He moved over to Iruka and began carefully unhooking machines attached to his body.  
  
"Oi! What the hell are you doing?" Tsunade barked out, snatching his wrists. Kakashi stopped and looked directly into her eyes, opening his left eye which he always kept closed as a human. Tsunade's mouth opened as she stilled, her grip going slack on his wrists while she stared at him blankly.  
  
"I can save him." Kakashi stated, turning away from her and gently moved Iruka off the medical table, stripping the man of his medical operation gown. He glanced at the clock and worked quicker. This had to be done when the moon was highest in the sky, midnight, which was precisely three minutes away from now. Kakashi rolled Iruka's bare body onto his stomach, calming his racing pulse by taking in a few deep breaths.  
  
A knock on the door had Tsunade snapping out of her trance of staring at him and quickly move over to open it. Stepping inside of the room while wheeling a cart of blood bags was another nurse with short black hair who gasped once seeing Iruka on the floor.  
  
"What's going on? Why is—"  
  
"Lock the door." Kakashi said, not waiting for a response as his eyes glimpsed at the clock again. 11:59 PM. Kakashi slowly drew in a deep breath, lungs expanding and chest widening, feeling the energy coarse through his body. His grey eye narrows into an animalistic slit just like the red one, fangs elongate inside of his mouth, ears shape pointedly, and his nails lengthen. He strains mid-transformation, shaking, veins popping out of his skin, clothes beginning to tear. He has to do this at the precise moment when he's neither fully human or fully wolf, right in-between, that bridge. Harnessing enough focus to halt halfway through a transformation is something few can achieve.  
  
 _Now._  
  
  
Kakashi leans down and snaps his sharp teeth on the juncture of Iruka's neck and holds. Kakashi's jaws ache with rising the urge to dig his teeth deep when he feels the pulse in his fangs. There's nerves in his teeth and the feeling of a heartbeat on them actives his prey drive, makes him want to hold on tighter and bite harder. Its natural for a predator, clinging onto the neck until the prey stops struggling, stops breathing, till' their heart stops beating. But he has to let go before then, otherwise Iruka dies by his fangs instead of the devastating spine wound.  
  
Its another reason why bitten attempts almost always fail. Even in his unconscious state, Iruka cries out. Kakashi holds for precisely twelve seconds then promptly releases, blood and saliva dripping from his mouth and pooling around the mans collarbone where he sank his teeth into his flesh. He's lightheaded and almost passing out when he reverts back to a human, now aware of the nurses panicked voices. He would've done this alone, but Iruka needed a blood transfusion right away or else he'll bleed out and die.  
  
Iruka's suddenly coughing, gasping and screaming, the noises hurting his heart but he can't do anything besides wait now. Kakashi knows he's done a terrible thing and this almost always fails but if there was even the slightest chance the schoolteacher would be okay—he'd take it. He just couldn't lose Iruka now.  
  
"What the fuck!? What are you? What did you just do to him?" Tsunade shouts, her voice frantic. Shizune faints on the spot and is caught by Tsunade in time before she can hit the floor.  
  
"Kakas—" Iruka wheezed, his pupils dilating, going from a circular human iris to a different slitted one and back again. Tears are streaming down his tan face, and Kakashi wants to look away so badly but he can't, he's rooted, he did this, and if it failed he can't be coward enough to turn his head away as Iruka perishes by his own doing. The schoolteachers body convulses as Iruka empties the contents of his stomach, his ribs seen jutting beneath his skin, popping, cracking, readjusting, transforming.  
  
His features slim and his face begins to construct into a snout and Kakashi's heart is going a mile a minute because this, _this_ is where it always goes wrong, where the human body just cannot handle the pressure. To have a bitten, the person needed to successfully go from man, to wolf, and back to man again, then it was complete. Iruka's agonized screams get loud enough to where Kakashi shoves a couple fingers into his mouth, ignores the sting as teeth clamp down around the digits, fangs sinking in.  
  
Fur bristles, a brown tail is swooping and thrashing, Iruka's body writhing, paws skidding along the floor as the muffled screams of a man morph into the yelps and howls of a wolf and _god,_ Kakashi nearly weeps where he kneeled. Iruka's beautiful, all coffee brown fur with mocha highlights, lean limbs and a sleek glossy pelt. Kakashi bites his lip when the wolfs body went suddenly still, panting breaths coming to an abrupt stop.  
  
He failed. Shoulders sagging, Kakashi slowly removed his now bleeding fingers from Iruka's muzzle, chest hollow. He's about to bury his face into the soft pelt and scream until Iruka suddenly thrashes again. Paws morph back into palms and fingers, legs into arms, a snout into a crying tan face. Iruka's covered in sweat and blood and a bit of his own vomit from throwing up earlier but Kakashi couldn't care less.   
  
"Hurry. The transfusion." He urges quickly, hauling Iruka up in his arms and placing him on the medical bed, applying pressure to the bite on his neck to slow the pooling blood.   
  
Tsunade has paled completely, her assistant still out cold on the floor, and the blonde was looking as if she was going to pass out any second now as well. If she did, that would be the end of it. Snapping to her senses, Tsunade rushes over and immediately begins treating Iruka's neck wound after giving him a shot to make him sleep, only when she's gotten the bleeding under control does she set up the blood transfusion, her hands completely steady despite her frightened features.  
  
Kakashi stood there, clothes rumpled and filthy and mouth tangy with blood but he's staring at Iruka with a small smile despite such. He took a step towards the schoolteacher and swayed, eyes blurring and world turning upside down as he hits the floor moments afterwards.  
  
 _It worked.._  
 


End file.
